My Life
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Terserah harga dirinya hancur, terserah apa kata orang, terserah disamakan dengan wanita penjaja, ia tak peduli asal istri dan anaknya selamat ia tak peduli...Stright, Yaoi, MPREG, SasuNaru Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, update lama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Bahasa Kasar, M-PREG, Yaoi, T+, M-? pokoknya gak ada lemon, cuman bahasanya yang kasar dan mengarah...**

**Genre**

**Family, Crime, Romance**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, ** **Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku**

"Caesar?" tanya Naruto mengulang pernyataan dari Dokter Kabuto. Dokter berambut abu-abu dikuncir dan berkacamata tersebut hanya menangguk menjawabnya.

"Benar saat saya melihat hasil USG, bayi yang ada dalam kandungan istri adalah kembar, tapi masalahnya posisinya salah satunya terbalik kepala yang diatas, jika keduanya kepala di bawah, maka bisa melahirkan dengan normal, tapi karena posisi keduanya saling berkebalikan jadi harus melakukan operasi Caesar," jelas dokter Kabuto.

"Tapi dokter saya tak punya uang banyak, jika harus melakukan operasi caesar," ungkap Naruto jujur. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya mencengkram kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek warna merah maroon, yang dikenakannya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya," jawab dokter Kabuto prihatin dengan kondisi Naruto. Tapi dia hanya seorang dokter, tugasnya mengobati pasien, kalau soal biaya itu urusan administrasi. Jadi Kabuto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Naruto.

"Baiklah dokter akan saya usahakan, dan terima kasih banyak," ujar Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Wajahnya terlihat berusaha untuk tersenyum. Membuat Kabuto cukup terkesan melihat ketegaran dari Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya memohon pamit. Sekarang ia harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak, demi istri dan anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan pinjaman dari tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun tidak yakin, karena ia baru saja meminjam uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen sederhana tempatnya tinggal.

Namikaze Naruto adalah pria berusia 17 tahun. Masih muda, setelah lulus SMU dia langsung menikah. Saat SMU ia dikenal sebagai murid yang nakal. Suka berkelahi, mabuk-mabukkan, berjudi, masuk salah satu geng yang isinya pembuat onar semua, sampai melakukan hubungan intim.

Suatu ketika ia membuat pacarnya hamil. Saat melakukan hubungan intim ia dan pacarnya lupa menggunakan pengaman. Jadilah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Keluarga sang pacar mengusir pacarnya, karena pacarnya sekarang sudah jadi istrinya berasal dari darah biru.

Waktu itu ia baru saja lulus SMU. Biasalah ketika kelulusan diadakan pesta pora, coret seragam sana-sini, karena sudah bebas dari ujian yang membuat pusing kepala. Saat pesta itulah Naruto dan Hinata istrinya melakukan hubungan intim dan mereka lupa mengenakan hal yang penting.

Meskipun Naruto nakal, dia tipe yang bertanggung jawab. Naruto langsung menikahi Hinata dan membawanya ke apartemennya yang sederhana. Tapi menikah tak segampang yang Naruto kira. Banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk hidup berdua. Dan nantinya akan bertambah saat anaknya lahir.

Naruto yatim piatu. Jadi biasanya hanya membiayai satu orang, sekarang jadi bertambah.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah punya pekerjaan untuk membiayai kehidupannya selama ini. Menjadi pelayan dan tukang antar ramen, di kedai Ichiraku. Tapi setelah ada Hinata yang sedang hamil, Naruto bekerja menjadi kasir di mini market malam harinya.

Semua pekerjaannya hanya cukup untuk membiayai makan sehari-hari, susu ibu hamil Hinata, ceck up ke dokter kandungan, dan sewa apartemen. Serta biaya persalinan. Namun untuk persalinan normal bukan operasi caesar. Uang Naruto masih kurang banyak.

Jadi sekarang Naruto mencoba untuk meminta gaji di muka, di mini market tempatnya bekerja dan meminjam dari Teuchi-jiisan pemilik ramen Ichiraku.

Sayangnya sampai malam hari uangnya masih tidak cukup padahal operasinya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Saat meminta gaji di muka, ia tidak diijinkan, karena Naruto sudah melakukannya berkali-kali untuk biaya check up kandungan Hinata.

Selain itu Naruto juga punya hutang, saat salah hitung pengeluaran barang dan uang yang masuk. Biasalah Naruto orang suka ceroboh, walaupun pemilik orang yang baik, tetep saja jika beberapa kali dilakukan, pemilik tak punya toleransi lagi.

Ia hanya mendapatkan uang pinjaman dari Teuchi-jiisan, tapi masih tidak cukup. Naruto benar-benar kehabisan akal. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

Malam semakin larut. Naruto masih berada dipertengahan Kota Konoha. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan. Kendaraan sudah jarang yang lewat. Tapi pejalan kaki banyak yang lewat. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, atau pelacur jalanan atau preman malam hari.

Perut Naruto berbunyi, ia baru ingat belum makan sejak pagi. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam. Ia memesan dua buah hamburger tanpa keju dan cola. Ia duduk di dekat jendela.

Konoha Burger tempatnya makan terlihat hanya sedikit pengunjungnya. Mungkin karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, jadi sedikit yang datang. Naruto langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar percakapan pengunjung yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa? Mandul?!" ungkap pengunjung yang satu.

"Ups maaf, Sasuke..." tambah pengunjung itu meminta maaf pada pengunjung satunya, karena mengatakan aib dengan suara keras.

"Che... sejujurnya aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga Neji!" balas pengunjung satunya.

"Maaf, maaf tapi aku tak menyangka dan aku turut prihatin pada keadaan istrimu. Tapi kalau itu terjadi apa kalian akan bercerai? Ayahmu sangat menginginkan keturunan darimu dan ayahmu bahkan sampai membuat perjanjian dengan istrimu jika dia tak kunjung hamil, maka kalian harus bercerai..."

Suara pengunjung itu mulai mengecil. Tapi dari balik bangku Naruto, ia masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Naruto hanya diam menanggapinya. Namun dalam hati Naruto kasihan dengan istri si pengunjung, hanya karena tidak bisa hamil, kenapa harus dipaksa untuk bercerai? padahal pernikahan itu adalah peristiwa yang sakral, bukan sebuah permainan.

"Dalam kamusku tidak ada kata cerai, Neji."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku harus mencari pelacur untuk mendapatkan anak dari mereka..."

Naruto tersedak mendengar kata-kata dari pengunjung tersebut. Ia pun mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya yang basah, karena colanya.

"Kau gila Sasuke! kau mau membohongi ayahmu, meminta Sakura pura-pura hamil, padahal sebenarnya kau menghamili wanita lain, lalu setelah melahirkan kau mengambil anaknya dan mengatakan pada ayahmu kalau itu anak kau dan Sakura, itu gila!"

"Aku tak peduli, aku akan membayar berapa pun, asalkan aku tidak cerai dengan Sakura!"

Pengunjung itu sepertinya begitu mencintai istrinya, sampai rela membohongi ayahnya sendiri. Naruto mencengkram erat-erat kemejanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pengunjung tersebut.

Kedua pengunjung bergender dua orang pria menoleh padanya, begitu Naruto berada di dekat meja mereka. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Kedua pria berwajah tampan dan berkulit putih saling berpandangan dengan heran. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa dia? mau apa dia kemari?

"Maaf, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku bisa menolongmu asalkan kau mau membayarku berapapun..." ujar Naruto yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Kening kedua pria itu berkerut dan lagi-lagi saling berpandangan.

"Apa kau mau mencarikanku wanita yang pas untukku?" tanya pengunjung yang memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh.

"Tidak aku bisa melahirkan anak untukmu..." ungkap Naruto wajahnya menunduk memerah, karena malu mengatakan hal ini. Pengunjung berambut seperti model iklan sampo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Dobe apa kau ini fans fanatikku, sampai rela ingin tidur denganku?" ejek pengunjung bergaya rambut aneh.

"Aku bukan fans fanatikmu, aku benar-benar serius bisa melahirkan anak untukmu..." Naruto benar-benar bersyukur tempat itu sepi, jadi ia tak perlu takut ada yang dengar. Kalaupun ada tempat duduknya berjauhan dengannya dan dua pengunjung ini.

"Maaf, tuan tapi mana ada pria bisa hamil?" ujar si rambut model iklan sampo setelah selesai tertawanya.

"Aku tahu ini aneh bagi kalian. Tapi aku memang bisa hamil...aku...aku terlahir dengan kelainan di tubuh. Ayahku meninggal saat aku dan saudara kembarku masih dalam kandungan. Membuat ibuku menjadi kepayahan membiayai hidup kami yang masih dalam kandungan. Saat aku terlahir ternyata kembaranku menempel padaku. Aku terlahir dengan kelamin ganda dan memiliki rahim. Semua karena ibuku kekurangan gizi saat hamil. Dia terlalu banyak bekerja jadi kadang lupa makan. Untunglah ada dermawan yang membiayai operasi pengangkatan salah satu kelaminku dan aku hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi rahimku tidak diangkat, karena biaya yang dibayar dermawan itu hanya cukup untuk operasi sebelumnya. Aku tidak bohong...aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu punya anak..." terang Naruto wajahnya sangat merah.

Ia benar-benar malu menceritakan aibnya sendiri. Tapi ia butuh uang banyak. Demi istri dan anak dalam kandungannya. Semua rasa malu itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh, beserta harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Naruto telah membuat Hinata diusir dari rumahnya. Ia juga sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada istri dan anaknya, hanya karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan uang. Lagipula Naruto tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Seperti ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berumur 12 tahun dan membuatnya hidup sendirian.

"Wau cerita yang menganggumkan, tapi maaf aku lebih memilih menusuk pelacur ketimbang menusuk seorang pria aneh sepertimu," jawab pengunjung dengan gaya rambut aneh. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya ia tahu orang ini pasti menolak. Dia normal tidak seperti Naruto yang memiliki kelainan pada tabu. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mundur.

"Aku mohon tuan, aku sangat membutuhkan uang..." mohon Naruto membungkuk pada dua pria itu. Ia tidak peduli jika harus dicaci maki, yang terpenting ia bisa mendapatkan uang.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya kau menusuk seorang pria Sasuke, kasihan dia, dia tampak frustasi sampai harus membuang harga dirinya sebagai pria," ujar pengunjung berambut iklan shampo.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai homo?"

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu sebagai homo. Namun tak ada salahnya kau menolong orang ini. Toh kau tidak dirugikan, kau dapat anak dan dia dapat uang. Lagipula kau tak perlu susah-susah mencari, karena sudah ada di depan mata."

Pengunjung berambut aneh itu mendesah. Memang kata-kata Neji ada benarnya. Lagipula bercinta dengan pelacur dan pria tak bedanya. Sama-sama buruk. Pengujung itu jadi berpikir kenapa istrinya mesti tidak bisa punya anak sih?

"Kenapa kau mau melerakan tubuhmu demi uang?" tanya pengunjung itu agak penasaran.

"Istriku harus operasi caesar dan aku butuh biaya untuk itu," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kau sudah punya istri, tapi rela melakukan ini, kemana otakmu dobe!" Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya. Membuat kedua pengunjung saling berpandangan heran.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku. Asalkan istri dan anak-anakku selamat, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Pengunjung itu berpikir Naruto sama dengannya. Rela melakukan apapun demi istri yang dicintai. Pengunjung terlihat mendesah.

"Baiklah aku setuju, lagipula tak bedanya antara kau dan para pelacur." Wajah Naruto terlihat cerah dan senang. Sampai tak sadar, kalau si pengunjung baru saja mengejeknya dengan kata-kata kasar. Tak apa asalkan istri dan anaknya selamat, Naruto akan melakukan apapun...

*****TBC*****

Maaf buat fic lagi...

Padahal masih utang yang sebelumnya...

Masih dalam proses kok...

Makasih yah yang udah review , fav dan follow


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Question:**

**Fio: **kita liat nanti siapa anak Sasuke dan Naruto

**Guest 1: **ini sudah lanjut

**Guest 2: **saya gak janji kalau updet kilat

**Versya: **iya emang berat, ampe berkali-kali ngerombaknya

**Veira sadewa: **sudah dilanjut

**Ghena Nachise: **gak bisa janji kalau updet kilat

**Oka: **salam kenal oka, naruto nekat karena dia disini rela melakukan demi istrinya, mungkin bisa tapi mungkin juga gak sama sasu liat nanti saja... liat chap depan gimana anak hinata nantinya.

**Dhiesasunaru: **gomen gak bisa janji kalau updet kilat

**Guest3:** idem ama jawaban di atas

**justin cruellin: **bukan Cuma rela jadi pelacur, kalaupun harus jual diri ama tante-tante juga naruto bakal ngelakuinnya, asal hinata bisa operasi... soal word apa ini sudah panjang?

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485: **liat nanti aja apa bakal bersatu atau tidak~

**Cloudy: **boruto menma? Akan kupikirkan, liat nanti aja...

**onyx sky: **sabar yah~

**versetta: **mommet sasunaru hum mungkin masih lama #jitak

**Guest: **sudah dilanjut

**Yoxon: **sarada menma? Err...akan kupikirkan liat nanti saja...

**Cherry blosoom: **sarada menma lagi? Yah liat nanti saja...

**Prim Rose Blue: **gomene tuntutan cerita jadi di awal stright dulu~

**Guest: **sudah dilanjut

**Guest: **sudah dilanjut

**Psyduck: **jasa mpreg? Pffttt...kepaksa kok mau gimana lagi...

**Namie: **ada gak yah~

**Retnoelf: **iya kasihan naru #hug naru #rasengan

** .1: **naru memang kasihan

** : **ya soalnya kan rahimnya gak diangkat gara-gara gak punya uang, jadi naru bisa dihamilin dan menghamili~

**mifta cinya: **ia sasunaru~ tapi diawal-awal mungkin banyak adegan stright~

**kirei- neko: **saya juga gak tahu ~^o^~

**Ranmaray: **gak bisa janji untuk updet cepet, gomen

**Hyull: **sudah lanjut

**Lee Muti: **iya itu neji, kakaknya hinata, tapi gak sadar kalau naruto adik iparnya~

**Ryuusuke583: **O0O bunuh anak nh? Err kejam juga, bad ending? Liat nanti saja~, memang saya baca dikaskus juga sarada bukan anak sakura, tapi gak tahu juga sih, lagian kishi juga jarang bikin sasusaku dan saya masih tak mengerti sampai detik ini gimana bisa sasu sama saku ... kembar yah? Hum kemungkinan itu ada, menngingat dari awal Naruto terlahir kembar cuman sayangnya kembar siam alias kembar gak jadi... Naruto ngamilin hinata juga anaknya kembar...jadi kembar ...akan kupikirkan...

**hanazawa kay: **sudah dilanjut

**Kagaari: **semangat juga naru #rasengan

**ikatriplesblingers: **sasunaru kok~

**heriyandi kurosaki: **makasih, gomen gak bisa janji updet cepet

**uzumakinamikazehaki: **sudah dilanjut~

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**M-Preg, Yaoi, Stright, gak ada lemon hanya bahasanya vulgar, Alur lama **

**Genre**

**Family, Romance**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Naruto, Hinata (17)**

**Sasuke, Sakura (25)**

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika seseorang mengusap rambut pirangnya. Ia memukul-mukul pinggangnya yang sakit, mengingat ia tidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi plastik, dengan kepala yang dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Tempat dimana seseorang mengusap rambutnya. Orang itu tersenyum pada Naruto, saat saphirenya tertuju pada orang itu.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," sapa orang itu.

"Ohayou mo, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto tersenyum, membalas senyuman orang itu. Saphirenya kini mengarah ke separuh badan orang itu, yang tertutup oleh selimut. Sesuatu yang menggembung tampak tersembunyi dibalik selimut tersebut.

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang menggembung tersebut. Yang sebenarnya adalah bagian tubuh orang tersebut, tepatnya pada perut orang itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga telinganya menempel pada perut orang yang dipanggil Hinata, oleh Naruto. Tangannya tampak mengelus perut Hinata.

"Ohayou jagoan-jagoanku," sapa Naruto pada perut Hinata.

Hinata tampak tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Naruto pada perut yang di dalamnya, terdapat buah hati miliknya dan Naruto.

"Ohayou otou-san, mereka bilang begitu padamu, Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata.

Naruto bangun dari perut Hinata dan langsung memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari miliknya. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung mempunyai istri sebaik Hinata dan nantinya ia akan memiliki seorang anak. Bukan satu anak, melainkan kembar, sesuai yang dikatakan Kabuto, dokter kandungan Hinata.

**Drrrttt...drrttt...**

Handphone bergetar di atas meja kecil. Diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur Hinata. Sudah seminggu ini Hinata berada di kamar rawat nomor 27, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ini semua atas saran Dokter Kabuto, agar Hinata dirawat di sini, sampai waktu operasi tiba.

Naruto mengambil handphone dengan model masih kuno itu. Handphone mungil yang hanya bisa menelepon dan sms. Apa boleh buat, hanya handphone itu yang bisa ia beli, untuk keperluan kerja dan yang lainnya.

Naruto menempelkan handphone pada telinga kanannya, setelah menekan tombol untuk menyambungkan panggilan tersebut. Keningnya sempat mengernyit. Karena nomor pada layar adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Moshi...Moshi...," jawab Naruto.

"**Konoha burger, sekarang dobe!"** panggilan itu langsung dimatikan, setelah menyuruh Naruto dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas.

Orang yang menelepon itu juga memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan yang buruk. Membuat Naruto ingin mengomeli orang itu. Tapi karena Naruto sedang di kamar istrinya, jadi ia berusaha menahan amarah. Ia tak ingin istrinya cemas dan tahu kalau orang yang meneleponnya, adalah orang yang akan membiayai operasi istrinya.

"Siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari mini market tempatku kerja," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sepertinya aku ada tugas jaga sekarang."

"Tapi bukannya kau bekerja di mini market hanya pada malam hari saja?"

"Ya, ada pegawai yang sakit, jadi terpaksa aku yang menggantikan. Lagipula aku akan dapat uang, jadi tak masalah jika harus kerja dari pagi sampai malam. Ini semua demi anak kita kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati Naruto-kun. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dan jangan lupa makan."

Naruto mengangguk dan mencium kening Hinata. Tangannya mengelus perut Hinata lagi. Beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Naruto tadi berbohong dengan lancar. Hinata sampai tidak curiga sama sekali. Namun sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Hinata.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tidak mungkin jujur. Mengingat ia mendapatkan uang dari orang yang menelepon tadi, untuk membiayai operasi tersebut, tidak gratis.

Melainkan harus menjual tubuh dan melahirkan seorang anak dulu...

Jadi tak mungkin Naruto berkata jujur bukan?

Itu hanya akan menyakiti istrinya. Naruto tidak mau melihat istrinya sedih, apalagi sampai menangis, jika tahu semua ini. Tentunya Hinata juga akan melarang melakukan semua itu.

Siapa juga yang sudi kalau suaminya tidur dengan orang lain supaya bisa mendapatkan anak? Apalagi orang itu... laki-laki.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Naruto sampai ke Konoha Burger satu jam kemudian. Jarak dari rumah sakit Konoha dengan Konoha Burger memang lumayan jauh. Dengan menggunakan bus, membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Saat kedua kaki Naruto menginjak keset berbulu cokelat dengan tulisan welcome, pintu kaca Konoha Burger, terbuka secara otomatis.

Ada lima orang pengunjung di dalamnya. Cukup sedikit, soalnya masih pagi. Sekitar pukul delapan. Konoha Burger baru bisa ramai, jika matahari sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun, atau pada saat matahari sudah berjalan menuju ufuk barat.

Tapi ketika ayam baru selesai berkokok dan saat jutaan bintang bermunculan di langit, tempat ini selalu sepi pengunjung. Sebenarnya suasana seperti ini hanya muncul ketika jam-jam kerja. Sedangkan kalau weekend dari pagi hingga ketemu pagi lagi, Konoha Burger selalu ramai.

Kebetulan sekarang hari rabu pagi, artinya tempat ini sedang sepi pengunjung. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Konoha Burger. Orang yang dicari tidak ada. Naruto mengutuki orang itu dalam hati.

Ia kesal, karena tadi orang yang dicarinya, menelepon suruh cepat-cepat ke sini. Tapi begitu Naruto sampai orang itu belum datang. Sudah begitu, orang itu menelepon disaat dirinya, sedang menikmati kebersamaan dengan istri tercinta di pagi hari. Dasar perusak suasana. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Naruto jadi menyesal minta bantuan pada orang itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Makanya Naruto cuma bisa elus dada. Akhirnya kaki Naruto pun melangkah menuju sebuah meja panjang, dengan tiga buah mesin kasir di atasnya.

"Paket untuk sarapan pagi dan jus jeruk satu," ujar Naruto pada pelayan bergender wanita, saat sudah berada di depan meja kasir sebelah kiri. Pelayan tersebut mengetikan pesanan Naruto pada sebuah mesin. Menyebutkan harga yang tertera di layar dan harus dibayar oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengambil dompet yang ditaruh pada kantong belakang, celana hitam yang dipakainya. Dompet warna cokelat dengan gambar katak warna hijau. Membuat pelayan itu sweatdrop melihat selera dompet Naruto yang kekanakan.

Naruto membuka isi dompetnya. Ada foto dia dan istrinya dengan busana pengantin. Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Menaruh di atas meja kasir. Pelayan wanita mengambil uang itu dan menaruh dalam mesin kasir.

Mengetik jumlah uang Naruto. Berakhir dengan keluarnya kertas putih kecil bertuliskan menu yang dipesan Naruto, harga yang harus dibayar, uang kembalian dan pajaknya. Kertas tersebut diberikan pada Naruto. Sementara pelayan itu mulai menyediakan pesanan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian paket untuk sarapan pagi berupa nasi, ayam dan sup, serta jus jeruk yang di pesan Naruto, tertata rapi di atas nampan warna cokelat. Naruto mengambil pesanan itu dan membawanya ke sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela.

Ia paling suka tempat tersebut.

Sambil menunggu orang itu, Naruto mulai menikmati sarapan paginya. Kebetulan dia memang belum sarapan.

Lima belas menit kemudian sebuah nampan berisi paket sarapan pagi dan segelas jus tomat, diletakkan tepat di depan makanan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati sup berisi aneka sayuran itu, mendongak ke atas. Seorang pria tampan yang sejak masuk Konoha Burger, langsung mencuri perhatian pelayan dan pengunjung wanita. Duduk seenaknya di depan Naruto. Tanpa minta izin kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa lama Uchiha-san? Bukankah anda yang bilang harus ke sini cepat-cepat?" tanya Naruto yang langsung protes pada pria di depannya. Rupanya pria ini adalah orang yang dicarinya.

"Aku mau datang lama atau tidak bukan urusanmu, dobe. Aku yang menentukan hidup mati istrimu. Karena aku bisa saja berubah pikiran, memilih vagina, ketimbang prostat," jawab pria dengan nada vulgar, yang anehnya ia mengatakannya dengan wajah bak teplon untuk memasak.

Namun kata-kata pria ini benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto tahu orang ini bisa saja berubah pikiran. Dia tahu posisinya tidak menguntungkan, seperti seorang guru yang tidak bisa mengajar. Guru tidak mengajar tak akan rugi, ia tetap dapat gaji.

Tapi muridnya jelas rugi, karena tidak mendapatkan ilmu di hari itu. Kalau misalkan ada ulangan di hari itu, berarti mesti diundur, karena guru tak masuk. Padahal sudah belajar capek-capek, tapi guru malah tidak masuk.

Posisi Naruto ibaratnya adalah murid. Sedangkan pria ini adalah guru. Naruto amat sangat membutuhkan uang dari pria ini. Tentu saja, cuma ini jalan satu-satunya mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang sempit.

Sementara pria ini butuh Naruto, untuk menghasilkan seorang anak. Dan kalaupun Naruto tidak bisa, pria ini masih bisa mencari wanita yang lain. Sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa. Mengingat waktu yang semakin sempit. Besok istrinya akan dioperasi. Ia butuh uang secepatnya dan tak mungkin mencari di tempat yang lain.

Tapi pria ini benar-benar seenaknya pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto sangat kesal padanya. Walaupun begitu Naruto memilih diam dan menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati. Tak ingin bertengkar, karena akan merugikan diri sendiri.

"To the point saja dobe. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada istriku. Dia setuju. Tapi ada syaratnya. Pertama aku hanya akan membayar setengah untuk biaya operasi istrimu," ujar pria itu setelah dirinya dan Naruto selesai menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Tunggu kenapa mesti setengah?" protes Naruto.

"Karena kau belum menghasilkan anak. Kecuali setelah aku menusukmu kau langsung hamil, maka aku akan membayarmu penuh, kalau perlu sampai istrimu keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi karena belum, jadi aku akan memberikan setengahnya," jawab pria yang dipanggil Uchiha oleh Naruto. Tangannya mengambil rokok dan gas korek, di dalam kantong jas hitam yang dipakainya.

Di bawah meja makan itu, tangan Naruto mencengkram erat celananya. Sejujurnya ia tidak setuju. Tapi perjanjian ini masuk akal. Dia kan belum bisa langsung hamil. Jadi wajar jika pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini, membayar separuh saja.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Dia berharap, rumah sakit mau menerima pembayaran setengah tersebut.

"Kedua kalau kau tidak bisa hamil maka kau harus mengembalikan uangku, secepatnya. Kalau tidak... kau kumasukan ke dalam penjara dengan alasan penipuan."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Dalam hati ia berharap dirinya bisa hamil. Karena tak mungkin ia bisa mengembalikan uang banyak dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Terakhir setelah kau melahirkan, kau harus pergi jauh, kalau perlu tinggalkan Konoha. Jangan pernah menunjukkan batang hidungmu ke hadapanku. Tenang saja aku akan membayar biaya kepergianmu dari Konoha," ujar Sasuke seraya menyesap rokoknya setelah menyalakannya dengan gas korek tersebut.

Dalam hati Naruto menyetujui permintaan ketiga. Ia memang bermaksud meninggalkan pria ini jauh-jauh. Supaya ia bisa melupakan masa lalu yang kelam dan membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"Baiklah aku setuju," jawab Naruto setelah mendengar tiga perjanjian yang diutarakan Sasuke. Walaupun dua perjanjian itu, sepertinya merugikan Naruto. Tapi setidaknya ia lega karena masalahnya tentang uang, telah teratasi.

*****ichigostrawberry-nya*****

Hotel Chidori, adalah hotel yang dibangun berkat hasil jerih payah Sasuke, selama delapan tahun bergelut dalam dunia bisnis. Sejak lulus SMA, Sasuke langsung bekerja, mencari uang untuk biaya pernikahan dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke memilih uang hasil sendiri ketimbang uang orang tua, karena ia tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 17 tahun. Pekerjaan pertamanya adalah sebagai seorang drafter di sebuah perusahaan milik ayah temannya Neji. Soalnya dia ahli dibidang menggambar menggunakan autocad.

Umur 18 tahun ia baru kuliah lagi, sambil bekerja tentunya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan title Sarjana Teknik dalam dua tahun. Waktu itu ia mengambil teknik sipil.

Keuletan, kerja keras, ketekunan membuatnya berhasil menduduki general manager, bersamaan dengan Neji yang diangkat menjadi Direktur Utama, di Hyuuga Corps.

Saat itu umur Sasuke masih 22 tahun. Ketika itulah ia menikahi Sakura. Sifat yang ambisius, membuat Sasuke keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Dengan alasan dia tidak suka di bawah orang lain. Walaupun itu temannya sendiri. Ia mencoba membuat perusahaan baru, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sambil menjalankan ia melanjutkan study untuk mendapatkan gelar Magister. Dengan berbekal ilmu dari ayahnya, yang sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses duluan, dengan perusahaan bernama Uchiha Corps.

Serta belajar dari ayah temannya Hiashi dan ditambah dengan tangan dinginnya, ia berhasil membangun perusahaan yang besar, dengan nama Taka Corporations. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Design Interior.

Hotel Chidori adalah hasil cetakan tangan dinginnya. Meskipun sebagian modal berasal dari Neji dan ayahnya.

Sebagai pengusaha muda, bisa dibilang Sasuke orang yang sukses. Study-pun tak jauh beda dengan usahanya. Hanya dalam setahun ia mendapatkan gelar Magister Manajemen. Meskipun begitu menjadi orang yang sukses, tidak membuat Sasuke lupa akan istrinya.

Sasuke jarang mengatakan cinta, karena lebih suka praktek. Tak perlu banyak bicara, langsung bawa ke restoran mahal, love hotel?, atau liburan ke kota yang penuh dengan keromantisan, Paris. Begitulah cara Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada sang istri.

Sayangnya dalam hal membuat anak ia telah gagal. Namun Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia tetap mencintai Sakura apa adanya. Lagian Sasuke benci anak-anak.

Anak-anak itu berisik dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan keramaian.

Tapi yah semua orang tua pasti ingin punya cucu. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

Apalagi setelah kakaknya, Itachi di vonis mandul juga. Gara-gara pekerjaan kakaknya yang selalu berkutat dengan kimia, radiasi dan lain sebagiannya. Karena kakaknya bekerja sebagai seorang dosen Fisika dan kepala laboratorium di Jerman. Jadilah tubuh terkena efek dari pekerjaan kakaknya tersebut.

Membuat orang tuanya menekankan pada Sasuke untuk 'wajib' punya anak. Bahkan sampai sebelum pernikahan, orang tua Sasuke membuat kontrak perjanjian pada Sakura, kalau tidak bisa punya anak, harus siap menandatangi surat perceraian.

Satu kata dari Sasuke, konyol!

Begitu ngebetnya orang tua Sasuke, ingin memiliki cucu. Dengan alasan Uchiha corps butuh penerus. Apalagi Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa menjadi penerus Uchiha corps, mengingat mereka sudah punya pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sasuke juga menyesal, membiarkan Sakura bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan Itachi. Bercinta di bidang Farmasi dan kedokteran. Membuat Sakura mengalami hal yang sama dengan Itachi. Terkena efek samping dari pekerjaannya.

Jadilah dalam tiga tahun, selain kuliah dan bekerja, Sasuke berusaha keras agar Sakura bisa punya anak. Mulai dari makan makanan yang mengandung vitamin E, sampai melakukan bayi tabung.

Dan semuanya berakhir gagal.

Bagus sekali.

Tolong katakan pada Sasuke untuk selalu ingat bahwa kehidupan manusia tidak mungkin bisa sempurna. Pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Hidup Sasuke memang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, jika dilihat dari kacamata orang lain. Tapi dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kekurangan.

Kekurangannya tidak bisa memiliki anak. Dan mau tidak mau Sasuke harus terima itu.

Namun Sasuke ini orang yang jenius. Ia punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan anak. Cara terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah menghamili orang lain, dan mengambil anak dari orang itu. Lalu bilang pada orang tuanya, ini anak dirinya dan istrinya.

Kebohongan yang cerdik.

Sasuke memilih cara itu, karena mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan, bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan orang tuanya, yang memiliki otak secerdas Sasuke. Soalnya pasti tidak akan mirip dengan Sasuke atau Sakura.

Sasuke meminta saran pada Neji, sahabatnya. Mengingat Neji ini pengusaha muda yang sukses namun juga playboy. Entah sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak gadis ataupun janda? Yang menjadi kekasih sampai akhirnya ditiduri.

Hingga akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya.

Tidak, Sasuke masih normal. Lagipula awalnya Sasuke menolak permintaan pemuda ini, menjadi penghasil anak untuknya. Namun setelah mendengar alasan pria ini, Sasuke jadi menerimanya.

Sasuke pikir pria ini sama dengannya. Sama-sama akan melakukan apapun, mau yang kotor ataupun yang bersih, demi kebahagian istri yang dicintai. Itulah alasan Sasuke memilih pria yang kini masih tertidur pulas, karena kelelahan setelah hubungan intim tadi siang.

Setelah dari Konoha Burger, Sasuke langsung membawa pria berambut pirang itu, ke Hotel Chidori. Tidak ke rumahnya, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti istrinya jika melihat mereka bercinta. Di sana mereka langsung melakukan hubungan biologis.

Sasuke ingin cepat melakukan ini karena ia ingin menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya. Kalau bisa setelah satu kali bersenggama, pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini langsung hamil dan melahirkan.

Sehingga pria ini bisa pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sasuke masih tidak rela memasuki seorang pria. Ia adalah pria normal. Sangat menjijikan baginya jika harus menusukan testisnya, ke dalam lubang prostat seorang pria.

Tubuh pria ini memang bagus. Warna tan dan sispack. Wanita akan bilang pria ini sexy. Tubuhnya juga wangi jeruk.

Namun tetap saja Sasuke ingin muntah saat pertama kali melakukannya.

Sasuke tak tahu apa keputusannya sudah benar atau belum...

Melihat pria ini menangis karena ditusuk olehnya. Mukanya yang seperti ingin muntah saat sperma masuk dalam prostat pria ini. Membuat Sasuke yakin pria ini juga jijik melakukan perbuatan ini.

Setidaknya Sasuke dan pria ini sama – sama jijik melakukannya. Tapi masih mau bertahan melakukannya. Sasuke ingin tertawa. Benar-benar lucu sekali, kejadian yang dialaminya.

Mereka jijik tapi tetap melakukannya. Bukankah itu lucu?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya pria itu mulai terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke yang kini menyandar pada tempat tidurnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap. Sasuke kembali merokok lagi. Menghibur diri.

"Kapan kau akan memberikanku uangnya?" Pria itu mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tidur lagi. Kening pria itu mengernyit. Sasuke menoleh, berpikir pasti ia sedang kesakitan, seperti wanita yang baru saja disetubuhi.

"Kirimkan saja nomor rekeningmu ke nomor yang tadi kupakai untuk meneleponmu." Pria itu mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit lagi. Tapi ia langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Kalau bokongmu masih sakit, lebih baik tidur saja dobe," saran Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, besok istriku operasi. Aku harus menemaninya," tolak pria itu tegas.

"Dengan tubuh seperti itu?"

"Ya."

Pria itu mencoba bangun lagi. Walaupun harus pegangan dengan dinding. Sasuke mendesah. Ia bukan tipe yang peduli. Tapi melihatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai, setelah mencoba berdiri, Sasuke jadi simpati.

Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidur. Menaruh rokok yang menyempil di mulut ke dalam asbak. Lalu mematikan apinya. Berjalan ke arah sisi lain tempat tidur. Membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Kau kuantar ke tempat istrimu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata peduli."

"Bagaimana aku tidak peduli, jika kau sok kuat dihadapanku. Aku juga manusia biasa, tentu aku punya rasa kasihan," jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san. Kuharap aku bisa cepat memberikan anak yang sehat untukmu," ungkap pria itu tersenyum.

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya. Sasuke pikir pria ini memang aneh. Dari awal bertemu saja sudah aneh. Mengajukan diri sendiri sebagai orang yang akan memberikannya anak, demi operasi istrinya. Menyetujui perjanjian yang diajukan Sasuke, walaupun perjanjiannya keliatan berat sebelah.

Pria ini juga masih bisa bangkit dan tersenyum, setelah kejadian yang mungkin telah menginjak harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Itu sudah jadi tugasmu, dobe!" jawab Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak tahu keputusannya benar atau tidak. Tapi tak ada salahnya membantu pria yang sama dengannya. Rela melakukan apapun demi sang istri.

*****To Be Continued~~~*****

**Gomenasai update telat...**

**Dan Arigato buat yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review:**

**gici love sasunaru:** sudah di next; **juubi:** sudah di next; **nara ina:** sudah diupdate; **hononon:** sudah dilanjut; **yume:** sudah di next; **aom:** sudah di next; **Tutu:** sudah di update; **insial aja:** sudah di lanjut; **upinipin:** sudah dilanjut; **blackjackcrong:** soalnya Sasuke juga membuang harga dirinya makanya ngasih persyaratannya berlebihan, intinya sih dua2nya sama2 menderita nd kepaksa ngelakuinnya; **kyuubi no kitsune 4485:** liat nanti gimana jadinya; susan: sudah di lanjut; **Romeo to cinderella: **sudah dilanjut; **GIRLSHEWOMEN:** sudah dilanjut;** versetta: **gomen saya gak jago bikin nganu #ngeles memang rencananya naru ketahuan hamil masih lama #dirasengan; **Jasmine DaisynoYuki:** liat nanti aja; **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi:** sudah di next; **Damchu93:** ah itu... kayaknya kalo keempat-empatnya susah bahagianya deh #smirk #tendang; **yume:** ya ini memang rumit; **Retnoelf:** tunggu beberapa bulan dulu bakal hamil pa kagak #plak; **Prim Rose Blue:** yah gimana gak peduli kalo di depan mata ada orang kesakitan gitu, Sasuke sebenarnya baik kok cuman arogan yang udah berlevel-level aja #chidori, **Guest:** belum entahlah kapan #jitak; **Lee Muti:** Sasuke sebenarnya baik kok cuman arogan aja; **Aiko Michishige:** kalau itu sih pasti cuman rada lama gitu deh; **UchiKaze Ammy:** sudah dilanjut; **Hyull:** kalo diliat dari pairing utama sih sasunaru #jitak; **Call Me Mink:** ah saya gak jago bikin nganu #ngeles; ** :** apa segini dah panjang?; ** .1:** iya tuh teme sombong bener #chidori, Itachi entahlah belum kepikiran dimunculin pa kagak; **yassir2374:** coba tanya ke naru dia bakal ngeles apa lagi ke hinata #jitak, nerima gitu aja gak mungkin cewek digituin pasti marah banget, hm itu liat nanti; **Indah605:** makasih; **Akane-Rihime:** kalo update cepetan rasanya err susah #jitak; **Mimo Rain:** makasih; **Ranmaray:** coba tanya teme bisa langsung jebol gak tuh si naru #chidori; ** 85:** apa segini dah panjang?; **naehyuk61:** karena belum waktunya ada SN kalo langsung berasa aneh; **jewELF:** mungkin nanti Naruto ngeles lagi cowok kan pinter ngeles #jitak; **heriyandi kurosaki:** ya kita lain nanti mereka bakal gimana; **andika yoga:** oh itu liat nanti saja, hm liat nanti aja; **RevmeMaki:** kemungkinan sn #jitak; **hanazawa kay:** semoga bersatu #jitak; **choikim1310:** ehmm... kita liat nanti gimana...; **RisaSano:** iya emang rada terinspirasi dari tuh film india sih tapi lupa judul; **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani:** ehmm sudah panjangkah? #takut-takut semoga sudah panjang #jitak; **kejedotbenjol:** sudah dilanjut, jangan nangis lagi #panik; **yukiko senju:** hm kemungkinan begitu #jitak; **uzumakinamikazehaki:** ya cepat atau lambat kebohongan pasti terbongkar T.T entah di chap berapa #jitak; **Ryuusuke583:** tenang aja ini tetep SN, kan dari awal juga sudah diwanti-wanti ini SN, cuman bingung bakal happy end ato sad end #jitak; **kirei- neko:** yah rada kasihan sih sama Hinata dan Sakura, tapi mau gimana kan dari awal emang SN ditulisnya juga pertama, gomenasai buat penggemar Hinata dan Sakura, Ichigo gak maksud bikin mereka sakit T.T

**Disclaimare**

**Ichigo minjem chara Masashi Sensei doang, sedangkan ceritanya punya Ichigo~**

**Warning**

**Cerita mengandung chara yang Out of Character, Kekerasan, Bahasa kasar, BL / YAOI, MPREG, No Lemon, Lime maybe ada #smirk **

**Rating M karena bahasa ambigu gak pake sensor**

**Pairing **

**SasuNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Retina Naruto menangkap pantulan warna- warni, lampu-lampu gedung bertingkat di pinggir jalan. Bangunan pencakar langit yang seakan berjalan bersama dengan mobil yang ditumpanginya, karena laju cepat dari kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

Saat berada di pertengahan jalan, laju mobil melambat, karena di depan sana kendaraan beroda empat hingga delapan, berjejer rapi memenuhi jalan. Sasuke yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto, dengan tangan yang terus menekan klakson, mendecih kesal. Kemacetan mendadak membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah sesuram kuil-kuil di malam hari.

"Ano Uchiha-san bagaimana kalau menyetel musik saja, untuk mengusir kejenuhan karena macet," usul Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi saran Naruto. Tapi tangan yang terus menekan klakson, berpindah pada radio mobilnya. Memutar, untuk memilih musik yang enak di dengar. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti memutar pilihan musik, karena telah menemukan lagu yang cocok. Sebuah lagu rock berjudul _Rolling Star_, yang merupakan opening salah satu anime terkenal saat itu.

"Apa Uchiha-san, suka lagu-lagu anime?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut heran. Mendengar lagu yang baru saja diputar Sasuke.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil mengemudikan mobilnya secara perlahan, sepelan laju kendaraan setinggi tiga sampai enam meter, bagaikan siput. Matanya tampak fokus dengan jalan dan tak menoleh meskipun Naruto sudah berkali-kali mencoba, mencairkan suasana yang hening. Naruto memang tidak suka dengan suasana yang tanpa suara.

Walaupun lampu-lampu gedung menarik perhatiannya, namun tidak bisa mengobati kegelisahan Naruto, karena suasana yang sepi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang menyukai ketenangan, Naruto suka di tempat ramai.

"Ada apa yah, kenapa jalanan mendadak macet?" tanya Naruto lagi dan tentu saja ditanggapi dengan sikap diam Sasuke. Naruto seakan sedang bicara dengan dinding, karena Sasuke tak pernah menanggapinya. Namun akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab, rupanya ada razia dadakan oleh pihak kepolisian. Makanya jalanan yang biasa lenggang ini, menjadi macet.

Jalanan kembali lancar, setelah polisi memeriksa SIM dan STNK Sasuke. Membuat kaki Sasuke langsung menekan gas dengan keras, sehingga mobil melaju di atas kecepatan 100 km/jam. Wajah Naruto memucat dengan cara menyetir Sasuke, yang seperti kerasukan _Akuma_.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatannya? Ini terlalu cepat," pinta Naruto. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, perkataan Naruto tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Untunglah hanya sepuluh menit perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Namun bagi Naruto sudah seperti setahun. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia melepas sabuk pengaman yang melingkar pada perut. Di sampingnya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu Naruto membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Tangannya masih gemetar, karena ulah Sasuke yang mengemudi dengan gila-gilaan. Bagian tubuh bawahnya langsung meraung, saat Naruto berdiri. Tangannya mencoba berpegangan pada pintu mobil, karena bokong sampai jari-jari kaki, merasa kesulitan menopang perut sampai ujung rambut.

Ia terengah-engah. Wajahnya semakin seperti warna bulan purnama. Sepertinya ia masih kesakitan. Baru pertama kali dimasuki. Biasanya kan memasuki. Sekarang Naruto mengerti perasaan Hinata yang sering dimasukinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke keluar setelah Naruto menutup pintu secara perlahan. Pria itu hanya menatap Naruto datar, saat pria berambut pirang tersebut, masih berdiri dengan sebelah tangan memegang mobil dan tangan lainnya memegang tulang ekor yang terbungkus kulit.

Setelah merasa sakitnya telah reda, Naruto berjalan menuju lift menuju lantai satu, mengingat sekarang mereka ada di _basement_. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat berjalan di belakang Naruto, menatap punggung yang tidak lebar tapi tidak juga kecil, cukuplah ukurannya, untuk pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah dan ibu?

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke tampak berjalan di samping kanan Naruto. Tangan sebelahnya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Onyxnya memandang lurus ke depan, dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Bisakah kau cepat jalannya? Kau seperti siput," keluh Sasuke yang tampak lelah harus mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan sangat pelan.

"Mungkin kalau Uchiha-san mau membantuku, jalanku bisa lebih cepat," balas Naruto.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan kenapa aku harus membantumu. Lagipula sakitnya pasti sudah hilang, karena di jalan memakan waktu lama dan kau bisa duduk beristirahat sampai setengah jam. Bukankah itu sudah bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu?" tolak Sasuke.

"Setengah jam mana cukup Uchiha-san. Lagipula kau kan tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini," keluh Naruto.

"Memang aku tidak merasakannya."

Entah kenapa Naruto ingin membunuh pria di sampingnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukannya membantu Naruto malah memprotes. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Naruto berjalan dengan cepat, kalau hanya diprotes saja, tanpa ada tindakan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau membantu, kau harus tahan berlama-lama jalan denganku. Atau kau tidak usah ikut denganku, duduk manis saja di dalam mobil, beres bukan?" ungkap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya. Hingga akhirnya, pada saat kaki melangkah hingga jarak tiga langkah kaki, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Naruto dan memanggulnya layaknya karung beras.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-san, turunkan aku!" protes Naruto dengan tubuh yang meronta-ronta.

"Diam, kalau begini terus bisa setahun sampai ke lift, yang cuma berjarak dua puluh langkah kaki," jawab Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

"Ya, tapi tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bukan karung beras Uchiha-san!" protes Naruto yang masih memberontak ingin turun dari panggulan Sasuke.

"Akan kuturunkan setelah sampai di kamar istrimu, _mataku..._ kau benar-benar merepotkan, dobe!" ungkap Sasuke menutup kedua lubang telinganya dari teriakan Naruto yang seperti diculik oleh Sasuke.

Untunglah sekarang sudah malam. Sebenarnya sih jarum pendek masih di angka delapan. Namun karena ini rumah sakit, malam terlihat tak berpenghuni. Di parkiran hanya ada beberapa mobil, sebuah truk dan ambulance.

Di dalam lift juga kosong dan kini sudah terisi oleh kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto. Pintu lift terbuka setelah Sasuke menekan tombol menuju ke atas. Lalu menutup secara otomatis setelah Sasuke menekan tombol satu pada pojok pintu lift.

Lift mulai naik. Suasana hening. Naruto sudah lelah berontak. Bokongnya sudah sakit, jadi ia tidak mau menambah sakit di tubuh, seperti tenggorakan, yang terus berteriak pada Sasuke, tapi tidak dipedulikan sama sekali.

Satu hal yang bisa Naruto ambil untuk kejadian ini adalah, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tidak bisa dibantah. Absolute. Naruto benar-benar menyesal lahir dan batin, memilih Sasuke sebagai penolongnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan angkuh, setelah keluar dari lift. Tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. Tangan kanan memanggul Naruto, dengan begitu mudah. Bukan karena tubuh Naruto ringan. Justru tubuh Naruto selayaknya pria dewasa, berat sudah tentu. Namun karena Sasuke biasa nge-gym dan setiap nge-gym, alat yang dipilih Sasuke adalah angkat barbel, membuatnya mudah mengangkat Naruto.

"Dimana ruangan istrimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bangsal anggrek nomor 27."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor dua puluh tujuh. Suster yang berjaga di bangsal anggrek, tampak berkedip-kedip melihat seorang pria sedang membopong pria. Namun ia tidak bertanya, karena Sasuke langsung melirik tajam suster tersebut.

Padahal Sasuke tidak bermaksud begitu, memang tatapan Sasuke saja yang selalu setajam pisau. Gara-gara tatapan itu membuat sang suster memilih berpura-pura mengetik pada komputer di depannya. Tidak mau ikut campur dengan dua pria yang sudah berkeluarga itu.

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kamar nomor dua puluh tujuh. Lalu pemuda bertampang emo itu langsung menjatuhkan Naruto ke lantai yang dingin dan keras.

"Ittai...!"

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu berteriak kesakitan, karena bokongnya bertubrukan dengan lantai. Sakit itu sampai ke kepala. Membuat Naruto menjadi pusing mendadak. Naruto memijat kening dan setelah reda ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam celana, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

"Uchiha bisakah kau memperlakukanku secara lembut. Aku bukan sampah yang seenaknya dibuang dengan mudahnya!" protes Naruto.

"Kau laki-laki kenapa aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lembut? Sudah untung aku membantumu bukannya berterima kasih," balas Sasuke dengan nada angkuh. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Melepaskannya secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan menarik oksigen dari udara dengan cepat dan menghembuskan karbon dioksida secara perlahan.

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat terima kasih sudah membantuku, kau benar-benar **sangat** membantu," jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dan menekan kata 'sangat' pada Sasuke. Pelan-pelan Naruto berdiri. Sambil berpegangan pada dinding yang selalu membisu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasuke seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Naruto ingin sekali membunuh, memotong-motong tubuhnya dan membuangnya ke laut. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Ia masih ingin hidup bebas, bukan di dalam penjara. Lagipula orang di depannya adalah penolongnya - _yang menyebalkan._ Jadi Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Decitan antara lantai dan bawah pintu, terdengar mengusik suasana tanpa suara. Lampu kamar masih menyala. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang menyender pada bantal yang didirikan. Buku setebal lima centi di pegang pada tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kiri dipergunakan untuk membolak-balik halaman buku.

Wanita itu tak sadar dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Hime, kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto, membuat wanita itu menghentikan aktivitas bacanya. Menutup buku. Lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku tidak sadar kau datang," jawab wanita itu.

"Tak apa, tapi...kenapa kau belum tidur hime? Kau harus istirahat yang cukup untuk esok hari," tanya Naruto lagi dan mengambil buku di tangan wanita itu secara perlahan. Sebuah kode larangan untuk wanita itu agar tak membaca lagi. Wanita itu hanya menunduk. Mencengkram erat selimut putih yang menutupi perutnya yang besar itu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku hanya takut dengan operasi besok dan aku..."

"Ssttt... jangan takut hime ada aku yang akan menemanimu," potong Naruto menyentuhkan bibir wanita itu dengan telunjuknya. Tak lupa senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan wanita itu, terukir di wajah Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat kedua pasang suami istri itu, hanya memutar bola mata.

"Tapi bukannya kau harus bekerja."

"Mana mungkin aku bekerja di saat kau sedang memperjuangkan hidup mati anak kita, aku akan menemanimu, hime, jadi sekarang tidurlah," pinta Naruto tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu mengangguk. Naruto pun membantu membaringkan wanita yang merupakan istrinya secara perlahan. Mencium kening sang istri tercinta, sebelum akhirnya Hinata – _istri Naruto_, memejamkan mata.

"Jadi sudah selesai romantisnya dobe?" tanya Sasuke, setelah Hinata telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Oh maaf Uchiha-san, aku tak sadar kau masih ada di sini," jawab Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membalas perlakuan Sasuke yang membantingnya tadi. Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan provokasi Naruto. Ia masih mempertahankan foker facenya.

"Kupikir kau buta tidak melihatku ada di sini," balas Sasuke. Membuat dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Atau kau memang sangat dobe jadi tak sadar aku ada di sini," tambah Sasuke lagi.

Ingin sekali Naruto melakban mulut Sasuke yang kalau menghina tidak tanggung-tanggung. Semua hinaan menusuk jantungnya. Tapi Naruto masih waras dan sadar, kalau ia masih ada di dalam kamarnya. Takut jika istri tercinta terbangun, hanya karena naik darah.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Uchiha Terhormat, telah melupakanmu sejenak," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Tak mau ribut, karena akan membuat istrinya kenapa-kenapa.

"Kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan protes jika aku tidak jadi memberikanmu uang untuk istri dan calon anakmu."

Naruto hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar telah memilih Sasuke, sebagai penolongnya. Tidak cukupkah harga dirinya diinjak-injak, karena telah disetubuhi oleh laki-laki. Sekarang malah ditambah harus menghadapi seorang pria angkuh, suka menghina, suka merendahkan orang lain, tidak berperasaan. Naruto jadi tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus bersabar menghadapi semua ini.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Terkadang alasan manusia tidak menyukai orang lain, tidaklah masuk diakal. Contoh tidak suka karena ia begitu populer, tidak suka karena ia mendapatkan juara kelas, tidak suka karena ia diberi hadiah mewah dan lain sebagaiannya.

Hal ini juga berlaku pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jika Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke karena ia tidak berperasaan, maka Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto karena pemuda itu memiliki istri yang cantik, baik hati, lembut dan bisa mempunyai anak.

Padahal Sasuke itu orang yang sempurna, kaya, tampan, cerdas, memiliki istri yang cantik juga dan secerdas dirinya. Keluarganya pun tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, sempurna. Namun ia malah tidak suka pada orang yang levelnya beda jauh dengan dirinya.

Mungkin karena Sasuke biasa hidup dan dikelilingi orang-orang sempurna. Lalu tiba-tiba bertemu pria yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dirinya, namun pria itu jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Makanya Sasuke menjadi iri lalu berujung pada kebencian, yang kemudian melahirkan sifat angkuh dan tidak berperasaan.

Sasuke benar-benar jengah melihat keromantisan Naruto dan istrinya. Jika bukan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat, ia akan langsung keluar dari kamar itu dengan membanting pintu.

Namun Sasuke masih memiliki tata krama, jadi ia menunggu Naruto sampai selesai melakukan adegan yang membuat pupilnya berputar, barulah ia berpamitan pada Naruto. Walaupun pada akhirnya rasa jengah yang ditutupi foker face runtuh juga. Ia berkata dingin, menusuk dan mengancam. Membuat Naruto harus mengelus dada lagi, menghadapi sifat arogan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya salah Naruto juga yang mengabaikan Sasuke dan malah tidak merasa bersalah. Jadilah dinding yang dibangun Sasuke dengan susah payah, jebol juga. Tapi Sasuke juga salah, karena Naruto melakukan hal itu karena sebelumnya, Sasuke membanting Naruto dengan seenaknya. Apa boleh buat Naruto berjalan layaknya siput dan Sasuke, paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya kata lambat.

Jika Naruto bekerja pada Sasuke seperti ketika ia berjalan layaknya siput, tak perlu basa-basi, Naruto akan ditendang keluar dari perusahaan Sasuke. Eh, tapi Naruto berjalan lambat juga, gara-gara Sasuke menjebol bagian bawah Naruto?Jadi siapa yang salah? Pada akhirnya keduanya saling menyalahkan. Yang berarti kedua-duanya bersalah.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ketika kakinya menginjak ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pink, tidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Buku tebal tergeletak di lantai berkarpet dengan bulu yang tebal. Sebelah tangan terjulur ke karpet merah maroon dengan gambar OASIS di padang pasir. Sebelahnya lagi menumpu kepala sang wanita. Ada tetesan air di pipi putihnya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati si wanita. Bersimpuh di depan wajah wanita itu. Dengan telunjuknya, Sasuke mengusap air di pipi dan mata yang tertutup kelopak. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh wanita tersebut. Menggendongnya ala pengantin. Sasuke membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kamar yang lumayan besar. Dua kali lebih besar dari kamar hotel tempatnya bercinta dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menaiki tangga berlapis karpet merah. Berguman pelan menyebut nama Sasuke. Air kembali mengalir dari matanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam menanggapinya.

Dengan hati-hati, seperti menaruh benda pecah belah, Sasuke membaringkan wanita itu di atas kasur yang empuk dan hangat. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna hijau tosca. Ia duduk di samping wanita yang masih tertidur itu. Menyeka air di pipi wanita itu lagi. Mengecup kening wanita itu.

"Maaf," gumannya. Lalu setelah berganti pakaian dan melepas sepatu, Sasuke turut tidur di samping wanita itu, seraya memeluk tubuh sang wanita dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terpejam.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, wanita itu membuka matanya. Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Lalu kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sangat erat, seakan mencegah Sasuke untuk tidak pergi lagi. Seakan menegaskan Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Wanita itu – _Sakura_, tahu kalau Sasuke telah bercinta dengan orang lain, demi dirinya. Sasuke telah menjelaskannya. Meskipun tidak rela, Sakura akhirnya menyetujuinya. Namun ternyata setelah Sasuke pergi pagi itu. Dimana ia akan melakukan hubungan intim, rasanya Sakura ingin mencegahnya.

Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak, jangan lakukan itu. Namun entah kenapa pita suaranya seakan rusak, sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sakura berharap semua ini cepat selesai. Cukup satu kali saja, Sasuke melakukan itu pada orang lain. Walaupun ini demi kelangsungan rumah tangga mereka. Namun tetap saja sebagai wanita biasa, dia tidak akan rela, jika suaminya melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain. Apalagi hubungan itu dengan seorang laki-laki. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita seakan terinjak.

Namun semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika ia adalah seorang wanita sempurna, dan wanita sempurna adalah wanita yang bisa memberikan anak pada suaminya. Jika orang lain bilang ia sempurna. Semua itu adalah kesalahan. Faktanya ia tak lebih dari seorang wanita cacat.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Pagi di sambut oleh kesibukan di jalan raya. Sekumpulan wanita dan pria berdasi, berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Kereta-kereta super cepat mulai disesaki oleh lautan manusia. Suara dedaunan yang di tiup angin turut mengiringi kesibukan di pagi hari. Di tambah tetesan embun dari uap dingin di malam hari. Jatuh ke tanah yang sudah dihinggapi barisan semut.

Rumah Sakit Konoha mengawali paginya, dengan suara teriakan suster melalui mikrophone. Memanggil pasien untuk segera diobati oleh dokter. Para lansia yang duduk di kursi roda, tampak berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari.

Anak-anak kecil berlarian, karena dikejar suster yang ingin menyuntik atau ingin memberi makan. Mereka ketakutan dengan jarum yang cukup ampuh membunuh semut, jika dipakai untuk menusuk makhluk mungil itu. Padahal jika dipakai untuk menusuk kulit manusia, rasanya seperti digigit semut.

Suara roda ranjang berjalan, berdecit, bergesekan dengan lantai. Naruto bersama dua orang suster mendorong tempat tidur, yang di atasnya berbaring seorang wanita. Setelah menyelesaikan masalah administrasi, istri Naruto akan segera dioperasi.

Naruto beruntung, pihak administrasi membolehkan, untuk membayar operasi _caesar_ hanya separuh. Pemuda itu tadinya jantung miliknya berdebar dengan keras. Wajah was-was dan takut, jika pihak administrasi tidak mengijinkannya.

Namun semua telah berakhir, sekarang tinggal masalah kedua, yaitu operasi istri Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto, ia terus menerus merapalkan doa, semoga operasinya berjalan lancar. Hinata –_istrinya_ dan calon anaknya selamat.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang operasi, Naruto selalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Membisikkan kata cinta, dan beberapa yang dapat menenangkan, serta memberi semangat pada Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto harus berpisah dengan Hinata, karena mereka telah sampai di ruang operasi. Naruto diminta menunggu di luar, oleh salah satu suster yang turut mendorong ranjang Hinata.

Selama operasi Naruto bagaikan cacing kepanasan. Tidak bisa diam. Berjalan mondar-mandir, layaknya setrika. Kadang duduk, kadang berdiri. Bibir digigit. Jari dimainkan. Bangku diketuk-ketuk. Benar-benar tidak bisa diam di tempat. Ada saja yang dilakukannya.

Tiga jam berlalu. Seorang dokter berambut abu-abu keluar dari ruang operasi. Pakaiannya serba hijau. Masker yang di mulut diturunkan hingga ke leher. Sehingga wajah terlihat. Tak perlu lama-lama menghampiri dokter itu, karena sebelum pintu terbuka lebar, Naruto sudah langsung menunggu di depan pintu.

"Dokter Kabuto, bagaimana Hime, maksudku Hinata dan juga anakku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Dokter Kabuto tersenyum menanggapi.

"Hinata dan kedua anakmu selamat. Operasinya berjalan lancar," jawab Dokter Kabuto.

Ingin sekali Naruto berteriak. Tapi pemuda itu masih ingat, ada dimana ia sekarang. Jadi Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Arigatou, dokter," ungkap Naruto tersenyum.

Ia kini menjadi seorang ayah. Rasanya tujuh belas tahun hidup, baru kali ini ia merasa sempurna. Walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya pemuda, ah salah pria biasa. Tapi menjadi seorang ayah, benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sampai Naruto tak sadar, air mata mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Sama-sama Naruto, tapi Nyoya Uzumaki belum sadar, karena ketika operasi aku harus membiusnya terlebih dahulu. Tunggu saja sampai ia sadar. Sedangkan kedua anakmu sedang di gendong oleh suster, akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang _inkubator_," jawab Kabuto.

"Baik dokter Kabuto, ehm apa aku boleh melihat mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh setelah Nyonya Uzumaki dipindahkan ke kamarnya dan kedua anakmu dipindahkan ke _inkubator_."

Naruto benar-benar senang. Hari ini dewi fortuna ada di sampingnya. Pihak administrasi benar-benar baik, memperbolehkan dirinya membayar operasi separuh saja. Mengingat Sasuke hanya mengirimkan uang separuh. Baru akan ditransfer lunas jika ia sudah hamil.

Kedua, operasi berjalan lancar. Hinata dan kedua anak kembarnya selamat. Naruto tidak tahu, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia. Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan itu sirna. Saat Naruto hendak ke ruang _inkubator_, ingin melihat kedua bayinya. Lalu setelah itu menengok Hinata. Dari arah samping, seseorang mencengkram lehernya.

Naruto di bawa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu dilemparkan dengan keras, ke dinding berlapis marmer. Punggung tersengat rasa sakit. Mulut memuntahkan darah. Tak sampai disitu, sebuah tinju cukup keras, memukul perut Naruto. Lagi-lagi cairan merah keluar dari mulut. Lalu diakhiri sebuah kaki yang menginjak kepala Naruto, kemudian dibenturkan ke lantai dengan keras. Hingga darah keluar dari pelipis kirinya.

Setelah itu orang tersebut menjambak rambut Naruto. Hingga saphire itu bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja menghajarnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang. Sepasang lavender tanpa pupil yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Aku benar-benar baru sadar, kalau kau ternyata adalah adik iparku. Harusnya aku melakukan ini di Burger Konoha, tapi kau beruntung, aku lupa padamu. Namun sekarang aku sudah ingat, pria brengsek yang bersetubuh dengan sahabatku, padahal dia telah memperistri adikku," ungkap orang itu.

"Kau, te...hahhh...hahhahhh...teman...U...chiha-san...hahhh...hahhh..."

"Kau benar aku teman Sasuke dan aku yang membujuk Sasuke untuk membantumu. Namun sekarang aku menyesal. Kalau aku tahu kau adalah pria bedebah yang telah membuat adikku menderita, aku pasti akan mati-matian melarang Sasuke menyutubuhi pelacur sepertimu. Kau benar-benar beruntung, aku tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah mengingat orang yang tak penting dalam kehidupanku!"

"Ma...maaf...hahhh...hahhh...aku tidak punya...hahhh...hahhh...pilihan..."

"Pilihan? Tentu saja, kau itu orang rendahan. Kau hanya bisa mengemis atau menjual tubuhmu demi uang. Seharusnya dari dulu kau sadar, kau tidak pantas dengan adikku, sekarang lihat karena ulahmu adikku menderita, dikeluarkan dari Hyuuga. Dan adikku akan tambah menderita, jika tahu suaminya telah menjadi, bitch!"

"Ma...maaf..."

"Maaf tidaklah cukup, ceraikan Hinata, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu dihadapannya, bawa sekalian kedua anakmu, karena mereka berdua hanyalah aib bagi keluarga kami!"

Orang itu membenturkan kepala Naruto lagi ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Membuat darah bertambah banyak keluar dari kening dan pelipis. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Sekujur tubuh Naruto sakit semua. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan besar. Ia telah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa secepat ini, ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Hinata.

*****TBC*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review:**

**Apa nanti Naruto bakal cerai ama Hinata? Kayaknya sih ia**

**Bayi NaruHina Gimana? Dirawat Naruto kayaknya**

**Embrio SN gimana? Liat chap depan**

**Makasih yang udah pada review, fav and follow, maaf kalo balasannya begini, lain kali diusahakan gak gini**

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi sensei, kalau punya saya endingnya bakal SN~**

**Warning**

**YAOI, Berbau Kata-kata kekerasan plus vulgar, nd No lemon, MPREG**

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Dobe**

**Subject : Meet**

**Dobe ke Konoha Burger Sekarang!**

**Send**

Menutup ponsel. Menaruh di samping Laptop. Lalu kembali memeriksa laporan bawahan. Detik pun berganti menit. Berganti jam. Lalu mengulang ke detik, menit dan jam. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya dua jam berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke membuka ponselnya lagi. Tak ada _message _balasan dari si pirang. Membuat Sasuke kembali mengetikan kata-kata pada ponsel tersebut.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Dobe**

**Subject : Meet**

**Balas!**

**Send**

Ketikan yang singkat dan cepat. Setelah itu melakukan adegan ulang, sama seperti di awal. Kembali detik dan menit saling berganti _shift_. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlangsung. Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Jemari mengetuk meja. Wajah kesal terlukis.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Dobe**

**Subject : Meet**

**Apa kau tuli dobe?! Balas atau kontrak perjanjian batal?!**

**Send**

Pesan dikirim lagi.

Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Sedetik memeriksa laporan. Sedetik menandatangani berkas. Sedetik memeriksa ponsel. Tapi dering _message_ tak kunjung terdengar. Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan ia menekan nada panggilan. Namun yang menjawab malah suara operator. Sasuke jadi berpikir apakah Naruto itu _masocist_? Sudah diancam tetap tidak mau membalas pesan. Apa namanya kalau bukan _masocist_?

Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursi singgasananya. Berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka dan menutup dengan agak kasar. Membuat para staff berhenti bekerja sejenak. Namun hanya sedetik. Karena detik berikutnya buru-buru melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat terhenti. Sebab mereka merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh bos.

Lebih baik bersikap tak acuh. Daripada terkena imbas. Kini kaki Sasuke berjalan cepat. Ia hendak menemui Naruto langsung. Memberikan pelajaran pada pria itu. Memberitahukan padanya, siapa Sasuke Uchiha? Seorang pria yang tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

Mendadak kaki terhenti. Karena seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata, menghalangi jalan.

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

Membuat si wanita menelan ludah. Setetes keringat mengalir di pipinya. Namun si surai merah berusaha memberanikan dirinya. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan, demi mendapatkan keberanian, menghadapi bos besar.

"Sasuke-sama mau kemana? Sebentar lagi akan meeting dengan klien," ujar si kacamata.

"Batalkan, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi..." kata-kata si kacamata terpotong, karena Sasuke mengabaikannya. Malahan langsung berjalan melewati surai merah yang berprofesi sebagai sekertaris.

Si kacamata yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Karin itu, mengelus dadanya. Berusaha bersabar menghadapi bos muda yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Meskipun begitu Karin begitu mengidolakan Sasuke. Buktinya setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke wajahnya langsung memerah padam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pikirannya berisi tentang bayangan Sasuke yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

"Ah, seperti biasa kau selalu tampan Sasuke-kun," puji Karin sepeninggal Sasuke.

Sekertaris cantik ini adalah penganut paham _tsundere_. Ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke ia berusaha hormat dan profesional. Tapi di belakangnya aura gadis jatuh cinta langsung terpancar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah punya pacar. Dan sang bos besar sudah punya istri. Namanya juga wanita, melihat ada yang bening, mata sampai tak sanggup berkedip. Apa boleh buat manusia diciptakan memiliki nafsu. Wajar kalau melihat sesuatu yang indah langsung jatuh hati.

"Apanya yang tampan, kau itu sudah punya aku, Karin!" ungkap seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Karin. Membuat wanita berkacamata itu berbalik ke arah pria yang bicara padanya.

"Ya...ya... aku tahu Suigetsu. Tapi memang kenyataannya Sasuke-sama lebih tampan darimu!" ujar Karin terlalu jujur dan membuat panah-panah tak kasat mata menusuk jantung pria itu.

Sakit tentu saja. Karena Karin, pacar pria itu lebih memuji pria lain ketimbang dirinya. Walaupun dengan amat sangat terpaksa pria berambut biru itu akui, kalau sang bos sangat jauh dengan dirinya.

"Ck, kau ini saat disini memuja bos. Tapi waktu diranjang kau begitu semangat meneriakan namaku!" keluh pria bernama Suigetsu yang bertugas di divisi Marketing, dengan kata-kata yang agak vulgar. Yang kemudian langsung disuguhi injakan sepatu _high heel_, yang sanggup membuat Suigetsu menjerit.

"Jangan mengatakan soal ranjang seenak jidatmu, Baka!" ungkap Karin kesal mendengar perkataan Suigetsu. Meskipun begitu warna wajahnya berkata lain. Tsunderenya kambuh sepertinya.

Meskipun kakinya kesakitan Suigetsu tampak menyeringgai melihat reaksi Karin. Biar saja ia kalah dari Sasuke. Biar saja Karin begitu memuja Sasuke. Yang penting hati dan tubuh Karin sudah jadi miliknya. Pantas jika mereka disebut pria dan wanita. Mengingat tubuh mereka tidak lagi virgin.

Mereka memang pasangan aneh. Tambah aneh jika satu perusahaan. Sasuke sendiri mengijinkan sih. Soalnya Sasuke tahu bagaimana kinerja Suigetsu dan Karin. Berkat dua orang ini pula perusahaan yang dibangun Sasuke bertambah maju.

"Hei, Karin, Sasuke kenapa yah? PMS-kah?" tanya Suigetsu yang berjalan mengikuti Karin dan lagi-lagi Suigetsu dihadiahi injakan kasih sayang dari Karin. Suigetsu harap kakinya tidak bengkak karena _high heel_ merah senada dengan rambut Karin.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan dan aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke-sama. Sudah kembalilah bekerja. Aku tak mau kau mendapatkan SP dari Sasuke-sama!"

"Wah tumben kau perhatian padaku!"

Injakan kasih sayang kembali mendarat di sepatu pantofel hitam Suigetsu. Lalu disusul Karin meninggalkan Suigetsu yang sedang meratapi nasib kakinya.

"Ck, semoga saja tidak gepeng, ukh," keluh Suigetsu seraya memegangi kaki kanannya yang tampak menderita.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Pantofel bermerk mahal milik Sasuke, menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha. Matanya menatap tajam ke setiap sudut rumah sakit. Beberapa orang yang mendapati tatapan mematikan itu langsung kabur dengan wajah ketakutan. Tak lupa berharap dalam hati selamat dari pria berambut raven itu.

Dari arah berlawanan dua orang suster bergender laki-laki membawa seorang pria muda yang terbaring lemah, di atas tempat tidur berjalan. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, hingga mengotori kemeja oranye mencolok yang dipakainya.

Saat rodanya berbelok, mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Membuat pria raven itu minggir ke sisi tembok. Dan ketika suster dan pria rambut pirang itu telah melewati Sasuke, pemilik onyx itu tersadar, siapa pria berambut pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut.

Buru-buru Sasuke menghentikan laju tempat tidur beroda itu dan tanpa penyangga di kepalanya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan pria ini?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua suster pria itu.

"Apa anda mengenalnya tuan?" tanya balik salah satu suster pria tersebut. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang menanggapi pertanyaan balik tersebut.

"Pria ini ditemukan pingsan dengan penuh luka dan darah, di salah satu toilet rumah sakit," jawab suster pria yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mencelakainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kami tidak tahu tuan. Tapi kami sudah menelpon polisi, supaya kasus ini segera terpecahkan. Sekaligus kami harus cepat mengobati pria ini, supaya bisa langsung ditanyai, siapa pelaku yang telah mencelakai pria ini," jawab suster pria yang pertanya bertanya pada Sasuke.

Pria bersurai raven itu mengangguk mengerti. Membiarkan kedua suster itu membawa pria pirang yang merupakan mitranya, ke UGD. Uzumaki Naruto nama pria itu. Kini Sasuke tahu kenapa Naruto tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Tapi siapa yang telah memukuli Naruto? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun siapapun dia, kalau sampai membahayakan rahim Naruto, maka Sasuke tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya, karena orang itu telah mengusik mitranya untuk mendapatkan anak. Orang itu telah bermain api yang buas.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Neji masih tetap memegangi tangan mungil Hinata, yang tidak terpasang infus. Sejak aksi pemukulannya pada suami Hinata, Neji langsung mencari kamar rawat Hinata. Dan sudah dua jam pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu dalam pose ini. Duduk dengan kedua tangan memegang erat, tangan pucat Hinata. Adiknya yang belum menampakkan irish lavendernya.

Sesekali tangan Neji mengusap perlahan wajah pucat itu. Wanita itu begitu kurus. Padahal biasanya setelah melahirkan seorang wanita akan gemuk. Tapi Hinata tidak.

Mungkin suaminya yang menurut Neji brengsek itu, tidak memberikan gizi yang cukup bagi Hinata. Pokoknya setelah Hinata sembuh, Neji bertekad akan membuat adiknya bercerai, pada pemuda yang menurut Neji adalah seorang pelacur brengsek.

Neji benar-benar membenci suami Hinata, sampai-sampai menjuluki pria itu dengan kata-kata kasar. Bagaimana tidak benci? Pria itu telah merenggut kebahagiaan adik sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi. Dibuang oleh keluarga. Dihapus title kebangsawanannya. Sekarang harus berbaring lemah karena melahirkan bayi yang menurut Neji, haram itu.

Sudah begitu di saat kondisi Hinata sedang lemah, pria itu malah asyik melakukan sex dengan sahabatnya. Persetan jika yang dilakukan pria itu demi Hinata. Bagi Neji, Naruto, suami Hinata adalah pria brengsek yang harus disingkirkan dari kehidupan Hinata.

Meskipun begitu Neji juga sadar ia pun turut andil bagian atas hubungan sex antara Naruto dengan sahabatnya. Untuk itulah Neji berjanji akan berubah. Ia akan lebih memperhatikan Hinata dan membahagiakan adik kesayangannya itu.

Pertama yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan Naruto. Karena menurut Neji, Naruto adalah pria brengsek yang menghambat kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Nona Uzumaki pasti senang jika pada saat ia bangun, di sampingnya ada sang kakak yang menemaninya selama pingsan pasca operasi," ujar seseorang yang memasuki kamar Hinata, tanpa disadari oleh Neji, karena terlalu fokus pada Hinata.

Neji pun mendongak dan melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Melihat siapa yang berbicara. Irish lavendernya menangkap seorang pria rambut abu-abu berkacamata dan berpakaian dokter. Datang bersama seorang wanita berambut merah kecokelatan, dengan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya.

"Dia bukan Uzumaki lagi dokter. Dia adalah Hyuuga," jawab Neji dan membuat kedua kening suster dan dokter itu berkerut dan saling berpandangan heran.

"Maksud anda?" tanya dokter dengan id yang terpasang di pakaian putihnya, dan bertuliskan Yakushi Kabuto, seorang dokter spesialis kandungan. Jangan heran jika seorang pria menjadi dokter Kandungan. Karena sudah banyak di Konoha yang dokter kandungannya adalah laki-laki.

"Setelah Hinata selesai, dia akan bercerai dengan suaminya dan kembali memakai marga lamanya," jawab Neji dengan nada dingin. Membuat suster bernama Rin dan Dokter Kabuto membelalak matanya. Terkejut mendengar pernyataan pribadi dari pria bermata lavender itu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Saya lihat mereka berdua tampak harmonis, bahkan di setiap pemeriksaan kandungan Nona Uzu... maksud saya Nona Hyuuga, Tuan Uzumaki selalu menemaninya," ungkap Suster Rin dan disetujui oleh anggukan Kabuto.

"Kadang rumah tangga yang terlihat harmonis di dalamnya tersimpan banyak keretakan. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kalian segera periksa adikku, tak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain!" balas Neji dan masih dengan nada dingin serta raut tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya mengerti tuan Hyuuga. Tapi saya harap anda menjaga kesehatan nona Hyuuga. Karena hal-hal seperti ini tidak baik untuk nona Hyuuga yang baru saja operasi Caesar."

"Saya mengerti dokter Kabuto."

Setelah itu Neji beranjak dari kursinya dan menunggu pemeriksaan dokter Kabuto, serta suster Rin di luar kamar rawat Hinata.

******IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Sasuke terduduk di kursi tunggu depan pintu masuk UGD. Tangannya di silang di depan dada. Onyxnya menatap lurus dan tajam pada tembok putih di seberang. Otaknya masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah melukai Naruto?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat bangun dari tidurnya.

**Flashback**

_Cahaya matahari menembus gordeng biru kelam di sebuah kamar yang dihuni sepasang suami istri Uchiha. Sayangnya cahaya itu tak sanggup membangunkan sejoli yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang empuk. Hingga akhirnya bunyi nyaring dari ponsel dengan casing hitam, berhasil membangunkan sang suami. _

_Kelopak sang suami terbuka. Memperlihatkan irish langit malam. Salah satu tangannya meraih ponsel yang berdering, di atas laci meja, di samping ranjang. Punggungnya di sandarkan pada bantal yang didirikan. Sementara ponselnya ditempelkan pada daun telinganya._

"_Hn."_

"_**Sasuke, aku ingin tanya apa kau sudah melakukan sex dengan pria yang kita temui di Konoha Burger?"**_

"_Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

"_**Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Sasuke!"**_

"_Aku tak akan menjawab, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"_**Ck, sudahlah sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sekarang aku ingin tanya dimana pria itu sekarang?"**_

"_Kenapa kau ingin tahu keberadaan si dobe?"_

"_**Ck, kenapa dari tadi kau malah bertanya balik? Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku!"**_

"_Jelaskan dulu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!"_

"_**Hahhh... baik...baik... Aku baru ingat pria itu adalah suami adikku, dari namanya. Uzumaki, orang yang menikahi adik sepupuku. Aku ingin menemui dia dan adikku. Puas!"**_

"_Adik? Jadi dia adik iparmu? Dunia sempit sekali..."_

"_**Kau benar. Jadi sekarang bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."**_

"_Rumah sakit Konoha, mungkin, karena seingatku istrinya akan operasi sekarang."_

"_**Oke, terima kasih Sasuke."**_

_Dan setelahnya ponsel itu langsung ditutup. Tanpa menjelaskan kenapa Neji ingin menemui Naruto dan istrinya. Walaupun begitu Sasuke tak peduli. Karena merasa bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia harus bersiap berangkat ke kantor._

**END Flashback**

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Karena ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang memukul Naruto. Hanya dengan bahan ingatan tadi pagi, otak jeniusnya berhasil menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya. Mencari nomor-nomor dalam kontak panggilan. Setelah menemukan nomor yang dicari, Sasuke langsung mengetik pesan pada nomor tersebut.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Neji**

**Subject : Urgent**

**Basement Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sekarang!**

Neji mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca pesan dari ponselnya. Kepala Neji digeleng-gelengkan menanggapi pesan tersebut. Lalu setelah itu menghela nafas. Ia berpikir sahabatnya yang mengirim pesan ini, tidak bicara, tidak mengirim pesan, selalu saja singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Tak lupa selalu bernada perintah.

Neji pun beranjak dari kursi di kamar rawat Hinata. Pemeriksaan dokter Kabuto dan suster Rin telah selesai. Dokter Kabuto berkata kalau Hinata kondisinya semakin membaik dan sebentar lagi pasti akan siuman. Neji tampak lega. Kemarahannya pada Naruto juga perlahan menghilang. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Neji normal, walaupun ekspresinya masih datar, sedatar aspal di jalanan.

Aura kemarahannya pun telah hilang. Namun setelah itu ia dikejutkan dengan pesan bernada perintah dari Sasuke, sahabatnya. Membuat Neji berangkat menuju ke basement Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, ada urusan apa Sasuke berada di rumah sakit Konoha? Dan kenapa ia disuruh ke Basement?

Sepertinya Neji lupa kalau dia, Sasuke, adiknya dan suami adiknya terikat benang merah.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kaki Neji telah sampai di _basement _rumah sakit Konoha. Lavendernya menjelajahi _basement _yang merupakan tempat parkir kendaraan rumah sakit Konoha. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke. Hanya ada jejeran kendaraan dengan bermacam-macam jumlah roda yang terpasang.

Padahal tadi Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya ke tempat ini. Tapi orang itu malah belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hingga akhirnya.

**Duagh!**

Wajah Neji di tendang seseorang, hingga giginya terlepas dari gusi. Rambut panjangnya juga mendadak terasa sakit. Karena jambakan seseorang. Rambutnya di jambak, sampai matanya bisa menatap langit-langit _basement_. Membuat lavendernya bisa melihat siapa pelaku yang menendang dan menjambaknya.

"Sa...suke!"

"Hn."

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Neji. Karena ia melihat iblis sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar. Namun Neji tak mengerti kenapa orang ini menendang dan menjambaknya?

"Ke...kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tanyakan pada dirimu, yang berani mengusik mitraku," jawab Sasuke, sahabatnya, si pelaku. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi auranya memancarkan aura iblis. Neji sudah lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Ia pun tahu, ia telah membuat iblis terbangun dalam diri Sasuke.

"Naruto?" tebak Neji.

"Hn."

'Dia lagi,' keluh Neji kesal dalam hati.

"Dengar Sasuke...hahhh...hahhh...orang itu telah menghancurkan adikku. Jadi dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan dariku...ukh," jelas Neji seraya merintih karena jambakan Sasuke semakin kencang. Namun matanya tampak berani memandang lurus onyx itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada rahim si dobe. Maka aku akan membunuhmu. Jangan pikir kau sahabatku, kau bisa lari dariku. Tidak. Jadi ini peringatan untukmu!"

Sasuke pun melepaskan jambakannya, pada rambut Neji. Lalu meninggalkan surai kecokelatan sendirian di _basement. _Membuat Neji bernafas lega. Namun tendangan itu masih berasa dan mungkin akan lama sembuhnya. Karena yang menendang adalah Sasuke.

Lalu setelah kepergian Sasuke, dalam hati Neji bertambah benci pada Naruto. Bukan hanya menghancurkan hidupnya. Tapi juga membuat sahabatnya marah padanya.

'Lihat saja, aku akan selalu ingat rasa sakit ini Naruto. Kau harus menerima balasan dariku,' tekad Neji dalam hati.

*****TBC****


	5. Chapter 5

**Te…he… #garuk-garuk kepala**

**Gomen baru update sengaja dilama-lamain #jitak, bohong deng, cuman pengen focus ama fic satunya, jadi baru update :3**

**Oke balasan review:**

**Hime Chan****: sudah dilanjut**

**julianto merry****: 20 maybe… eng… liat nanti**

**d14napink****: udah panjang belum?**

**Meysanaru****: err belum baru tumbuh zigot**

**Meysanaru****: dah dilanjut**

**Guest ****: tahu tuh teme sms singkat-singkat !**

**Shizuka Rein****: gak hiatus kok cuman update lama. Iya sepertinya keputusan neji gak bias diganggu gugat #jitak, naru dong siapa lagi~ tapi mungkin hinata juga ngerawat, yah liat nanti, sasusaku~ gitulah #jitak**

**D'Angel****: sudah dilanjut**

**Dahlia Lyana Palevi ****: mana? Udah gak ada #jitak**

**Nameani****: udah dilanjut **

**mari-chan****: tahu tuh neji #jitak**

**Guest****: dah dinext**

**cerry blosoom****: liat nanti yah**

**Harpaairiry****: sudah lanjut**

**Aikhazuna117****: reader yang cantik tenang saja, gak hiatus kok cuman update lama**

**chipana****: sakura yah? Liat nanti~ keputusan neji gak bias diganggu gugat #jitak , ukh T.T ya itu…**

**Ai no Est****: gak hiatus kok reader yang cantik, cuman update lama**

**Versetta: segini cukup panjang kah?**

**Akira hikari: oke**

**Indah: dah dilanjut**

**Iche (nama kepanjangan #jitak): tahu nie neji ck ck. Mestilah sasu lindungin naru, kalau gak mau kupecat si teme dari fic ini ! #chidori**

**Kazeka (nama panjang panggil ini aja): udah lanjut**

**Yasir: iya bener neji jahat banget pengen gigit dia #byakugan, tenang~ update lama kok. Eh? Noooo… jangan ngomongin hantu #penulis gak denger #tutup kuping**

**Nova: nih kukasih pentungannya #jitak**

**Mimo: gak boleh, naru punyaku #chidori**

**Chubby: segini cukup? Moment SN ada tapi diwaktu yang tepat #smirk**

**Justin: eh? Neji suka Naru O.o coba tanyain neji dia suka ato benci #jitak**

**Chaculie: karena memang sudah waktunya tbc #jitak**

**Aiko: dah dilanjut**

**Choikim: Cuma update lama kok. Sakura… liat nanti oke~ kapan yah? #jitak, untuk sekarang dibuat kagum dulu #smirk**

**Youngnona: semoga ini udah panjang**

**Dewi: tahu tuh padahal hinata yang mau, dasar neji, tar jatuh cintrong baru tahu rasa #byakugan**

**Hanazawa: T.T gak bisa bilang kondisi naru gimana…**

**Uzumakinamika: sudah dilanjut**

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya om masashi**

**Warning**

**YAOI, MPREG**

*****mulai*****

Semua manusia pasti memiliki rasa takut. Prodigy sekalipun pasti punya rasa takut. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sewaktu kecil Sasuke berbangga diri, bahwa pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu, tak takut pada apapun. Dengan orang tua sendiri saja, Sasuke tak takut. Jika tak sependapat, kadang dirinya akan membantah. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang penurut. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap hormat pada orang tua.

Ia tahu artinya sopan santun terhadap orang tua. Walaupun lebih sering membantah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat buruk tersebut perlahan menghilang. Lagipula ia lelah bertengkar dengan sang ayah dan membuat ibunya menangis. Apalagi mereka sudah tua. Sasuke takut jika terus mementingkan diri sendiri, akan membuat kedua orang tuanya kenapa-kenapa.

Biar sifatnya bak raja hutan, Sasuke sangat menyanyangi kedua orang tuanya. Terbukti dari sejak SMA sudah belajar mencari uang sendiri, supaya tidak merepotkan kedua orang tua. Tak jarang pula ia memberikan hadiah pada orang tuanya, dari hasil keringat sendiri. Makanya sekarang ia menjadi pengusaha sukses, karena sejak kecil sudah mandiri, pekerja keras dan tak lupa jasa orang tua.

Alasan itu pula yang membuatnya menyanggupi perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Jika istrinya tak bisa punya anak, maka ia harus menceraikan Sakura-_istrinya_. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata karena ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, yang begitu menginginkan seorang cucu.

Kalau boleh jujur, seandainya Itachi-_kakaknya_ bisa punya anak, mungkin ia tidak akan menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Sayangnya Itachi tidak bisa punya anak, jadi hanya ia harapan satu-satunya. Namun ternyata takdir begitu benci padanya, istrinya malah ikut-ikutan tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Ia tak ingin bercerai dengan istrinya. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal tidak berpisah dengan Sakura, walaupun harus bercinta dengan **laki-laki**.

Namun nampaknya takdir amat sangat membencinya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya pada takdir. Bisa-bisanya takdir membuat laki-laki itu babak belur. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada rahim laki-laki itu?

Ia sudah susah payah menahan rasa jijik pada diri sendiri, yang telah bercinta dengan laki-laki. Demi mendapatkan anak. Tapi jika rahim laki-laki itu kenapa-kenapa, semua harga diri yang telah dibuangnya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Seandainya bisa ia membunuh takdir, tak perlu berlama-lama ia akan langsung menebasnya dengan katana tajam. Sayangnya sampai bumi kiamat sekalipun, ia tak bisa membunuh takdir.

Apalagi jika rahim itu sudah berisi? Oke memang itu agak mustahil. Ia baru sehari melakukan seks pada laki-laki itu. Jadi gak mungkin langsung berisi rahimnya. Tapi ini fanfiction, apapun bisa terjadi. Laki-laki hamil saja bisa terjadi. Apalagi yang baru melakukan seks sehari, terus langsung berisi. Lalu kalau memang bisa begitu, dan gara-gara laki-laki itu dihajar sahabatnya isinya gugur?

Sasuke menghapus pikirannya yang melalang buana tidak jelas. Namun karena pikirannya itu, ia jadi takut kalau 'isi'nya benar-benar gugur.

Ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika pemeriksaan laki-laki itu semakin lama. Rasanya ia ingin mendobrak pintu UGD dan melihat bahwa laki-laki itu serta 'isi'nya (jika ada) baik-baik saja.

Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter berkacamata bulat dan berambut abu-abu, keluar dari UGD. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah layaknya seorang Uchiha 'datar', namun berbalik terbalik dengan hati, 'takut'.

"Anda siapanya Uzumaki-san?" tanya dokter itu.

"Saya..." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti, memikirkan jawaban dari dokter itu. Masalahnya tak mungkin ia menjawab 'saya adalah rekan bisnis laki-laki itu dalam membuat anak'.

Harga dirinya sudah jatuh karena bercinta dengan laki-laki tersebut, kalau ditambah dengan menjawab seperti itu, Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibuang dalam kehidupannya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, bosnya, tempat Uzumaki-san bekerja," jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, saya sendiri tidak tahu, harus bicara pada siapa mengenai kondisi Uzumaki-san. Ia tak punya keluarga dan istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya kalau saya berbicara jujur mengenai kondisi Uzumaki-san. Jadi bolehkah saya meminta anda untuk bertanggung jawab akan kondisi Uzumaki-san?" pinta dokter itu.

"Tak masalah," jawab Sasuke langsung setuju. Tentu saja dia ingin segera tahu kondisi laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah mari ikut saya."

Dokter yang diketahui Sasuke, bernama Kabuto, mengajak dirinya ke ruangan Kabuto. Selama perjalanan, rasa takutnya kian menjadi. Ia harap pemikirannya hanyalah fantasy belaka. Hanyalah mimpi belaka. Hanyalah... terserah apapun itu, yang penting pemikirannya haruslah omong kosong belaka.

"Begini Uchiha-san, mungkin ini akan membuat anda terkejut dan tidak percaya. Karena saya sendiri juga masih tidak percaya. Mengingat kondisi yang dialami Naruto itu sangat langka." Sasuke tetap diam menanggapi perkataan Kabuto, setelah mereka berada di ruangan sang dokter.

"Saya belum mencari tahu riwayat Uzumaki-san, namun setelah saya periksa beberapa kali, tak salah lagi kalau Uzumaki-san memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin setelah ini saya akan menyelidiki riwayat Uzumaki-san kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan kata-kata Kabuto, ia tak terkejut dengan penjelasan Kabuto, karena ia sudah tahu. Laki-laki itu yang bercerita. Tapi sekarang ia yakin, laki-laki itu tak bohong. Karena sebenarnya sebelum mendengar penjelasan dari Kabuto, masih ada perasaan kalau laki-laki ini adalah penipu. Wajar, mengingat laki-laki punya rahim itu… sesuatu yang asing baginya.

"Sekarang saya akan langsung ke intinya. Setelah saya periksa Uzumaki-san baru saja melakukan seks dan itu membuat zigot tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Zigot ini yang nantinya akan menjadi janin."

Meskipun tampang Sasuke masih seperti jalanan beraspal, namun hatinya tumbuh suatu benih kebahagian dan rasa tak percaya. Sampai ia bertanya kepada dirinya? Apakah ia berhasil membobol brankas milik lelaki tersebut?

"Ada beberapa kasus dimana sperma berhasil membuahi sel telur hanya dalam satu kali seks. Sperma yang berhasil, akan membuat sel telur membentuk zigot. Namun sayangnya zigot itu sangat rentan. Ada kalanya dalam perjalanan, zigot tidak tumbuh menjadi janin."

Kata-kata Kabuto berikutnya membuat firasat buruk langsung menghantui Sasuke.

"Intinya, penganiayaan yang terjadi pada Uzumaki-san membuat kerusakan pada zigotnya dan mungkin anda bisa menyebutnya keguguran..."

Baiklah, Sasuke baru saja diterbangkan ke langit, karena kata-kata Kabuto, yang ada kemungkinan ia berhasil mendapatkan anak. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia dijatuhkan kembali oleh kata-kata Kabuto.

Zigot lelaki tersebut rusak... artinya...

"Namun syukurlah Uzumaki-san selamat. Tubuhnya kuat walaupun banyak luka ditubuhnya akibat..."

Setelah itu kata-kata Kabuto semakin kecil di telinga Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke penuh dengan zigot yang gugur. Padahal belum jadi janin, tapi sudah gugur. Seandainya Sasuke bisa berbicara pada takdir maka Sasuke akan bertanya...

'Hei takdir, kau ini ada masalah apa denganku? Kau sepertinya benci sekali padaku... kenapa rasanya kau selalu memberikanku takdir yang buruk? Hei takdir, aku ini salah apa?'

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Kaki menekan gas dengan nafsu menggebu-gebu. Jarum pada _speedometer_ sudah menunjuk angka seratus dua puluh. Stir dibanting ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat moncong mobil bergerak mengikuti arah stir dibanting. Putaran roda semakin kencang, sampai-sampai jalanan bersih dari debu, yang kini malah menari-nari di udara.

Lampu di pinggir jalan menampilkan warna merah. Namun kaki tak berpindah sedikit pun ke pijakan rem. Membuat anak kecil yang hendak menyebrang berteriak, karena mobil biru gelap tak kunjung berhenti. Stir dibanting kembali menghindari anak-anak yang berteriak.

Perasaan lega orang-orang di sekitar jalanan itu membuncah. Namun tidak dengan si pemilik mobil yang melanggar lalu lintas. Perasaan marah justru mendominasi, membuat si pemilik gila-gilaan mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu.

Bahkan tak sadar di belakang, polisi lalu lintas mulai mengejar. Suara sirine mengaung-ngaung di udara. Namun baginya suara itu seperti suara serangga. Tak terdengar, karena hatinya sudah diliputi rasa marah, kecewa, kesal dan sedih...

"Arghhhh..." ia berteriak di dalam mobil. Bagai orang kerasukan setan.

"Mobil yang di depan cepat berhenti!" teriak polisi lalu lintas dengan menggunakan _speaker._

Dia mengidahkan. Kakinya tetap bersemangat menginjak pedal gas. Dan sekali lagi lampu merah ia lewati. Padahal lampu merahnya terletak diperempatan. Artinya ketika salah satu jalanan lampunya merah, maka yang lain hijau dan kendaraannya bergerak. Artinya lagi, dari depan, mobil box menghadang.

Stir pun dibanting lagi. Namun...

**Brak!**

Mobil itu berbelok ke trotoar dan menabrak pohon, yang ditanam di atas trotoar.

Tabrakan tersebut membuat kepalanya membentur stir. Pejalan kaki berteriak. Jalanan menjadi macet dan polisi lalu lintas menghampiri mobilnya.

"Ukh..." dia merintih. Ia selamat, tapi darah keluar lumayan banyak dari keningnya.

Luka dan suara-suara bising di luar membuat kepalanya pusing. Salah satu dari polisi lalu lintas, menolongnya. Membantunya keluar dari mobil miliknya. Lalu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diobati. Ia dipapah oleh polisi-polisi itu, menaiki mobil patroli.

Pandangannya terlihat tak bernyawa. Namun akhirnya matanya terpejam, ketika mobil patroli milik polisi lalu lintas melaju cepat, di atas jalanan beraspal.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Aroma obat langsung menghampiri hidung Sasuke, ketika ia sadar dari kecelakaan, akibat ulahnya sendiri. Onyxnya melihat seorang wanita berambut bak gulali kesukaan anak kecil. Wajah wanita itu cemas. Matanya bengkak. Habis menangis sepertinya.

"Sayang... syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar," ujar si wanita seraya mengusap air mata dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kupikir kau mati baka-otouto, sudah tiga hari kau tak sadar," tambah laki-laki yang agak mirip dengannya. Bedanya rambut laki-laki itu dikuncir ekor kuda dan di dekat matanya ada tanda lahir, berbentuk garis panjang, membuat laki-laki itu seperti memiliki keriput.

"Tiga hari?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ia ingat, ia kebut-kebutan di jalan dan akhirnya menabrak pohon, saat menghindari mobil box yang datang menghadang mobilnya. Setelah itu ia tak ingat lagi.

"Ia sayang, kau tidak pingsan selama tiga hari, aku benar-benar khawatir," jawab sang wanita seraya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang terpasang infus.

"Jadi Otouto sebenarnya kau kerasukan setan apa? Kebut-kebutan di jalan, sampai tak khawatir kondisi sendiri. Tuh lihat gara-gara kau Kaa-san dan Sakura menangis terus!" omel lelaki yang mirip dengannya. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun jangan ditanya-tanya dulu Sasuke-kun, kasihan dia masih lemah," nasihat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di seberang tempat laki-laki yang mirip dirinya dan wanita berambut gulali, berdiri.

Si lelaki menyerah bertanya lagi. Wanita berambut gulali hanya diam tetap menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke. Wanita yang dipanggil 'kaa-san' mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke perlahan. Sementara Sasuke, onyxnya menatap langit-langit tempatnya berbaring.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Di rumah sakit yang sama. Di waktu yang berbeda. Di kamar yang berbeda. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang duduk menyender pada dinding toilet. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya, basah pada bagian bawahnya yang menutupi lutut hingga ke betis.

Tidak basah sekali dan terlihat seperti tetesan. Sepertinya lelaki itu menangis.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Didapatinya wajah sendu dari sang dokter. Detik berikutnya berita buruk menusuk-nusuk relung hatinya.

Setelah sang dokter pergi, dengan susah payah ia bangun dari tempat tidur. Melepas infusnya dengan paksa. Dan masuk ke toilet tempat kamarnya di rawat. Badannya merosot turun dan ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dokter yang memberi kabar buruk hanya bisa menatap sedih pada pintu kamarnya, begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Menyender pintu kamarnya. Menunggu pasien meluapkan emosinya. Sambil berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada pasien.

Hingga akhirnya teriakannya berhenti. Digantikan dengan air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi baju rumah sakit yang dipakainya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bajunya.

Lelaki itu... Naruto Uzumaki... hatinya kini bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Itu hanya zigot bukan janin.

Itu zigot yang tidak diharapkan olehnya.

Ia tak ingin mempunyai zigot, janin, anak atau apalah itu dari rahimnya.

Ia laki-laki, tentu saja itu menjijikan.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sedih sekali?

Apa karena ia memperolehnya dengan bayaran harga diri yang terbuang?

Apa karena ia memperolehnya dari hasil menjadi pelacur?

Makanya rasanya sedih sekali ketika tahu, apa yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah, sampai harus rela tubuhnya kesakitan. Sampai harus rela harga dirinya terinjak. Sampai harus rela tubuhnya kotor. Hilang begitu saja.

Belum cukup rasa bersalahnya pada sang istri karena harus menjual diri. Belum cukup kakak iparnya menyuruhnya cerai dengan istrinya. Dan sekarang bakal janinnya hilang.

Nanti apalagi? Tolonglah ia lelah. Ia capek. Ia ingin istirahat.

"Andaikan ini mimpi..."

"Tidak ini nyata." Ah, suara yang tak ingin didengar.

"Andaikan ini sinetron..."

"Tidak ini realita." Ia membenci suara ini.

"Andaikan ini drama..."

"Tidak ini non fiksi, dobe!"

Naruto mendongak. Sial, ia benci melihat orang ini. Suaranya saja tak ingin didengar. Apalagi melihatnya. Dan sejak kapan pria ini masuk?!

"Teme..." desis Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Memegangi perut yang masih kesakitan. Saphirenya menatap tajam, pada pria dengan perban terbalut di kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup tangis-tangisannya. Ayo kita melakukan seks lagi. Dua kali, Sepuluh kali, Dua puluh kali, terserah, aku hanya ingin anakku kembali!"

Pakaian rumah sakit itu dicengkram oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Jika saja membunuh itu diperbolehkan, maka detik itu juga ia ingin mencekik pria di depannya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Setelah kau sembuh datanglah ke hotel tempat kita melakukan seks. Jika tidak datang, kau harusnya tanggung akibatnya."

Ancaman lagi. Naruto lelah mendengar hal itu. Pria ini pikir dirinya apa? Pelacur? Dia bukan pelacur! Dia melakukannya demi istrinya. Sekarang istrinya sudah melahirkan. Ia juga sudah membayar dengan tubuhnya. Jadi seharusnya selesai bukan?

Ia tidak mau lagi. Lebih baik ia dipenjara, jika harus melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Naruto.

"Aku akan menciummu disini..." jawab orang itu dengan telunjuk mengarah ke bibir Naruto. Membuat saphire Naruto membelalak horor.

"Lalu disini..." telunjuknya berlari leher Naruto. Keringat dingin menguasai tubuh Naruto.

"Lalu disini..." telunjuknya tetap berlari dan berhenti tepat di bagian dada Naruto. Lalu menekan tonjolan yang tertutup pakaian rumah sakit. Naruto refleks melepas cengkraman pakaian pria itu.

"Bermain-main disini..." telunjuknya berlari lagi menunjuk sesuatu yang menggantung di kedua kaki dan tertutup oleh celana rumah sakit yang dikenakan Naruto.

Membuat dirinya mendorong pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga Sasuke-_pria itu, _jatuh terduduk.

Namun onyxnya tetap menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto kini takut. Pria ini menakutkan. Pria ini sudah gila.

"Sampai kau mau, detik ini juga!"

Oke, fix pria ini ultimate gila.

"Uchiha-san aku mohon, aku tak mau lagi," pinta Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau lagi. Tapi itu dulu sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bagiku yang terpenting aku punya anak. Meskipun harus berpuluh-puluh kali bercinta denganmu, jika aku punya anak, maka perasaan jijik itu... akan kuhilangkan..." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang ditundukkan dan mendadak Sasuke memeluk kaki Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Uchiha-san..." Ia merasakan kakinya basah. Apakah Sasuke menangis? Rasanya mustahil. Tapi ia merasa tangan Sasuke yang memeluk kakinya bergetar.

Jadi artinya Sasuke menangis. Mengapa?

Apa karena bakal janinnya mati…

Yah itu memang menyakitkan.

Itu hanya zigot, tapi nantinya akan jadi janin dan sekarang zigotnya pergi…

Tanpa sadar Naruto ikut menangis.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Naruto... rasanya sakit sekali semua yang kulakukan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. Kenapa aku seperti tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai anak. Padahal rasanya senang sekali mendengar dokter bilang, sel telurmu telah membentuk zigot, yang nantinya akan menjadi janin..."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tapi semua itu hilang begitu saja... aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura..."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanyalah seorang suami yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan istrinya. Sama sepertinya dirinya. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, ia mendengar pria ini bercerita pada temannya, kalau istrinya membuat perjanjian dengan sang ayah, kalau tak bisa punya anak, ia harus berpisah dengan istrinya.

Sama dengan dirinya, yang telah dipaksa bercerai oleh kakak ipar.

Saphire Naruto melihat pria di depannya, tak beda jauh dengan dirinya, akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang dicintai.

Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri. Tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, ayo kita coba sekali lagi, biar bagaimana pun kontraknya adalah aku harus mendapatkan anak, dan kau bisa membantuku."

Sasuke terpaku melihat senyum tulus dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

**Brak!**

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu toilet yang terbuka dengan paksa. Mereka melihat dokter Kabuto, dokter yang bertanggung jawab pada kondisi Naruto dan Hinata. Dokter yang sejak tadi menunggu Naruto selesai menangis. Dan berjaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

Dokter yang turut masuk ke kamar Naruto, saat Sasuke masuk, lalu menemui Naruto ke toilet. Dokter yang mendengar semua percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke, dengan wajah yang mendadak memucat, terkejut serta tidak percaya, dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dengar aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan kalian, melakukan seks padahal sudah punya istri? Aku tak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku hanyalah kesehatan pasien. Dan aku tidak setuju kalian melakukan seks demi mendapatkan anak! Lupakan itu!"

"Kenapa dokter Kabuto?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Karena pria hamil sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Onyx dan saphire terbelalak lebar.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san aku mohon pada kalian untuk berhenti saja. Percuma, lelaki tidak diciptakan untuk hamil. Lelaki itu membuahi bukan dibuahi. Melakukan hal semacam itu sama saja melanggar hukum alam. Melanggar hukum alam artinya harus siap mati. Dengar, dulu aku pernah melakukan penelitian tentang pria hamil. Aku ingin membantu pasangan gay, karena aku sendiri adalah gay..."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan. Walaupun mereka tetap terkejut dan shock mendengarnya.

"Dan hasil dari penelitian itu adalah kematian bagi seseorang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan kami. Struktur tubuh pria tidak dibuat untuk melahirkan..."

"Begitu...baiklah kalau begitu...kalau begitu..." rasanya Sasuke tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kabuto. Sumpah… takdir benar-benar… membencinya. Selalu … selalu saja ada masalah, ketika ia menginginkan seorang anak.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku sudah berjanji, kau tenang saja Uchiha-san," potong Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Naruto..." guman Sasuke tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama kecil Naruto. Pria kecil ini kenapa? Kenapa rela mengorbankan diri demi dia yang bukan siapa-siapa?

"Tapi Uzumaki-san..."

"Dokter Kabuto, kalau Hinata saja kuat menjalani caesar, aku juga pasti kuat menjalani semua ini. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan memberikan anak pada Uchiha-san, itulah janjiku."

Sasuke tertegun dengan pria disampingnya. Dia hanyalah pria pendek, pria miskin dan pria bodoh. Tapi... dia membuat Sasuke kagum padanya.

*****TBC*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi sensei, kalau punya saya udah jelas ending Naruto pasti sama Sasuke #smirk**

**Warning**

**OOC, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Bahasa Not Baku dan mengarah...**

*****mulai*****

Ibunya berkata wanita yang sempurna adalah wanita yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Itu artinya Sakura bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Padahal suami Sakura adalah pria yang sempurna. Tampan, cerdas, kaya dan setiap wanita menginginkan suaminya. Sakura merasa tidak pantas menyandang istri yang sempurna. Namun Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan suaminya.

Ia mungkin bukan wanita yang sempurna, namun Sakura mencintai Sasuke dengan sempurna. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagian suaminya. Bahkan jika suaminya harus melakukan seks dengan wanita lain, demi mendapatkan anak, ia rela. Jika itu demi kebahagian sang suami. Meskipun hatinya tercabik-cabik.

Tapi ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada kalanya ia merasa menyesal dengan keputusannya, membiarkan suaminya tidur dengan orang lain. Rasanya ia ingin mengulang waktu, melarang suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak mungkin.

Suaminya sudah melakukan seks dengan wanita lain. Lalu ditambah dengan sang suami ingin bercinta lagi dengan wanita tersebut.

Yah malam yang kelam karena tertutup awan. Tak ada bintang apalagi bulan. Sama kelamnya dengan hati Sakura saat ini.

Awalnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya, saat menjaga sang suami yang sakit karena kecelakaan. Tapi saat ia bangun suaminya tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Infusnya juga dilepas. Panik melanda dan kaki langsung mencari keberadaan sang suami.

Namun saat tangan membuka pintu ruangan VIP tempat suaminya di rawat, sang suami berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh penuh peluh keringat. Hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ditahan Sakura. Wanita berambut gulali itu, memapah sang suami berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Anata, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau masih sakit kenapa pakai segala keluar kamar dan melepas infus? Kau pikir kau ini jinchuriki yang lukanya cepat sembuh walaupun terluka parah?" omel Sakura dengan tangan yang sibuk memasang infusan suaminya. Sakura memang mengerti cara memasang infus, karena dia bekerja di bidang yang berhubungan dengan medis, dan karena pekerjaan ini juga dia tidak bisa menjadi wanita sempurna.

"Aku ingin menceritakan semua padamu sekarang...hahhh...hahhh..." jawab sang suami, yang balasannya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak sekarang. Kau harus istirahat!" Suaminya menggeleng, tepat bersikeras ingin berbicara. Suami Sakura memang keras kepala, sudah begitu perintahnya selalu absolute. Membuat Sakura kadang suka kesal, dengan kelakuan suaminya. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah membantah. Jadi ia pun mengalah dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari suaminya.

Tapi diluar dugaan. Penjelasan suaminya membuat hatinya yang telah tercabik-cabik, malah makin hancur. Sakura tak pernah menyangka suaminya kebut-kebutan, dikejar polisi lalu lintas lalu menabrak pohon, karena suatu hal yang membuat Sakura menjadi ingin mencubit tangannya berkali-kali. Menyakinkan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Semua terjadi karena wanita yang bercinta dengan suaminya mengalami kecelakaan, yang membuat _zigot_ yang ada dalam tubuh wanita tersebut rusak. Artinya bakal bayi yang nantinya akan jadi 'anak'-nya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Suaminya merasa kesal dan sedih... sehingga memutuskan untuk kebut-kebutan dijalanan dan berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit. Tak hanya itu suaminya juga memutuskan untuk melakukan seks lagi dengan wanita itu.

Sakura mencekram erat rok pink selutut yang dipakainya, setelah mendengar kejujuran dari suaminya. Dalam hati ia berteriak, ia tidak rela jika suaminya harus melubangi wanita lain lagi.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan tanpa membicarakannya dulu padaku Sasuke. Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat mengetahui suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain?" ungkap Sakura dengan nada suara agak tinggi, setengah berteriak. Wajahnya keliatan kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak suaminya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini supaya kita tidak berpisah. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" jawab sang suami yang menanggapi penuturan Sakura dengan ekspresi dan suara datar.

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Itu membuatku...membuatku..." Sakura berhenti berkata. Terlalu sakit untuk meneruskannya. Sementara kedua onyx sang suami tak pernah lepas memandangi emerald Sakura. Bahkan walaupun emerald itu berkaca-kaca, sepasang onyx masih memandanginya dalam diam. Tapi tangannya yang tidak diinfus mencengkram erat selimut putih yang membalut bagian tubuh bawahnya. Seolah kesal dan marah melihat emerald itu berair.

"Aku tahu tapi ini demi kebaikan hubungan kita juga," ujar sang suami kemudian, masih dengan tampang selempeng jalan tol.

"Demi kebaikan apanya..." ungkap Sakura dengan wajah yang kini ditundukkan dan tangan yang masih meremas-remas kain rok. Terlihat roknya basah karena tetesan air matanya.

Membuat sang suami langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sehingga sekarang Sakura menangis di dada suaminya.

"Bertahanlah sampai kita punya anak. Aku percaya kau kuat menahan semua ini. Dan percayalah aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Sehingga kau tak perlu takut akan menangis sendirian," ujar sang suami lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

Kata-kata dan prilaku yang lembut, membuat Sakura mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

Sekali lagi ia harus merasakan sakit. Tapi karena ada suaminya, ia mungkin akan mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya.

*****Ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Seorang suster membuka hordeng di kamar Hinata yang baru saja melakukan operasi _caesar. _Di saat yang bersamaan mata Hinata yang tertutup selama empat hari akhirnya terbuka juga. Pemandangan yang terlihat awalnya buram. Tapi lama kelamaan semakin jelas.

Ia bisa melihat di sampingnya seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang, tertidur di atas sofa. Ia juga melihat kamar rawatnya yang biasanya untuk dua pasien, karena termasuk kelas ekonomi. Sekarang terlihat mewah dan hanya untuk satu pasien. Sudah begitu terdapat telivisi, kulkas kecil dan sofa. Lalu dindingnya juga bukan dicat putih. Tapi ditambal _wallpaper_ bergambar bunga-bunga warna krem dan cokelat muda.

Terkejut dan tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi selama Hinata pingsan paska operasi?

Siapa yang tertidur di dekatnya? Kenapa pula kamarnya menjadi seperti kamar VIP? Memangnya suaminya punya uang untuk membayar kamar VIP? Bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Lagipula Hinata merasa tetap baik-baik saja, meskipun harus di rawat di kamar kelas umum.

Mendadak pria itu bergerak dan terbangun dari tidur sambil duduk serta melipat tangan di atas dada. Sepasang lavender Hinata terbelalak. Bola mata yang sama dengannya itu...

Tak salah lagi adalah kakaknya. Pertanyaan kenapa muncul lagi di benak Hinata. Kenapa kakaknya bisa di sini? Dimana suaminya?

"Nii...Nii-sama?!"

Pria itu tersenyum. Bangun dari duduknya. Menghampiri tempat tidur Hinata. Mengelus perlahan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun. Aku senang sekali. Aku benar-benar takut kau tak bangun-bangun," ungkap pria itu tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih tak percaya kakaknya ada di sampingnya. Tidur sambil menjaganya. Rasanya ia senang sekali, sampai ingin menangis.

"Nii-sama aku senang sekali kau datang. Aku pikir...aku pikir... kau membenciku seperti..." Hinata meracau namun bibirnya langsung ditahan oleh telunjuk pria itu.

"Itu mana mungkin Hinata. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Justru yang kubenci itu adalah **Naruto**..."

"Eh?"

"Ah yah biar kupanggilkan dokter dulu, kalau kau sudah siuman."

Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hendak memanggilkan dokter. Tapi tunggu, wajah Hinata terlihat pucat pasi. Memang dia habis operasi. Jadi tentu saja wajahnya pucat. Namun pucatnya beda. Pucatnya hampir seperti mayat. Lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Hal ini pasti karena kata-kata pria tadi.

Pria tadi bilang, dirinya membenci Naruto. Naruto itu kan suami Hinata?!

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Dua orang berjalan dengan cara yang berbeda. Yang satu cepat yang satu lambat. Yang satu dari barat yang satu dari utara. Dan ketika jarum panjang menuju titik yang ada di angka sepuluh, mereka berdua dipertemukan. Dikarenakan salah satunya berjalan cepat, dan tidak lihat sekitar, karena wajah yang terlalu bahagia. Mereka pun jadi bertabrakan. Tepatnya si cepat menabrak si lambat dan mengakibatkan si lambat terjatuh.

Tangan si cepat pun terulur, membantu si lambat berdiri.

"Kau, tak apa ojou...Sakura?!"

"Neji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ternyata mereka saling kenal. Makanya wajah keduanya memancarkan keterkejutan. Si lambat ah, sebut saja Sakura meraih uluran tangan si lam...eng sebut saja Neji.

"Aku disini karena adikku dirawat di rumah sakit ini," jawab Neji setelah membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya balik Neji.

"Sasuke kecelakaan, dia dirawat di sini juga. Adik? Hanabi sakit?" jawab Sakura seraya bertanya kembali, sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya supaya terbebas dari debu-debu di lantai rumah sakit.

"Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Bukan Hanabi tapi adikku yang lain," jawab Neji dengan wajah terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, dan bertanya lagi tentang keadaan orang yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Dia kebut-kebutan di jalan. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan, walaupun badannya masih lemah, karena kehilangan banyak darah dari kepalanya yang terbentur stir. Kau punya adik lain? Siapa?"

"Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang taat pada peraturan. Yah kalau sedang marah memang suka kebut-kebutan. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Hinata adikku yang lebih tua dari Hanabi."

"Ya memang ada masalah. Tapi sudah selesai. Mungkin. Hm, Hinata yang pemalu itu? Dia sakit apa?"

"Dia baru saja melahirkan."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi iri," jawab Sakura pelan dengan wajah yang mendadak dikelilingi awan mendung. Dan tanpa sadar ditundukkan dan kedua tangannya mencengkram rok hitam selutut yang dipakainya. Neji terdiam. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya ia bicara lagi.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak semestinya kau membiarkan suamimu melakukan seks dengan laki-laki, supaya mendapatkan anak..."

Wajah terkejut kembali terpancar pada Sakura.

"Neji? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Sasuke...laki-laki...seks? Kau lagi bercanda yah. Ini tidak lucu Neji," ungkap Sakura dan Neji hanya menjawabnya dengan tampang selempeng jalan tol.

"Neji jawab! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke dengan laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki bisa hamil. Imposible!"

"Oh maaf kalau kau tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak cerita padamu yah? Cobalah tanya pada Sasuke, Sakura... ah gawat aku harus memanggil dokter. Aku permisi Sakura."

Neji pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan pernyataan darinya. Dengan tepukan dibahu seraya menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Neji pasti sedang bercanda. Iya pasti sedang menghiburku karena Sasuke sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin Sasuke dengan laki-laki...iya kan?" guman Sakura berbicara sendiri. Hatinya terus berkata bahwa yang dikatakan Neji hanyalah candaan. Bukan kenyataan. Sakura tidak mau menerimanya. Tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Karena dia sudah banyak berkorban perasaan. Sekarang harus ditambah dengan Sasuke bercinta dengan laki-laki. Sekali lagi laki-laki!

Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya, kalau dari sekian banyak wanita yang bisa melahirkan, tapi yang dipilih Sasuke adalah laki-laki.

Cobaan ini sama beratnya ketika ia harus dipaksa berpisah dengan Sasuke.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Dokter Kabuto selesai memeriksa Hinata. Tangannya terlihat memasukkan_ stetoskop_ ke dalam jas putihnya.

"Keadaanmu semakin membaik. Tapi jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Atau jahitannya akan terbuka," ujar Kabuto sambil tersenyum dengan kedua mata membentuk huruf u terbalik di balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Dokter, kapan saya bisa melihat anak saya?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lemah namun masih di dengar oleh Kabuto. Dokter berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kedua anakmu masih di dalam inkubator. Jadi masih belum bisa dibawa ke tempatmu. Jika sudah saatnya pasti kedua anakmu akan kubawakan kemari."

"Tapi anakku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kedua anakmu itu persis seperti kedua orang tuanya. Kuat dan pantang menyerah. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Wajah cemas Hinata perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan wajah kelegaan. Kabuto pun beranjak pamit, karena masih ada pasien lain yang menunggu.

"Sebentar dokter. Apa anda tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Wajah bingung melanda Kabuto. Mulutnya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena akan mengganggu kesehatan Hinata yang baru selesai operasi.

"Suamimu sedang bekerja untukmu dan kedua anakmu, benar begitu kan Dokter?" jawab Neji yang sedari diam saja melihat pemeriksaan Hinata sampai perbincangan diantara dokter dan pasien itu.

"Ah, iya benar Uzumaki-san," jawab Kabuto merasa terbantu dengan jawaban kebohongan Neji.

"Begitu yah," tanggapan yang singkat dari Hinata, namun mengandung kekecewaan. Ia pikir ketika bangun yang dilihatnya adalah suami tercinta. Tapi ternyata kakaknya. Bukannya ia tidak suka kakaknya datang. Hanya saja Hinata merindukan suaminya.

Setelah itu, Neji pun mengantar kepergian Kabuto. Mulut Neji masih terkunci. Lalu akhirnya terbuka setelah pintu kamar rawat Hinata tertutup rapat.

"Terima kasih telah berbohong juga dokter."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pasienku kenapa-kenapa. Walaupun aku kasihan melihat tuan Uzumaki juga terlihat merindukan istrinya."

"Kau tak perlu mengasihani seorang pelacur dok." Kening Kabuto berkerut mendengar penuturan tajam dari Neji.

"Aku heran kenapa dia masih hidup, setelah kupukuli," tambah Neji lagi. Tak sadar Kabuto masih ada di sisinya.

"Jadi anda yang telah menganiaya tuan Uzumaki? Apa anda sadar perbuatan anda melanggar hukum." Neji tertawa mendengarnya dan senyuman sinis ditunjukkan kepada Kabuto.

"Dokter aku ini sama kayanya dengan orang yang meniduri Naruto. Jadi tentu saja aku tak takut dengan hukum, karena hukum bisa kubeli dokter. Tapi senyuman adikku tidak bisa dibeli. Dan si brengsek itu telah membuat adikku menderita. Jadi dia pantas mendapatkannya!" ungkap Neji yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan Kabuto dan masuk kembali ke kamar Hinata. Sementara Kabuto hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kasihan tuan Uzumaki. Hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan duri," guman Kabuto yang akhirnya beranjak dari depan kamar Hinata dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Saat sepasang kekasih dipisahkan hati mereka akan menangis. Seperti halnya Hinata yang kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun Kakaknya tak bicara, namun ia punya firasat Neji sengaja memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

Neji sendiri yang bilang, kalau dirinya benci Naruto. Hinata juga yakin kata-kata kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu, bahwa Naruto sedang bekerja, itu bohong. Hinata bisa merasakannya, suaminya itu ada di sini.

Kondisi tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, yang kini berdiri sepuluh langkah dari kamar rawat Hinata. Berharap Neji keluar kamar, dan Naruto bisa masuk ke kamar rawat Hinata. Namun sudah dua jam berlalu, saphirenya tak menangkap pemandangan dimana kaki Neji keluar dari kamar.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pergi ke ruang _inkubator_. Berjalan sambil memegangi infusannya. Dan sampai diruang _inkubator_, ia melihat kedua bayi kembar, berbeda warna rambut dan berbeda jenis kelamin. Terbaring lemah di sebuah balok terbuka dari kaca, yang dalamnya dilapisi tempat yang lembut untuk kedua bayinya tidur.

Di depan balok kaca itu ada papan nama bertuliskan Boruto Uzumaki dan Himawari Uzumaki. Nama yang dibuatnya sepuluh hari setelah Hinata memberitahukan padanya, kalau wanita itu hamil. Kedua bayi mungil yang tak berdosa.

Yang mungkin akan kehilangan ibunya, jika kata-kata Neji menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus bicara dengan Neji sekali lagi. Dia tidak mau bercerai dengan Hinata. Dia bersumpah tidak akan membuat kedua anaknya kehilangan ibunya.

Lalu ia pun berbalik, hendak ke kamarnya lagi. Namun saat berbalik ia malah menabrak sesuatu, hingga dirinya terjatuh di depan kaca, tempat melihat kedua bayinya. Keningnya mengernyit karena bokongnya terasa sakit saat terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya dipaksa mendongak. Leher terasa sakit dan nafas terasa sulit untuk dihembuskan, serta dihirup. Saphirenya kini melihat seorang yang baru saja menari-nari diotaknya. Kakak istrinya berjongkok di depannya sambil mencekik dirinya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa sahabat terbaikku dan adik kesayanganku jatuh dengan mudah ke dalam pelukanmu?"

"Ukh..." Naruto merintih, cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat.

"Coba kutebak yah... hm... oh mungkin... ini yang membuat mereka jatuh ke pelukan seorang pe-la-cur!"

...

...

...

Mata saphire membulat tak percaya. Bibirnya ditekan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dingin dan membuat kakinya terpaksa menendang orang yang telah menekan bibirnya. Hingga orang itu menjauh darinya.

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dengan susah payah. Berjalan tertatih-tatih, karena tubuhnya masih sakit, akibat aksi pemukulan itu. Ia berusaha kabur dari orang itu. Tepatnya orang itu sengaja membiarkan Naruto kabur. Buktinya, biarpun sudah ditendang, bibirnya masih mengeluarkan seringgaian.

Dan detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar. Tangannya menghapus entah apa, pada bibirnya.

"Dasar sampah menjijikan!" gumannya dengan kata-kata yang buruk.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Berjalan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh siapapun di depannya. Membuat beberapa orang menjauh darinya. Takut dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Hingga suara dering ponsel terdengar memecah aura suram, menghilangkan aura tersebut. Tangan merogoh saku celana. Mengambil ponsel pintar tanpa papan untuk mengetik. Sehingga cukup disentuh, ponsel bisa dioperasikan.

"Ya," jawabnya setelah mengusap simbol penjawab telepon.

"**Ehm... itu aku... bolehkah aku... aku ingin tahu ceritamu lebih detil, tentang laki-laki itu dengan suamiku..."**jawab si penelepon. Bibirnya langsung menyeringgai.

"Dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini juga. Di kamar nomor sebelas ruang anggrek."

Dan pembicaraan itu selesai, dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan olehnya, serta tak lupa seringgai yang tak berhenti terpatri pada wajahnya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Menggosok-gosok bibir dengan kasar, di dalam toilet di depan kaca. Wajahnya kesal. Hatinya terus mengumpat. Ia telah dihina. Ia lebih baik dipukuli habis-habisan, ketimbang harus dicium seperti ini. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya. Karena orang yang melakukannya adalah kakak iparnya sendiri.

Ia tak mengerti. Otak kecilnya tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya, ada dalam pikiran kakak iparnya.

Dan mendadak sakit menyerang perutnya. Ia melihat baju rumah sakit warna hijau yang dipakainya ternoda oleh darah. Luka jahitan paska operasi pemukulan itu terbuka lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sangat lemas.

Salah sendiri keluar kamar, padahal masih sakit. Tapi rasa rindu terhadap anak dan istri menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Namun muncul kembali karena stress memikirkan tingkah aneh kakak iparnya.

Ia pun berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidurnya. Supaya bisa memanggil suster, dengan tombol yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

Namun saat ia keluar dari toilet dan baru selangkah menuju tempat tidur, seorang wanita berambut merah muda berdiri di sampingnya. Ia berbalik menghadap wanita itu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa wanita ini?

"To the point saja. Apakah benar kau yang nantinya akan melahirkan anak untukku dan suamiku?"

Kening Naruto berkerut karena pusing akibat rasa sakit diperutnya, juga karena pertanyaan aneh dari si wanita.

"Kenapa diam? jawab **Uzumaki Naruto-san**!"

Naruto bingung harus jawab apa. Kepalanya sangat pusing, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia tak sanggup berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Kuartikan bahwa itu benar."

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam tentengnya. Buku panjang yang langsung dirobek olehnya dan diberikan kepada Naruto, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Namun kau juga pasti paham kan, mana ada seorang wanita yang rela suaminya berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Jadi ini ada cek, kau bisa tuliskan nominal angka. Berapa pun yang kau mau. Lalu setelah itu pergilah jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku dan suamiku. Anggap yang lalu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau apalah, yang jelas kau harus melupakannya. Jadi mulai saat ini, perjanjian antara kau dan suamiku batal!"

*****TBC*****

**Halo minna-san maaf yah Ichi telat update lagi, maklum buat fic ini gak bisa update cepet. **

**Oke langsung aja **

**Revhanaslowfujosh: **Gomen gak bisa update cepet

**eshaesha****: **sudah dilanjut

**Guest: **gomen gak bisa update cepet

**arufi-chan****: **gomen gak bisa update cepet

**RyanryanforeverYaoi****: **sudah update

**Elan: **sudah dilanjut

**sakura hikarei: **sudah tuntutan cerita, lagian suka liat naruto menderita #jitak

**Ani: **sudah dilanjut

**Dark ****: **sudah dilanjut

**Rani: **sudah dilanjut

**jewELF****: **hm akan saya pikirkan #smirk #dirasengan

**Felistsya: **sudah dilanjut

**YuRhachan****: **sudah dilanjut

**Meli793****: **yup dimanganya naru juga kuat

**BlackCrows1001****: **lemon eksplisit O.O

**ItaKyuu1023****: **ya liat nanti

**Yuma: **liat nanti saja yah~

**Purple: **sudah dinext

**Anymous: **sudahdilanjut

**Mari-chan: **sudah dilanjut

**Aikhazuna117:** ini sudah diupdate

**onyx sky: **sudah dilanjut

**nartsu: **sudah dilanjut

**liaajah: **tepatnya teme menghormati dobe, dobe juga begitu, and tetep bisnis simbiosis mutualisme, jadi belum ada cinta-cintaan

**Sn: **sudah dilanjut

**Kucing manis: **iya saya juga merasa gitu

**ChulZzinPang****: **percakapan karin and suigetsu hanya dibuat sebagai penghibur gegara nangis-nangisan terus, kan capek bacanya kalo nangis terus, menurutku sih.

Lumayan buat dua orang masuklah.

Dari depan.

Iya ada Kabuto, and Sasuke main nyelonong masuk aja, biasa dia kan absolute, jadi merintah Kabuto buat minggir gitu and langsung masuk, padahal udah gak dibolehin ck, ck. Tapi adegan itu gak dibuat #plak.

Karena Naruto sibuk dengan kesedihannya.

Perkataan yang mana yah?

**Vilan616****: **sudah dilanjut

**justin cruellin****: **zigot bakal bayi, belum jadi bayi, istilahnya baru calon, belum ada roh masuk juga. Entahlah bisa disebut chara apa kagak...

Sakura tahu, cuman sakuranya nyangkanya cewek, abis Sasuke gak bilang sih siapa yang ditidurin cewek apa cowok.

**chipana****: **hm, saya sih sudah ada bayangan mereka bakal gimana #jitak (iyalah kan yang nulis #jitak lagi)

**ChaaChulie247****: **iya itu Kabuto, Sakura masih dikamar Sasuke.

**arissha arihyoshi****:** iya saya baru tahu dari review situ, kalo operasinya sadar kayak usus buntu. Setelah tanya-tanya ke temen, eh ternyata bener. Gomen kalo salah yang kemarin, makasih udah dikasih tahu.

**nanamikiyuri22****: **ini sudah standar penulisan, susah manjangin lagi.

**Indah605****: **sudah dilanjut

**blackjackcrong****: **jangan ditahan nafasnya, hembusin lagi. Saya juga denger, tapi katanya itu penyakit tumor gitu. Katanya kalo punya penyakit gitu, pake test pack aja positif loh, makanya dikira hamil. Ada juga yang anak kecil punya cabang bayi diperut, kayaknya sih itu kembar siam deh. Kalau cowok hamil emang beneran ada? Rasanya gak percaya deh.

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****: **hamil lagi tergantung takdir, dan tergantung penulis #jitak,

**gici love sasunaru****: **sudah dilanjut

**Novalia Airis****: **belum masih saling menghormati antara partner #jitak

**gyumin4ever****: **yup Neji memang is the best #jitak

**: **kita liat nanti

**: **mungkin bisa lengket

**Kuma Akaryuu****: **karena entah kenapa menarik #dirasengan

**SuzyOnix****: **iya banyak anak banyak rezeki #jitak

**arifacandlelight****: **iya sabar yah nak, tuntutan cerita ada sasusaku naruhina

**versetta****: **semangat !

** shirota strain****: **harus rela karena udah tbc

**yassir2374****: **kasihan nd kagum lama-lama jadi bukit loh?

**Shizuka Rein****:** jadi kok, tapi nunggu beberapa chapter dulu mungkin #jitak

**Lee Yaa 714****: **mungkin dibuat eksplisit aja, saya agak enggan buat making love yang terang-terangan, padahal sering baca yang begitu #jitak.

**Ai no Est****: **iya juga yah mestinya zigotnya dibuat kembar, jadi mati satu tumbuh seribu #jitak. Tapi mau gimana lagi, entah kenapa menarik dibuat begitu dulu #jitak lagi

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: **sudah lanjut

**choikim1310****: **saya juga kepikiran ini kok kayak sinetron #jitak

**Eun810****:** jangan digosok-gosok yah matanya, tar tambah perih

**Dewi15****: **belum bukan hampir #jitak baru kagum dan kasihan gitulah

**Damchuu93: **gomen gak bisa update cepet

**stlvyesung****: **teme emang labil #dicidori dan cerita ini juga labil

**Aiko Vallery****: **sudah dilanjut

**Dan makasih juga buat yang udah fav and follow**

**Akhir kata Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC, YAOI, Lime**

*****mulai*****

**Naruto POV**

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Namun kau juga pasti paham kan, mana ada seorang wanita yang rela suaminya berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Jadi ini ada cek, kau bisa tuliskan nominal angka. Berapa pun yang kau mau. Lalu setelah itu pergilah jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku dan suamiku. Anggap yang lalu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau apalah, yang jelas kau harus melupakannya. Jadi mulai saat ini, perjanjian antara kau dan suamiku batal!"

Dia benar, mana ada seorang istri yang mau suaminya meniduri lelaki lain. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya menerima tawarannya. Cek yang diberikannya lumayan buat membayar setengah dari biaya rumah sakit Hinata juga biaya perawatan kedua anakku. Oh, iya sekalian juga uang untuk biaya kehidupan kedua anakku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Yang paling penting aku tak perlu melakukan seks dengan Uchiha-san lagi.

Aku pun hendak meraih cek yang ada di tangan wanita itu. Tapi kemudian langkahku terhenti. Setelah kupikir kembali, apakah benar aku harus menerima cek ini? Apa tanggapan Uchiha-san nanti kalau aku menerima cek ini? Lalu apakah dia sudah tahu tentang hal ini? Hahhh... sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ada apa? Cepat ambil!" ujarnya tak sabaran.

"Ehm, maaf nyonya, tapi apa Uchiha-san sudah tahu akan hal ini? Masalahnya aku sudah terlibat kontrak dengan Uchiha-san. Kalau dibatalkan begitu saja, aku yang bakal kena susah..." jawabku jujur. Yah aku sih mau saja menerima cek ini, tapi kalau Uchiha-san malah memenjarakanku karena melanggar perjanjian, lebih baik tidak usah saja. Apalagi kontrak ini resmi, Uchiha-san sampai mendatangkan notaris segala. Jadi aku harus memastikan dulu apakah pembatalan ini sudah diketahui Uchiha-san apa belum.

"Tidak peduli suamiku tahu atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi jauh dari suamiku!" jawabnya dengan nada angkuh.

Jadi ternyata Uchiha-san belum tahu. Artinya aku tolak saja, walaupun sayang. Tapi wanita ini ingin aku pergi dari Uchiha-san? Duh...lagian si teme ini bilang gak sih ke istrinya, kalau suaminya seks dengan laki-laki? Kalau bilang kan gak ribet begini.

"Ehm, maaf nyonya bukannya aku bermaksud menolak. Tapi kalau Uchiha-san tidak tahu, aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Soalnya... (suamimu itu kejam, dingin, tukang ngancem, pelit kata, ngeselin, pokoknya bawaannya pengen marah aja ama tuh orang) eng soalnya perjanjian kami itu resmi, gak bisa main dibatalin aja. Bisa, bisa saya yang bakal masuk penjara, kalau perjanjiannya dibatalkan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Nyonya," ungkapku, seraya mengumpat dalam hati. Habis memang Uchiha-san memang suka bikin naik darah terus, dan aku masih gak ngerti, kok mau-maunya wanita secantik nyonya Uchiha menikah ama orang kayak Uchiha-san. Pakai pelet apa sih Uchiha-san.

**Grep!**

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pe-du-li! Aku hanya ingin kau pergi jauh-jauh dari suamiku! Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau suka dengan suamiku! Makanya kau tak mau cek dariku!"

Idih amit-amit. Bikin merinding aja nie dugaan ini cewek. Siapa juga yang mau ama muka tembok berwujud iblis itu? Lebih baik aku mati, daripada harus suka sama Uchiha-san.

Ukh...tapi cengkraman di baju rumah sakitku, oleh wanita ini kuat sekali. Aku gak bisa nafas nie...

"Nyo...nyonya tenang dulu...a..aku tentu saja ingin menerimanya...ta...tapi karena perjanjian a...aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja..." ujarku berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Diam! Aku tahu kau adalah homo pelacur tukang rebut suami orang. Aku tahu aku ini bukanlah wanita sempurna. Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa punya anak. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil bukan? Kau laki-laki bisa punya anak...sedangkan aku?"

Dia melepas cengkramannya. Pelupuk matanya sudah digenangi air mata. Tadinya sih aku ingin marah, soalnya wanita ini seenaknya memanggilku Homo. Enak saja, aku masih normal. Aku melakukan seks dengan laki-laki juga terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena sedang terdesak, sampai mati pun aku ogah melakukannya. Tapi melihat wanita itu ingin menangis, ah sekarang sih ia sudah menangis. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar begitu dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, supaya aku tidak tahu, bahwa ia sedang menangis. Membuatku tidak bisa marah padanya.

Lagipula apa yang dikatakannya benar juga. Dunia ini tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki bisa hamil dan perempuannya malah yang tidak bisa hamil. Kenapa jadi terbalik begini?

"Begini saja nyonya, kita telpon Uchiha-san saja dulu, minta persetujuannya. Kalau sudah setuju aku janji akan menjauhi keluarga kalian," usulku.

"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya.

"Tentu saja, laki-laki tidak boleh menjilat air ludahnya sendiri," jawabku dan tak lupa cengiran lima jarinya.

Lalu aku pun segera menelpon Uchiha-kun. Tapi sudah lima kali ku telepon tidak ada jawaban. Lagi ngapain si teme. Istrimu lagi membutuhkanmu nie, dasar!

Aku pun mencoba lagi dan akhirnya terjawab juga.

"**Berisik! Aku sedang sibuk dobe!"** Aku yakin saat ini segitiga siku-siku seperti dikomik-komik muncul dikeningku. Lagian bukannya sapa dulu kek, apa kek, ini malah memanggilku dobe. Grr... kalau bukan karena butuh sudah kumutilasi ini orang!

"Maaf Uchiha-san, tapi istrimu ada disini, dia ingin membatalkan perjanjian kita," ujarku berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak marah, karena di sini masih ada istri si teme.

"**Apa?! Cepat berikan handphone pada istriku!"**

Ck, ini orang demen banget sih memerintah!

Tapi aku pun memberikan handphoneku pada Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang duduk di kursi di sebelah tempatku di rawat.

"Sayang..." ujarnya seraya berdiri dari kursi, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar rawatku. Mungkin ia atau si teme itu tidak mau pembicaraan ini ada yang tahu.

Aku menungguku di atas kasur putih tempatku tidur. Aku harap si teme menyetujui usul dari istrinya. Jadi kan kami berdua tidak harus seks lagi.

...

...

...

Lima belas menit berlalu. Aku menguap, karena menunggu terlalu lama. Kututup mulutku supaya tidak terdengar suaraku yang menguap. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu masuk kembali ke kamarku lalu memberikan handphoneku, yang telah selesai digunakannya. Kulihat emeraldnya menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau gunakan untuk merayu suamiku..."

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Merayu? Apa sih yang terjadi?

"Tapi aku putuskan untuk membolehkan kalian meneruskan perjanjian ini. Dengan satu syarat, setelah ini selesai kau harus tinggalkan negara ini. Pergi jauh jangan pernah kembali lagi!" tambahnya lagi dan langsung pergi dengan menutup pintu dengan keras, hingga membuat vas bunga di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang bergetar.

Tunggu dulu...

Apa tadi dia bilang? Dia menyetujui perjanjian ini? Oh shit! Si teme itu pake jurus apa sih, bisa bikin istrinya setuju. Lagian si teme gak mikir apa? Usul istrinya tuh dah bener, dia ngasih cek ke aku, dan kita berdua tak perlu melakukan seks lagi. Sial si teme bisa jadi bodoh juga ternyata.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Dua bulan pun telah berlalu. Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah bisa bekerja kembali di kedai ramen. Kedua anakku yang dirawat di _incubator_ pun sudah boleh pulang. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

Selama di rumah sakit dua orang bodyguard yang diutus Neji menjaga di depan kamar rawat Hinata. Bahkan sampai Hinata boleh pulang, aku tetap tidak bisa menemuinya, karena kedua bodyguard itu terus menempel pada Hinata.

Neji memang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Apa dia tidak memikirkan keponakannya yang masih butuh ASI? Aku benar-benar frustasi karena hal itu. Bisa saja menyewa wanita – wanita yang memiliki ASI berlimpah. Tapi kan aku tak punya uang? Si teme juga pelitnya minta ampun. Dia hanya ingin memberikan uang jika aku sudah melakukan seks dengannya. Ngeselin tidak sih?

Apa teme gak mikir juga kayak Neji? Kalau aku kan habis dirawat, gak mungkin melakukan seks kan?

Tapi akhirnya Dokter Kabuto menyelamatkanku. Meskipun usulannya sungguh gila!

Bayangkan dia mengusulkanku untuk meminum suplemen penambah ASI?

Kau tahu saat aku mendengar usulan tersebut, aku ingin sekali membunuh Kabuto.

Aku jadi berpikir Kabuto dokter apa bukan sih? Dia sadar kan aku Laki-laki? Yang melahirkan Hinata loh bukan aku, jadi yang mesti minum suplemen itu Hinata kan? Bukan aku...

Apalagi dia bilang bahwa memang percobaan ini baru pertama kali, dan mungkin ada efek sampingnya. Tapi dicoba saja, toh aku ini hemaprodit, siapa tahu berhasil.

Aku ingin sekali mencekik Kabuto, aku seperti kelinci percobaannya saja!

Tapi aku tidak tega dengan keadaan Boruto dan Himawari saat ini...

Mereka begitu mungil, mereka membutuhkan ASI, dan Neji benar-benar kejam telah memisahkan bayi tak berdosa dengan ibunya. Aku pun tak ingin memberikan susu formula untuk kedua anakku. Karena memang belum waktunya mereka meminum susu formula. Jadi sekali lagi aku membuang harga diriku.

Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kabuto, meskipun jijik. Hei...mana ada laki-laki yang mau minum susu ibu menyusui dan suplemen penambah ASI... itu adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah dilakukan.

Namun meskipun jijik, jika aku memikirkan nasib kedua bayiku, semua itu jadi terasa biasa saja. Dan ternyata berhasil, Kabuto saja kaget...

Payudaraku sedikit membesar dan ada sedikit air keluar dari putingku.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana... rasanya aneh... sedih...jijik...ingin muntah... tapi juga senang... Ya terserah jika kalian ingin menanggapku gila atau apa... tapi aku tetap senang karena kedua anakku tidak akan kekurangan ASI.

Lalu akhirnya sudah satu setengah bulan aku melakukan hal ini, merawat, menyusui, bekerja. Aku bertindak sebagai ibu dan ayah bagi kedua anakku.

Awalnya sih merepotkan, tapi untung ada Ayame dan Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen tempatku bekerja yang selalu membantuku, merawat kedua anakku. Dokter Kabuto juga membantu, dia yang memberik susu ibu menyusui dan suplemen penambah ASI secara gratis, serta Check Up diriku dan kedua anakku secara gratis... soalnya untuk jaga-jaga kalau mulai muncul efek samping.

Dokter Kabuto melakukan ini memang untuk bahan penelitiannya, dan aku merasa memang seperti kelinci percobaan baginya.

Meskipun begitu aku masih mengharapkan kehadiran Hinata disisiku. Aku membutuhkannya... kedua anakku juga... dan aku harap dimanapun ia berada, Hinata akan baik-baik saja...

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

"Enghhhh...ukh...Boruto sakit jangan keras-keras..." ujarku yang kini sedang menyusui anak laki-lakiku... Boruto ini memang suka menggigit putingku, kalau sedang menyusu. Kalau bukan anak bayi dan juga anakku, sudah kucekik ini anak.

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi meragukan gendermu dobe." Mataku terbalak lebar mendengar suara barusan.

Pria brengsek tukang ngancem tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Tidak sopan sekali dia!

"Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?! Keluar kau, dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk apartemen orang tidak ketuk pintu dulu!" usirku seraya menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"Kau yang dobe! Bisa-bisanya tidak mengunci pintu, padahal sedang menyusui anakmu."

Oh sial aku lupa. Tapi tetap saja tidak seharusnya dia main masuk tanpa ketuk pintu dulu kan?

"Ck, aku tak mau tahu, kau keluar dari kamarku!"

"Oe...oee...oeee," Boruto menangis dan melepas putingku dari mulutnya. Sepertinya dia kaget karena aku setengah berteriak pada Teme. Aku pun menepuk-nepuk pantat Boruto yang terbalut selimut putih tebal. Seraya menimang-nimang Boruto supaya diam.

"Boruto, maaf, maaf, kau pasti kaget yah (Semua ini karena ulang tukang ngancem ini!)," ucapku lembut pada Boruto sementara dalam hati aku mengomeli si teme, yang hanya bertampang datar melihat keadaanku.

Tapi Boruto masih tetap menangis. Aku pun menggumankan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan Hinata dimalam hari sambil mengelus perutnya, ketika masih hamil. Lagu itu biasanya membuat Boruto dan Himawari tenang jika mendengarnya, lalu berhenti menangis. Dan benar saja Boruto pun mulai diam, dan akhirnya terlelap.

Sementara mataku menatap tajam ke arah Teme seolah berkata 'Keluar Kau!'

Tapi pemuda itu masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dan Hinata. Malahan dia masuk dan main duduk di atas kasurku. Grr...benar-benar pria tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi aku berusaha meredam amarahku. Aku takut Boruto nangis lagi.

Setelah benar-benar tenang dan yakin tidak menangis lagi, aku menaruh Boruto dalam box bayi, di sebelah Himawari yang sudah tidur duluan. Memang Himawari bayi yang tenang seperti ibunya dan lebih banyak tidurnya juga. Sedangkan Boruto dia ini paling rewel, terutama di malam hari. Membuatku selalu telat masuk kerja, karena ulah Boruto yang selalu mengganggu waktu tidurku. Kantung mataku pun sudah tebal sekali dan tak jauh beda dengan mata teman SMA-ku Gaara, seperti panda.

"Kenapa kau telanjang dada? Bukankah tidak sopan menyambut tamu dengan tidak berpakaian," tanya Uchiha pada akhirnya, setelah dari tadi memperhatikanku dengan tatapan tajam, membuatku tidak nyaman saja!

"Kau tadi tidak lihat aku sedang apa, Uchiha-san? Aku baru saja menyusui dan biasanya aku selalu membuka bajuku kalau sedang menyusui. Karena ribet kalau pakai baju." Dan Uchiha itu pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Lalu ada apa kau datang?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau menagih janji. Orang tuaku terus menanyakan padaku dan Sakura, kapan aku punya anak..."

Jantungku seperti akan berhenti berdetak. Sudah saatnya. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi ataupun mengulur-ngulur waktu dengan alasan aku yang sedang sakit atau aku yang sibuk mengurus anak.

"Harus sekarang?" tanyaku dan dalam hati berharap tidak sekarang, karena masih belum siap.

"Ya dan disini saja."

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak aku tidak mau. Tapi tak mungkin. Mulutku bungkam. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Keringatku bercucuran. Nafasku tak beraturan. Aku menelan ludah terus menerus dan aku yakin wajahku senada dengan bulan purnama. Aku benar-benar belum siap. Tapi aku harus.

"Baiklah," jawabku pelan.

**END Naruto POV**

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tahu dia belum siap. Aku bisa melihat raut pucat muncul diwajahnya. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ayah dan Ibuku selalu mendesakku dengan pertanyaan kapan aku punya anak? Istriku juga mendesakku kapan kontrak perjanjian ini berakhir?

Membuatku ingin membentak mereka dan berkata, Aku tak ingin punya anak! Punya anak hanya membawa kesialan dalam hidupku.

Bayangkan saja, untuk mendapatkan anak saja, aku harus seks dengan laki-laki. Dua kali malah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Lalu setelah pulang dari Kantor, aku pun mengunjungi apartemen Uzumaki, nama laki-laki yang akan memberikanku anak. Aku datang untuk menagih janji. Saat sampai di sana, ternyata tidak dikunci pintunya. Ceroboh sekali. Kamarnya juga terbuka lebar lagi. Benar-benar idiot.

Dobe, bodoh, Idiot, bukannya pintu dikunci, kamar dikunci, malah pintu gak dikunci, kamar terbuka lebar. Apa dia mau pamer body yang setengah telanjang itu? Apa dia gak mikir orang-orang akan masuk ke kamarnya dan melihatnya sedang menyusui anak? Bodoh, Dobe, Idiot, Hidup pula. Dan bodohnya orang ini yang akan memberikanku anak. Kuharap anakku nanti tidak ketularan idiotnya seperti dirinya.

Sekarang aku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan membelakangi punggungnya. Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Hening masih bermain-main dalam dunia kami. Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan, lalu berbalik ke arahnya yang juga memunggungiku.

'Ini yang terakhir,' ungkapku dalam hati. Detik berikutnya ia juga berbalik, membuat saphirenya menubruk onyxku.

Kemudian aku membaringkannya secara perlahan. Kulihat tubuhnya semakin kurus, mungkin karena kelelahan mengurus dua bayi sendirian. Kedua tanganku disamping kepalanya. Matanya kini tertutup wajahnya agak ketakutan. Dia benar-benar belum siap.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap. Aku juga belum. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk memberikanku anak. Berjanjilah padaku untuk melakukan ini terakhir kalinya. Karena kau juga tahu kan aku jijik melakukan ini. Kau juga sama..."

Dia membuka matanya... sekali lagi saphirenya menabrak onyxku.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan..."

Aku terdiam. Lalu akhirnya aku melepaskan celana jeansnya. Ya kali ini aku membantunya membuka celananya. Dia pun juga membantuku melepas kancing kemeja lengan panjangku. Mata kami masih terus bertatapan.

Ini tetap menjijikan...tapi hatiku ingin memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mau melakukan hal yang menjijikan sekali lagi.

Jemariku menyusuri keningnya, hidungnya, bibirnya kuusap pelan, lehernya... Dadanya.

Dadanya terlihat lebih besar. Ku dengar karena dia minum susu ibu menyusui dan suplemen penambah ASI. Sungguh diluar logika. Dan entah kenapa aku sekali lagi kagum padanya. Karena mau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu, demi anakku. Kalau aku mungkin lebih baik mati, toh aku juga tidak suka anak-anak, ini semua juga demi orang tua dan istriku.

Aku menyusuri dadanya, mengelus putingnya yang kemerahan. Dia berjengit.

Perlahan, memijatnya dan yang ada setetes air keluar. Keningku mengernyit. Inikah ASI?

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, tanpa perintah. Tanpa berpikir. Aku mengemut puting itu. Sementara tanganku yang lain memainkan puting sebelahnya.

"Enghhh..."

Rasanya lumayan, tidak manis... kesukaanku. Entah kenapa aku ingin lebih. Jadi menjilatinya, mengemutnya layaknya mengemut permen lolipop.

"Engghhh...apa yang kau lakukan? Ukh...hentikan...!" Dia memperingatku, tapi aku tak mengubrisnya.

"Te...ukh...berhenti..." Dia memperingatiku lagi... membuatku tersadar. Aku telah kelewat batas. Aku pun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf..." aku merasa bersalah. Bodohnya aku. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Dia laki-laki! Harusnya ini membuatku jijik.

"Aku akan langsung saja," ujarku lagi.

"Itu lebih baik..." balasnya.

Mataku masih menatap putingnya. Tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. Aku harus fokus. Ini harus kupercepat.

Aku pun mulai membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan melakukan yang harus kulakukan. Melakukan seks.

"Arghhh..." Dia berteriak kesakitan saat aku mulai memasukan jari-jariku di bagian bawahnya, supaya milikku bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"ARGHHH!" Dia berteriak lagi saat milikku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Air matanya mengalir. Tapi aku tetap memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangnya.

"SAKIT!" Lagi-lagi ia berteriak dan malahan sekarang ia mencakar pundakku dengan kukunya. Dasar dobe, aku juga sakit. Sudahlah, kasihan juga dia. Ya mau gimana lagi.

Tapi kayaknya aku sudah keterlaluan. Lagian tadi aku bilang mau memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caranya ia tidak kesakitan. Aku pun menatap putingnya lagi. Lalu tanpa sadar mulutku kembali mengemut putingnya perlahan. Menjilatnya. Tangan satunya juga memijatnya. Membuat ASI keluar lagi.

"Ukh...Engghhh..." sepertinya dia mulai menikmatinya. Walaupun awalnya tadi dia memukul tanganku, tak ingin aku melakukan hal tadi lagi terhadap putingnya. Tapi karena aku juga keras kepala, akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Enghhh...hahhh...hahh...enghhh..."

Dia terus mendesah. Apalagi aku tak hanya bermain-main pada puttingnya. Tapi juga bermain-main pada miliknya. Mengelus-ngelus, mengocok dan mulutku masih sibuk menyusu.

"Enghhh..." Kali ini aku yang mendesah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku kan klimaks. Sementara ia sudah beberapa kali klimaks karena ulahku.

Hingga akhirnya kami berteriak bersama cuma 'AAAAA...' gitu sih, tak ada saling sebut nama. Lalu berdua pun terjatuh telentang di atas atas kasur yang menurutku jelek. Dengan nafas terengah-engah. Peluh keringat. Serta kedua mata kami pun tertutup karena lelah.

**End Sasuke POV**

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**Naruto POV**

Teme brengsek. Berani-beraninya dia mengemut ASI-ku! Dia gak tahu apa ASI ini untuk anakku! Bukan untuknya. Sudah membuat bokong orang sakit, seenaknya mengemut ASI orang! Sial Sial!

Aku terus menggerutu dalam dudukku di atas tempat tidur. Tidak bisa berdiri dari tadi, meskipun sudah berhasil terbangun. Dan semua karena ulah teme pantat ayam tukang ngancem. MENYEBALKAN, KUBU...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Eh?"

Tidak...

Ini buruk, Hinata...

"Kau... tega sekali..."

Tidak Hinata... kau salah paham... Aku mencoba menghampirinya, seraya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhku. Tapi sakit dibagian bawahku membuatku terjatuh saat bangun. Aku mencoba berdiri lagi dan berhasil. Meskipun masih sakit. Tapi tak kupedulikan.

Kulihat Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Hinata. Tidak... jangan berekspresi seperti itu Hinata... Itu membuatku sakit. Lebih sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhku...

Lalu Hinata pun pergi dari kamarku... Aku mengejarnya... meskipun tubuhku terus berteriak kesakitan...

**Bruk...**

Aku terjatuh lagi, namun aku tak menyerah mengejar Hinata. Aku merangkak menuju tempat Hinata dan akhirnya tanganku berhasil memegang kaki jenjangnya...

"Hinata kumohon jangan pergi. Aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan Naruto-kun... Kau tahu bagaimana usahaku membujuk Neji-nii? Kau tahu tiap menit aku memohon pada Neji-nii supaya aku bisa menemuimu...supaya aku bisa menemui anak kita... tapi apa yang kulihat... Uzumaki?"

Hinata tidak memanggilku Naruto, melainkan Uzumaki. Hinata sebegitu bencinya kau terhadapku? Sungguh ini semua salah paham...

"Kita cerai saja Uzumaki..." ujarnya lagi dan rasanya aku ingin mati mendengarnya...

*****TBC*****

**Hallo Minna san, maaf baru update...**

**Aku sibuk di duta... jadi baru bisa update... sebenarnya setelah ini mau update lama, entah beberapa bulan... soalnya aku udah semester akhir...jadi gak bisa santai-santai lagi... maaf yah**

**Dan hanya segini juga adegan ranjang yang bisa ichi buat...**

**Masalah ASI itu Ichi cuman ngarang... di Dunia nyata gak ada kok yang begitu... Kalau ada aneh juga sih **

**Untuk agan Ana... **

**Aku bikin fic ini cuma buat ngibur diri sendiri kok... cuma karena aku suka nulis cerita aja... dan kebetulan juga aku SasuNaru makanya aku bikin fic ini... jujur aku sendiri juga takut dosa... aku harap juga bisa berhenti... tapi ternyata susah... selalu aja ada godaan...bingung jadinya... **

**Oke segitu aja dulu... makasih banyak buat reviewnya...**

**See you...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya MK**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, MPERG**

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

_**Manusia selalu menggembor-gemborkan kalimat berkorban untuk kebahagian orang banyak, tapi tidak sadar apakah dengan berkorban kebahagiaan akan datang? Karena berkorban berarti mengorbankan kebahagiaan diri sendiri, kalau diri sendiri tidak bahagia, apakah orang lain bisa bahagia?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Setelah dua bulan lamanya Hinata membujuk Neji, supaya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya, bukan kebahagiaan yang ia temukan. Melainkan dua pria tanpa busana, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang membuatnya rela membuang segalanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya harus dibenci oleh keluarga sendiri. Seseorang yang terus ia perjuangkan dihadapan kakaknya.

Namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Setelah susah payah meluluhkan hati sang kakak, supaya mau menerima keluarga kecilnya...

Rasa sakit...pedih...marah...kecewa...membaur menjadi satu...

"Kita cerai saja, Uzumaki," ungkap Hinata tanpa memandang wajah orang yang dicintainya.

Cerai...

Hinata rasa itu keputusan yang benar. Meskipun orang itu bilang ini semua salah paham. Hinata tidak peduli. Apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah kesalahpahaman. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah fakta.

Lagipula semua pria memang selalu berkata begitu. Selalu bilang semua ini adalah salah paham, jika ketahuan berselingkuh. Hinata pikir, apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih logis?

Sudahlah...

Hinata lelah, gadis berambut lavender itu memilih untuk berpisah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Tapi apa memang keputusan ini benar-benar yang paling baik? Bagaimana dengan nasib bayinya?

Hinata tidak tahu, yang ia tahu saat ini ia merasa sakit, lebih sakit dari luka _caesar _yang didapatkannya setelah melahirkan. Dan luka ini tidak bisa sembuh seperti halnya jahitan _caesar_, akan membekas sampai akhir hayat.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

_**Dunia ini penuh dengan pilihan. Jika tidak berhati-hati dalam memilih, maka akan terjerumus dalam jurang kepedihan. Tapi janganlah menyesali pilihanmu. Menyesali pilihan tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Tapi dengan berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan mungkin bisa sedikit merubahnya**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Naruto duduk menyender pada dinding dekat pintu keluar. Selimut putih membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Istri tercintanya sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua saphirenya yang indah itu terlihat kosong. Warna birunya memudar. Ia mendekap erat tubuhnya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya akan pecah berantakan jika tidak didekap.

Jarum jam di dinding terus berputar. Namun posisi Naruto tidak berubah. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria dengan kemeja biru dan celana krem, sepatu _pantofel_ hitam, keluar dari kamar tidur Naruto. Dua kancing teratas tampak tak terpasang. Sebelah kemejanya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dan ikat pinggangnya tampak melambai-lambai karena terburu-buru memakainya. Dasi cokelat bahkan masih dibawa oleh tangan kanan, sedangkan jas hitam dipegang oleh tangan kiri. Tak hanya itu, rambutnya juga masih berantakan.

Terlihat kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata onyxnya yang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang terintimidasi, akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Akhirnya ketemu, aku mencarimu, aku harus segera pergi, ada rapat mendadak dengan klien...ehm...Uzumaki? kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan-mu?"

Pria itu mendatangi Naruto dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Wajah yang biasanya sedatar aspal jalan tol itu, terlihat bingung dengan kondisi Naruto.

Padahal ia sedang terburu-buru dan hendak pamit pada pria itu. Tapi apa yang ditemukannya? Uzumaki Naruto duduk menyender dengan tatapan kosong. Kerutan kening langsung menghampiri wajahnya.

"Uzumaki...Uzumaki..." Pria itu terus mengguncang-guncang badan Naruto. Tapi tak ada respon. Kekhawatiran mulai melanda. Namun si pria tak menyerah, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan lebih keras, hingga akhirnya Naruto tersadar.

Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip ria. Lalu beralih menatap Uchiha yang wajahnya terlihat lega, begitu melihat Naruto yang telah sadar.

"Ehm...Uchiha-san maaf, ada apa? Kau sudah rapi?" tanya Naruto tampak bingung, setelah selama setengah jam merasa seperti berada dalam ruang hampa, hingga tak menyadari sang Uchiha berusaha keras membangunkannya ke alam nyata.

"Aku ada rapat mendadak. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya balik Uchiha Sasuke nama panjang si pria.

"Tidak... aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak pandai berbohong.

Kalau boleh jujur mulut hendak bertanya, namun langsung diurungkan, karena Sasuke teringat akan hubungan mereka, hanya sebatas rekan kerja untuk mendapatkan anak, jadi tak perlu mencampuri urusan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi, kalau kau sudah hamil kembali telepon aku. Dan untuk sementara waktu kita tak usah bertemu dulu, aku ingin menjaga perasaan istriku."

"Aku mengerti."

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

_**Manusia boleh berkata bahwa mereka telah siap menanggung resiko. Namun hati belum tentu siap menanggung resiko**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto mencoba berdiri secara perlahan, dengan tangan kiri berpegangan pada dinding, sedangkan tangan erat menggenggam erat selimut supaya tidak terlepas dari tubuh telanjangnya.

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya, tepatnya menuju box bayi dengan gambar kelinci putih dan bunga – bunga dengan warna seperti pelangi.

Di dalam box itu tertidur dua makhluk mungil, malaikat-malaikat kecil Naruto. Yang selalu membuat senyum merekah dibibir merah muda Naruto.

Meskipun hati tersayat-sayat. Meskipun nafas terasa sesak. Meskipun... dada tertekan... saat melihat kedua malaikatnya, senyuman manis Naruto pasti akan datang.

"Boruto...Himawari...maafkan tou-san. Tou-san adalah ayah yang buruk, karena tak mampu mencegah Kaa-san kalian pergi. Tapi Tou-san tidak akan menyerah. Tou-san janji akan membawa Kaa-san kalian kembali. Tou-san akan membuat keluarga ini kembali lengkap," ungkap Naruto seraya mengecup kening kedua buah hatinya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**Sakura itu bunga yang indah. Setiap orang akan selalu tersenyum ketika melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tanpa mengetahui Sakura itu hanya bunga yang hidupnya, menghitung hari. Cantik diluar rapuh di dalam**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Saat pria – pria berjas hitam itu sibuk membicarakan tentang pembangunan hotel di dekat pantai Konoha. Pada sebuah restoran Perancis, pikiran Sasuke malah melayang ke arah satu setengah jam yang lalu, yaitu ketika onyxnya melihat Naruto dalam keadaan aneh. Saphirenya yang meredup, wajahnya yang seakan berkata ingin mati saja itu mengusik pemikiran Sasuke.

Namun pada akhirnya pemikiran itu langsung ia enyahkan. Sasuke harus ingat Naruto bukan siapa-siapa dirinya. Kenapa harus ikut campur urusannya. Kecuali jika menyangkut urusan anak, barulah ia bisa ikut campur.

**Drrrttt...Drrttt**

Getar handphone milik sekertaris Sasuke, Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan pria-pria berjas hitam yang merupakan klien Sasuke. Wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah itu pun memohon ijin untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, dan setelah diijinkan, Sasuke kembali membicarakan rapat yang tertunda, dengan klien-kliennya, bersama dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu tangan kanan serta tangan kirinya yang turut serta dalam rapat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Karin kembali dari luar restoran, setelah selesai menelepon. Wajahnya yang selalu dilapisi _make up _tebal terlihat pucat. Sesampainya dimeja Sasuke dan kliennya, Karin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke. Detik berikutnya bisikan Karin membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke membesar. Pria itu pun mendadak berdiri, membuat klien, Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap heran padanya.

"Maaf istriku masuk rumah sakit, jadi saya harus pergi. Dan rapat ini biar saya serahkan pada tangan kanan saya Juugo dan Suigetsu, tidak apa kan?" pamit Sasuke.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san," jawab salah satu kliennya.

"Semoga istrimu baik-baik saja," jawab kliennya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Juugo, Suigetsu kuserahkan pada kalian!" perintah Sasuke.

"Oke bos," jawab Suigetsu, sedangkan Juugo hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Nah tuan-tuan mari kita lanjutkan rapatnya lagi," tambah Suigetsu pada klien-klien Taka Corps.

"Karin, apa yang terjadi pada Nyonya Uchiha?" tanya Juugo pada Karin dengan suara pelan supaya tidak mengganggu jalannya rapat.

"Kata Suster Yamanaka, suster yang dekat dengan Nyonya Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha jatuh pingsan setelah mengoperasi pasiennya, masih belum pasti Nyoya Uchiha sakit apa, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba pingsan," jawab Karin dan hanya ditanggapi oh ria oleh Juugo.

Sementara itu mobil Sasuke melaju kencang ke Rumah Sakit Uchiwa, rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha, yang kini dikepalai Sakura istri Sasuke. Namun Sakura diangkat menjadi kepala rumah sakit bukan karena dia istri Sasuke, melainkan karena kemampuannya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit ia langsung ke UGD, tempat istrinya diobati. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi hatinya cemas dan panik. Ia berharap istri tercintanya baik-baik saja. Lalu ketika kakinya tiba di depan pintu UGD, disaat yang bersaman dokter berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua seperti gadis desa keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dia adalah dokter Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit sebelumnya, namun masih tetap aktif. Ia berhenti dari seorang kepala rumah sakit dan memberikan posisi tersebut pada Sakura, karena ingin bebas, dan bisa main pachinko sesukanya. Sungguh dokter yang aneh.

"Tsunade bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah sopan terhadapku yah Sasuke," jawab wanita cantik yang sebenarnya usinya sudah menginjak angka 5.

"Terserahlah, katakan saja bagaimana keadaan Sakura!" perintah Sasuke tidak sabar ingin mengetahui keadaan istri tercintanya.

"Hahhh...baiklah aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sebenarnya aku pun saat ini tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang penyakit Sakura. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan juga, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku baru bisa berkata jika Sakura menjalankan pemeriksaan lanjutan," jelas Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?! Katakan saja apa dugaanmu!"

"Yah, tapi aku takut dugaanku salah..."

"Katakan saja!"

"Dugaanku, kemungkinan dia... terkena kanker rahim..." rasanya jika diimajinasikan perasaan Sasuke saat ini adalah seperti dipukul oleh batu yang besar.

Sasuke pikir dugaan Tsunade pasti salah. Sasuke pikir istrinya sangat sehat. Mana mungkin terkena kanker rahim. Istrinya itu sehat, pekerja keras. Bahkan dari senin sampai jum'at kerjanya dari jam 7 sampai jam 7 kembali. Lalu kalau malam juga sama dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 7 pagi. Malahan waktu libur dipakai untuk mengurus perusaahaan farmasi tempat kedua sang istri bekerja.

Mana mungkin yang seperti itu memiliki penyakit parah!

"Sepertinya benar dugaanmu salah, Tsunade..."

"Meskipun begitu Sakura harus tetap melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut."

"Apanya yang harus diperiksa lagi Tsunade? Kau bilang dugaanmu salah!" pernyataan Tsunade sepertinya membuat Sasuke naik darah, sehingga suaranya mendadak tinggi.

"Aku tidak bilang dugaanku salah. Aku hanya bilang aku takut dugaanku salah. Jadi bukan berarti benar-benar salah, Sasuke... lagipula aku menduga hal ini karena dalam beberapa bulan ini Sakura mengalami gejala seperti pengidap kanker rahim!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Asal kau tahu, Sakura pernah mengeluh padaku kalau menstruasinya tidak lancar, kadang bisa lebih dari 15 hari. Dia juga selalu kesakitan setelah melakukan seks denganmu. Selama seminggu ini dia juga mengeluh sakit perut. Itu adalah gejala kanker rahim. Meskipun begitu aku juga berharap bahwa dugaanku salah."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit, dia tampak sehat...bagaimana bisa dia..."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan anak, sehingga tak sadar bagaimana kondisi istri sendiri," potong Tsunade dan membuat wajah Sasuke langsung menunjukkan sebuah pertanyaan 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'

"Aku tahu Sasuke, bagi Sakura aku ini sudah seperti ibunya, dan bagiku Sakura sudah seperti anakku. Dan aku tidak mengerti kemana otak jeniusmu itu, sampai bisa memiliki ide mendapatkan anak dari seorang laki-laki. Sakura mungkin berkata dia menerima semua keputusanmu. Tapi tak tahukah kau betapa hancurnya dia!" bentak Tsunade yang mulai emosi jika mengingat cerita Sakura tentang anak, seorang laki-laki dan hubungan badan antara seorang laki-laki dengan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Tsunade! Lagipula Uzumaki sudah menunjukkan bukti bahwa dia bisa memberikan anak. Jadi lebih baik kau fokuskan saja kesehatan Sakura, dan bila kau ingin mengadakan pemeriksaan lanjut, lakukan saja jika memang itu yang terbaik!"

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**Bagi seorang pria Harga Diri itu nomor satu. Namun bagi seorang ayah yang begitu menyanyangi keluarganya, maka harga diri akan menjadi nomor dua. Tengoklah seorang perampok yang merampok demi anak-anaknya di rumah**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Satu minggu kemudian, tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dengan kedatangan Neji di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Sorot mata tanpa pupil yang seakan-akan ingin memakan Naruto hidup-hidup, membuat ludah tertelan saat saphire menatapnya.

"Neji-nii..."

"Aku bukan kakakmu. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel nii. To the point saja, aku ingin mengambil anak Hinata." Suara yang membekukan suasana dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan ludahnya.

"Ta...tapi Neji apa harus sekarang?" nada tak rela mengijinkan sang anak pergi.

"Dia bayi adikku. Jadi dia berhak mengambilnya sekarang. Ah sekalian aku mengantarkan surat cerai ini untukmu..."

Jantung rasanya ingin berhenti saja, melihat amplop cokelat di tangan Neji, yang diserahkan pada Naruto. Sang istri benar-benar serius menceraikannya. Dan sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit, mendengar Neji meminta kedua bayinya. Naruto benar-benar tidak rela melepaskan Boruto dan Himawari pada Neji. Namun ia juga sadar, bahwa Hinata juga berhak mengambil Boruto dan Himawari darinya.

"Ba...baiklah masuklah dulu..."

"Tidak perlu aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam apartemen busukmu!" tajam dan menusuk, namun Naruto tidak bisa memarahi kakak istrinya.

Lalu dengan langkah gontai, kaki berbalut celana kotak-kota tiga perempat itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, tepatnya ke tempat Himawari dan Boruto berada. Setengah jam kemudian Naruto tampak kepayahan menggendong dua bayi yang beratnya sama-sama kurang lebih 4 kilogram. Cukup besar untuk ukuran bayi yang baru berumur kurang lebih 2 bulan.

Kemudian Naruto pun memberikan kedua malaikat kecilnya pada Neji. Namun Neji itu hanya mengambil Boruto. Neji bilang dia tidak mau melihat anak yang wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang dibencinya. Membuat Naruto lega karena Neji tidak membawa keduanya. Tapi juga sedih karena harus kehilangan salah satu anaknya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Maaf aku harus menulis surat dulu untuk Hinata. Karena Hinata tidak mau menemuiku, jadi lebih baik aku berikan surat saja padanya, jadi Neji kau mau menolongku kan?" pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Apa?"

"Bersujudlah dan jilat sepatuku!"

Jika saja Naruto ini adalah pria yang mengedepankan harga diri, maka ia tidak akan memenuhi syarat gila itu. Namun kenyataannya Naruto adalah pria yang rela melakukan seks dengan seorang laki-laki demi keluarga, jadi melakukan seperti ini pun, akan dilakukannya dengan tulus.

Maka Naruto pun segera bersujud dan lidahnya menjilati sepatu boots cokelat yang dikenakan oleh Neji. Sementara pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menyeringgai melihatnya. Menikmati segala penderitaan orang yang dibencinya.

"Kau benar-benar sampah Naruto! Tapi baiklah surat ini akan kuantarkan pada Hinata."

Setelah itu sambil menatap punggung Neji yang telah pergi membawa Himawari, dalam hati Naruto berharap Hinata mulai luluh dengan membaca surat itu. Sedangkan Neji hatinya berkata bahwa ini baru permulaan. Pemuda itu tak akan berhenti sampai Naruto benar-benar hancur, bagaikan gelas yang jatuh dan pecah berantakan.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

**Saat sedih manusia selalu menyalahkan takdir. Memang benar hidup dan mati adalah ketentuan takdir yang sudah digariskan pada tangan manusia, namun ada kalanya takdir itu bisa ditentukan oleh manusia. Perbuatan dan usaha manusia itulah yang bisa mengubah takdir.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Dalam sehari Naruto sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang. Pagi hari oleh Neji. Malam hari oleh Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut sebenarnya bukan kedatangan Sasuke, melainkan kondisi Sasuke yang tidak begitu baik.

Muka memerah. Jalan sempoyongan. Terus meracau tidak jelas. Bau alkohol menyengat dari tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan begitu pintu terbuka Naruto terkena muntahan Sasuke. Bisa kalian tebak, Sasuke mabuk.

"Hei Uzumaki hiks... menurutmu takdir lucu tidak...hiks..."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Uchiha. Kau mabuk dan kau membuat bajuku kotor dan bau," jawab Naruto setengah kesal, namun tetap memapah Sasuke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Hiks...kau memang dobe...hiks" sebuah setiga siku-siku muncul di kening Naruto. Kesal, saat mabuk pun Sasuke terus menghinanya.

"Dengar istriku hidupnya tak akan lama lagi...hiks... padahal aku sudah susah payah seks denganmu...hiks...lucu bukan takdir itu...hiks...hiks..."

Kening mengkerut, heran dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Pikir Naruto.

"Hiks...kalau takdir itu manusia...hiks...sudah kubunuh dia...hiks...beraninya mempermainkan Uchiha...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Naruto bertambah tidak mengerti. Ingin bertanya tapi mustahil, Sasuke sedang keadaan tidak baik. Mungkin ini efek mabuk, pikir Naruto dan benar saja setelah meracau hal-hal yang bisa membuat kening berkerut, Sasuke pun langsung berbaring di atas sofa Naruto.

Naruto pun segera melepas kedua sepatu Sasuke. Lalu menyelimuti pria tersebut. Setelah itu membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena muntahan. Mungkin besok Naruto akan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

*****TBC*****

**Haiiii...**

**Mumpung lagi senggang Ichi update cepet.**

**Ehm tulisan Ichi yang kemarin beda yah? Lagi pengen aja bikin begitu #jitak**

**Tapi itu emang tulisan Ichi juga kok, bukan beda orang... Lagi pengen ganti gaya aja...**

**Dan ini kayaknya beda lagi, terinspirasi pas baca fanfic seseorang...**

**Dan maaf juga kalau pendek lagi... sudah standar internasional 3000 kata itu maksimal...**

**Oke deh segitu aja dulu, Dan buat anak, Ichi gak suka OC, jadi ada kok di Canon tokohnya~**

**Sudah yah segitu aja dulu...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, YAOI, Alur tak tentu, MPERG**

*****mulai*****

_**Bicaralah...dengan berbicara bisa sedikit membuat masalahmu teratasi, jujurlah... meskipun itu pahit, karena meskipun kebohongan rasanya manis, tapi jika terlalu banyak akan menjadi pahit, dan bukalah hatimu... karena menutup hati tak akan menyelesaikan masalah**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Raja siang sudah terbangun di ufuk timur. Tetesan embun pada rumput yang melambai-lambai jatuh satu persatu pada taman-taman kecil di pinggir jalan. Manusia-manusia berdasi melangkah cepat menuju kantor atau sekolah. Nyanyian kereta bawah tanah sudah mulai dikumandangkan diterminal. Di dalamnya berdesak-desakkan para manusia dan terlihat seperti sandwich. Diatas lazuardi langit, burung-burung kecil sudah tak tampak lagi, mereka hanya bisa dilihat ketika sang raja siang belum duduk pada singgasana lazuardi langit.

Di sebuah apartemen yang ukurannya tidak besar atau kecil, hanya ada tiga lantai dan keluarga kecil Uzumaki tinggal di kamar nomor delapan. Apartemen tersebut berada di blok C kota Konoha dan tiap lantai ada sepuluh kamar. Kamar pada apartemen terdiri dari dua sekat dinding dan satu kamar tertutup pintu. Sekat pertama adalah ruang tamu dan keluarga. Sekat kedua adalah dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang makan. Bagian depan apartemen biasanya ditanami pot-pot kecil oleh penghuninya, sedangkan dibelakang apartemen ada beranda yang dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian.

Pada ruang tamu terdapat sofa hitam panjang, meja kaca persegi panjang dan lemari kecil dengan telivisi model lama yang masih menggunakan monitor CRT yang diletakkan di atasnya. Di atas sofa itu berbaring seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja cokelat dan celana hitam panjang. Di atas tubuh pria itu terbentang selimut berbulu berwarna kuning mencolok. Selimut itu dipasangkan oleh Naruto, semalam. Dan pagi ini pria beranak dua itu sedang memasak di dapur.

Naruto bisa masak berkat bantuan Teuchi bosnya di kedai ramen tempatnya kerja. Tidak jago sekali sih, hanya yang mudah-mudah. Sewaktu istrinya masih hamil, Naruto-lah yang lebih sering memasak, karena ketika istrinya hamil dulu, Hinata istrinya badannya sangat lemah, akibat selalu muntah-muntah. Setiap makan pasti selalu dimuntahkan. Makanya sang istri lebih banyak bedress ketimbang mengurus rumah tangga saat hamil.

Meskipun hanya bisa yang mudah-mudah dan tampilannya lumayan abstrak, Naruto pandai mencampur bumbu. Liat saja aroma dari sup tofu yang ia buat, harum dan menggelitik hidung pria tersebut. Membuat sang pria terbangun, meskipun pandangan masih remang-remang.

"Ukh..." si pria merintih dan tangannya langsung memegang kepala yang merupakan tempat rasa sakit, yang mengakibatkan rintihan keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu sambil memegang kepalanya, si pria mencoba bangun dari sofa, membuat selimut terjatuh ke lantai dari atas tubuhnya. Si pria mencoba melangkah ke tempat aroma yang menggelitik hidungnya, namunnya jalannya sempoyongan dan ia terhuyung. Tapi dengan sigap tangannya bertumpu pada dinding yang berlapis _wallpaper_ krem bergambar batik. Dan akhirnya ia bisa berjalan menuju dapur, dengan melewati hordeng kuning mencolok yang menutupi tempat yang tidak disekat oleh dinding.

Mata onyx itu melihat seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kaus turtle neck berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan celana panjang biru tua, yang ujungnya dilipat hingga sebetis, sehingga terlihat seperti celana tiga per empat. Kausnya itu dilapisi oleh celemek putih. Detik berikutnya Naruto pemilik rambut pirang berbalik seraya membawa panci berisi sup dengan tangan berbalut sarung kotak-kota merah maroon.

"Oh kau sudah sadar," ujar Naruto sambil menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkok putih besar secara perlahan supaya tidak tumpah.

"Uzumaki? Apa yang terjadi? Ini apartemenmu? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya si pria bermata onyx.

"Satu-satu bertanyanya Uchiha, dan lebih baik kau duduk dan makanlah dulu, nanti akan kujelaskan," jawab Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke nama sang pria untuk duduk diatas kursi kayu yang alasnya adalah busa yang dilapisi kain berbunga dan juga plastik.

Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Naruto, ia menarik kursi dan menaruh bokong di atasnya. Dihadapannya sudah tersedia meja kotak yang dilapisi taplak kain warna krem bergambar batik warna hitam dan juga plastik. Di atasnya terdapat sup tofu dua mangkuk putih, dua gelas dan dua sendok, serta dua teko berisi air putih dan teh, juga dua cangkir, dua vissin untuk tehnya.

Sasuke menatap menu yang ada di depannya. Begitu sederhana, dan supnya terlihat seperti air yang ada tofunya. Namun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli, perutnya menjadi berbunyi karena aroma supnya. Ia pun menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkoknya, dengan menggunakan centong besi. Lalu begitu dicoba ternyata rasanya enak, membuat Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya. Naruto juga tersenyum ternyata masakannya disukai.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan mulai menikmati teh pagi harinya.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" perintah Sasuke dengan gaya arogannya yang seperti biasa dan sepertinya sakit kepalanya sudah hilang setelah sarapan barusan.

"Sebentar Uchiha, aku harus merapikan bekas sarapan dulu," jawab Naruto yang juga sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya dan langsung membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk, bekasnya dan Sasuke, lalu ditaruh dibak bulat hitam yang ada di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia duduk kembali dan sama seperti Sasuke ia turut menikmati teh di pagi hari.

"Yah... semalam itu kadang ke kamar apartemenku dalam ke dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu kau meracau tentang keadaan istrimu..." jelas Naruto setelah selesai menyesap tehnya.

Sementara Sasuke bola matanya sempat membesar, namun beberapa detik berikutnya kembali normal. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat Sasuke sedang memeriksa laporan akhir bulan dari tiap divisi perusahaannya, pria mendapat telepon dari Rumah Sakit, bahwa hasil pengecekan lanjutan tubuh istrinya sudah keluar, dan hasilnya membuat Sasuke langsung meluncur ke bar langganannya, lalu mabuk dan berakhir di kamar apartemen 'partnernya'.

"Ano Uchiha, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur urusanmu, tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur mendengar racauanmu, aku jadi ingin tahu. Lagipula mungkin dengan bercerita hatimu menjadi lega, walaupun aku tidak bisa membantu. Dan lagi ibuku pernah bilang dengan bercerita beban dipundak akan terasa ringan, yah meskipun masalah tidak akan bisa teratasi hanya dengan bicara saja. Namun setidaknya sudah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke menanggapi dengan menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja dengan kasar. Membuat air teh bergoyang-goyang layaknya ombak di laut. Kedua langit kelam itu juga menatap tajam Naruto, membuat pemuda beranak dua itu menelan ludahnya. Naruto jadi menyesal telah berani berkata seperti itu. Namun rasa ingin tahu tentang racauan Sasuke semalam, membuat Naruto memberanikan diri berkata seperti itu.

Melihat keringat mengalir menetes dari kening lalu ke leher Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendengus.

"Bercerita memang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku, dan kau bukan teman ataupun saudaraku sebagai tempatku bercerita."

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah ikut campur dan terlalu ingin tahu..."

Langit kelam melihat kepala pirang merunduk, sehingga kedua permata saphire harus tertutup poni. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sakura adalah wanita karir. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter dan kepala laboratorium di sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Sehari-harinya ia selalu berkutat dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang keras."

Leher yang tertutup turtle neck ditegakan, wajah terlihat kaget mendengar Sasuke akhirnya bercerita. Namun mulut tetap terkunci dan kedua telinga dipasang dengan baik.

"Pada dasarnya bahan kimia tidak bagus pada tubuh, jadi... seorang pekerja dibidang kimia harus memakai pakaian khusus. Hanya saja kadang ada saja yang kecolongan. Karena hal itulah Sakura jadi divonis tidak bisa punya anak. Dan karena pekerjaan sialan itu juga Sakura...Sakura terkena kanker rahim..."

Saphire menangkap wajah Sasuke tetap seperti talenan, namun ada yang berbeda dari onyxnya. Meredup, padahal biasanya tajam dan mencekam. Tanpa disadari kedua tangan tan itu memegang kedua tangan Sasuke. Membuat kening berkerut heran, dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Onyxnya langsung berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan'.

"Ibuku juga bilang saling menggenggam tangan juga memperingan masalah dan membuat seseorang menjadi kuat menjalani masalahnya," jawab Naruto seolah tahu arti tatapan itu.

Tangan Naruto terasa kasar, mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai minimarket dan pelayan kedai ramen. Sudah begitu Naruto juga mengurus bayinya sendiri, karena istrinya entah dimana. Namun tangan yang kasar itu terasa hangat juga. Membuat senyum tipis terpasang diwajah Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu, kenapa waktu itu, setelah kita berhubungan badan, kau seperti boneka rusak?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua tangan mereka kini sudah tidak saling berpegangan, karena Sasuke kembali menyesap cangkir tehnya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat detakan jantung menggebu-gebu pada diri Naruto. Bibir Naruto langsung digigit. Kepala ditundukan kembali. Saphire indahnya meredup.

"Hinata...Hinata melihat kita tanpa busana... dan dia langsung minta cerai..."

"Jadi terkena hukuman juga sepertiku?"

"He...he...begitulah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku pasti akan membawa Hinata kembali dalam pelukan."

Dia tidak menyerah. Meskipun sudah jatuh berkali-kali. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kembali. Sasuke juga tidak akan kalah dari Naruto. Ia percaya pasti ada jalan untuk kesembuhan istrinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian sang istri. Seperti Naruto yang tidak menyerah mendapatkan istrinya kembali.

"Kau si bodoh yang keras kepala."

"Ya dan kau si brengsek yang pemarah."

*****Ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

_Dear Hime_

_Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Aku pun tak berpikir panjang saat memutuskan hal itu, karena yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat itu adalah Kau dan kedua buah hati kita._

_Mungkin bagimu aku sedang mencoba membela diri. Tapi itulah kenyataannya Hime._

_Aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi nyawaku dan harga diriku sendiri._

_Dan aku tak mungkin sanggup untuk jauh darimu. Bahkan satu detik saja berpisah denganmu, bagiku terasa satu tahun._

_Hime maafkan aku..._

_Kembalilah demi aku dan kedua buah kita_

_._

_._

_._

Kertas berisi untaian kata orang yang membuatnya sedih itu diremas. Mata lavendernya ia tutup, namun entah kenapa air mata masih bisa menerobos dan mengalir pada pipi putihnya. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang menulis surat tersebut melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Meskipun begitu melihat banyangan mimpi buruk seminggu yang lalu, tetap tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menulis surat tersebut. Berpisah adalah jalan terbaik baginya. Meskipun itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kedua malaikat kecilnya yang tidak bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa... kau telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi... bahkan jika kau meminta maaf hingga seribu kalipun tak kan bisa menghapus mimpi burukku tentangmu dan orang yang tidur bersamamu...tidak bisa..." lirihnya.

Pagi itu pada akhirnya dia bisa membaca surat yang diberikan kakaknya, untuknya. Namun setelah membacanya surat itu diremas dan terjatuh dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dia terjatuh lemas di atas lantai yang dingin. Sambil memeluk diri yang sudah rapuh sejak kejadian seminggu yang lain. Menangis sendirian di dalam kamarnya, di apartemen kakaknya.

*****Ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Tangan kanan memegang nampan berisi cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kecil berisi kue keju. Tangan kiri memegang kenop pintu bercat cokelat. Mata lavender menangkap punggung kecil nan rapuh. Pintu berderit ketika didorong. Kaki melangkah mendekati sang adik, hingga terdengar suara sepatu menginjak lantai. Namun sang adik tak bergeming. Masih berdiam memunggunginya.

Kedua pupil menangkap kembali pemandangan berbeda. Kedua bahu yang rapuh bergetar hebat. Langkah kaki terhenti. Padahal jarak hanya tinggal lima langkah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa... kau telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi... bahkan jika kau meminta maaf hingga seribu kalipun tak kan bisa menghapus mimpi burukku tentangmu dan orang yang tidur bersamamu...tidak bisa..." lirih sang adik.

Pemandangan yang dilihat mata kembali berubah. Kertas yang tidak rapi, sudah diremas hingga membentuk bola. Dijatuhkan begitu saja pada lantai putih. Mata kini tertuju pada kertas. Tak ada reaksi hanya wajah datar saat melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba mata dikejutkan jatuhnya sang adik. Isakan mulai terdengar keras ditelinga. Hingga akhirnya sang adik jatuh tertidur dilantai sambil memeluk diri. Ia pun bergegas menaruh cangkir teh pada meja didekat tempat tidur. Menggendong sang adik seperti menggendong pengantin. Menaruh perlahan di atas tempat tidur secara perlahan, bagaikan menaruh guci mahal ke atas meja. Bokong kini dihempaskan ke sebelah sang adik yang telah tertidur dengan air mata masih mengalir. Tangan siap tanggap langsung menghapus air mata tersebut.

"Kau bodoh Hinata, aku sudah bilang dia itu bajingan, tapi kau keukeuh ingin bertemu dengannya. Yah setidaknya matamu sudah terbuka. Senang rasanya kau sudah sadar siapa dia..."

Tangan beralih mengelus rambut indigo.

"Tapi aku belum puas. Dosanya itu sangat berat, hukuman pisah denganmu saja tidak cukup. Hanya kematian yang bisa menebus dosanya. Nyawa... dibayar dengan Nyawa..."

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

_**Seperti daun maple yang berguguran yang akhirnya menyisakan ranting tanpa daun dan ditutupi oleh salju musim dingin, seperti itulah hati seseorang yang ditinggal sang terkasih**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Hari pertama, hari setelah memberikan surat pada sang terkasih, tepatnya hari senin. Tepatnya lagi delapan hari sebelum memasuki musim dingin. Saat kedai ramen masih sepi dikarenakan bulan tua, orang-orang lebih memilih makan ramen instan ketimbang membeli di kedai yang harganya lebih terjangkau. Disaat sepi itulah ia memanfaatkan kesempatan. Menelepon sang terkasih. Bunyi suara telepon memanggil terdengar ditelinga. Sayangnya tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan hingga pulsa menunjuk angka nol, jawaban tak kunjung datang.

Hari kedua kedai ramen ichiraku mulai ramai. Mungkin orang-orang sudah bosan memakan ramen instan. Toh rasa ramen ichiraku memang selalu dinanti warga Konoha. Sambil menggendong Boruto dipunggungnya Naruto mengantarkan pesanan mangkok putih berisi ramen dengan topping beragam, membawanya pada pelanggan yang perutnya sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi tak sabaran. Sampai matahari berganti bulan, Naruto akhirnya bisa bersantai dan Boruto juga sudah tertidur dipunggungnya. Mumpung santai, jemari tan mengetikan sms pada sang terkasih. Lagi-lagi sangat disayangkan, lampu kedai ramen telah dimatikan, namun kotak inbox tak kunjung berisi.

Hari ketiga ramen ichiraku masih ramai. Boruto kini dititipkan pada Kurenai pemilik apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Karena malamnya ada jamuan makan malam pengusaha kain yang berjualan tidak jauh dari kedai, di Ichiraku. Naruto tak tega membawa Boruto, karena pastinya ia akan lembur. Lalu jamuan makan malam pun selesai, badan Naruto sudah seperti diremuk titan. Lelah namun ia cukup menikmati pekerjaannya, walaupun hanya sebagai pelayan. Kemudian setelah selesai mencuci mangkuk –mangkuk ramen, Naruto langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, menelepon istri tercinta. Lagi panggilan tidak dijawab. Tak menyerah ia mengetikan email pada istrinya, namun begitu pagi menjelang sepuluh email yang dikirimnya tak kunjung terjawab.

Hari keempat mumpung kedai sepi, Naruto izin pulang cepat. Izin disetujui, kaki meluncur ke mansion Hyuuga, tempat tinggal orang tua Hinata. Berbekal modal nekat tak takut diusir, kedua kaki kurus itu sampai di depan pagar mansion yang mungkin lebih mirip istana. Istrinya memang orang berada, tepatnya adalah bangsawan. Tak bisa disandingkan dengan dirinya. Yatim Piatu yang hanya tamat SMA. Memang ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan istrinya. Namun sayang kesalahan besar membuatnya nyaris berpisah. Sebelum sempat berpisah selamanya, ia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan keberuntungannya kembali. Tapi ternyata lagi-lagi ia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mansion itu berkata bahwa nama Hinata adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh disebut. Rupanya bangsawan yang diusir tak bisa kembali lagi. Betapa bodohnya ia ke sini, harusnya tempat yang ia cari adalah kediaman kakak Hinata, bukan mansion ini. Besok sepertinya ia akan ijin lagi.

Takdir buruk menimpa Naruto dihari kelima, keenam dan ketujuh. Masuk ke kandang orang yang membencinya memang suatu tindakan yang masocist. Namun Naruto tak mau mengakui dirinya masocist, karena yang diinginkannya adalah bertemu dengan Hinata. Tangan yang patah, wajah yang dipenuhi dengan lebam, dan bibir yang sobek. Itulah yang terjadi jika bermain ke tempat Neji. Sebenarnya jika bukan Naruto yang berkunjung, Neji tak akan dalam mode sadistik. Namun karena Naruto yang bertamu, tubuh babak belurlah yang akan didapatkan. Padahal jika Naruto menyerah, mungkin saat ini Naruto bisa jalan-jalan dengan Boruto karena mendapatkan gaji, karena ijin libur untuk menemui istri tersayang. Sayangnya kata menyerah tak ada dalam kamus Naruto.

Hari ke delapan akhirnya akhirnya Hinata mau menemui Naruto. Kini ia bisa duduk berhadapan di depan istri tercinta, di rumah kakak ipar yang membencinya, yang kini berdiri menyender tembok sambil mengawasi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan. Fokusnya adalah membawa Hinata kembali dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata aku..."

"Naruto-kun aku sudah memaafkanmu..."

Jantung berdetak cepat. Ingin rasanya tubuh memeluk Hinata, karena ternyata usahanya selama satu minggu tidaklah sia-sia. Namun begitu mulut hendak berucap, Hinata mendahului.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan adalah demi diriku dan anak kita..."

Daun maple di luar sana sudah habis berguguran, karena musim dingin telah datang. Cuaca di dalam apartemen kakak ipar Naruto pun menggigit kulit, sehingga sweater, jaket tebal ataupun syal sangat dibutuhkan oleh tubuh. Namun mendengar Hinata telah memaafkannya dan telah mengerti apa yang dilakukannya selama ini untuk Hinata, Himawari dan Boruto, hati Naruto menghangat. Udara dingin ikutan menghangat.

"Meskipun begitu..."

Masih ada kelanjutannya. Hinata berbicara terputus-putus. Naruto jadi merasa ada yang aneh. Ia harap dewi fortuna tidak meninggalkannya.

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu Naruto-kun..."

Ah... harapanya tidak terkabul. Mulut tertutup rapat. Tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Namun hati tidak terima.

"Pulanglah... dan kumohon jangan hubungi aku lagi dan jangan..."

Jeda sejenak. Namun nafas Naruto sudah terasa sesak.

"Jangan temui aku lagi..."

Hinata berdiri dari sofa, pergi melangkah ke kamar. Naruto hendak mengejar, namun Neji menghalangi. Leher tan dicekik dan punggung dibenturkan pada dinding.

"Kau sudah mengerti bukan?" datar tapi penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Kau sudah paham bukan? Itu adalah dosamu, jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa bersama dengan adikku." Cekikan semakin kuat. Sakit tentu saja. Namun hati sudah seperti musim gugur. Mengerti kan? Daun mengering dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Menjadi debu dan terbang bersama angin. Itulah rasanya.

"Neji-nii Hentikan!"

Tangan putih itu melepas leher tan. Mendengus kesal, rencanya digagalkan. Sabar masih ada lain waktu. Neji pun meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali keluar dari kamar karena mendengar ribut-ribut diluar, bersama Naruto yang kini memegangi lehernya yang masih sakit.

"Terima kasih. Kau masih peduli padaku."

"Kau masih berstatus suamiku, jadi aku tentu saja peduli. Namun aku mau kau pergilah. Jangan buat aku tambah sedih karena kekeraskepalaanmu. Kumohon kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Aku juga tahu itu dosa yang tak termaafkan. Namun aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Untuk itulah aku tidak menyerah. Namun jika kekeraskepalaanku membuatmu tambah bersedih. Maka baiklah kita berpisah," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. Tersenyum pada sang istri untuk terakhir kali. Dan sekali lagi pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata ingin mengejarnya. Hingga berguman

"Jangan pergi..."

Ia dan Hinata sama-sama tak ingin pisah. Namun sebuah kesalahan pasti ada konsekuensinya.

*****TBC*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Sensei**

**Warning**

**MPERG, Alur berantakan, YAOI, Stright, Death Chara**

*****Mulai*****

_**Salju itu misterius. Menyimpan banyak perasaan di dalamnya. Saat pertama kali salju turun maka kau akan tersenyum. Namun jika salju terus menerus jatuh ke bumi maka wajahmu akan muram. **_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Awal musim dingin adalah awal yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Sebab saat itu ia mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan. Gaun yang berlapis-lapis hingga mengembang pada bagian bawah. Sedangkan bagian atas berkerut-kerut dengan hiasan permata-permata kecil, sekecil biji kacang hijau pada tiap kerutannya. Mutiara-mutiara putih sebesar biji jagung juga tampak menghiasi bagian bawahnya. Gaun tersebut selain mengembang juga menjuntai panjang hingga dua meter, sehingga harus dipegangi oleh orang lain.

Pada bagian tangan dibalut sarung tangan putih transparan sampai ke siku yang jemarinya dibiarkan terbuka. Dibagian lehernya memakai kalung mutiara pink muda, senada dengan rambut pinknya yang disanggul dan diberi penutup kepala dan juga mahkota perak. Sementara kakinya dibalut sepatu kaca bak cinderela.

Hal ini membuat decakan kagum dan rasa iri dari para pengunjung pernikahannya dengan suami tercinta, ketika ia berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju suaminya yang terlihat tampan dengan tuksedo hitamnya dan sekali lagi membuat para tamu undangan iri dengan pasangan yang bak raja dan ratu.

Bahagia tentu saja, apalagi setelah ia dan suaminya mengucapkan "Saya bersedia" lalu pendeta mengucapkan bahwa ia serta suami resmi menjadi pasangan. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan kedua bibir saling bersatu. Menempel pelan namun juga lembut. Kemudian diakhiri dengan tepukan meriah dari para tamu.

Pada saat bulan madu pun kebahagiannya bertambah, dan rasanya ingin sekali waktu berhenti. Suaminya yang dingin ternyata menyimpan sejuta keromantisan. Bayangkan saja ia melakukan bulan madu di atas kapal pesiar. Kemudian suaminya mengajaknya berdansa sambil diiringi alunan dari pemain biola profesional, serta jutaan bintang bertaburan di atas langit malam.

Ketika acara utamanya dibuka, suaminya benar-benar melakukan hubungan intim dengannya, dengan sangat lembut, di atas kasur yang bertaburan bunga mawar. Ia jadi ingin melakukannya lebih banyak dengan suaminya, bukannya mesum, tapi apa yang dilakukan suaminya benar-benar membuatnya ingin lebih dan tak ingin keluar dari surga kenikmatan dunia.

Sayangnya setiap manusia tidak mungkin selamanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kadang kala manusia harus dihadapkan pada kesedihan. Termasuk apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua bermula ketika ayah dan ibu suaminya bertanya "kapan kami punya cucu?"

Kata itu terdengar biasa, karena sering terdengar dari mulut para orang tua yang anak-anaknya sudah menikah. Namun baginya kata itu adalah malapetaka. Seminggu setelah bulan madu ia bersama suaminya memeriksaan diri ke dokter, dan yang didapatnya adalah kabar yang membuat dirinya tak berhenti menangis hingga detik ini.

Ia dan Sasuke, nama suaminya tak akan mungkin bisa punya anak selamanya. Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke tak masalah jika dirinya tidak punya anak, karena Sasuke tak pernah suka dengan anak kecil. Namun bagi Fugaku dan Mikoto, ayah dan ibu Sasuke, hal itu adalah masalah besar. Sejak Itachi kakak iparnya dinyatakan tidak bisa punya anak juga, Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung merong-rong pada suaminya, agar cepat punya anak. Bahkan ketika lamaran, Fugaku dan Mikoto menyuruhnya mendatangi sebuah perjanjian "_jika ia tidak bisa punya anak, dia harus menceraikan Sasuke,"_.

Pada saat itu ia tak pernah berpikir menyetujui perjanjian tersebut akan menjadi bumerang untuknya dimasa depan. Meskipun begitu ia dan suaminya tidak menyerah. Ia dan Sasuke pergi ke sepuluh rumah sakit yang berbeda, karena ia dan suaminya pikir tesnya mungkin salah. Namun ternyata sepuluh rumah sakit itu mengatakan hal yang sama, ia tidak bisa punya anak, dan yang lebih parahnya penyebab ia tidak bisa punya anak, karena pekerjaannya di laboratorium, pekerjaan yang sangat ia cintai dan ia impikan. Rasanya seperti dihantam berpuluh-puluh batu.

Tapi sekali lagi ia dan Sasuke tidak menyerah. Selagi kelopak mata masih bisa terbuka ia dan suaminya tak akan menyerah. Ia mulai mencoba mengkonsumsi makanan yang mengandung vitamin E. Ia juga mencoba yoga supaya tidak stress, karena stress dapat mempengaruhi seseorang bisa hamil atau tidak. Ia juga mengurangi pekerjaannya. Jika biasanya ia suka lembur, sekarang pulang seperti karyawan biasa jam delapan sampai jam lima sore. Sasuke pun turut serta ikut mengkonsumsi vitamin e dan obat yang bisa membuatnya subur.

Tapi... ah lagi-lagi tapi, ia harus menghadapi tapi lagi. Tapi...empat huruf yang membuatnya bertambah _down_. Yah...tapi usahanya tidak berhasil. Hampir putus asa, namun perasaan tidak ingin pisah lebih kuat ketimbang rasa putus asa. Bayi tabung pilihan terakhir, tapi... ah... tapi lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kata tapi muncul. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tapi, namun juga kalimat tidak berhasil juga banyak yang muncul. Benar, tidak berhasil atau kegagalan menghampirinya kembali.

Jujur saja saat itu ia sudah mengarahkan pisaunya ke nadi yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Tingkat _down_ dia sudah pada level terbawah. Ia putus asa dan ia merasa lebih baik mati, jika harus berpisah dengan suaminya. Namun untungnya _shinigami_ belum mau mencabut nyawanya. Pisau itu berpindah ke telapak tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikan perbuatan bodohnya.

"Dengar Sakura kita masih punya jalan!"

"APA?! Semua cara sudah kita lakukan, namun memang sudah menjadi takdirku, takdir kita yang tak akan pernah punya anak!"

"Memang benar kau dan aku tidak mungkin bisa punya anak, tapi orang lain bisa!"

"Apa maksudmu adopsi? Kenapa Uchiha yang jenius menjadi bodoh? Kau tahu sendiri, orang tuamu tak ingin anak adopsi, mereka pasti tahu itu bukan anak kandung kita karena. Ciri fisik atau sifat tak mungkin sama dengan kita!"

"Sakura, aku masih Uchiha yang jenius. Tentu saja aku tahu adopsi itu mustahil dilakukan. Yang kumaksud kita mencari seorang perempuan untuk hamil anak kita. Aku akan meniduri perempuan lain, dan ketika perempuan itu hamil lalu melahirkan, anaknya untuk kita. Lagipula meskipun darahmu tidak ada dalam anak tersebut, darahku ada di dalamnya. Jadi Otou-san dan Kaa-san tidak akan curiga..."

"Aku tidak setuju! Kau pikir aku sanggup melihatmu tidur dengan perempuan lain?"

"Dan kau pikir aku sanggup tidur dengan perempuan lain? Sakura jujur saja, bahkan sampai mati pun aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Untuk itulah aku tidak peduli jika dibilang brengsek, karena harus tidur dengan perempuan yang bukan istriku. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika harus bohong pada Otou-san dan Kaa-san. Dua pilihan Sakura... keduanya pilihan yang berat untukku, tidur dengan perempuan lain atau pisah denganmu. Aku memilihmu... karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku rela tidur dengan perempuan lain, demi dirimu..."

Berat sungguh berat beban hidupnya. Di saat para istri di luar sana merasakan menikah, hamil, punya anak, ia harus merasakan mandul dan suaminya harus tidur dengan perempuan lain. Ia jadi ingin bunuh diri sekali lagi. Namun memikirkan perasaan suaminya, ia akhirnya rela suaminya harus tidur dengan orang lain.

_**Musim semi memang selalu membuat orang-orang tersenyum, karena udara dimusim ini begitu segar, apalagi bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, membuat mata tak berhenti memandangnya**_

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Julukan wanita sempurna dan yang paling beruntung untuknya adalah hal yang salah. Kenyataannya ia adalah seorang wanita yang sama dengan wanita lainnya. Diberkahi kelebihan dan kekurangan. Ia memang sudah menyetujui suaminya untuk tidur dengan orang lain, supaya bisa punya anak. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau suaminya akan tidur dengan seorang pria.

Marah, kecewa, sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia sadar semua ini terjadi karena ia tidak bisa punya anak. Untuk itulah ia tidak akan menyalahkan pria tersebut. Apalagi setelah mendengar pria itu melakukan hubungan intim dengan suaminya, karena ia membutuhkan uang untuk biasa operasi istri pria itu. Pria itu dan Sasuke memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama rela melakukan apapun demi istri tercinta. Makanya dia memilih mendatangi pria itu dengan membawa cek, lalu menyuruh pria itu pergi dengan cek darinya. Tapi ternyata suaminya malah memintanya kembali untuk berkorban.

"Sakura apakah kau tahu kenapa aku tak masalah jika kau tidak bisa punya anak? Itu karena aku mencintaimu dan jujur saja aku tidak suka anak-anak. Namun saat mendengar calon janinku telah tiada, aku merasa marah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena tidak bisa menjaga calon janinku. Aku marah karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku juga menginginkan seorang anak. Dan aku marah karena aku tidak bisa punya anak darimu."

Kata-kata dari Sasuke itu sungguh membuatnya marah, kecewa dan sedih. Ia marah karena dirinya tidak bisa punya anak. Ia kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa hamil. Ia sedih karena ia bukan wanita sempurna.

"Sakura aku minta maaf. Aku ingin punya anak, jadi ijinkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi dengan Uzumaki. Karena dia sudah terbukti bisa memberikan kita anak. Aku minta maaf, karena sudah egois meminta hal yang mustahil padamu. Aku adalah suami yang brengsek, maaf."

Suaminya meminta maaf dan suaminya memohon padanya supaya tidur dengan seorang pria. Masuk akal jika suami yang normal ingin punya anak. Masuk akal jika suaminya minta tidur lagi dengan pria itu, karena pria itu sudah terbukti memberikannya anak, meskipun takdir belum merestui, calon janin itu sudah tiada sebelum menjadi janin.

"Sakura, aku adalah pria paling beruntung karena memiliki istri seperti dirimu. Julukan wanita sempurna pada dirimu benar adanya. Kau adalah wanita sempurna, aku sangat mencintamu. Dan aku adalah suami yang brengsek memohon padamu untuk melakukannya sekali lagi..."

"Cukup Anata... Aku mengerti, aku adalah... istri yang mandul... aku mengijinkanmu...maaf tidak bisa memberikan anak untukmu..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, yang salah bukan dirimu, yang salah adalah takdir bodoh yang membuat hidup kita seperti ini. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, jangan pernah bunuh diri lagi, karena aku ingin kau tetap disampingku, sampai kita mati, seperti romeo dan juliete mengerti!"

"Ya, tentu romeoku..." jawabnya dan tangisan pun tumpah. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif, perasaan sakit ini akan dibayar dengan kehadiran seorang anak, yang akan membuatnya bisa hidup selamanya dengan suaminya.

Tapi seperti yang dibilang suaminya, takdir benar-benar membuat masalah dengan kehidupannya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Kanker rahim. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Ia sudah pasrah dengan permainan takdir. Apapun yang dilakukannya, ternyata tetap berujung ia tidak bisa bersama selamanya dengan suaminya. Karena kali ini kematian menghantuinya.

Sejujurnya suaminya sudah menghiburnya dan selalu menyemangati hidupnya. Ia sendiri pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya, supaya penyakitnya sembuh. Dimulai dari berhenti menjadi kepala rumah sakit dan bekerja di laboratorium, supaya fokus terhadap kesembuhan dirinya. Ia juga mulai meminum obat-obat setiap harinya. Kemoterapi pun mulai dijalaninya.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus, rambutnya mulai menipis. Meskipun begitu ada kebahagian yang terselip pada kehidupannya yang kelam. Suaminya sekarang tidak pernah mengambil kerja di luar kota. Apapun yang dimintanya pasti dituruti. Entah itu pergi ke salon atau belanja hobbynya, namun sesuatu yang dibenci oleh suaminya.

Rambutnya yang tipis semakin banyak diusap oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Kulitnya yang tambah pucat semakin sering dihangatkan Sasuke. Kejutan-kejutan romantis sering sekali dilakukan. Seperti membuatkan taman pribadi untuknya. _Dinner_ romantis di hotel yang mewah. Pakaian-pakaian yang indah.

Sasuke pun selalu menemaninya menjalani kemoterapi. Menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seraya menguatkan dirinya.

Jika boleh jujur ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Namun ia sadar kematian masih membututinya. Ia juga sudah mulai lelah dibuntuti terus oleh kematian.

Meskipun suatu kabar bahagia datang untuknya, hatinya telah lelah, karena kabar itu datangnya terlambat.

Di suatu pagi, di musim semi pertama. Ia sedang duduk di taman yang dibuatkan Sasuke khusus untuknya. Taman itu ditengahnya ada kursi besi panjang dan di depannya ada air mancur. Lalu kursi dan air mancur itu dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga. Ia duduk sambil menikmati teh hangat di pagi hari.

Saat itu rambutnya yang panjang dipotong bob pendek, karena banyak yang rontok. Ia memakai gaun hitam berlengan panjang, dengan _turtle neck_, serta kalung permata rubby tersemat dilehernya, menjulang hingga bagian dada.

Ia tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu menari-nari di atas bunga-bunganya yang bermekaran. Musim semi memang awal dari mekarnya bunga-bunga tersebut. Setelah taman itu mati, karena musim dingin.

Kata orang bahagia itu sederhana, dan memang benar hanya melihat keindahan alam, bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa dimana dirinya belum menikah dengan Sasuke. Suaminya itu sangat dingin, kata-katanya selalu tajam dan menusuk. Orang bilang Sasuke itu raja sadis. Sasuke pernah menendang junior-junior dimasa kuliah, dengan seenaknya. Membully orang adalah hobby Sasuke.

Namun ia adalah wanita kedua yang diperlakukan oleh Sasuke secara lembut selain ibunya. Semua karena onigiri. Sakura tidak terlahir sebagai orang kaya seperti Sasuke. Ia menjadi sukses karena kerja kerasnya. Masa-masa kuliah untuk menghemat uang, ia selalu membawa bekal. Onigiri buatan sendiri adalah hal yang Sakura bisa lakukan, karena Sakura tidak bisa memasak, namun ia paling jago buat onigiri. Soalnya buat onigiri itu mudah.

Ternyata Sasuke menyukai onigiri buatannya. Karena kantin penuh, ia yang biasanya makan dikantin bersama sahabatnya Ino, pun terpaksa makan diatap. Disanalah dimulai kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang raja sadis dan suka seenaknya, main ambil onigirinya, tanpa permisi. Gara-gara hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung menyuruhnya membuatkan onigiri.

Sebuah kenangan indah yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup. Membuat senyum-senyum sendiri. Hingga tiba-tiba kegiatannya mengingat masa lalu terusik oleh panggilan maid dengan rambut dicepol dua.

"Nyonya ada tamu untuk anda," ujar Maid yang bernama Ten ten.

"Siapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Namanya tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

Rupanya tamu yang menganggunya itu adalah orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya. Karena orang itulah yang membuat luka dihatinya. Meskipun ia tidak menyalahkan pria itu, namun rasa sakit karena mengetahui pria itu tidur dengan suaminya, tetap membekas. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menemui si pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Lalu dengan jalan yang dituntun oleh Ten-ten, karena tubuhnya yang makin lemah karena penyakitnya, ia pun menuju ruang tamu. Di sana seorang pria berambut pirang sudah duduk di atas sofa hitamnya. Ia pun duduk di sofa yang ukurannya hanya muat satu orang dewasa.

Kedua sofa itu berbentuk huruf L terbalik. Sofa yang diduduki sang pria dipasang secara vertikal. Sementara sofa yang didudukinya secara horizontal. Tengahnya ditaruh meja bulat yang dilapisi taplak putih berlubang-lubang, yang lubangnya membentuk gambar bunga. Di atas taplak tersebut ada vas kecil, serta secangkir teh untuk si pria.

Di bawah mejanya dilapisi karpet berbulu halus berwarna merah maroon dan hitam. Terlihat Naruto mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang warna biru dongker dan hitam. Celananya kain hitamnya dari kain. Yang paling membuat keningnya berkerut adalah Naruto membawa bayi yang digendong di depan. Bayi berambut pirang senada dengan Naruto.

"Itu bayimu?" tanyanya.

"Iya maaf yah, tidak ada yang menjaga Boruto, jadi aku membawanya," jawab Naruto, yang ditanggapi datar oleh Sakura, meskipun terbesit rasa iri, karena pria ini bisa menghamili dan dihamili, sementara ia tidak bisa.

"Oke to the point saja, apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sebenarnya... ehm... aku mau mengucapkan selamat pada anda dan tuan Uchiha...karena aku... aku... rasanya aneh jika mengatakannya, maaf lebih baik anda baca sendiri," jawab Naruto yang kemudian memberikannya sebuah amplop putih.

Keningnya berkerut lagi, namun akhirnya ia menerima amplop itu. Tangan kurusnya lalu membuka amplop itu perlahan. Lalu mengeluarkan kertas putih berisi tulisan... tuan Uzumaki Naruto Positive hamil...

Mendadak kertas itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Naruto bingung dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Namun ia tetap menangis keras. Entah tangisan kebahagian atau kesedihan. Yang jelas semua tangisan itu mewakili semua emosi dalam dirinya.

Padahal ia telah menyerah akan penyakitnya. Karena ia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya yang buruk. Tidak bisa punya anak dan suaminya malah memintanya untuk tidur dengan pria, supaya bisa punya anak.

Jujur saja, apa yang dilakukannya semua ini hanya demi membuat suaminya bahagia. Kemoterapi dan obat-obatan itu untuk membuat suaminya tersenyum. Kenyataannya ia membuang obatnya sendiri, jika suaminya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Namun kabar gembira itu datang mengetuk pintu hatinya. Kenapa disaat ia dibuntuti kematian, seorang anak yang dinantinya malah datang?

"Aku...aku ingin hidup...aku ingin hidup..." teriaknya sambil menangis.

*****TBC*****

**Halo minna-san!**

**Sepertinya banyak pertanyaan apakah ichi ada rencana nyiksa Neji? Hum ichi lebih suka nyiksa Naru naru #jitak ichi**

**Terus kenapa adegan SasuNaru masih belum muncul? Keduanya bahkan belum saling suka... ho...ho...ho... sabar yah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu cuma ada film #jitak **

**Terus yang gak pengen NaruHina/SasuSaku gak pisah malah jadi keluarga bersama... hm... Ichi gak ada niatan bikin harem atau foursome, jadi NaruHina tetap pisah dengan cara cerai, dan SasuSaku T.T yah gitulah minna-san bisa nebak sendiri**

**Kenapa Neji benci banget ama Naru? Belum saatnya minna-san tahu ho ho ho**

**Tapi kalo kepo banget cluenya ada di chap 1~**

**Kenapa SasuSaku gak ngadopsi anak NaruHina ya soalnya gak mirip ama Sasuke nd Sakura, tar FugaMiko bisa tahu dong~**

**Oke segitu dulu see you~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**MPERG, Alur berantakan, YAOI, Straight, Death Chara**

*****mulai*****

_**Kadang orang tua selalu berbuat seenaknya, tak pernah memikirkan perasaan anak, namun percayalah apapun itu, orang tua akan selalu menyayangimu dan jasanya tak akan pernah bisa terbalaskan, meskipun kita sudah mandi darah...**_

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh pemilik lavender itu adalah sosok malaikat mungil yang mirip dengannya. Malaikat mungil itu menepuk-nepuk wajah Hinata dengan tangannya yang kecil. Malaikat mungil itu tersenyum menampakkan gusi tanpa gigi. Tanpa sadar Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat Himawari, malaikat mungilnya. Hinata pun mengusap-usap rambut-rambut yang mulai tumbuh berwarna indigo milik Himawari.

"Hanya kau seorang yang dapat membuatku bertahan hidup, meskipun tanpa ayahmu. Andai saja saudaramu juga ada disini mungkin kebahagianku bertambah lengkap," ungkap Hinata dan pipinya kembali di tepuk-tepuk oleh Himawari.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Semalam ia tidur bersama bayinya. Sengaja, untuk menemani dirinya yang kesepian. Lalu ia menggendong Himawari dengan hati-hati. Menaruh dalam box bayi, karena ia ingin mandi. Jika ditaruh di tempat tidurnya, Himawari bisa terjatuh. Kemudian Hinata masuk kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamar itu memang luas, cukup menampung tempat tidur, box bayi dan kamar mandi. Hinata tidak berlama-lama mandinya. Sepuluh menit cukup, karena ia mengkhawatirkan bayinya.

Benar saja, saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk pakaian warna ungu dan rambut basah yang ditutupi handuk kecil yang dipelintir-pelintir lalu ditaruh kebelakang, Himawari menangis. Ketika diperiksa rupanya Himawari mengompol. Meskipun belum lama mengurus bayi, Hinata sudah terampil mengganti popok. Tapi setelah popok diganti Himawari menangis lagi. Saat ditelusuri, Himawari lapar.

Hinata pun langsung memberikan ASI pada Himawari, sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menggendong Himawari. Hinata jadi teringat saudara Himawari belum pernah diberikan ASI. Bagaimana bisa saudara Himawari bertahan? Setetes air mata kembali mengalir. Andai saja semua ini tidak terjadi.

Apakah ia batalkan saja gugatan cerainya?

Ia merasa kasihan dengan kedua anaknya. Sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya sudah dipisahkan. Bagaimana jika sudah besar nanti? Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak tinggal bersama. Apalagi jika pengadilan nanti memutuskan Himawari tinggal dengan Hinata dan Boruto - _saudara Himawari_, tinggal dengan ayahnya. Mereka pasti juga akan bertanya kenapa kami dipisahkan? padahal kami adalah saudara kembar.

Entah kenapa keraguan mulai menggerogoti keputusan Hinata. Apalagi sejak suaminya menyetujui gugatan cerai ini.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Setelah mendapatkan ASI Himawari terlelap. Hinata langsung membawanya ke box bayi. Sekarang ia hendak menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakaknya. Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sebelum sarapan terlebih dahulu ia mengganti baju handuk yang dikenakannya. Saat menyusui tadi ia masih mengenakan baju handuk. Ia menggantinya dengan _sweater _hijau dan rok bergelombang panjang sampai betis. Rok tersebut bermotif rangkaian bunga.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan tidak mengunci pintunya. Supaya saat Himawari menangis, ia akan mudah masuk. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mulai memeriksa isi kulkas. Hanya ada minuman dan makanan ringan.

Hinata beralih memeriksa _rice cooker_. Masih ada sisa nasi dan Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Lima menit kemudian Neji – _kakaknya_ datang, Neji mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ia hendak berangkat ke kantor. Namun ia sedang kesulitan memakai dasi. Hari ini ada _meeting_ dengan klien penting. Jadi ia jarang memakai dasi, harus memakai dasi untuk kerapihan, ketika bertemu klien nanti. Setelah berkutat beberapa lama. Ia pun menyerah. Sepertinya ia memang tak ditakdirkan memakai dasi.

Neji pun memilih duduk menunggu Hinata selesai memasak. Aroma nasi goreng langsung tercium hidungnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dua mangkok nasi goreng tersaji di atas meja makan. Hinata juga membuat kopi untuk Neji.

"Kau masih ingat aku menyukai kopi di pagi hari?" Hinata hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Kemudian mereka pun mulai menikmati makanannya. Hening melanda. Bahkan suara sumpit tidak terdengar, karena memang tidak sopan makan sambil membunyikan sumpit.

"_Nii-san_ apakah keputusanku sudah benar?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai makan dan menaruh sepasang sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Hinata juga sudah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet kotak-kotak.

"Kau meragukan keputusanmu?" Neji balik bertanya dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya serta memainkan jemarinya.

"Keputusanmu itu tidak salah. Orang seperti dia tidak pantas mendapatkan dirimu. Kau sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, sampai-sampai kau rela diusir dari rumah, demi dirinya. Tapi yang dilakukannya malah mengkhianatimu. Sudah! kau tak perlu berpikir lagi. Keputusanmu sudah benar, jangan buat dirimu direndahkan olehnya lagi," jawab Neji yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia sudah malas membahas permasalahan ini. Setelah perceraian ini selesai, ia akan membawa Hinata ke luar negeri, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata. Supaya Hinata bisa melupakan pria itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anakku, _Nii-san_? Mereka masih bayi dan seharusnya mereka mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, bukan seperti ini..." ungkap Hinata seraya meremas roknya erat-erat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menikah lagi, kau tahu Shino masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini. Aku akan bilang padanya bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan bercerai dengan dia," jawab Neji dingin dan seenaknya.

"_Nii-san_ aku tidak mencintai Shino. Aku hanya ingin Naruto_-kun_. Aku tahu dia telah bersalah. Tapi aku yakin ada jalan untuk memperbaiki ini semua. Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak mengerti? Kenapa _Nii-san_ begitu menginginkan perceraian ini?" tanya Hinata, tak habis pikir kenapa Neji sangat menentang Hinata dan suaminya kembali bersama. Kali ini Hinata tidak menunduk, tapi menatap lurus ke arah Neji.

"Karena aku menyayangimu. Kakak mana yang tega adiknya disakiti suaminya? Jelas aku tidak ingin adikku menderita karena pria brengsek itu. Yang tidak mengerti itu kau Hinata!" ungkap Neji mulai emosi dan setengah membentak Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan itu Hinata menunduk kembali. Ia salah telah menyakiti kakaknya. Neji pasti sedih saat tahu ia disakiti suaminya. Hinata mulai ragu lagi dengan keputusannya. Ia bimbang. Ia ingin anak-anaknya bahagia, namun ia juga tidak ingin kakaknya bersedih. Dulu ia telah membuatnya ayahnya bersedih, ketika ia lebih memilih suaminya. Sekarang ia kembali mengulangi kesalahan. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya kembali.

Lagipula kakaknya benar. Suaminya itu salah. Jadi harus dihukum. Semoga dengan perceraian ini, suaminya sadar bahwa dirinya telah bersalah. Masalah kedua anaknya, pelan-pelan Hinata akan menjelaskannya. Ia harap kedua anaknya akan mengerti saat dewasa nanti.

"Maaf _Nii-san_ aku tidak peka. Aku juga sayang _Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan membuat _Nii-san_ bersedih, seperti aku telah membuat _Tou-san_ bersedih. Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Tolong bantu aku _Nii-san_," ungkap Hinata dan Neji pun langsung memeluk wanita itu. Seraya mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

'Maaf Hinata aku memang menyayangimu. Tapi alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak ingin kau mendekatinya karena... aku tidak mau kau bersama seorang pembunuh...,' ungkap Neji dalam hati dan masih mengusap-usap rambut Hinata.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Tanggal-tanggal terus berganti. Matahari dan bulan terus bergantian menjaga bumi. Naruto masih melakukan aktivitas yang sama meskipun sudah menandatangani surat perceraian. Pagi hari jam sembilan sampai sore jam empat, ia akan bekerja di _Ramen Ichiraku_. Malam jam sembilan sampai pagi jam tujuh, ia akan berkerja di minimarket. Perbedaannya ia bekerja sambil membawa Boruto. Memang repot, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Boruto sendiri di apartemennya. Lagipula ia tak punya uang untuk membayar _baby sitter_.

Sebenarnya Kurenai dan Asuma-_pemilik apartemennya_, bersedia merawat Boruto, kalau Naruto sedang bekerja. Namun Naruto menolak. Ia tak ingin dipisahkan dengan Boruto, karena malaikat kecilnya adalah penyemangatnya, dikala menunggu hasil persidangan. Dikala ia hidup sendiri tanpa kehadiran sang istri.

Selain repot menjaga Boruto, mengurus diri sendiri karena biasanya diurusin istrinya dan bekerja, Naruto juga direpotkan oleh telepon dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu setiap malam, selalu menelepon dirinya, untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah hamil atau belum.

Hae, dasar tidak sabar. Memangnya bayi bisa muncul dengan cepat setelah melakukan seks? Yang kemarin itu juga kan hanya kebetulan saja, muncul dengan cepat. Sperma Sasuke gerak cepat, jadi rahimnya mulai bereaksi.

Tapi sekarang kan beda. Rasanya Naruto ingin mencincang Sasuke, karena dia selalu menelepon ketika Naruto sedang tidur di minimarket, disela-sela sepi pengunjung. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu, kepalanya itu pusing dibangunkan mendadak dan yang dibicarakan cuma kapan Naruto hamil?

Tanya kabar gitu, atau kondisi Naruto apakah baik-baik saja, setelah digugat cerai. Ini malah selalu sama pertanyaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto juga mulai disibukkan dengan keluar masuk ruang sidang. Naruto dan istrinya selalu datang ketika sidang berlangsung. Namun Naruto tidak bisa mendekati istrinya karena sang istri selalu ditemani Neji, yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Neji begitu membencinya?

Ia paham dirinya salah. Hanya saja Naruto merasa, Neji lebih membencinya ketimbang istrinya. Dan Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Neji sangat membencinya. Apa dia pernah berbuat salah pada Neji?

Rasanya tidak, karena Naruto baru pertama kali bertemu Neji, ketika pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu sedang makan bersama Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Naruto lebih memilih menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk ketika persidangan berlangsung. Namun Naruto bisa melihat wajah mendung Hinata. Ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat Hinata, tapi ia tidak bisa mengulang waktu. Hanya maju terus yang bisa ia lakukan.

Suatu hari akhirnya hakim telah mengambil keputusan. Bahwa persidangan cerai dirinya dan Hinata telah disetujui. Sekarang tinggal keputusan hak asuh kedua malaikat kecil mereka. Setelah sidang selesai, Naruto kembali ke apartemen.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Boruto yang sedang di jaga oleh Kurenai. Untuk menghapus rasa sedih karena hasil keputusan sidang. Hanya Boruto yang dapat menghapus kesedihannya. Namun saat ingin pulang sebelah tangannya dipegang oleh Hinata. Kening Naruto berkerut heran, melihat ulah Hinata.

"Bisa bicara sebentar," pinta Hinata.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah ijin _Nii-san_ tadi."

Langit mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi jingga. Sebentar lagi langit akan berubah warna menjadi kelam. Udara sore berhembus hangat pada kedua sejoli yang sudah berpisah itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan namun tidak bergandengan tangan.

Naruto memakai kaus merah lengan panjang dengan _turtle neck _dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu kebiruan. Sepatu _kets_ warna hitam. Rambut kuning Naruto tertutup topi rajut warna hitam.

Sementara Hinata memakai baju kodok panjang semata kaki. Baju kodok warna biru itu membalut kaus putih lengan panjang. Hinata memakai sepatu selop tanpa hak warna putih. Rambutnya digerai dan memakai bando hitam. Tas biru tua tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Kau sedang libur bekerja?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Burung-burung di atas pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan, terlihat mengamati pergerakan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat. Hening kembali dan canggung melanda. Angin masih sibuk bermain-main dengan rambut hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Boruto?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Baik, Himawari bagaimana?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Baik." Lagi-lagi hening. Hanya suara-suara burung dan langkah kaki pejalan di trotoar yang melewati mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini memecah kesunyian.

"Kita sudah berpisah. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Setelah ini kita masih bertemu untuk sidang keputusan hak asuh anak. Lalu setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke Inggris. Aku ingin melupakanmu..." Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Inggris yah, itu negara yang jauh..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sejujurnya kau belum menceritakan apapun, kenapa kau tidur..." Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya, karena terlalu sakit untuk mengingat apalagi membicarakannya. Namun ia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau benar, aku belum bercerita apapun denganmu, padahal kita sudah berpisah. Yah memang sudah waktunya aku bicara..."

Lalu Naruto pun mulai menceritakan mulai dari Kabuto yang memberitahukan padanya, bahwa Hinata akan melakukan operasi _caesar. _Berapa biaya operasi tersebut. Berapa uang yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana ia mencari pinjaman ke tempat kerjanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Disaat keputusasaan hampir melanda, datang Sasuke yang membawanya secercah harapan.

Namun harapan itu berujung pada kesalahan. Tapi Naruto tetap nekat. Asal istri dan anak-anaknya selamat, ia pun mengambil harapan itu. Mungkin lebih tepat harapan itu disebut pedang bermata dua.

Ia juga sampai membohongi Hinata, karena Naruto tak ingin membebani semua pada istri tercinta. Apalagi istrinya mau melahirkan. Naruto takut Hinata kepikiran dan berbuah buruk pada bayinya dan juga kondisi istrinya.

Kebohongan itu memang melahirkan kebahagiaan, istri dan anaknya selamat. Tapi ternyata kebohongan itu juga berbuah musibah. Tak disangka olehnya, Neji adalah kakak Hinata dan juga teman Sasuke. Neji memukulinya karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Memang Naruto merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tak sampai disitu, ternyata sudah ada _zigot_ dalam tubuhnya. Ia kehilangan bakal bayinya. Dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu malah berniat bunuh diri, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, sampai mengalami kecelakaan.

Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin meneruskan semua ini. Namun melihat Sasuke yang masih tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan anak, dan juga ia masih terikat kontrak, akhirnya ia pun melakukan hal tabu lagi.

"Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi..."

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Naruto melihat reaksi Hinata. Entah marah, kecewa atau sedih, Naruto tak tahu.

"Kau tahu Naruto_-kun_, andai kau jujur padaku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi..." itulah ucapan Hinata setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu, Hinata benar. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Waktu juga tidak bisa kembali. Hanya bisa menerima semua ini...

Mungkin memang mereka tak ditakdirkan bersama...

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Hari-hari setelah persidangan dilewati Naruto dengan aktivitas seperti biasa. Bekerja, merawat Boruto dan mendengar ocehan pertanyaan dari Sasuke setiap malamnya. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Berganti dengan tekad membesarkan Boruto yang terpancar di wajah tan Naruto.

Apalagi ketika hakim memutuskan Naruto merawat Boruto dan Hinata merawat Himawari. Yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanya bagaimana membahagiakan malaikat kecilnya, walaupun tanpa kehadiran Himawari dan Hinata. Bagaimana membuat Boruto bahagia, tanpa kasih sayang dari ibunya. Ia akan melakukan apapun dan tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Apalagi menangis.

Baginya perceraian ini adalah hukuman untuknya, karena telah melukai istri sendiri. Karena telah membohongi istri sendiri. Naruto bahkan tidak berencana untuk menikah lagi. Dipikirannya hanya ada Boruto seorang.

Namun suatu ketika tubuhnya tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal meskipun hari-harinya berat, bekerja, menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah, dan menanggapi ocehan telepon Sasuke, yang terakhir itu abaikan saja. Sasuke baginya adalah salah satu batu dikehidupannya, yang sering membuatnya kesal, padahal ia sendiri sedang kerepotan. Bukannya membantu, malah merepotkan. Ia harap urusan dengan Sasuke cepat selesai.

Seperti biasa Naruto bangun pagi-pagi. Mengecup kening Boruto, tapi ternyata bayi itu sudah terbangun sebelum ayahnya bangun. Boruto sedang asyik mengemut jempolnya. Saat Naruto mengecup keningnya, Boruto menepuk-nepuk wajah Naruto. Senyuman tipis terpancar di wajah Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Berganti pakaian dengan seragam _Ramen Ichiraku, _atasan putih dan bawahan biru, memakai topi warna putih. Tak lupa mengganti pakaian Boruto dan memandikannya. Boruto memakai atasan warna putih dengan gambar beruang-beruang kecil dan celana panjang putih dengan gambar yang sama. Memakai jaket warna oranye dan topi rajutan warna oranye. Naruto juga tak lupa 'menyusui' Boruto.

Boruto langsung tertidur dan Naruto menaruhnya di dalam box bayi. Namun begitu selesai meletakkan Boruto ke dalam box bayi, pandangannya mendadak berkunang-kunang, dan ia merasa pusing. Ia memijat keningnya. Sambil terus berjalan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia pikir pasti akan sembuh.

Lalu Naruto mengecek kulkas, masih ada roti dan selai. Kepalanya terlalu berat, jadi ia makan roti dan selai saja. Ia mengoleskan selai cokelat di atas rotinya. Baru satu gigitan, perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan ia langsung muntah di atas wastafel. Muntahannya ia buang dengan aliran air keran wastafel. Kembali meneruskan sarapan. Namun perutnya bergejolak lagi.

Berkali-kali ia bolak-balik meneruskan sarapan dan kamar mandi. Namun akhirnya tubuhnya lemas. Rotinya hanya termakan sepertiga. Itu pun terbuang lagi, karena muntah terus. Rasa sakit dikepala juga tak hilang. Mungkin duduk sebentar di atas lantai kamar mandi tak masalah.

Setelah agak baikan ia berdiri dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke _Ramen Ichiraku_. Tak lupa Boruto di bawa. Karena Boruto masih tidur, ia menggendongnya secara perlahan. Ia sudah tak bernafsu makan lagi. Ia memilih berangkat saja. Ia tidak minum obat ataupun berangkat ke dokter. Naruto pikir pasti langsung sembuh, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Nanti saat bekerja pulang cepat saja, jika masih tidak enak badan.

Benar saja saat bekerja ia tak merasa pusing. Bahkan malam ia makan banyak. Hal ini berlangsung terus-menerus. Pagi sakit kepala, muntah, badan lemas tak bertenaga, membuatnya selalu telat bekerja, karena Naruto hanya mengobatinya dengan tidur sejenak.

"Telat lagi Naruto?" tanya Ayame melihat Naruto baru datang padahal sudah jam sebelas.

"Maaf, aku sudah cerita padamu kan, kalau setiap aku sering muntah dan sakit kepala. Badanku juga lemas, tadi juga sama. Maaf Ayame," ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Hae, kalau bukan pegawai kesayangan, kau sudah dipecat Naruto. Apa kau sudah meminum obat atau pergi ke dokter?"

"Belum, habis setelah tidur juga sembuh, lagipula lebih baik uangnya untuk Boruto, ketimbang buat beli obat atau pergi ke dokter," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu besok kau libur saja. Pergilah ke dokter dan jangan membantah, atau kau mau kupecat, hm?" perintah Teuchi, ikut dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Ayame.

"Ukh, jangan Teuchi_jii-san¸_nanti bagaimana caranya aku membiayai Boruto. Baiklah besok aku akan ke dokter," ujar Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dengan kata-kata Teuchi yang ingin memecatnya. Sementara Ayame hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekanakan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksaan dirinya. Tentu saja dengan membawa Boruto. Ia berangkat ketika matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Karena paginya ia mengalami muntah-muntah. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah sarapan. Ia hanya makan siang dan malam.

Saat di rumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan Kabuto. Dokter berkacamata itu menanyakan kedatangan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya pada Kabuto. Kabuto mendengarkan sambil mengelus-ngelus janggutnya yang tipis, tidak kelihatan jika dilihat dari jauh.

Setelah Naruto bercerita, ia langsung di bawa Kabuto ke ruangannya. Kabuto pun langsung memeriksa Naruto, tanpa diminta olehnya. Di atas kasur putih Naruto berbaring dan mulai diperiksa Kabuto. Sementara Boruto dititipkan oleh susternya Kabuto. Guren namanya.

"Naruto kurasa kau harus memberikan kabar baik ini pada Sasuke," ujar Kabuto setelah selesai memeriksa Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah tidak berbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Melainkan duduk berhadapan dengan Kabuto.

"Kabar baik? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau akan punya anak," jawab Kabuto.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Kabuto hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Naruto tidak tersenyum, tidak juga bahagia mendengarnya. Wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti orang terkejut. Tak percaya juga. Naruto mencubit tangannya. Siapa tahu ia bermimpi. Namun nyeri langsung datang saat ia mencubit tangannya. Ia tidak bermimpi. Namun sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Naruto pun pulang setelah selesai pemeriksaannya. Tak lupa mengambil Boruto dari Guren. Tapi ia rasa, ia harus mengatakannya hal ini pada Sasuke. Tidak. Lebih baik langsung pada Sakura, pikirnya.

Sasuke pernah cerita kalau istrinya sepertinya sering membuang obat-obatnya. Sasuke ingin melarang, namun ia tidak tega memarahi istrinya. Ternyata raja tega seperti Sasuke bisa lembut juga, begitu menurut Naruto. Sasuke jadi bingung harus apa menghadapi istrinya.

Jadi Naruto pikir, jika ia memberikan kabar ini pada Sakura-_istri Sasuke_, mungkin Sakura bisa lebih semangat lagi. Naruto putuskan menuju kediaman Uchiha, untuk memberitahukan kabar ini pada Sakura.

Namun sebelum itu harus menelepon Sasuke dulu, karena ia tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Sasuke. Ia mengambil _handphone _lipat miliknya dari kantong celana. Sebelum ia berhenti di troatoar yang menyediakan bangku besi panjang. Ia duduk disana, karena ia kerepotan menelepon sambil membawa Boruto jika sambil berdiri.

"**Hn?" **seperti biasa jawaban Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas. Naruto kadang tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu seperti itu, jika ditelepon ataupun bicara langsung.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana alamat rumahmu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan istrimu," jawab Naruto.

"**Untuk apa kau berbicara dengan Sakura?" **dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, nanti akan kukatakan setelah aku bicara dengannya..."

"**Che, baiklah terserah saja, nanti akan kuemailkan alamat rumahnya."**

"Terima kasih..."

"**Sebentar apa kau sudah hamil lagi?" **

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya dan memilih untuk menutup _handphonenya. _Bosan mendengarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Benar-benar pangeran tidak sabaran. Beberapa menit kemudian email masuk. Dari Sasuke, alamat rumahnya dan Naruto bergegas kesana dengan naik taksi.

Perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke, tepatnya _mansion_, lumayan lama. Naruto membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menuju ke _mansion _tersebut. Ketika datang, ia disambut _maid_ dan _buttler _yang cantik dan tampan.

Ruang tamunya juga mewah. Ia duduk menunggu Sakura dipanggil salah satu _maid _ yang penampilanya seperti warga Tiongkok. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura muncul. Wanita itu tampak kurus. Rambutnya pendek, terakhir kali Naruto bertemu rambut Sakura panjang. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam dengan _turtle neck_.

Padahal saat bertemu, Sakura begitu cantik di mata _saphire_ Naruto. Namun sekarang keadaannya terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto jadi merasa prihatin dengan kehidupan Sakura. Setelah ia duduk, Sakura menanyakan tentang Boruto. Lalu setelah itu Naruto menyerahkan amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaannya dengan Kabuto. Sakura langsung bereaksi. Cukup mengejutkan untuk Naruto, karena wanita itu menangis.

"Aku...aku ingin hidup...aku ingin hidup..." teriak Sakura. Wanita ini pasti menjalani hidup yang berat, sehingga ia bereaksi seperti itu, begitulah menurut Naruto.

Namun Naruto bersyukur, dari teriakan Sakura, sepertinya wanita itu tidak akan membuang obatnya lagi.

*****TBC*****

**Hei Ichi kembali, maaf baru update, hei, hei ada yang baca manga Boruto gak? Kemarin adegan sn-nya buat saya menggila~ uhuk**

**Ini balasan reviewnya...**

**mariaerisa****: oke sudah dilanjut**

**Cute neko: semoga penasaranmu terjawab~**

**vemyoktia****: update sih bisa kapan aja, tapi idenya itu loh yang suka datang telat.**

**D: sudah dilanjut**

**578****: reaksi sasuke chapter depan kayaknya**

**Guest1: sudah dilanjut**

**Guest2: idem ama atasnya**

**Guest3: saya bukan 's' #jitak**

**Guest4: idem ama atasnya**

**blackrose966****: akan ane pikirkan**

**kitsu-snl****: kejamnya~**

**Furihata719****: supaya tahu dari sisi sakuranya**

**Harpaairiry****: idem ama atasnya**

**males ajh: apa sekarang sudah mainly? Kalau mau lebih mainly lagi di genre action aja, ini kan drama, jadi penuh dengan drama~**

**ajibana7777: sakura sakit itu sudah disiksa~**

**Guest5: yup akhirnya~**

**Hime-Uzumakiey****: kejamnya~**

**Biybuy: fu...fu...**

**Ayame: makasih**

**Sukasn: liat chap depan~**

**Arashilovesn: fu...fu...**

**Guest: kejamnya~**

**Kuro SNL: hm kalau itu liat nanti dulu deh**

**Neko-Chan: ini juga kejamnya~**

**aka-chan: all hail~**

**call me: fu...fu...**

**Guest5: sedang dipikirkan**

**Viskanurkhofifah: sudah dilanjut**

**Name: he...he...iya sabar nak, fanfic ini hanya khayalan ane semata~ jadi pasti banyak kekurangan~**

**Kiiromaru: tadinya gak pengen dibuat dari sisi hinata, tapi akhirnya dibuat juga #jitak, **

**Sanayu: makasih**

**Shafiosia Prakasa****: ia sengaja dipercepat #jitak, **

**justin cruellin****: fu...fu...**

**gici love sasunaru****: idem ama atasnya**

**: akan dipikirkan #pikiran mesum #jitak**

**Meli Channie****: semoga ini sudah panjang**

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: idem ama jawaban di atas**

**celindazifan****: semoga~**

**Angel Muaffi****: fu...fu...**

**siskajung****: iya makasih yah, aku sadar kok kalau penulisanku berbelit-belit, semoga dichap ini sudah beruba...tar kupikirkan sasuke mode 's' sekalian #jitak**

**Vilan616****: iya #jitak**

**phabo uniq****: sudah dilanjut**

**Habibah794****: idem ama yang diatas**

**Namikaze Ken****: jujur aku baru tahu setelah baca review kamu, aku kurang referensi #jitak, ya sudahlah sudah terlanjur, kalau kanker itu bisa dari bahan kimia, **

**michhazz****: iya makasih typo memang selalu menghantui fanfic buatanku #jitak**

**versetta****: anak sasunaru pasti mirip sasunaru #jitak**

**hanazawa kay****: ia semoga**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki****: yup**

**Dewi15****: fu...fu...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, YAOI, MPERG, Alur Berantakan,Stright, Death Chara**

**Mulai**

Gedung tinggi berlantai sepuluh di daerah _Kusakagakure_ adalah tempat Sasuke bekerja. Lantai delapan dan sembilan tepatnya, dengan nama _Taka Corporation_. Disanalah Sasuke berkutat dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi. Sasuke tidak hanya men_design_ rumah dengan _software InteriCAD, _ia juga membuat miniatur rumah. Di ruang kerjanya ada beberapa miniatur yang sedang ia kerjakan. Miniatur tersebut dibuat agar ia bisa melihat bentuk empat dimensinya. Karena yang di _software_ hanya bentuk tiga dimensi.

Selain itu ia lebih senang membuat miniatur _design_nya, karena terkesan nyata, ketimbang dari Laptop. Meskipun begitu membuat miniatur _design interior_ membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ketimbang men_design _dengan menggunakan software dari laptop. Jika pekerjaannya banyak Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan _sofware_ ketimbang membuat miniatur. Namun jika tidak banyak pekerjaan Sasuke lebih memilih membuat miniatur, ketimbang memakai _design _dari laptop.

Tapi setelah Sakura-_istrinya_ di_diagnosa_ terkena penyakit mematikan, Sasuke mengurangi jadwalnya di kantor. Ia tidak banyak mengambil pekerjaan. Pekerjaannya ia serahkan pada staffnya yang dibidang _design_. Ia tidak pernah lembur lagi. Ia menuntaskan pekerjaan yang belum selesai di _mansion_ miliknya. Dari senin sampai jum'at Sasuke bekerja. Sabtu dan Minggu ia habiskan di _mansion_, menemani Sakura. Kadang Sasuke mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Tidak jauh-jauh hanya ke taman atau ke laut.

Hal ini karena menurut dokter udara luar sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Dikurung di rumah justru bisa menimbulkan stress. Yang terpenting jangan sampai membuat Sakura kelelahan. Jika Sakura sudah merasa lelah, maka Sasuke akan membawanya pulang. Sasuke juga selalu siap menemani Sakura untuk kontrol ke dokter. Ia akan membatalkan semua janjinya dengan klien, jika ada jadwal Sakura kontrol.

Di samping merawat Sakura, setiap malam Sasuke selalu menghubungi mitra kerjanya. Bukan mitra kerja biasa, namun mitra kerja dalam membuat anak. Ia tidak ingin kecolongan lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dulu ketika ia lengah, Sasuke malah kehilangan bakal anak. Sekarang ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Setiap malam ia menelepon mitra kerjanya.

Tak peduli jam di dinding menunjuk angka dua belas, Sasuke akan tetap menelepon. Hal ini karena hanya di jam – jam malam saja, Sasuke senggang. Sakura sudah tertidur dan pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai. Sasuke tahu, mitra kerjanya kesal. Peduli amat. Yang terpenting dia tidak kecurian lagi.

Hari ini hari senin. Jadwalnya ia bekerja. Ia datang pukul sembilan. Tentu saja naik _ferari _kesayangan warna hitam. Ia mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Yang berwarna selain hitam atau putih hanya dasinya. Dasinya belang warnanya, biru kehitaman dan biru muda. Seperti biasa tampilan rapi dan sempurna adalah kebanggaanya.

Sapaan dari anak buahnya selalu terdengar ketika ia berjalan. Namun Sasuke selalu menjawabnya dengan 'hn' kata yang unik tapi tidak jelas. Saat di ruang kerjanya, ia langsung memanggil Karin. Mengecek jadwal hari ini.

"Pagi hari tidak ada jadwal meeting. Namun sehabis makan siang sekitar jam dua, ada jadwal _meeting _dengan _Akatsuki Corps_ dan _Hyuuga Corps_ mengenai pembangunan rumah sakit di _Amegakure_," terang Karin.

Karin adalah sekertaris Sasuke yang selalu berpakaian seksi. Kemejanya selalu memperlihatkan belahan dada yang besar. Roknya pendek di atas lutut. Sayangnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Meskipun sudah punya kekasih Karin juga salah satu yang menyukai ketampanan Sasuke. Kasihan kekasih Karin, selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sasuke. Tapi biar begitu mereka tidak pernah putus, bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah, kalau uangnya sudah terkumpul.

'Hyuuga yah artinya aku akan bertemu dengan Neji,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oh, yah ini ada laporan mingguan dari bagian keuangan, marketing dan teknisi," tambah Karin lagi seraya menunjuk berkas-berkas yang ditumpuk di atas meja Sasuke.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

Karin pamit permisi. Setelah wanita itu pergi Sasuke langsung berkutat dengan laporan-laporan dari bawahannya sampai makan siang. Setiap makan siang, ia selalu pergi dengan bawahan terdekatnya yaitu Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Semua orang kantor tahu mereka dekat. Namun walaupun dekat, Sasuke tidak pernah menganakemaskan anak buahnya, semua sama rata.

Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya sangat dihormati anak buahnya, minus anak buahnya yang bergender perempuan. Mereka menyukai Sasuke karena ketampanan. Ya tipikal wanita.

"Sasuke apa kau tahu perwakilan dari _Akatsuki Corps_ itu adalah kakakmu Itachi Uchiha?" ujar Suigetsu sambil menegak sakenya. Suigetsu adalah bawahan Sasuke dibagian design. Gambarnya lumayan, namun masih kalah dengan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mendapat banyak tawaran menggambar, Sasuke akan membaginya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu ini adalah pacar Karin.

"Hei, jangan minum sake, kau masih ada pekerjaan membuat _design interior_ untuk museum di Shibuya!" omel Karin.

"Sedikit saja, lagipula tak masalah kan bayaran membuat design kali ini lumayan mahal. Hari ini aku traktir kalian bertiga," elak Suigetsu.

"Dasar boros, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk menabung biaya menikah kita," ungkap Karin sambil meminum _lemon tea_ dengan wajah memerah, membuat Suigetsu ingin memakannya detik itu juga, jika tidak melihat ada atasannya duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan Juugo lebih memilih memakan hidangannya yang baru selesai ia goreng.

Juugo adalah Karyawan Sasuke di bagian Marketing. Ia yang mengurus kerja sama dengan klien, menawarkan produk-produk _Taka Corps_ pada klien. Terlihat pendiam, namun kalau sudah bekerja Juugo sangat bisa diandalkan. Ia sudah menikah, namun istrinya ada di desa, dan Juugo hanya bisa menemui istrinya sebulan sekali.

"Aku tahu kakakku bekerja di bidang obat-obatan, tapi aku tak tahu dia bekerja pada _Akatsuki Corps_," jawab Sasuke pada pertanyaan Suigetsu sebelumnya.

"_Akatsuki Corps_ itu ada dua bidangnya, elektronik dan farmasi, Akatsuki yang akan meeting dengan kita ada adalah yang dibidang farmasi. Aku rasa wajar jika nanti perwakilan meeting kali ini adalah kakakmu," ujar Karin.

"Wah reuni dong. Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Itachi-san kan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Biasa saja. Aku dan Itachi tidak begitu dekat." Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuat Karin menjitak Suigetsu, karena telah menyinggung bagian sensitive dari Sasuke, keluarganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Juugo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan lebih buruk. Dia bahkan membuang obat-obatannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Sampai segitunya. Yah tapi kalau aku jadi istrimu, aku juga pasti akan frustasi, bahkan mungkin bunuh diri," tanggap Karin.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu nanti aku akan menikah dengan siapa? Aku cuma cinta padamu kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan aku. Jangan bicara yang macam-macam deh!" ungkap Suigetsu dan membuat wajah Karin memerah sempurna.

"Baka!" tanggap Karin seraya menjitak kepala Suigetsu lagi dan mereka pun bertengkar kembali. Membuat tempat mereka menjadi menarik perhatian pengunjung restoran.

"Sial kau Karin. Oh yah Sasuke, aku pikir lebih baik kau lebih tegas sedikit. Jangan memanjakan istrimu terus. Sekali-kali omeli dia, kalau dia membuang obatnya lagi. Ini juga demi kebaikan istrimu, jangan diam saja!" nasihat Suigetsu.

"Hoh, kadang-kadang katamu bagus juga, Suigetsu. Tapi Suigetsu benar Sasuke, kau harus lebih tegas, demi kesembuhan istrimu," tambah Juugo membuat Suigetsu membanggakan dirinya pada Karin akan kata-katanya. Namun Karin bersikap biasa saja dan membuat Suigetsu harus pundung karena diabaikan.

"Ya kalian benar," jawab Sasuke seraya menggoyang-goyang es kopinya, supaya es di dalamnya mencair.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Setelah makan siang dengan Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin, Sasuke berangkat ke pertemuan dengan kliennya di kantornya di lantai delapan. Lantai delapan adalah tempat resepsionis, ruang marketing, ruang _meeting _dan _pantry_. Sementara ruangannya ada di lantai sembilan, dengan ruang teknisi, administrasi dan design.

Di dalam ruang meeting terdapat _infocus_, sebuah layar untuk presentasi, meja panjang dengan delapan kursi berputar. Dalam pertemuan tersebut sudah ada perwakilan dari Akatsuki Corps yaitu pria berkuncir, Itachi Uchiha, pria berambut oranye, Yahiko dan wanita berambut biru Konan. Lalu perwakilan dari _Hyuuga Corps_ adalah Neji Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hanabi Hyuuga. Sedangkan dari _Taka Corps_ adalah Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Karin.

Sasuke mengamati satu persatu wajah mereka. Sebagai seorang profesional ia berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Neji dan kakaknya. Untuk itulah wajah datar bak jalanan beraspal diperlihatkan olehnya.

_Meeting_ berlangsung selama dua setengah jam. Lumayan lama karena mereka membahas proyek yang lumayan besar. Setelah selesai pun Sasuke dan Neji sama sekali tidak berkata apapun tentang permasalahan mereka dengan Naruto. Mereka hanya membahas soal proyek. Begitu pula dengan Itachi – _kakak Sasuke_.

Sampai akhirnya saat Sasuke sudah berada di dalam ruangannya, Karin masuk bersama dengan Itachi. Membuat kening berkerut Sasuke muncul. Setelah Karin mengucapkan permisi. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan _eksistensi _Itachi dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Itachi juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke. Ia tampak lebih tertarik dengan miniatur-miniatur yang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Miniatur-miniatur buatanmu selalu mengagumkan Sasuke," puji Itachi. Sasuke masih tak berpengaruh. Matanya tetap fokus membuat _design_ ruang tamu salah satu dari pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari _Kaa-san_, dia bertanya kapan kau dan Sakura pulang ke rumah? Sudah tiga tahun setelah kau menikah, kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu," tambah Itachi yang kini beralih duduk di atas sofa yang tersedia di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke. Sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang di sediakan oleh _office boy_.

"Hanya itu yang kau sampaikan, bilang pada _Kaa-san_, aku dan Sakura sedang sibuk. Jadi belum sempat pulang ke rumah," jawab Sasuke dingin namun _onyx _tetap memandang Laptop merah di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku Sasuke. Aku dan Sakura tergabung dalam Ikatan Dokter Konoha. Organisasi itu membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dalam dunia kedokteran. Sakura termasuk yang paling rajin datang ke pertemuan. Aku selalu mendapatkan informasi tentangmu dari Sakura. Namun beberapa bulan ini ia tidak pernah datang, aku bertanya pada Ino teman dekat Sakura, kalau Sakura sudah mengundurkan diri pekerjaannya sebagai kepala rumah Sakit. Sasuke, aku tahu sejak dewasa kita sudah tidak dekat lagi. Namun jika kau ada masalah ceritalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu," ungkap Itachi.

Perkataan sang kakak membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menyimpan hasil _design_ yang sudah setengah selesai. Menutup _software_ dan mematikan laptop lalu menutupnya. Kini mata terfokus pada mata Itachi.

"Apakah benar _Aniki_ bisa membantuku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika memang bisa kulakukan, maka akan kubantu," jawab Itachi mantap. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Lalu menceritakan semua pada Itachi mulai dari kondisi Sakura yang tidak bisa melahirkan, penyakit Sakura, dan ia bekerjasama dengan pria untuk mendapatkan anak. Itachi benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Namun Sasuke tidak mungkin berbohong. Ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana Aniki, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sudut bibir terangkat ke atas. Itachi tak tahu harus bilang apa. Semua yang di dengarnya bagaikan mimpi buruk.

"Tidak, kan. Tentu saja, karena semua yang terjadi padaku adalah salahmu. Andai kau bisa punya anak. Mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Sa...Sasuke ini salah..." tanggap Itachi.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang kucintai. Meskipun harus melakukan hal terlarang sekalipun. Aku tak peduli," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup Itachi, kalau kau tidak bisa membantu masalahku, lebih baik kau keluar saja. Sejak awal kau sudah bersalah. Jangan menambah masalah dalam hidupku. Jangan jadi pengantar pesan _Kaa-san_ lagi. Itu hanya membuatku muak saja!" ungkap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tidak memanggil Itachi _Aniki_ lagi. Namun dengan menyebut namanya. Ia terlihat sangat marah pada Itachi. Bagi Sasuke penyebab semua permasalahannya adalah Itachi yang dari awal sudah mandul.

Andai Itachi bisa punya anak, ayahnya tidak akan membuat perjanjian dengannya kalau Sakura tidak bisa punya anak, mereka harus bercerai. Sasuke juga tidak akan 'bercinta' dengan laki-laki sebanyak dua kali.

Sasuke pun kembali duduk setelah tadi berdiri. Sementara Itachi tampak memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, aku salah. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku senang kau mau jujur padaku. Jadi aku bisa membantumu. Namun yang kutakutkan adalah jika _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tahu rahasiamu. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kau jujur pada mereka..." jeda sejenak, Itachi menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku yakin kalau kau bicara pada mereka, mereka akan memberikan solusi untukmu. Lagipula Sakura anak yang baik, jadi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pasti akan menerima kondisinya. Selain itu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah mulai lunak..." jeda kembali, beberapa detik hening melanda. Sasuke tak memotong perkataan Itachi. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada laptop yang kembali dibukanya, namun belum dinyalakan.

"Mereka sudah menerima keberadaanku yang tidak bisa punya anak. Mungkin karena mereka sudah tua, makanya mereka sadar, bahwa selama ini sudah keras dengan kita berdua. Jadi pulanglah ke rumah Sasuke. Cobalah untuk bicara dengan mereka tentang masalahmu. Atau kalau kau takut, kau bisa bicara dengan _Kaa-san_ terlebih dahulu, kau tahu _Kaa-san_ lebih terbuka pikirannya, ketimbang _Tou-san_..." akhir kata dari Itachi.

Sasuke masih diam tidak menanggapi. Namun Sasuke tahu perlahan orang tuanya sudah mulai berubah. Meskipun sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumahnya, ia tetap mengetahui keadaan orang tuanya. Ia tahu dari Sakura, karena Sakura cukup dekat dengan Itachi.

Mereka bekerja dibidang yang sama. Pastilah keduanya dekat. Apalagi keduanya tergabung dalam organisasi yang sama. Ia juga tahu ayah dan ibunya sudah menerima kehadiran Itachi, meskipun Itachi tidak bisa punya anak. Itulah sebabnya Itachi bisa menitipkan pesan dari ibunya, yaitu Sasuke diminta untuk pulang.

Sasuke tahu semua itu. Namun Sasuke masih takut dengan perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Bahwa ia dan Sakura harus punya anak. Janji itu telah membuatnya melakukan perbuatan yang terlarang.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus jujur pada kedua orang tuanya mengenai masalahnya? Jujur saja saat ini ia juga butuh dukungan mengenai keadaan Sakura. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan bantuan untuk memecahkan permasalahan.

"Akan kupikirkan," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Membuat senyum kecil terpancar di wajah Itachi.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun perihal pertemuannya dengan Itachi kepada Sakura, karena ia masih sibuk dengan proyek di _Amegakure_. Bahkan pagi ini ia harus melihat pembangunan Rumah Sakit di _Amegakure_.

Rumah Sakit itu adalah milik _Akatsuki Corps_. Namun karena banyaknya pasien pihak _Akatsuki Corps_ ingin menambah lantai rumah sakit, merenovasi beberapa ruangan, membangun asrama untuk pegawai dan taman untuk kepentingan pasien.

Dari pihak _Akatsuki Corps_ meminta _Taka Corps_ dan _Hyuuga Corps_ untuk men_design eksterior_ dan _interior_nya.

"Sakura aku pergi dulu, kau jangan pernah membuang obatmu lagi, minum obatnya, atau aku akan marah padamu!" perintah Sasuke dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat jawabannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengecup kening Sakura dan pergi berangkat ke Amegakure.

Sasuke berangkat bersama dengan Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan _ferari _milik Sasuke. Perjalanan ke Amegakure membutuhkan waktu tiga jam dengan menggunakan mobil. Untuk itulah Sasuke berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa pulang di sore harinya. Sehingga bisa cepat-cepat menemui istrinya.

Sesampainya di sana ternyata sudah ada Neji dan Hanabi. Hanabi adalah seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dan berkuncir. Dia adalah adik sepupu Neji. Melihat Hanabi jadi teringat Hinata. Dulu yang Sasuke tahu adik Neji hanyalah Hanabi, ternyata Neji punya adik lain yaitu Hinata. Dan ternyata Hinata adalah istri dari lelaki yang 'bercinta' dengannya. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh menurut Sasuke.

Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Karin, Hanabi menghampiri mereka, mengajak bersama berkeliling melihat Rumah Sakit yang terlihat tetap sibuk meskipun ada beberapa ruangan yang di Renovasi.

Kebetulan saat kunjungan mereka, Itachi dinas malam, jadi dia sedang ada, yang menemani mereka keliling adalah Konan. Setahu Sasuke Itachi juga seorang dosen, sepertinya kakaknya merangkap dosen dan dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Namun bagaimana pekerjaannya sebagai kakaknya di Laboratorium Jerman?

Ah, entahlah kakaknya itu memang selalu gonta-ganti pekerjaan. Tak pernah puas dengan satu pekerjaan. Membuat kakaknya selalu berkeliling dunia.

Hampir dua jam mereka mengelilingi Rumah Sakit Ame. Rumah sakit ini memang luas, karena hanya rumah sakit ini satu-satunya yang ada di Amegakure. Semua warga Amegakure berobat di rumah sakit ini.

Selain itu biaya Rumah Sakit di sini tergolong paling murah ketimbang semua rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang. Sehingga ada juga dari luar Amegakure yang berobat di tempat ini. Pelayanan disini juga memuaskan. Dokter dan Suster semua ramah pada Pasien.

Tak heran jika _Akatsuki Corps_ memakai jasa perusahaan Sasuke dan Neji yang cukup terkenal dengan _design-design_nya yang berkualitas, sehingga dapat memberi kenyamanan bagi pengunjung Rumah Sakit.

Setelah selesai berkeliling Konan mengajak mereka untuk makan di kantin Rumah Sakit Ame. Namun mendadak terdengar dering _smartphone _Sasuke. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sekaligus menyuruh yang lain untuk ke Kantin terlebih dahulu, nanti ia akan menyusul.

"Hn?"seperti biasa jawaban Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

**"Aku ingin tahu dimana alamat rumahmu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan istrimu,"** jawab si pemanggil.

"Untuk apa kau berbicara dengan Sakura?"heran Sasuke.

**"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, nanti akan kukatakan setelah aku bicara dengannya..."**

"Che, baiklah terserah saja, nanti akan kuemailkan alamat rumahnya," jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

**"Terima kasih..." **

"Sebentar apa kau sudah hamil lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Alasannya karena Sasuke tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Namun ternyata si pemanggil malah menutup teleponnya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke mengetikan alamat rumahnya untuk si penelepon. Lalu beranjak ke kantin. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti, karena Neji mendadak mencegatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke masih berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu?" tanya Neji dengan sudut bibir terangkat sebelah.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Bukan urusanmu bukan? Urusan kita hanya bisnis ini saja," jawab Sasuke yang kembali melangkah. Namun kembali di cegat Neji.

"Minggir," usir Sasuke dingin.

Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka yang berlalu lalang di koridor Rumah Sakit, tampak tak terganggu dengan nada Sasuke yang agak dinaikan.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu Sasuke. Hanabi jauh lebih baik ketimbang si brengsek itu. Kau tahu jika kau ingin anak, aku bisa memberikan Hanabi untukmu, kebetulan adikku menyukaimu."

"Minggir!" ujar Sasuke lagi dan nadanya bertambah naik, sehingga beberapa orang ada yang menoleh ke arah mereka. Sementara Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar reaksi dari Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Lalu berbisik padanya.

"Maksudku Hanabi jauh lebih baik karena dia bukan pembunuh seperti si brengsek itu..." bisik Neji dan langsung berjalan melewati Sasuke, yang kedua onyxnya terbelalak lebar tak percaya. Ekspresi datarnya runtuh seketika.

*****TBC*****

**Ichi kembali dengan cepat, kayaknya chap depan juga cepat, karena chap ini bersambung di tempat yang tidak jelas :3**

**Oke waktunya balasan review:**

**liaajahfujo****: kemungkinan ia **

**michhazz****: yup, chap ini juga masih sama, sepertinya tinggal dengan ss, coba tebak~ pasti semua bisa nebak deh~**

**hinata gak bakal balik lagi, sakura...**

**viskanurkhofifah****: enggak masih alur mundur, yang chap ini juga alur mundur**

**LuHunHan****: sudah di next**

**Vilan616****: sasu gitu dua jempol buat sasu**

**ChulZzinPang****: iya maaf yah, chap ini juga ngulang lagi #jitak**

**melizwufan****: ukh pemikiranmu nak, menyedihkan banget, kasihan naru naru nanti T.T saya tidak akan setega itu kok, saya masih sayang naru naru kecup naru #jitak sasu**

**MiniHolly-Nuna****: ini sudah dikirim pake tiki**

**gici love sasunaru****: ayo ayo coba tebak siapa~**

**Harpaairiry****: sudah di next**

**celindazifan****: semoga~**

**Classical Violin****: sama-sama**

**yellowfishh14****: antagonis di sini cuma satu~ ups #tutup mulut**

**: reaksi sasuteme ditunda dulu #jitak**

** shirota strain****: makasih**

**shanzec****: kapan kapan #jitak**

**Uchimi****: fu...fu...**

**Blassy****: chap ini juga alurnya belum maju-maju, maaf yah~**

**kuraublackpearl****: tenang aja, biar gak mati juga Hinata ama Himawari gak bakal balik kok~**

**ayo ayo coba tebak siapa yang dibunuh naru~ atau...**

**namikazehyunli****: maaf mengecewakan mu nak, chap ini juga belum maju alurnya #jitak**

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: udah dilanjut**

**cucuit: ayo ayo tebak siapa hayo ~**

**LeeEunKi : saya gak suka cepet-cepet :3**

**Ternyata chap kemarin mengecewakan T.T kayaknya chap ini juga bakal mengecewakan karena belum maju T.T #jitak**

**Ya udah deh, see you T.T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**MPERG, OOC, YAOI, Death Chara, Dirty Talk**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Neji (25 thn)**

**Naruto (17 thn)**

*****mulai*****

Ruang makan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto, seperti anak kampung yang pertama kali masuk kota. Bagaimana tidak bereaksi seperti itu, mejanya saja sangat panjang dan sepuluh kursi mengelilingi meja berlapis taplak berwarna putih. Di tengahnya terpasang lilin.

Makanannya tidak pernah Naruto lihat. Ada satu ayam utuh yang dipanggang, buah-buahan, salad, dan makanannya berkilauan bagaikan permata. Ah, ada satu yang pernah Naruto lihat di telivisi. Itu adalah makanan super duper mahal, _caviar_ alias telur ikan _sturgeon_. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali melihat banyak makanan mewah tersaji di atas meja panjang.

"Duduklah, ini semua untukmu," ujar Sakura tersenyum dan mulai duduk di kursi paling ujung sebelah kanan meja.

"U...untukku?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ya, tentu saja, kau sedang hamil, jadi kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi, ayo duduk makanlah," ajak Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya.

"I...iya terima kasih," jawab Naruto masih gugup. Ia terlihat seperti mendapat lotre seratus juta yen.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar aku rasa, lebih baik anakmu diberikan pada salah satu maidku. Supaya kau tidak terganggu makanannya. Atau dia sudah boleh makan makanan pedamping? Kalau sudah, nanti akan kusuruh koki untuk membuatkannya," saran Sakura.

"Eh? tidak usah, Boruto masih butuh ASI," tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah biar kupanggilkan maidku."

Sakura pun memanggil maid bercepol dua ke ruang makan dengan menggunakan lonceng kecil. Tah sampai lima menit, maid bercepol dua datang. Naruto benar-benar takjub dengan kesigapan para pelayan Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu Naruto melepas gendongan pandanya, dan memberikan Boruto pada maid itu.

Untunglah Boruto sedang tidur, jadi dia tidak akan merengek waktu Naruto memberikan Boruto pada maid tersebut. Karena biasanya Boruto akan menangis, jika ada orang asing yang menggendongnya. Secara perlahan, supaya tidak membuat Boruto terbangun, Naruto menyerahkan Boruto pada maid itu. Maid bercepol dua itu juga menggendong Boruto secara hati-hati, bagaikan memegang guci antik.

Lalu Naruto mulai duduk dihadapan Sakura. Namun ia bingung makan dengan pisau dan garpu. Ia terbiasa menggunakan sumpit. Sakura menyadarinya dan langsung mengajari Naruto cara makan ala barat. Di luar dugaan Naruto, Sakura ternyata orang yang baik.

Apa dia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Naruto? Karena Naruto adalah laki-laki yang telah 'tidur' dengan suaminya. Tapi itu semua adalah bisnis antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Naruto paham Sakura pasti sakit hati, suaminya 'tidur' dengan laki-laki. Hal ini karena mantan istri Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi lebih baik setelah makan saja. Hening pun melanda. Hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak. Jam di _mansion _ini, seperti jam-jam yang ada di rumah-rumah bangsawan atau kerajaan.

Detiknya berasal dari ayunan sebuah bandul yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika menit berganti jam, maka akan muncul burung kecil yang bersuara nyaring. Mirip jam di kartun yang pernah di tonton Naruto waktu kecil. Rumah ini juga memiliki perapian. Memang _mansion _ini di _design_ bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan.

Tidak berlama-lama mereka makan. Sakura menaruh garpu dan pisaunya. Sedangkan Naruto sedang mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di pinggir mulut dengan serbet putih. Lalu Sakura memanggil _butler_ berambut ungu. Sakura memanggilnya Sumaru. Sakura menyuruh _butler _tersebut menyediakan _dessert_. Perut Naruto sudah kenyang, masih ada _dessert _lagi? Semoga saja perutnya masih bisa menampung makanan. Toh cuma _dessert._

"Ano, Nyonya Uchiha," panggil Naruto.

"Panggil Sakura saja Naruto, biar lebih akrab," pinta Sakura.

"Eh, yah baiklah...Sa...Sakura... begini apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?" tanya Naruto. Ia merasa ini kesempatan yang baik untuk bertanya, sambil menunggu _dessert _datang juga.

"Jadi kau masih kepikiran yah. Sejujurnya aku masih sedikit tidak terima, kau seorang laki-laki melakukan hubungan biologis dengan suamiku untuk mendapatkan anak. Kau pasti mengerti kan? tidak ada wanita yang ingin suaminya melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Dan yang paling menyakitkan lagi... kau adalah laki-laki yang bisa mempunyai anak. Sedangkan aku adalah wanita, tapi tidak bisa punya anak. Aku merasa ini semua tidak adil."

Naruto mengerti jadi dia tetap diam mendengarkan. Saphirenya menatap ada pancaran emosi di emerald Sakura.

"Namun perlahan akhirnya aku sadar. Manusia diciptakan dengan memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Aku terlahir dengan wajah cantik, cerdas, aku berhasil menjadi kepala rumah sakit di usia muda. Aku pun mempunyai suami yang tampan, cerdas dan sukses dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi dibalik itu semua... aku dan Sasuke-kun punya kekurangan. Kami tidak bisa punya anak, meskipun sudah mencoba beberapa kali pun," cerita Sakura lalu berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas.

"Awalnya aku merasa ini tak adil. Tapi aku harusnya bersyukur, aku memiliki, apa yang tidak dimiliki wanita lain. Wanita lain tidak sesempurna diriku. Ada yang belum menikah meskipun sudah berumur. Ada yang berwajah tidak cantik. Ada yang hanya lulusan sekolah dasar. Tidak semua wanita terlahir sepertiku..."

Jeda kembali, karena mendadak burung kecil berbunyi dari jam di atas perapian, menandakan menit telah berganti jam.

"Namun ketika aku didiagnosa tidak bisa punya anak, memiliki penyakit mematikan dan suamiku melakukan hubungan intim dengan laki-laki, aku malah marah, dan mencoba bunuh diri dengan tidak memakan obatku. Harusnya aku berpikir bahwa yang kuterima, masih lebih baik ketimbang orang lain..."

Sakura berhenti lagi. Mengambil oksigen tentu saja. Naruto bisa melihat keputusasaan di wajah Sakura. Namun Naruto tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Naruto... maafkan aku... atas apa yang kulakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau adalah pria yang beruntung. Kau mendapatkan anak yang lucu. Kau juga bisa hamil seperti wanita. Kau itu spesial, aku sangat iri padamu..." ungkap Sakura jujur meneruskan ceritanya.

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Kau salah Sakura. Apa yang spesial dari diriku? Aku sudah kehilangan istri dan anak perempuanku. Aku aneh. Bisa punya anak. Bisa menyusui. Kadang aku merasa jijik pada diriku. Aku laki-laki... kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti wanita? Aku tidak normal. Aku berbeda. Jujur saja kalau tidak ada Boruto disisiku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus hidup..."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura langsung berdiri. Berjalan ke arah kursi Naruto dan dari belakang Sakura memeluk Naruto. Membuat saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar. Namun ia tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau itu spesial Naruto. Kedatanganmu dan bayi diperutmu itu telah memberikanku semangat untuk hidup. Kau itu spesial bagiku dan Sasuke..." ucap Sakura dan lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Mustahil! tuan Uchiha itu sangat dingin padaku, kata-katanya kasar. Dia selalu mengganggu kehidupanku. Meneleponku tiap malam. Memangnya aku tidak terganggu. Dia juga sering mengancamku kalau aku tidak bisa punya anak..." Naruto berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas, namun wajahnya terlihat begitu emosi dan suaranya meninggi.

"Bercinta dengannya itu menjijikan. Aku laki-laki ditusuk dengan laki-laki, sama saja menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki. Aku menyesal melakukan semua ini. Hinata-chan benar... andai aku lebih jujur padanya, aku tak perlu menjual diriku pada suamimu. Aku pun tak perlu kehilangan Hinata dan Himawari..." lanjut Naruto dengan bahasa kasar.

Tak memperdulikan sopan-santunnya lagi. Sakura terdiam. Tidak menanggapi. Namun tangannya masih memeluk Naruto.

"Aku menyesali keputusanku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengulang waktu. Aku bahkan melakukan seks dengan si teme itu dua kali. Hanya karena kasihan dan juga karena kontrakku dengannya, aku melakukan kebodohan lagi..." berhenti lagi dan Sakura masih setia mendengarkan. Meskipun Naruto terus-menerus meracau dengan bahasa kasar.

"Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa punya anak, meskipun sudah melakukan seks. Apakah aku harus seks dengannya lagi? Berapa kali? tiga kali? empat kali? lima kali? Apakah kau sanggup Sakura, jika aku melakukan seks lagi dengan teme?"

Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab, jujur pertanyaan Naruto cukup mengganggunya. Namun ia masih diam mendengarkan racauan Naruto.

"Kau diam Sakura, tapi aku yakin ucapanku sangat mengganggumu," ungkap Naruto tersenyum sinis. Namun Sakura tahu tubuh Naruto sudah gemetar hebat, menahan tangis.

"Tak hanya bisa hamil, aku juga bisa menyusui. Jika anak ini lahir, bukankah dia butuh ASI, apakah kau dan teme, akan memintaku menyusui anak ini sampai ia tidak membutuhkan ASI lagi? Menyusui Boruto dan Himawari saja sudah membuatku terasa aneh. Bagaimana aku harus menyusui anak yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto!" akhirnya Sakura bicara juga. Wanita itu terdengar tak suka dengan kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir. Bahkan ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Anakmu tidak salah. Jangan pernah menyalahkan anakmu. Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan aku yang tidak bisa punya anak. Jika aku bisa punya anak, kau pun tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan salahkan anak ini. Dia hanyalah anak yang terlahir dari situasi yang salah..."

Naruto tidak menanggapi. Ia paham kata-kata Sakura. Hanya saja...

Sakura pun paham kata-kata Naruto, tapi...

"Aku cuma ingin bilang terima kasih atas apa yang kau berikan pada kami. Dan maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu mengenai keluargamu dan kondisimu..."

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Matahari berguling dari singgasananya, menuju peraduannya. Langit jingga berganti warna menjadi biru gelap. Baik di jalan tol maupun di jalan biasa sebuah _ferari _hitam mengejar _ferari _hitam keunguan. Laju _ferari _hitam semakin lama semakin kencang. Hingga akhirnya bisa menyalip _ferari _hitam keunguan, dan berhenti di depan _ferari _hitam keunguan.

Kedua _ferari_ itu berhenti tepat di bawah tiang lampu jalanan yang menyala malu-malu mau. Di samping – samping lampu jalanan berbaris rapi semak-semak belukar. Di belakang semak belukar jalanan bercat merah terbentang khusus pejalan kaki. Tempat itu lumayan sepi. Hanya sedikit yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin karena malam akan tiba.

Kedua pintu _ferari _itu terbuka. Memunculkan dua pria tampan. Jika ada gadis perawan ataupun tidak perawan lewat pasti langsung memerah wajahnya. Salah satu pria bermodel rambut melawan gravitasi dan yang lain panjang dengan ujung diikat.

"Ada apa?" tanya si pria rambut panjang yang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, jelaskan apa maksudmu, Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh?!" perintah si model rambut melawan gravitasi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh itu. Pelacur itu memang pembunuh, kau saja yang tidak tahu. Kau kan baru mengenalinya," jawab Neji dengan nada santai.

"Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tidak melawan saat kau membuatnya babak belur!" ujar Sasuke tak percaya dengan jawaban Neji.

"Heh, sepertinya kau sudah termakan tampang polos pelacur brengsek itu. Sasuke, sebagai sahabatmu, kau harus buka matamu lebar-lebar. Lihat baik-baik siapa pelacur brengsek itu sebenarnya. Dia itu adalah pembunuh..."

Neji menghentikan katanya dan menutup matanya. Semilir angin membelai rambut panjang Neji. Pemuda bermata tanpa pupil itu bersyukur, Hanabi sedang tertidur di mobilnya. Mungkin karena lelah seharian rapat mengenai proyek pembangunan rumah sakit dan juga berkeliling rumah sakit Ame.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak mengajak kedua bawahannya Suigetsu dan Karin. Hal ini karena Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang ikut campur masalahnya dengan Neji. Makanya Sasuke menyuruh bawahannya naik taksi, karena ia ingin mengejar Neji yang sudah pulang duluan bersama Hanabi, setelah selesai _meeting_ sekaligus makan siang di Kantin Ame.

Karena hanya mereka berdua saja. Neji pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Dia telah membunuh orang yang kucintai..." jawab Neji. Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengarnya.

Seingat Sasuke, Neji pernah bercerita, sewaktu praktek kerja lapangan kuliahnya di Sunagakure, Neji menemukan dambaan hatinya. Dia adalah seorang bocah, yang delapan tahun lebih muda dari Neji. Itu artinya bocah itu seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Maksudmu Gaara? Apakah dia sudah..." tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya. Hal ini karena dia tidak tahu Gaara seorang bocah yang disukai Neji, sudah tiada...

"Ya, saat aku pulang dari kuliah di luar negeri tiga tahun yang lalu, aku mendapatkan kabar kalau dia sudah tiada..." jawab Neji.

Wajah yang selalu berekspresi datar tidak berubah. Namun kedua tangannya terkepal erat, hingga kedua buku-buku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke baru ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu saat pernikahannya, Neji terlihat berubah. Ia membawa seorang wanita berpakaian seksi dalam pesta pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Neji dan wanita itu memperlihatkan kemesraan yang agak intim.

Bahkan sampai saling mencium di tempat umum. Namun karena keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura terbuka dengan budaya barat tidak mempersalahkan prilaku Neji.

Waktu itu Sasuke juga berpikir mungkin karena kebiasaan budaya barat yang terlalu bebas, makanya Neji berubah.

Soalnya Neji dan keluarganya sangat ketat dalam peraturan budaya timur. Tapi setelah itu Hiashi langsung menegur Neji dan wanita yang di bawanya. Hal ini karena Hiashi sangat tegas dalam mempertahankan tradisi budaya timur. Ciuman di tempat umum menurut Hiashi sangat tidak sopan.

Tak sampai disitu, saat Sasuke masih bekerja di Hyuuga Corps, Neji selalu membawa wanita yang berbeda ke kantor. Neji juga sering mengajaknya ke klub malam. Sasuke tidak masalah, tapi jika setiap malam ke klub malam, membuat Sasuke sesekali menolak ajakan Neji.

Selain itu Sasuke juga tidak bertanya mengenai perubahan Neji. Ia masih berpikir mungkin Neji terpengaruh budaya luar negeri. Lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe yang selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain, termasuk keluarga dan sahabatnya. Membuatnya disebut dingin, karena sifat cueknya dan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Sekarang Sasuke baru sadar, semenjak Neji pulang dari luar negeri, sahabatnya tak pernah bercerita tentang anak laki-laki yang disukainya. Anak laki-laki yang membuat Neji dijuluki Sasuke pedofil dan homo. Namun Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan orientasi Neji. Ternyata sudah tiada...

"Gaara terlibat dalam perkelahian antar sekolah dan ia terbunuh oleh siswa dari sekolah lawannya..." lanjut Neji dan berhenti lagi. Darah mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya. Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Meskipun onyx-nya menangkap darah itu.

"Orang yang memberiku kabar adalah Inuzuka Kiba bawahanku dan juga teman Gaara. Dia mengantarkanku ke penjara tempat anak-anak sekolah Gaara dan lawannya, dihukum. Di sana aku melihat Naruto duduk meringkuk di sudut penjara, dia terlibat dalam perkelahian itu dan dia telah membunuh Gaara!" akhir cerita Neji. Wajahnya mengeras saat menyebut nama Naruto.

"Dari ceritamu itu tidak menjelaskan Naruto yang telah membunuh Gaara. Perkelahian antar pelajar artinya ada banyak pelajar yang terlibat. Naruto mungkin ikut dalam perkelahian itu, tapi belum tentu dia yang menjadi pembunuh Gaara," tanggap Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita dari Neji.

Perkataan Sasuke langsung menyulut amarah dari Neji. Ia pun langsung mencengkram kedua kerah jas hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mata tanpa pupilnya menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke. Namun kedua Onyx itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Kau masih saja membelanya! Dia ada disana artinya dia pembunuh!" marah Neji.

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya dibutakan oleh rasa cintamu..." ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendorong Neji menjauh darinya.

"Dengar, bukan berarti aku membela Naruto, bukan juga aku tidak mengenal Naruto. Aku juga menyelidikinya. Dia memang punya riwayat sebagai anak nakal. Bahkan aku tahu anaknya dari adikmu adalah hasil hubungan diluar nikah. Ia pernah dipenjara beberapa kali, karena suka berjudi, mabuk-mabukan dan perkelahian antar pelajar. Namun tidak pernah lama. Paling lama tiga bulan. Biasanya kalau dipenjara sebagai pembunuh harusnya sampai tahunan..." berhenti sejenak untuk meraup oksigen.

Angin malam terus membelai rambut mereka. Suasana disekitar semakin gelap. Apalagi lampu jalanan masih malu-malu kucing menyalanya.

"Jadi tak mungkin Naruto adalah pembunuh. Kebetulan saja, dia terlibat dalam perkelahian antar pelajar. Kesimpulanmu itu hanya berdasar pada perasaanmu. Kau membenci semua anak sekolah lawan Gaara, termasuk Naruto. Karena kau tak terima dengan kematian kekasih homomu. Ditambah Naruto telah menyakiti adikmu, dengan bercinta denganku. Itu memperkuat rasa bencimu terhadap Naruto," akhir kesimpulan Sasuke.

"Kau salah, dia adalah seorang pembunuh!" jawab Neji masih tak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Sepertinya kau sudah gila karena cinta. Tapi aku mengerti jika Sakura kenapa-kenapa, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun seperti dirimu. Kita berdua sama. Kau memukul Naruto meskipun ia tak salah, karena Gaara. Aku pun juga sama bercinta dengan Naruto, demi Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Neji, aku tak akan membiarkanmu **menyentuh** Naruto lagi, camkan itu dalam otak kecilmu!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan langsung membalik badannya. Masuk ke dalam _ferari-_nya. Menjalankan _ferari-_nya. Meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE. AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUH PARTNER SEKSMU!" teriak Neji sepeninggal Sasuke.

*****Ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Sakura menyelimuti Naruto dikamar tamunya. Setelah menangis pemuda itu tertidur. Sakura menyuruh Sumaru untuk menggendongnya ke kamar tamu. Sementara Boruto tidur di dalam box bayi bekas Sasuke kecil.

Dulu box bayi untuk anak Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun kenyataannya box itu hanya mendekam dalam gudang, karena sudah tidak dibutuhkan...

Sakura menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya mengambil box bayi tersebut dan membersihkannya. Untung box bayinya diselimuti plastik, jadi tidak terlalu kotor. Lalu box bayi itu di taruh di dalam kamar tamu. Supaya kalau Boruto nangis, Naruto mudah mengurusnya.

Setelah menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut tebal warna cokelat, Sakura keluar dengan menutup pintu secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke telah berdiri di depannya. Rupanya Sasuke telah pulang dan bertanya pada Ten-Ten sang maid, kemana perginya Sakura. Ten-Ten menunjuk kamar tamu dan Sasuke langsung ke sana.

"Kau tampak lebih baik, apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto datang membawa kabar baik. Dia sudah hamil," jawab Sakura tersenyum seraya melepaskan jas hitam Sasuke beserta dasinya.

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sakura, karena kesibukan dan penyakit Sakura, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi diperlakukan layaknya seorang suami. Malah Sasuke yang lebih sering mengurus Sakua.

"Begitu yah, baguslah," jawab Sasuke, respon biasa.

Namun ia tersenyum sangat tipis, bahkan dari jauh pun tidak keliatan jika Sasuke sedang tersenyum, hanya Sakura yang melihatnya. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke bisa tersenyum. Meskipun senyumannya itu hanya bibir sedikit melebar beberapa mili. Sangat kecil.

Pasti Sasuke menantikan kehadiran bayi ini. Sakura kembali merasa sedih, karena bukan ia yang hamil, melainkan orang lain. Tapi ia berusaha turut bahagia, karena dengan begitu ia dan Sasuke tak perlu berpisah. Penyakit ini mungkin membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

*****ichigostrawberry-nyan*****

Saphire Naruto terbuka. Yang ia lihat langit-langit kamar tempat ia tidur, lebih besar dari langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Ruangannya juga lebih luas. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memang lebih besar dan luas. Mendadak kepalanya jadi sakit. Perutnya bergejolak lagi. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mencari kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu keluar, namun saat pintu terbuka lebar tempat itu asing baginya.

Kepalanya makin sakit. Perutnya juga semakin mual. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tidak tahu ini dimana. Seakan lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Meskipun sudah pelan jalannya, sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan matanya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia pun tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia terhuyung jatuh ke depan.

Sebuah tangan menangkapnya. Ia mendongak tapi ia tak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menangkapnya. Kunang-kunang di matanya menghalangi pandangannya.

"Hei kau tak apa?" tanya si penangkap.

"Bi...bisa kau bawa aku ke toilet?" pintanya. Si penangkap menyetujui permintaannya. Ia di papah ke toilet yang ada di kamar tempat ia tidur. Ia tak tahu ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidurnya. Memang ini rumah siapa? pikirnya

Ia terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Ketika di kamar mandi, ia langsung membuang semua isi perutnya ke dalam toilet duduk alias kloset. Lalu menyiramnya dengan menarik tuas kloset. Setelah semua keluar, badannya sudah tidak bertenaga.

Ia duduk di depan kloset. Ingin berdiri, kakinya seakan tidak mau mengikuti perintah sensor motorik tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga masih sakit. Sepertinya ia akan tidur di dalam kamar mandi, seperti biasanya. Jika mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ia selalu seperti ini setiap pagi dan akan pulih siangnya. Membuatnya kadang suka tertidur di dalam kamar mandi. Untung tiap pagi ia selalu membuat Boruto tertidur dengan menyusuinya setiap jam tiga atau jam empat pagi. Jadi ketika ia mengalami keadaan ini, Boruto tidak akan menangis, karena terbangun kelaparan. Tapi terkadang ia repot, jika Boruto menangis karena mengompol.

Kalau hal itu terjadi, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Memang sulit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan Boruto.

"Kenapa kau malah tertidur di sini?" tanya si penangkap yang masuk dalam kamar mandi, karena merasa Naruto terlalu lama di kamar mandi.

"Kau...tuan Uchiha? Apakah aku ada di rumahmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tidak ingat, kau datang kemari, karena kau bilang sudah hamil," jawab si penangkap.

"Ah, iya maaf aku lupa," ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah.

"Sekarang kutanya kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanyanya, melihat Naruto yang duduk melipat kaki, kepalanya bersandar pada kloset yang sudah ditutup.

"Maaf aku sedang lemas, tidak bisa jalan, ini sering terjadi. Tapi tenang saja, kalau sudah siangan biasanya sudah pulih," jelas Naruto.

Si penangkap yang ternyata adalah Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto ala pengantin. Membuat Saphire itu terbelalak lebar dengan prilaku Sasuke.

"Hei!"

"Diamlah, kau mengotori kamar mandiku saja!" jawab Sasuke cuek dengan Naruto yang meronta-ronta karena digendong seperti wanita.

"Setidaknya jangan gendong aku seperti wanita!" ujar Naruto tak suka.

"Berisik, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa jalan!"

"Tapi kau bisa membopongku seperti karung beras!"

"Itu akan membuat perutmu sakit!"

"Atau kau bisa menggendongku seperti tas!"

"Cerewet, ini rumahku, jadi terserah aku!"

Naruto terdiam bukan karena tidak bisa membalas, tapi ia lelah berontak, perutnya mual lagi dan kepalanya makin pusing. Kalau ia tidak selemah ini, ia pasti bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Gendongan ini benar-benar tambah merusak harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

*****TBC*****

**Sesuai janji aku update kilat, karena yang kemarin memang belum selesai, tapi aku gak bisa bikin cerita lebih dari 4000 words, makanya sepotong-potong #jitak.**

**Untuk chap depan, kembali update lama lagi, istilahnya sudah ganti arc #jitak**

**Sudah mulai cerita Naruto ketika hamil, kemarin sebelum hamil #jitak**

**Cerita Neji malah begini #jitak, tapi yang penting sudah pada tahu kenapa dia begitu T.T, **

**tinggal eksekusinya ? #bekep mulut. **

**Oke balasan review:**

**Yukayu Zuki****: sesuai janji sudah dikirim pake tiki**

**Meisya: ini sudah dilanjut**

**Snluv chap 11: sengaja soalnya itu sudut pandang naruto, karena sudut pandang naruto, sasuke seuprit #jitak, ini ada moment sn~**

**Snluv chap 12: ia gitu deh, karena gak bisa lebih dari 4000 word chap ini tumben panjang #jitak, bukan chap ini sudah dijelaskan, sasu mah gak bisa punya anak dari sakura.**

**AySNfc3****: yup :3, enggaklah dirajam hinata, kalo naruto bunuh ayahnya...**

**ppkarismac****: sudah dilanjut**

**gyumin4ever****: sama :3**

**Vilan616****: sudah dijelaskan ama si detektive sasu :3 entah bener apa kagak :3**

**broke lukas****: tenang yang dipilih sasuke tetep... :3**

**gici love sasunaru****: sudah dilanjut**

**: udah dijelasin ama kesimpulan sasu :3**

**yellowfishh14****: err...idem ama jawaban di atas**

**versetta****: err...idem ama jawaban di atas :3 yah , ah itu gak bisa jawab T.T, tapi tega sekali kalo gitu, ya udah doakan aja akhirannya SN #jitak**

**melizwufan****: ia doakan saja bukan naru yang death T.T, kalo naru death demo aja authornya :3**

**scene itu sedang dipikirkan :3**

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: sudah dilanjut**

**Blassy****: sekarang alur sudah maju T.T, hinata cuma gak pengen ngulang kejadian bikin ayahnya sedih kok, Neji apa dah bisa bikin Hinata nurut :3**

**michhazz****: sasuke bilang itu cuma perasaan neji aja T.T cinta itu buta nak #jitak**

**iya neji nawarin hanabi dah kayak barang aja :3**

** shirota strain****: makasih**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki****: udah dijelasin ama Sasuke tuh :3**

**namikazehyunli****: karena pake dia, makanya bukan pov sasuke :v**

**Hyull****: teganya T.T, ada saatnya T.T berdoa saja nak**

**Meli Channie****: yup, soalnya gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak :v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**MPERG, OOC, YAOI, Death Chara, Dirty Talk**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Neji (25 thn)**

**Naruto (17 thn)**

*****mulai*****

Sasuke menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum itu, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyenderkan bantal ke kepala tempat tidur. Hal ini dilakukan, supaya Naruto bisa menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman.

"Ah, dimana Boruto?" tanyanya. Baru ingat sejak tadi ia belum memegang anak kesayangannya.

"Dia sedang dimandikan Ten-Ten, _maid_ku," jawab Sasuke yang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kaki Naruto.

"Maaf merepotkan anda, ijinkan aku istirahat sebentar di sini. Jika aku sudah baikan, aku akan membawa Boruto pulang, setelah itu berangkat bekerja," ujar Naruto meminta maaf, karena merasa telah merepotkan Uchiha dan keluarganya.

"Ck, kau itu memang merepotkan," jawab Sasuke tajam seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap di sini. Tepatnya... kau harus tinggal di sini sampai kau melahirkan, supaya aku bisa mengawasimu," perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat _saphire_ Naruto terbelalak dan keningnya berkerut tak setuju.

"Tidak perlu Uchiha-san, aku tidak mau merepotkan anda. Lagipula anda tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga bayi ini baik-baik," tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Tidur di kamar mandi bisa disebut menjaga calon bayi dengan baik?" ungkap Sasuke menohok ulu hati Naruto. Apa yang terjadi barusan memang di luar kemampuannya.

"Tak ada penolakan, ini perintah dariku. Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mengambil semua barang-barangmu dan bayimu," perintah Sasuke tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Menolak halus ataupun kasar tidak akan mengubah pendirian pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Lelah kembali melandanya. Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal bersarung motif dedaunan. Menarik selimut cokelat sampai ke dadanya, lalu menutup matanya.

Sementara pria berambut _raven_ itu, sudah pergi keluar dari kamar tamu. Saat pintu kamar tamu, sudah ditutup oleh Sasuke secara perlahan, pria itu berpapasan dengan Ten-Ten yang sedang menggendong anak Naruto.

Bayi itu sudah bersih dan tampak tertidur dalam gendongan Ten-Ten. Sasuke menyuruh Ten-Ten masuk secara perlahan, karena Naruto sedang istirahat. Ten-Ten mengangguk menuruti perintah tuannya.

Matahari kembali menjadi raja di atas langit. Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut kedatangan sang raja siang. Dedaunan bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin, menari mengiringi nyanyian para burung. Hari Sabtu semua pegawai dan anak sekolah libur. Meskipun masih ada yang masuk sekolah. Paling-paling kegiatan klub.

Kereta cepat tetap bekerja. Namun isinya tidak sepenuh hari kerja. Jalanan Konoha lumayan renggang. Biasanya orang-orang berdasi berjalan cepat menuju kantor. Lautan manusia akan terlihat dari atas Konoha, ketika hari biasa.

Meskipun _weekday_ Naruto tetap masuk kerja. Ramen Ichiraku dan minimarket buka setiap hari. Naruto terbangun ketika jam menunjuk angka sepuluh. Ia telat lagi.

"Aaaaa," suara Boruto terdengar di telinganya. Ia melepas selimut dari badannya. Menurunkan kaki ke lantai beralaskan karpet dari Persia, berdiri dan berjalan menuju box bayi, yang lebih bagus dari yang ada di apartemennya.

Kepalanya melongok ke dalam box bayi. _Saphire_nya menangkap kedua tangan Boruto terangkat ke atas. Jemari kecil Boruto bergerak-gerak, hendak menangkap mainan berputar yang tergantung di atas box bayi. Begitu wajah Naruto dekat dengan wajah Boruto, pipinya di tepuk-tepuk oleh anaknya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Maaf yah, ayo makan dulu," ajak Naruto tersenyum.

"Aaaaa," jawab Boruto dengan bahasa bayinya.

Naruto mengangkat Boruto secara perlahan. Sebelum memberi makan Boruto, ia mengunci pintu dulu. Supaya tidak ada yang masuk sembarang. Apalagi Naruto ingat ia sedang di rumah orang lain.

Lalu Naruto meletakkan Boruto di atas tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Melepas kaus _turtle neck_ yang dipakainya sejak kemarin dan belum diganti. Tubuh atasnya jadi telanjang. Kemudian menaruh kaus itu ke atas tempat tidur. Menggendong Boruto lagi. Boruto sudah mengerti dan langsung melahap makanan yang disajikan Naruto.

Ia sudah seperti perempuan saja. Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Ukh," rintih Naruto karena Boruto menggigit makanannya.

Kalau bukan demi memberikan gizi yang baik untuk anaknya, Naruto tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Ia selalu merapal dalam hati jika sedang memberi makan Boruto.

'Ini semua demi Boruto, aku ingin Boruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. Jangan sepertiku yang punya kelainan. Ini demi Boruto, demi Boruto!' Naruto terus merapal dalam hati.

Sampai tak sadar kalau kunci pintunya dibuka dari luar. Lalu seorang pria berambut _raven_ masuk seenaknya, dengan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Hei!" panggil si pria.

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Refleks menutup Boruto yang sedang makan, dengan kausnya. Supaya si pria tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya sudah terlambat, karena pria itu sudah melihatnya saat masuk dan berjalan mendekati kasur yang diduduki Naruto.

"Kenapa anda bisa masuk?! Padahal aku sudah mengunci pintunya!" tanya Naruto dengan _saphire_ menatap tajam pada si pria.

"Ini _mansion_ku, tentu saja aku punya kunci cadangan setiap kamar di_ mansion_ ini," jawab pria berambut _raven_ dengan nada santai.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya anda sembarangan masuk. Anda tahu, orang mengunci kamarnya artinya dia sedang berganti baju atau melakukan hal-hal pribadi. Kalau seperti itu, anda tidak boleh masuk sembarangan. Kalau masuk sembarang, melanggar privasi namanya!" matanya masih menatap tajam pada si pria. Sedangkan si pria menanggapinya dengan santai dan tak terpengaruh.

"Kau malu karena kau sedang menyusui sekarang?" kata-kata yang frontal, membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah Naruto. Ia malu sekali.

"Kau tak perlu malu, bukankah aku sudah melihat tubuhmu dua kali?" lagi-lagi kata-kata yang frontal.

Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa pria yang berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk menyender, sambil memberi makan pada Boruto, tidak pernah menyaring kata-katanya.

Bukankah pria ini adalah orang terpandang, lulusan perguruan tinggi dan seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Namun kenapa mulutnya, ingin sekali Naruto jahit.

"Sudahlah apa mau anda?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum sarapan bukan, aku dan Sakura mengajakmu makan," jawab si pria berambut raven.

"Baiklah, setelah ini selesai, aku akan menyusul anda. Sekarang aku mohon anda keluar!" usir Naruto secara halus. Pria itu menuruti perkataan Naruto dan keluar dari kamar tamu itu.

Naruto bernafas lega, setelah kepergiannya. Ia berdoa, semoga ia bisa sabar tinggal di sini. Karena baru satu hari saja menginap di rumah ini, pria itu sudah membuat Naruto kesal, bagaimana jika sampai berbulan-bulan?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Membuka sebelah kemejanya lagi. Sehingga terlihat kepala Boruto yang sudah mulai tumbuh rambutnya. Rambut Boruto berwarna senada dengan Naruto, namun matanya agak mirip dengan mantan istrinya.

Boruto terlihat menikmati sarapan paginya. Sementara Naruto terlihat mengelus-elus kening Boruto. Perlakuan Naruto membuat kelopak mata Boruto terkatup-katup. Hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Setelah tertidur, Naruto menaruh kembali Boruto ke dalam box bayi. Lalu pergi keluar untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia kembali takjub. Makanan mewah sudah tersaji. Keluarga ini suka sekali menyediakan makanan mewah.

_Saphire_ Naruto bertatapan dengan _emerald _istri dari keluarga ini. Ketika sang istri sedang mengoleskan selai pada badan roti. Naruto jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Ia meracau dengan bahasa kasar semalam.

"Ano, Sakura-_san_ maaf untuk yang semalam," ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta maaf dengan kata-katanya yang tidak sopan. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, kamu tidak salah. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," tanggap Sakura seraya menaruh roti yang baru dioleskan selai _blueberry _setengahnya, ke atas piring kecil di depannya.

"Tidak Sakura-san, maksudku... aku berjanji akan menjaga anak anda dan tuan Uchiha dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kalian hilang lagi. Aku janji," ungkap Naruto masih membungkukkan badannya.

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Bahkan suami Sakura yang terlihat sedang membaca koran, langsung melipat koran paginya. _Onyx_nya juga terbelalak lebar, namun sedetik berikutnya ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula.

Naruto merasa tak ada reaksi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membalikan badannya seperti semula, ingin melihat wajah Sakura dan suaminya. Namun diluar dugaannya. Sakura menutup wajahnya seperti menangis, sementara suaminya berusaha untuk menghibur istrinya. Apa Naruto sudah salah bicara?

"Hei kau! Kenapa begong? Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengajakmu sarapan. Duduk, melihatmu berdiri membuatku sakit mata!" perintah suami Sakura dengan mulut tajam. Namun Naruto masih tetap berdiri, mengidahkan perintah Sasuke-_suami Sakura._

"Kau tuli yah, cepat duduk, atau kau mau kuseret!" perintah Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget karena melamun. Hal ini karena Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat Sakura menangis. Pasti kata-katanya ada yang salah.

"Maaf Naruto aku hanya menangis bahagia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Maksudku, kebaikanmu terlalu besar, hingga aku tidak tahu dengan apa aku harus membayarnya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk menjaga anak yang masih ada di dalam perutmu. Jadi sekarang, duduklah Naruto, kamu belum sarapan bukan?" ajak Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke disikut oleh Sakura, karena telah berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak enak didengar. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tak suka, namun Sakura malah menatap tajam dan penuh amarah pada _onyx_ Sasuke.

Lalu menasihati suaminya panjang lebar, agar kalau berbicara dipilih-pilih kata-katanya. Apalagi lawan bicaranya adalah orang yang telah berbuat baik kepada mereka. Bukannya berkata yang baik-baik malah berkata yang kasar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat keakraban kedua suami istri tersebut.

Lalu entah mengapa ruang makan yang biasanya sepi, kini berubah menjadi ramai karena Naruto bercerita banyak hal pada Sakura. Memang sejak awal Naruto suka bicara. Sakura juga. Tapi Sasuke tidak. Sehingga dengan kedatangan Naruto, Sakura jadi punya teman mengobrol.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat terganggu dengan suara – suara berisik di meja makan. Padahal biasanya sepi, meskipun Sakura suka mengobrol, tapi karena Sasuke tidak, Sakura jadi malas bicara saat makan, membuat suasana makan menjadi sepi.

Soalnya Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn' jika di ajak bicara. Membuat Sakura enggan bicara karena ditanggapi dingin dan cuek.

Sekarang ada Naruto jadi Sakura terlihat bersemangat mengobrolnya. Ruang makan itu terlihat ramai. _Maid_ dan _butler_ keluarga Uchiha juga terheran-heran dengan keramaian di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto telah membuat suasana yang berbeda di rumah itu.

Meskipun terganggu Sasuke sedikitnya lega, Sakura terlihat bersemangat dan ceria. Mudah-mudahan dengan begini penyakit Sakura akan segera sembuh. Sakura juga tidak membuang obat-obatnya lagi dan rajin meminumnya, bahkan tepat waktu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke, kehadiran Naruto membawa perubahan dalam keluarganya. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, kebaikan yang diberikan Naruto terlalu banyak, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membayarnya.

"Lalu pelanggan berponi V alay berkata tidak ingin makan, jika ramennya tidak ditaburi mayones. Pelanggan bermata ikan juga berkata tidak ingin makan ramen jika tidak ditaburi kacang merah. Teuchi-_jisan_ sampai geleng-geleng dengan pesanan mereka. Ramen memang makanan yang ditaburi berbagai macam _topping_. Namun baru kali ini Teuchi_-jisan_ mendapati pelanggan yang meminta ramen ditaburi _topping_ yang aneh," cerita Naruto.

"Lalu apa kalian memenuhi pesanan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, karena Teuchi-_jiisan_ selalu bilang pelanggan adalah raja, jadi kami memenuhi pesanan mereka meskipun aneh."

"Dan mereka memakannya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ramen rasa mayones dan ramen rasa kacang merah."

"Jangan dibayangkan Sakura-_san_, pasti tidak enak, tapi lidah mereka sungguh aneh, mereka menikmatinya bahkan minta tambah."

Sakura memperlihatkan wajah ingin muntah mendengar cerita Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang bercerita. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, mendengar cerita absurb itu.

Tiba-tiba burung kecil keluar dari dalam jam dinding dan berbunyi. Suaranya nyaring sampai bisa menghentikan obrolan Naruto dan Sakura. _Saphire_ Naruto melihat jam itu dan terbelalak.

"Oh tidak, aku sudah terlambat. Maaf aku harus pergi bekerja," ujar Naruto, mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, bangkit dari kursi makan, lalu mendorong kursi tersebut ke dalam meja.

"Naruto kamu ingin bekerja? Kenapa tidak berhenti saja? Kamu sedang hamil. Jadi jangan melakukan aktivitas yang padat," ungkap Sakura terlihat tak suka Naruto akan berangkat bekerja. Wajah itu juga memperlihatkan kekhawatiran pada Naruto jika terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas.

"Eh? Anda jangan khawatir Sakura-_san_, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula aku pernah membaca artikel di internet, orang hamil juga harus banyak gerak, jangan diam di rumah terus," jelas Naruto.

"Memang benar tapi..."

"Begini saja, kau boleh bekerja di Ramen Ichiraku, namun kau harus keluar dari minimarket," saran Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak bisa. Dengar yah tuan Uchiha... sebelum tahu aku hamil, aku sudah bekerja di dua tempat dan selama ini baik-baik saja. Kemarin waktu memeriksaan diri pada Dokter Kabuto juga, calon bayi ini dalam keadaan baik, meskipun aku bekerja di dua tempat," ujar Naruto tidak setuju dengan saran Sasuke.

"Sekarang memang baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan nanti? Lagipula kau sudah janji untuk menjaga bayi itu, jadi kau harus turuti kata-kataku, dan tidak ada bantahan!" mutlak Sasuke.

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Namun akhirnya ia menuruti Sasuke. Padahal ia sudah suka bekerja di sana. Sekarang ia harus keluar, rasanya cukup sedih. Tapi perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Dengan berat hati ia menurut.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Hendak membawa Boruto. Tadinya Sakura sudah menawarkan agar Boruto ditinggal di _mansion _Uchiha. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menolak. Naruto takut saat Boruto bangun dan ingin makan, Naruto tidak ada, Boruto akan menangis. Sakura mengerti dan menyetujuinya.

Naruto pun berangkat dengan di antar Sasuke. Naik _ferari _hitam kesayangan Sasuke. Tentu saja awalnya Naruto menolak. Ia terbiasa naik kereta ketika berangkat bekerja.

Tapi entah kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa membantah Sasuke. Jadilah Naruto berakhir di dalam _ferari _hitam bersama Boruto.

Sebelum berangkat bekerja, Naruto meminta Sasuke mampir ke apartemennya. Untuk berganti baju, dengan seragam Ramen Ichiraku. Sekalian membawa baju ganti untuk pulangnya.

Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sasuke langsung pulang setelah mengantar Naruto ke apartemen pria beranak satu itu dan ke Ramen Ichiraku.

Sebelumnya Sasuke bilang ia akan menjemput Naruto, jika kerjaannya sudah selesai. Kali ini Naruto tidak menolak hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Soalnya menolak pun percuma, perintah Sasuke tidak bisa dibantah.

Sesampainya di _mansion _milik Sasuke kembali, pria beristri itu mendapati kabar, Sakura sudah pergi. Ten-Ten bilang Sakura berangkat untuk _check up._ Sasuke langsung menelepon Sakura. Dia terlihat marah, karena seharusnya Sakura menunggu sampai ia kembali, bukan malah langsung pergi.

Namun Sakura beralasan kalau ia sudah telat melakukan pertemuan dengan dokter jam sepuluh. Jadi Sakura meminta Chouji-_supirnya_, untuk mengantar istri Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Sakura juga bilang tak perlu menjemputnya, karena Sakura ingin bertemu sahabatnya, Ino.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak, namun karena kegigihan Sakura membujuk Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke setuju. Sekarang Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengerjakan proyeknya di ruang kerja di _mansion_nya. Sambil menunggu Naruto selesai bekerja.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Matahari berjalan perlahan keperaduannya. Diiringi awan-awan yang selalu setia menemani matahari menjaga bumi, di atas langit. Murid-murid sekolah sudah mulai pulang, setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan klub. Pakaian mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang memakai seragam _baseball_, ada yang memakai seragam sepak bola, tergantung mereka ikut klub apa.

Ramen Ichiraku juga sudah mau tutup. Naruto mulai mengangkat kursi ke atas meja. Lalu mencuci mangkok-mangkok dan gelas-gelas yang kotor. Naruto juga mencuci peralatan masak ramen. Ia terlihat tidak kesulitan sama sekali, meskipun sedang hamil. Sementara itu Teuchi terlihat sedang menghitung pendapatan hari ini. Sedangkan Ayame menjaga Boruto.

Setelah semua selesai kedai ramen sederhana itu ditutup dan dikunci. Naruto sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja lengan pendek, dan bersiap pulang.

Namun Naruto merasa masih agak siang untuk pulang. Sekarang masih jam setengah empat, ketika ia lihat pada jam di _handphone_nya.

Kedai tutup lebih cepat, karena habis lebih awal. Hari sabtu dan minggu memang selalu tutup lebih cepat, karena selalu ramai pengunjung ketimbang hari biasa.

Naruto berpikir Sasuke masih lama menjemputnya, karena ia bilang untuk datang jam empat. Lebih baik ia ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja terlebih dahulu, untuk mengatakan perihal _resign_-nya. Lagipula jarak minimarket dengan Ramen Ichiraku tidak begitu jauh. Jalan kaki selama sepuluh menit sampai.

Nama minimarket itu adalah Naara Market. Pemiliknya adalah sahabat Naruto sewaktu di STM Konoha dulu. Namanya adalah Shikamaru Naara.

Sebenarnya minimarket ini adalah milik ayahnya Shikamaru. Namun ayahnya Shikamaru sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, sehingga minimarket ini diwariskan kepada Shikamaru.

Minimarket ini memiliki lima orang pegawai. Tiga orang bekerja di _shift_ pagi dan tiga orang di _shift_ malam. Naruto selalu mendapat _shift_ malam, karena permintaan Naruto sendiri. Supaya Naruto bisa bekerja di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Sedangkan Shikamaru selaku pemilik selalu mendapat _shift_ pagi. Kadang-kadang Shikamaru datang malam hari untuk mengontrol.

Kalau Shikamaru mau datang malam harinya, Naruto selalu meminta membawakan makanan yang banyak. Walaupun dengan wajah malas, Shikamaru tetap membawakan pesanan makan untuk Naruto.

Pintu geser Naara Market terbuka begitu Naruto memasukinya. Saphirenya menangkap beberapa pelanggan sedang mengantri rapi di tempat kasir.

Seorang wanita berambut pendek seperti laki-laki dan pria berbadan gemuk serta berhidung besar, sibuk melayani pelanggan yang akan membayar, di belakang mesin kasir.

"Yo, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi," sapa Naruto pada kedua kasir itu.

"Naruto ini belum jam kerjamu, kenapa sudah datang?" tanya Kurotsuchi, wanita berambut pendek seperti laki-laki, tanpa melihat ke wajah Naruto. Karena mata fokus pada layar mesin kasir dan tangan sibuk memegang barang-barang yang dibeli pelanggan, juga mesin pendeteksi harga.

"Aku ada urusan, dimana Shika?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Di dalam," kali ini yang menjawab Akatsuchi, seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dan berhidung besar, yang juga sama sibuknya dengan Kurotsuchi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju bagian dalam minimarket. Tepatnya ke ruangan pegawai.

Di dalam sana penuh dengan komputer, mesin fotokopi, printer yang terus mengeluarkan kertas panjang berupa _invoice_ dan lain sebagiannya.

Ia melihat seorang pria bermata malas sedang minum secangkir kopi, sambil menatap layar monitor. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk menghadapi angka-angka yang memenuhi layar monitornya.

Naruto mengambil kursi yang menganggur dan duduk dihadapan si pria berkuncir nanas dan bermata malas.

"Mendokusai, ada angin apa kamu datang cepat?" tanya Shikamaru-_nama si pria- _ menaruh cangkir kopinya ke atas meja yang tidak ada tumpukan kertas-kertasnya.

"Shika sebenarnya aku... aku ingin berhenti..." jawab Naruto jujur meskipun berat. Shikamaru menatap lurus ke wajah Naruto yang menunduk. Menghentikan pekerjaannya bercinta dengan angka-angka.

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Shikamaru dengan kening berkerut heran.

Bagaimana tidak heran, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, Naruto meminta berhenti. Naruto bingung harus alasan apa ia berhenti.

"Apa ini ada alasannya dengan yang kau muntah setiap pagi akhir-akhir ini? Atau ada hubungannya dengan kau yang kadang-kadang melamun ketika bekerja? Lalu kau yang berhenti membawa Himawari ke tempat kerja dan hanya membawa Boruto," tanya Shikamaru lagi menebak kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba ingin berhenti.

Shikamaru merasa selama sebulan ini Naruto jadi aneh. Tidak... tepatnya setelah berita kelahiran istri Naruto, sahabat sekaligus bawahannya sudah aneh.

Setelah istri Naruto melahirkan, Shikamaru mendapatkan kabar bahwa Naruto mendapatkan kecelakaan, sehingga harus cuti. Setelah cuti Naruto membawa kedua anak kembarnya ke tempat kerja, Himawari dan Boruto.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Naruto hanya membawa Boruto ke tempat kerja. Minggu-minggu berikutnya Naruto selalu muntah-muntah di pagi hari ketika jam kerjanya sudah habis.

Biasanya Shikamaru datang ke minimarket ketika jam kerja _shift_ malam akan habis. Untuk menghitung pendapatan _shift_ malam. Dan Shikamaru selalu melihat Naruto muntah-muntah di toilet minimarket.

Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat, kadang-kadang Naruto sampai pingsan di toilet. Naruto beralasan ia hanya kelelahan bekerja di dua tempat dan mengurus anaknya, jika Shikamaru bertanya.

Shikamaru sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk cuti saja, tapi Naruto menolak karena sudah kebanyakan cuti dan harus membayar bon-bon yang ia pinjam untuk kelahiran istrinya.

Shikamaru tahu Naruto itu keras kepala dan susah dibilangin, jadi ia menurut saja. Lagipula Naruto sudah bilang kalau malam, Naruto baik-baik saja, hanya pagi saja yang keliatan lemas. Memang benar adanya, Naruto selalu bersemangat tiap malam.

Bahkan sekarang Naruto sudah mulai suka makan sayuran. Memang ini aneh juga. Naruto benci sayuran, tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu membawa bekal sayuran.

Sampai-sampai meminta Shikamaru membawa sayuran jika mau mengontrol malam-malam. Terlalu banyak keanehan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu enggan menceritakannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama berbulan-bulan ini padaku. Jika kau merasa enggan karena aku adalah bosmu. Maka lihat aku sebagai sahabatmu. Kau bilang tidak ada rahasia dalam persahabatan bukan?" perintah Shikamaru yang kali ini terlihat tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah oleh Naruto.

Bahkan Naruto terlihat tak punya kesempatan untuk berbohong.

Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Boruto sedang tidur dalam gendongan pandanya.

Sementara Shikamaru menunggu cerita Naruto. Sulit sekali menjelaskan masalahnya. Ia juga malu untuk menceritakannya.

Namun Naruto merasa Shikamaru akan marah padanya. Sebenarnya cerita atau tidak Shikamaru akan tetap marah padanya. Jadi Naruto memilih bercerita. Terserah tanggapan Shikamaru nantinya. Setidaknya ia sudah jujur.

"Jadi Shika, jika kau mau membenciku atau menjauhiku atau jijik padaku, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi inilah yang terjadi," akhir cerita Naruto yang panjang dan lebar. Namun tidak disela Shikamaru.

Pemuda bermata malas itu setia mendengarkan sambil menikmati kopinya. Karena bisa dibilang cerita Naruto sudah seperti dongeng. Tidak masuk di akal. Diluar logika berpikir Shikamaru yang ber-IQ tinggi.

Laki-laki yang bisa hamil memang mustahil. Setahu Shikamaru peneliti – peneliti yang hebat di luar sana sekalipun belum bisa menjawab apakah laki-laki bisa hamil?

Kalaupun bisa saat akan melahirkan akan ada banyak masalah karena struktur tubuh laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda.

Ah, yah Shikamaru tidak memikirkan Naruto yang tidur dengan laki-laki. Ia sudah tahu sejak STM, Naruto itu pria yang brengsek, gemar berjudi, suka berkelahi, suka mabuk-mabukkan, bahkan Hinata kekasih Naruto sudah berkali-kali ditiduri pemuda tersebut, sebelum menikah. Makanya bisa jebol.

Jadi Shikamaru tidak akan heran, jika Naruto akan tidur dengan laki-laki dan bercerai dengan istrinya. Namun yang dipermasalah otak jenius Shikamaru, laki-laki bisa hamil?

"Mendokusai, kenapa aku harus jijik padamu. Aku sudah tahu kau itu brengsek. Hanya saja ceritamu itu seperti dongeng. Baru kali ini aku dengar laki-laki bisa hamil. Kalau tahu kau bisa hamil, aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada santai sambil meneguk kopinya lagi dan membuat _saphire_ Naruto membola tak percaya.

"Shika kau..." Naruto tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia merinding mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku suka padamu. Sudah sejak lama, sejak dulu masih sekolah. Namun Naara butuh penerus dan kau sudah punya Hinata. Jadi akhirnya aku tunangan dengan Temari. Mendokusai mungkin kita tidak jodoh," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan nada santai dan kembali meneruskan berkutat angka-angka.

Naruto tambah merinding mendengarnya. Sahabat laki-lakinya menyukainya. Ia bersahabat dengan seorang gay. Untung ia sudah mau keluar dari minimarket sahabatnya. Keputusan keluar ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Tapi Naruto aku tidak setuju kau keluar. Jika kau sudah melahirkan kembali ke sini saja. Kau butuh uang untuk Boruto bukan?" ujar Shikamaru tanpa memandang Naruto karena sedang fokus pada angka-angka.

Sejujurnya itu tawaran menggiurkan. Tapi setelah mengetahui Shikamaru yang sebenarnya Bi, Naruto jadi ragu menerimanya. Aneh rasanya jika menerima tawaran itu dan kembali bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru.

Tapi Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru, sama anehnya. Hanya saja Naruto pria normal yang masih suka wanita. Tetapi bisa hamil seperti perempuan. Sedangkan Shikamaru adalah sahabat yang menyukainya. Mereka sesama aneh.

Jadi kesempatan baik tidak akan Naruto tolak.

"Terima kasih Shika. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku normal dan masih suka wanita, meskipun aku bisa hamil," jawab Naruto tegas. Shikamaru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto, aku sudah punya tunangan. Aku bukan tipe yang suka berkhianat. Kau tahu itu bukan," tanggap Shikamaru.

Naruto bernafas lega mendengarnya dan bertambah senang ia masih bisa bekerja di Minimarket ini, setelah melahirkan.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Jarum detik pada jam tangan Sasuke terus berputar. Tangan kanannya memegang _mouse_. Tangan Kirinya mengetik di atas _keyboard_ laptop.

Kedua Onyx-nya menatap lurus pada gambar 3D ruang-ruang kamar di Rumah Sakit Amegakure yang menjadi proyeknya.

Sesekali tangan kanannya mengambil cemilan kue kering dengan rasa keju yang tidak manis-_kesukaannya-_ di sebelah _mouse_. Kadang-kadang tangan kanannya mengambil cangkir kopi di sebelah toples berisi kue keju. Lalu menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Kue keju dan secangkir kopi adalah buatan Haku, koki keluarga Uchiha, lalu dibawa oleh Sumaru selaku _butler_ keluarga Uchiha, atas permintaan Sasuke.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaan membuat _design_ proyeknya, untuk sekedar berdiri. Lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar kerja, sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar sana.

Hal ini dilakukannya supaya pinggangnya tidak sakit karena kelamaan duduk. Sumaru juga menyediakan seteko air putih dan gelasnya, untuk Sasuke. Sebab bekerja sambil duduk rentan kena penyakit ginjal, jadi harus banyak minum air putih.

Sasuke makan siang sendiri di dalam ruang kerjanya. Disebabkan Sakura sedang di rumah sakit. Naruto juga sedang bekerja.

Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, Sasuke mengambil _smartphone _dari kantung celana, lalu _chatingan_ dengan Sakura.

Tepat jam setengah empat Sasuke mengambil _ferari _kesayangan dari garasi _mansion_. Menjalankan mobil sampai tepat di depan Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Namun yang dilihatnya, kedai itu sudah tutup.

Sepertinya bocah bernama Naruto itu harus dihukum, begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Namun akhirnya ia menunggu di depan pintu Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Berdiri dengan menyender pada pintu. Lalu mengambil rokok dan pematiknya dari kantong kemeja _dark blue _yang dipakainya.

Menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya dan mengeluarkan asap putih sebanyak-banyaknya. Sambil merokok ia juga bermain dengan _smartphone_.

Tepatnya mengirim pesan pada Naruto supaya cepat datang ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, karena ia sudah datang. Setelah itu menaruh _smartphone_ pada kantong _ jeans_ kremnya lagi.

Selagi menunggu dengan merokok, beberapa gadis dan wanita meliriknya diam-diam. Berbisik dengan muka memerah. Bahkan kucing betina pun turut menghampirinya.

Namun kucing itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu, karena ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke. Begitu juga para gadis yang ingin menggodanya, langsung kabur melihat tatapan yang berkata 'mendekat atau mati'.

Dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu, Naruto tak kunjung datang. Mendadak sms masuk. Sasuke membacanya. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit Naruto akan datang. Artinya Sasuke harus menunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Total setengah jam.

Kayaknya Naruto benar-benar harus dihukum, pikir Sasuke.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke tetap menunggu dengan 'sabar'. Lima batang rokok habis. Orang-orang yang berjalan melewati Kedai Ramen Ichiraku berjalan cepat, bahkan ada yang berlari.

Mereka ingin segera menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang menunggu dengan 'sabar'. Hingga akhirnya si empunya datang juga.

"Tuan Uchiha maaf, aku tadi habis ke minimarket tempatku bekerja dulu, untuk mengundurkan di...ri..." kata-kata Naruto terpenggal-penggal dibagian akhir. Karena _saphire_ Naruto melihat aura kemarahan terpancar dari Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyum malaikat. Melainkan senyuman iblis yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Sayang tidak jadi, karena tangan besar Sasuke, sudah menerkam kepala durian Naruto.

"Kau tahu dobe, aku paling tidak suka me-nung-gu!" ungkap Sasuke seraya menekan kepala Naruto dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang pria itu dengan kasar. Bahkan menekan-nekan kepalanya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran disekujur tubuh Naruto. Berdoa supaya tidak dieksekusi ditempat.

Sementara orang-orang yang lewat, di jalanan tempat mereka berada, prihatin dengan kondisi Naruto. Turut berdoa juga supaya Naruto selamat dari iblis berwujud makhluk tampan.

"Jadi... jangan pernah mengulangi perbuatanmu, atau aku akan memberikan hukuman yang sangat buruk un-tuk-mu!" tambah Sasuke dan perbuatan pria itu membuat Boruto yang tertidur dalam gendongan panda Naruto terbangun, lalu menangis keras.

Sepertinya Boruto tahu ayahnya sedang dianiaya oleh makhluk tampan berhati iblis. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto, ketika mendengar tangisan Boruto dan berdecih kesal.

"Diamkan anakmu, telingaku sakit mendengarnya!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto ingin minta maaf karena terlambat, dan tidak akan mengulanginya.

Namun mulutnya tidak sudi berkata maaf, karena Boruto yang susah payah ia tidurkan, malah menangis karena Sasuke.

Sudah begitu, Sasuke malah berkata telinganya sakit karena mendengar tangisan Boruto. Memangnya Naruto peduli. Biar saja telinga Sasuke sakit, kalau perlu tuli sekalian. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Namun Naruto tidak berani mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit takut juga, dengan wajah seram Sasuke.

Naruto hanya berani berkoar-koar di dalam hati. Tapi tidak berani dikeluarkan.

Awan-awan berjalan-jalan menyelimuti langit biru. Burung-burung dari kecil sampai yang besar terbang menuju sarangnya, karena hari semakin sore.

Kupu-kupu dan lebah sudah selesai menikmati madu dari bunga-bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan. Sebuah taman kecil terbentang sepanjang jalanan Konoha. Memberikan oksigen pada Konoha yang sudah menjadi kota metropolitan.

Di dalam _ferari _Sasuke, Boruto masih menangis. Bayi yang kurang lebih dua bulan itu merasa lapar. Namun Naruto tidak berani memberi ASI pada Boruto, ketika ia sedang duduk di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Tentu saja karena memalukan, teriak batin Naruto.

"Ck, berapa kali aku bilang padamu, diamkan anakmu itu dobe!" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke lagi, ketika mendengar kata-kata pria berambut _raven_. Kesal. Sasuke yang membuat Boruto menangis. Tapi yang marah malah Sasuke. Harusnya Naruto yang marah.

"Ini semua gara-gara Anda Tuan Uchiha. Boruto menangis karena kekasaran Anda!" balas Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang terlambat dobe. Sudah kubilang tunggu, tapi kau malah keluyuran!"

Boruto menangis Lagi. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pantat Boruto yang tertutupi oleh kain gendongan supaya anaknya diam. Tapi Boruto tak kunjung diam.

"Bisa gila aku mendengar tangisan anakmu. Cepat diamkan! atau kau mau aku merobek kemejamu, supaya anakmu bisa menggigit tonjolan di dadamu itu!" ancam Sasuke dan membuat Naruto merinding mendengarnya.

Sasuke selalu saja berkata kasar pada Naruto dan bahasanya tidak pernah dipilih-pilih. Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Naruto juga bisa gila, jika ia harus terus bersama Sasuke sampai ia melahirkan.

Namun sekarang Naruto harus cepat-cepat memberikan ASI atau ASA- _air susu ayah-, _entahlah Naruto tak peduli, yang terpenting ia harus mendiamkan anaknya atau ancaman Sasuke jadi kenyataan.

Meskipun ia sangat malu. Tapi ancaman Sasuke terus mengiang-ngiang di otaknya. Jadilah ia pasrah memberi ASI atau ASA-_sudahlah-_ pada Boruto.

Untuk berjaga-jaga Naruto menutupi wajah Boruto dengan topi dengan telinga kucing yang dipakai anaknya, supaya Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Ukh..." lagi-lagi Naruto kesakitan karena Boruto selalu saja menggigitnya.

Tak hanya itu tangan kecil Boruto juga tidak bisa diam. Seperti mencari sesuatu di dada Naruto.

Menelusup dalam kemeja bermotif bunga matahari Naruto, yang bagian atasnya terbuka untuk Boruto. Lalu memegang sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.

"Enghh..." Naruto membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke yang sedang menyetir, meliriknya.

Boruto terus bermain-main pada bagian dalam kemeja Naruto. Seperti menyukainya. Mungkin menurut Boruto yang ada dalam kemeja Naruto adalah mainan. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Sesuatu yang dipegang, diputar dan dipelintir Boruto adalah privasi Naruto, dan jika dimainkan, akan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Itulah mengapa, Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras-keras supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi dan tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, yang mendengarkan suara aneh Naruto, langsung melirik pria pirang itu. Tapi bola mata langsung digulirkan ke depan.

Fokus pada jalanan. Ia memegang leher belakangnya. Memijat leher. Memutar kepalanya. Melihat mobil di belakang dari kaca spion di sampingnya. Mengetuk-mengetuk stir mobil.

Intinya berusaha tidak melirik Naruto. Mengabaikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Lampu merah. Mobil berhenti. Kesempatan. Sasuke melihat ke samping, melihat pemandangan di pinggir jalan.

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di atas trotoar. Anak kecil menjajakan koran dan air mineral. Lampu merah masih lama berubah ke hijau.

"Boruto, ukh...hentikan!" omel Naruto.

Bola mata bergulir lagi ke arah Naruto. Tapi buru-buru bola matanya kembali menggelinding ke depan. Fokus pada jalan.

Sasuke merasa AC-nya kurang dingin. Ia menyalakan AC mobil ke suhu sangat rendah. Sasuke ingin cepat pulang. Tapi lampu merahnya menguji kesabaran.

Sasuke merasa menyesal menyuruh Naruto mendiamkan Boruto. Tangisan Boruto lebih baik ketimbang... apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke menyalakan klakson mobil. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Biar saja orang lain mengomelinya, karena polusi suara. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Suasana ini melelahkan bagi Sasuke.

Lampu merah akhirnya berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia langsung tancap gas, mengebut dengan kecepatan di atas seratus. Sehingga sampai lima menit lebih cepat.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari mobil ketika sampai di _mansion_. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bersama Naruto.

Keluarnya Sasuke, membuat Naruto bernafas lega, karena. Namun ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara aneh. Boruto benar-benar nakal. Membuat Naruto harus membekap mulutnya.

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, bagi Sasuke maupun Naruto.

*****TBC*****

**Akhirnya bisa bikin chap yang panjang T.T**

**Tapi sekarang masih agak ringan jadi...yah gitulah...**

**Balasan review:**

**Elan:** sudah dilanjut, kita lihat nanti. **Nina:** makasih. **Maiolibel:** aku juga suka**. amisaki:** tenang aja naru aman ama sasu, mungkin #jitak. **Ella:** kapan yah? #jitak**. Ai Black Chan:** sudah dilanjut**. Layla YukarinX99:** yo beb, gak masalah santai saja. Gomen yah dari awal sudah sasunaru #jitak. **Iori:** makasih. **Harpaairiry:** sudah dinext. D: kita lihat nanti. **Megumichan:** untuk saat ini gak ada. ** : **lihat nanti deh :3. **Guest:** makasih. **Nara: **iya semoga**. Sanayu:** ho ho kita liat nanti. **GloomyblossomRy **iya tuh neji gak jelas banget #jitak. **Guest:** wkwk kita liat nanti. **Snluv:** tau tuh neji bakar aja #jitak. **aka-chan:** bahasa inggris O.O, ini sn kok tenang aja. **AySNfc3:** iya karena dia... T.T. **Angel Muaffi:** udah panjang deh kayaknya chap ini. **moymoyya:** kita lihat nanti, naru ngidam makan sayuran T.T, biar kayak bokapnya :v. **Hime-Uzumakiey:** udah diupdate. **versetta:** kasihan emang neji T.T #jitak, kita lihat nanti. **gyumin4ever: **iya kan cinta itu buta T.T. **Classical Violin:** hum masih lama, entah chap berapa. **Yukayu Zuki:** jne boleh tiki boleh :3, neji emang alay rambutnya aja alay :v. **Habibah794:** susah ngubah neji T.T. **Meli Channie:** sudah dinext. ** : **kamu benar 100 buat kamu :v. **ppkarismac: **iya semoga T.T. **gici love sasunaru** dan **uzumakinamikazehaki: **sudah dilanjut. **Blassy:** kayaknya bakal susah bikin sasuke manjain naru :v. **YuRhachan:** iya terima saja naru #rasengan**. choikim1310:** iya tuh parah deh neji :3. **michhazz:** karena neji terlalu cinta ama gaara makanya gitu deh :v, kalau sekarang iya tinggal ama ss, tapi kalo selamanya... **Vilan616:** untuk saat ini iya**. : **sasuke perhatian :3 dia baru perhatian ke calon anaknya :v ibunya belum :v. **yellowfishh14:** semoga sakura gak cemburuan T.T. **Lutfiah369:** itu...T.T**. namikazehyunli:** iya udah maju alurnya :3.

**Makasih semua, see you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, YAOI, Stright, MPREG, Death Chara**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

*****mulai*****

Sasuke tidak percaya hanya karena melihat seeorang laki-laki memberikan makan pada anaknya, dia harus ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus 'asetnya'. Memang yang tadi itu membuatnya jadi gila. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sasuke berpikir, pasti karena dia sudah lama tidak mendapatkan kebutuhan biologis dari Sakura. Makanya dia sampai bergairah mendengar desahan dari pria.

Bisa dibilang kurang lebih dua bulan Sasuke tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura, yaitu sejak Sakura divonis terkena penyakit parah.

Sasuke memang sengaja tidak meminta jatahnya pada Sakura, karena Sasuke tidak tega dengan keadaan Sakura yang sedang sakit. Namun kejadian di dalam mobil barusan, memang membuatnya hilang akal.

Ia sudah bertahan selama ini, tapi akhirnya runtuh karena suara desahan. Untungnya Sasuke masih berpikiran waras tidak menyerang Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir Naruto adalah laki-laki, harga dirinya bisa hancur jika menyerang laki-laki. Memang Sasuke pernah 'tidur' dengan Naruto, tapi itu beda. Alasan Sasuke melakukannya supaya ia bisa punya anak. Tujuan itu sudah tercapai, tinggal menunggu kelahiran saja.

Namun untuk yang tadi itu... Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Memang membuatnya jadi gila. Tapi Naruto adalah laki-laki. Ia juga laki-laki. Sasuke bukan gay. Naruto juga bukan gay. Jika ia menyerang Naruto, itu melanggar norma.

Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan nafsunya.

Tapi... aneh sekali mengapa ia bisa lepas kendali barusan? Naruto kan laki-laki? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sasuke jadi pusing. Malas memikirkan lagi. Yang terpenting hasrat biologisnya sudah terlampiaskan, meskipun dengan cara bermasturbasi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah 'urusannya' selesai. Sesaat langkah kakinya sudah berada diluar kamar mandi, onyxnya melihat Sakura sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Wajah Sakura menunduk dan terlihat murung. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk di samping Sakura dan mengusap rambut pendek istrinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelah Sakura dan tangannya masih mengusap-usap lembut rambut wanita itu.

Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin ditundukan. Tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh mengalir di atas rok panjang merah _maroon_ yang dipakai Sakura. Kening Sasuke berkerut heran melihatnya.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas, karena istrinya mendadak menangis. Berbagai pikiran buruk langsung masuk ke otaknya.

Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Sasuke langsung berhenti mengusap rambut Sakura. Memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Membelokan badan Sakura. Membuat badan rapuh Sakura menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jawab Sakura. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Sasuke semakin bingung. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menghapus air matanya, setelah menangis cukup lama, dengan lengan yang terbalut sweater panjang warna krem.

"Sasuke, aku sudah berkonsultasi pada Dokter Tsunade, ternyata hasilnya buruk..." jawab Sakura akhirnya. Wajahnya masih menunduk.

Sakura tampak tak berani menatap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meremas sweeter yang dipakainya.

Sedangkan Sasuke _onyx_nya terbelalak lebar, mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tapi pasti masih ada jalan bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menangguk membalasnya.

"Dokter Tsunade merekomendasikan sahabatnya, Dokter Pieter. Namun Dokter Pieter ada di Perancis. Jadi aku harus ke sana," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, yang masih menunduk. Terlihat tangan Sasuke mengelus-elus bahu dan lengan atas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana. Tapi kapan bisa kesana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mendongak, sudah mulai berani menatap onyx suaminya.

"Kau tidak ikut kesana Sasuke. Hanya aku," ujar Sakura membuat kening Sasuke berkerut heran.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku suamimu, sudah kewajibanku untuk menemanimu. Kalau soal pekerjaanku kau tak perlu cemas. Ada Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin yang bisa menghandle pekerjaanku," balas Sasuke tidak mengerti perkataan Sakura.

Sakura melepas kedua tangan Sasuke dari lengannya. Memegang erat tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya dan ditaruh di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa kau lupa, siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto-kun, saat kau dan aku tidak ada?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Makin tidak mengerti.

"Ada _maid_ dan _buttler_ bukan?"

"Hahhhh... bodoh. Naruto sedang mengandung anak pertama kita. Anak yang kita nantikan. Jika hanya _maid_ dan _buttler_ yang menjaga Naruto itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu Naruto mengandung anak kita. Hanya kau yang dapat menjaga Naruto. Jangan sampai kejadian, bakal bayinya keguguran terulang seperti waktu itu. Tidak boleh Sasuke!"

Sasuke kini mengerti. Hanya saja dia menolak perkataan Sakura. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura di luar negeri sendirian. Ia ingin menemani istrinya sampai sembuh.

Tapi disatu sisi Sakura benar, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke dilepas dari genggaman Sakura dan berpindah memijat keningnya. Ia bimbang, otaknya buntu harus bagaimana.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Kini giliran Sakura melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Membuat kedua tangannya bebas, tak lagi menggenggam erat tangan besar Sasuke. Lalu tubuhnya berbelok.

Tidak lagi menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Tapi menghadap ke arah meja riasnya. Emeraldnya melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang menempel pada meja rias.

Sakura melihat betapa kurusnya dirinya. Pipi yang dulu agak gemuk, kini cekung. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Rambutnya sudah pendek. Ia sudah bukan lagi wanita yang cantik. Kecantikannya hilang digerogoti penyakitnya. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Jujur saja, aku takut jika kau tidak ada disisiku, saat pengobatanku. Aku menangis karena hal itu. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku harus kuat. Seperti Naruto... dia sangat kuat menjalani hidupnya yang rumit. Masalah ini pasti ada jalannya," ungkap Sakura yang tubuhnya berbelok lagi, menghadap Sasuke. Bibirnya tersenyum. Namun bagi Sasuke itu senyuman kesedihan.

Sasuke terdiam melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke sudah pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi. Tentang ia yang menghamili pria. Jadi Sasuke berencana meminta solusi pada Itachi, karena ia yakin kakaknya yang cerdas dan bijak itu pasti bisa menemukan solusi dari permasalahannya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, setelah selesai makan malam. Di sana ia menelepon Itachi melalui telepon kabel yang ada di atas meja kerja.

Dalam percakapan yang berdurasi tiga puluh menit, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Namun tanggapan Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin pusing.

Itachi menyarankan untuk berkonsultasi pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Berkonsultasi pada ayah dan ibunya, berarti Sasuke harus menceritakan semua masalahnya selama ini. Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk berbohong dan mengutarakannya pada Itachi.

Namun Itachi tidak menyarankan hal itu. Itachi berkata, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus berbohong. Sekali kau berbohong kau tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dan kebohongan yang ditutup-tutupi pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar juga.

Lagipula ayah dan ibunya pasti bisa memberikan jalan keluarnya.

Tapi otak Sasuke menolak saran dari Itachi. Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan membawanya ke dalam masalah baru.

Sebenarnya saran Itachi tidak buruk. Jika ia meminta bantuan ayah dan ibunya masalahnya selesai. Ayah dan ibunya akan menjaga Naruto dan Ia akan pergi ke Perancis menemani Sakura.

Tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri. Mana sekarang otak Sasuke sedang buntu. Ia tidak punya jalan akan masalah yang dimilikinya. Mengajak Naruto ke Perancis, sangat mustahil.

Naruto sedang hamil muda dan masih punya anak bayi. Oh ya tentu saja bayi Naruto juga diajak. Tak mungkin ditinggal.

Terlalu beresiko mengajak Naruto.

Meminta bantuan Juugo, Suigetsu atau Karin? Ide yang bagus, tapi teman-temannya itu pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus menjaga pria dewasa yang sudah punya anak? apa hubungan pria itu dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke belum siap bercerita. Berbohong pun mustahil, intuisi Karin itu sangat tajam, maklum wanita selalu lebih peka terhadap hal-hal kecil, apalagi besar.

Hanya meminta tolong pada keluarga jalan satu-satunya.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia butuh penyegaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke luar ruang kerjanya, setelah menelepon.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi ketika sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk sambil menikmati semangkuk sup.

"Ah, Tuan Uchiha maaf, boleh saya meminta sup jagung ini? Saya sedang ingin makan ini," pinta Naruto yang langsung menaruh sendoknya di dalam mangkuk dan berdiri dari kursinya. Sebenarnya sudah terlambat Naruto meminta itu, karena ia sudah memakan tiga suapan.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke meneruskan berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur.

Dapur dan ruang makan dibatasi dengan dinding dan tirai yang terbuat dari biji-bijian. Ia mencari jus tomat kalengan favoritnya, untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke jika ia sedang pusing. Sementara Naruto kembali meneruskan makannya. Tak terpengaruh dengn sikap dingin Sasuke. Sudah terbiasa.

Sasuke mengambil jus tomat kalengan. Menutup kembali kulkas. Lalu keluar dari dapur menuju ruang makan. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Pria berambut kuning itu tak sadar jika Sasuke duduk dihadapannya. Hal ini karena Naruto terlihat asyik sendiri dengan sup jagung buatannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan sup jagung itu?" tanya Sasuke mendobrak suasana hening yang ada.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan sendok berisi sup menabrak mulutnya. Sehingga sekitar bibir dan dagu basah karena sup tersebut.

"Bodoh," ejek Sasuke.

Segitiga siku-siku mampir di kening Naruto, yang menganggetkan dirinya adalah Sasuke. Gara-gara Sasuke datang dan bicara dadakan, Naruto kaget sampai supnya tumpah.

Bukannya membantu malah mengatainya bodoh. Uchiha yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

Naruto mencari-cari serbet untuk mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

Namun Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil serbet dan mengelap sekitaran bibir Naruto dan dagunya.

_Saphire_ Naruto terbelalak dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi dia hanya diam, menunggu Sasuke selesai membersihkan sup yang mengotori bibir dan dagunya.

"Te...terima kasih," ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengelap sup di bibir dan dagu Naruto? Seperti adegan yang selalu ada di manga _shoujo._

Ini semua pasti gara-gara ia menelepon Itachi sehingga ia jadi bersikap aneh. Itachi memang selalu salah. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Canggung langsung menerjang mereka.

"Ta...tadi anda bertanya darimana sup ini. Ini buatanku sendiri. Maaf sudah memakai dapur anda seenaknya," terang Naruto agak gagap di awal kalimat.

Ia mencoba mendobrak rasa canggung ini. Alhasil cara bicaranya jadi mirip mantan istrinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Itachi sialan! gara-gara kau, aku jadi melakukan hal aneh. Harusnya aku tidak berkonsultasi dengannya!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia yang salah, malah menyalahkan kakaknya.

Naruto kembali meneruskan makannya. Tapi rasa supnya jadi terasa aneh, dengan suasana ini. Sementara Sasuke ia memilih membuka kaleng jus tomatnya, lalu menegak jus tomatnya dengan cepat. Gara-gara hal itu ia jadi tersedak.

Buru-buru Naruto menyodorkan gelas air putihnya miliknya. Saat melihat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Tak sadar kalau separuhnya sudah ia habiskan. Sasuke langsung menerimanya. Tidak sadar juga kalau isi gelasnya tinggal separuh dan dari Naruto.

Kalau isinya tinggal separuh artinya sudah diminum Naruto. Jadi secara tak langsung mereka minum di gelas yang sama.

Namun setelah gelas itu habis Naruto baru sadar, kalau gelas itu... separuhnya sudah diminum olehnya. Artinya Sasuke mendapatkan...

Saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar, terkejut atas kecerobohannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Tidak...itu...sebenarnya..." Naruto bingung harus jawab apa.

"Kalau bicara yang benar!" peringat Sasuke.

"I...iya itu... maafgelasitubekasku!" Jawab Naruto akhirnya, namun dengan nada yang cepat.

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna maksud Naruto. Lalu berpura-pura terbatuk menanggapinya.

Suasana ini benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Malam itu Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan saran Itachi dan kejadian penuh kecanggungan dengan Naruto. Ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi. Setelah menemukan solusi tentunya.

Ia memutuskan mengikuti saran Itachi.

Hal ini karena jalan yang terbaik memang bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia juga memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto.

Pria itu tampak bingung dengan ajakan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya ikut untuk menemui kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Pria itu berkali-kali bertanya. Namun Sasuke hanya menjawab nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sudah begitu Naruto harus libur lagi.

Untungnya kali ini Sasuke yang meminta izin ke tempat Naruto, yang langsung diijinkan oleh Teuchi, setelah Sasuke bilang akan menambah modal Teuchi untuk memperbesar restoran.

Teuchi bukan gila uang, tapi kalau dikasih, ia jelas tidak menolak. Lumayan buat renovasi Ramen Ichiraku. Makanya ia langsung mengijinkan Naruto pergi.

Mereka ke rumah ayah dan ibu Sasuke, agak siangan. Karena seperti biasa, Naruto tidak enak badan di pagi hari.

Sebelum ke rumah orang tua Sasuke, mereka mampir ke supermarket dulu, membeli makan siang untuk Naruto. Pria itu belum sarapan, karena mual dan muntah yang merupakan rutinitas terbaru Naruto.

Mereka sampai sekitar jam duaan. Jarak dari _mansion_ Sasuke ke rumah orang tuanya memang lumayan jauh. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai.

Rumah itu lebih besar dari _mansion_ Sasuke. Bergaya Jepang Kuno yang memiliki halaman yang luas.

Sasuke di sambut wajah senang seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Dia adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto memakai _yukata_ dan rambut tergerai sepunggung. _Yukata_nya bermotif daun _maple_. Ia sangat cantik padahal usianya sudah kepala lima.

Ayahnya Sasuke bernama Fugaku Uchiha. Terlihat tampan meskipun usianya sudah kepala lima. Ia memakai hakama yang belakangnya ada lambang kipas, lambang keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka berdua memiliki karisma yang kuat. Terlihat cerdas, cantik dan tampan. Benar-benar khas klan Uchiha.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di atas bantal duduk. Berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Naruto terlihat gugup.

Berkali-kali ia mengelap keringat dengan sapu tangan warna kuningnya. Ia tak berani menatap kedua senior Uchiha. Ia ketakutan, apalagi dengan tatapan tajam dari Fugaku. Mirip sekali wajah dinginnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir apa semua Uchiha berwajah seram? Untungnya ia membawa Boruto. Tepatnya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Boruto. Wajah tidur Boruto selalau membuatnya tenang.

"Pe...perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto..." ujar Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Ia mencoba berani, karena tak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan diri, namun suaranya terdengar gagap. Ia masih takut dan tidak bisa melihat wajah Uchiha senior.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar tanggapan Fugaku. Benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun apakah itu anakmu?" suara itu begitu lembut di telinga Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Fugaku, Mikoto lebih memancarkan karisma seorang wanita yang anggun dan sopan.

"Iya, ini anak saya Nyonya, namanya Uzumaki Boruto," jawab Naruto.

Suaranya tidak gagap, karena terpengaruh sikap lembut Mikoto. Jika tadi ia ketakutan dengan Fugaku, maka dengan Mikoto ia lebih berani.

"Anakmu lucu sekali kemana ibunya?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruto terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya murung, mendengar pertanyaan itu. Membuat Mikoto berwajah bingung mendapati ekspresi murung Naruto.

"Kaa-_sama_ maaf menyela, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto dari pertanyaan Mikoto. Hal ini karena Naruto bingung akan menjawab apa.

Namun perkataan Sasuke malah membuat Naruto menjadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke pada ibu dan ayahnya?

Apakah ia ingin memulai kebohongan ini?

Mengatakan bahwa Sakura hamil, padahal Naruto yang hamil.

Tapi kalau memang mau berbohong seperti itu, kenapa Naruto harus dibawa?

Naruto jadi tak mengerti. Penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut _raven_ itu.

Sasuke menghirup nafasnya panjang-panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kaa-_sama_, Tou-_sama_ apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan membuat kalian marah. Namun aku harus jujur pada kalian..."

Sasuke meraup oksigen. Sedangkan Naruto semakin penasaran. Ia terus melirik Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Sasuke secara bergantian. Apa yang ingin dikatakan pria bermata _onyx_ itu? Apa maksudnya dia ingin jujur?

Entah kenapa firasat buruk langsung merasuki pikiran Naruto. Membuatnya meremas-remas celana bahan yang dipakainya.

"Aku minta maaf Kaa-_sama_, Tou-_sama_, aku dan Sakura tidak bisa memberikan cucu untuk kalian..." kedua bola mata _saphire_ Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

_Saphire_nya bergulir mengarah ke wajah ayah dan ibu Sasuke, dengan takut-takut.

Terlihat Mikoto menunduk dengan menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan ekspresi Fugaku tetap datar, hanya saja kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pahanya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal merah _maroon_.

"Sakura mengalami hal yang sama dengan _Aniki_... dan aku melakukan berbagai cara supaya aku tidak berpisah dengan Sakura...termasuk menghamilinya..."

_Onyx _Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan _saphire_ Naruto juga melirik ke arah Sasuke. _Onyx_ dan Saphire mereka saling bertubrukan.

Namun arti lirikan keduanya berbeda. _Onyx_ Sasuke hanya mengisyaratkan pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, bahwa Narutolah yang dihamilinya.

Sedangkan _saphire_ Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan kecewa.

Naruto kecewa Sasuke jujur. Lalu untuk apa semua yang dilakukannya, jika pada akhirnya Sasuke jujur.

Apa Sasuke tidak berpikir, orang tuanya pasti marah jika mereka jujur?

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan terancam berakhir. Lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika orang tua Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi ini? Padahal bayi ini tidak salah apa-apa.

Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto sangat takut. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua tangannya memeluk Boruto sangat erat.

"Aku menghamilinya dan nanti Sakura akan berpura-pura hamil. Jika anaknya sudah lahir, maka Naruto bisa pergi dan kami mendapatkan bayinya. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah membayar Naruto. Maafkan aku Kaa-_sama_...Tou-_sama_...waktu itu aku tidak berpikir panjang. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dari Sakura. Aku mencintainya. Aku..."

Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan biru tuanya. Berbicara jujur membuatnya gugup seperti bukan Uchiha.

_Onyx_nya kini bergulir ke arah Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto gemetar hebat. Sasuke baru sadar, Naruto pasti ketakutan dan ia belum bilang sama sekali ke pria berambut pirang itu, kalau ia akan jujur pada orang tuanya.

Semua ini ia lakukan demi Sakura. Sasuke pikir orang tuanya bisa membantu ia tidak berpikir kalau Naruto akan ketakutan seperti ini. Setelah ini ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sakura. Tapi ternyata yang kulakukan malah membuatku terlibat banyak masalah. Saat ini Sakura sedang sakit, dia harus berangkat ke Perancis untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya, padahal Naruto sedang hamil."

Sasuke berhenti bicara sejenak, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen di udara. Ayah dan ibunya menunggu. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat terkejut mendengar Sakura akan berobat di Perancis. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya separah itukah penyakit Sakura? Sampai harus berobat di negeri yang jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan Sakura, karena tak akan ada yang menjaga Naruto. Namun aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura, iya butuh aku, makanya aku kesini ingin minta tolong pada Tou-_sama_ dan Kaa-_sama_. Aku tahu, aku tidak tahu diri, padahal aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa, jika bukan pada keluargaku sendiri..."

Naruto terpaku dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Masalahnya dibalik kata-kata kasarnya, Sasuke peduli dengan Naruto. Sampai Sasuke tidak tahu tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya jujur pada orang tuanya.

Tapi harusnya dari awal Sasuke bilang jika masalahnya seperti itu. Dia tak masalah jika Sasuke harus berangkat menemani Sakura ke Perancis. Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Naruto laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang harus dijaga.

Memang Naruto sedang hamil. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa menjaga dirinya yang sekarang.

"Sebelum ini Naruto pernah mengalami kecelakaan, ia dipukuli seseorang dan bakal bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya...rusak... aku... aku tidak menyukai anak-anak, namun baru kali ini aku merasakan kehilangan... jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Itulah mengapa aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura ataupun Naruto..."

Naruto terpaku lagi. Perkataan Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke memiliki perasaan itu. Sasuke menyayangi calon bayinya, makanya ia berbuat begini. Meskipun berkata jujur akan membuat mereka dalam masalah.

Sasuke ingin agar orang tuanya menjaga Naruto sehingga Sasuke bisa ikut dengan Sakura. Atau sebaliknya Sasuke menjaga Naruto dan orang tuanya menjaga Sakura di Perancis.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan _maid_ atau _buttler_nya yang menjaga Naruto atau Sakura. Mereka orang lain dan mereka juga tidak tahu perbuatan terlarang Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Hal yang sama akan terjadi, nama Uchiha akan tercemar, jika Sasuke membebankan tugas ini pada teman kantornya.

Kalau dengan keluarga, tidak akan masalah. Hanya saja Sasuke dan Naruto pasti akan terkena amarah orang tuanya.

Bisa jadi orang tua Sasuke akan membuatnya bercerai dengan Sakura.

Tapi semua ini adalah saran dari Itachi. Itachi sudah bilang akan baik-baik saja, jika Sasuke jujur. Makanya Sasuke berani jujur dengan kedua orang tuanya, karena Itachi yang bilang.

Jika akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura bercerai. Atau yang lebih parah Naruto diminta menggugurkan kandungannya, maka Sasuke tidak akan memaafkan Itachi.

Ia akan menyalahkan Itachi. Itulah pertimbangan Sasuke ketika mengambil keputusan berat ini.

"Sasuke ikut denganku!" perintah Fugaku yang pada akhirnya berbicara setelah daritadi diam mendengar cerita Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku pada Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya pria berambut _raven_ itu menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Mereka keluar dari ruang tamu. Menyisakan Mikoto dan Naruto berduaan.

Naruto tak tahu harus bilang apa. Namun ia merasa harus minta maaf. Ini juga salahnya. Ia ikut mendukung kebohongan yang direncanakan Sasuke, meskipun ia melakukannya demi mantan istri dan anaknya.

Ia membuka gendongan panda Boruto. Meletakan Boruto di sebelah kanannya, secara perlahan. Lalu membungkuk badannya, bersujud di depan Mikoto.

"Aku minta maaf, aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini," ungkap Naruto.

Kedua _onyx_ Mikoto terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Mikoto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Lalu ia pun membangunkan Naruto agar duduk lagi. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tulus, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah, karena Mikoto terlihat tidak marah padanya.

Padahal lebih baik Mikoto marah padanya.

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku dan Fugaku sudah tahu dari Itachi," ujar Mikoto dengan suara yang lembut. Kening Naruto berkerut tak mengerti.

"Itachi itu adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Sasuke telah menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi. Lalu Itachi langsung menceritakannya padaku. Sayangnya Fugaku mendengar pembicaraan kami. Jadi kami sudah tahu semuanya, sebelum Sasuke jujur," terang Mikoto.

Kening Naruto sudah kembali normal. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat tenang mendengar kejujuran Sasuke. Meskipun wajah keduanya terlihat kecewa.

"Jujur kami berdua sangat marah dan kecewa. Namun Itachi bilang semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kami tidak keras dengan Sasuke. Kami sangat menginginkan penerus, hingga Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke membuat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa, jika Sakura tidak bisa hamil, maka Sasuke harus menceraikan Sakura dan mencari gadis lain yang bisa memberikan kami penerus..."

Mikoto berhenti bicara untuk mengambil oksigen. Wajahnya menunduk sedih dan menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kami telah gagal menjadi orang tua. Sehingga anak kami harus melakukan perbuatan terlarang. Jika Itachi tidak berbicara seperti itu, kami pasti akan langsung menyuruh Sasuke menceraikan Sakura dan menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandunganmu..."

Bola mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia kembali gemetar ketakutan mendengarnya. Namun tangan lembut Mikoto langsung menggenggam punggung tangan Naruto.

Wajahnya tersenyum membuat getaran ditubuh Naruto berhenti, karena kehangatan yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, kami tidak akan berbuat kejam seperti itu. Biar bagaimana anak dalam kandunganmu tidak bersalah. Kalian melakukannya juga bukan karena ingin, tapi karena keadaan. Justru kami berterima kasih padamu. Telah memberikan kami cucu. Kau harus tahu sejak Itachi dinyatakan tidak bisa memberikan penerus, kami sangat sedih. Sehingga membuat kami melakukan hal ini. Padahal tidak seharusnya kami melampiaskan kesedihan kami pada Sasuke. Sehingga membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara, demi orang yang dicintainya. Tak peduli jika cara itu salah..."

Naruto turut merasa sedih dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. Kedua orang tua Sasuke sebenarnya tidak salah juga.

Mereka hanya orang tua biasa yang menginginkan cucu. Namun cara yang mereka lakukan salah. Memisahkan anaknya dari orang yang dicintainya, hanya karena keinginan pribadi tetaplah salah.

Namun Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tua Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya orang tua biasa, yang selalu ingin melihat Sasuke dan Itachi punya anak. Setiap orang tua pasti begitu. Ingin melihat anaknya menikah. Ingin melihat anaknya melahirkan. Ingin menimang cucu.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengambil keputusan diantara kedua pilihan yang sulit. Sasuke melakukan ini agar bisa tetap bersama dengan istrinya. Naruto melakukan ini agar bisa menyelamat anak dan mantan istrinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto melakukan ini karena rasa sedih anak sulungnya yang tidak bisa memberikan cucu. Padahal mereka hanya orang tua biasa yang ingin menimang cucu.

Itachi dan Sakura juga tidak bisa disalahkan, mereka tidak bisa punya anak, karena takdir itulah yang didapat mereka.

Semua terjadi karena sifat dasar manusia yang akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang dicintai. Untuk itulah Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan perbuatan terlarang.

Semua ini terjadi juga karena sifat dasar manusia yang jika akan sedih, kecewa dan marah, akan melampiaskannya ke orang lain, itulah mengapa Fugaku dan Mikoto melakukan hal tersebut.

Semua yang terjadi juga karena resiko pekerjaan Itachi dan Sakura.

Itu semua menimbulkan Naruto hamil dari hubungan terlarang, tentu saja mereka tidak boleh menyalahkan bayi yang di dalam kandungan Naruto.

Membuat Sasuke bercerai dengan Sakura juga bukan keputusan yang benar, karena akan timbul masalah lainnya.

Mereka harus memperbaiki keadaan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dengan cara yang benar, bukan dengan cara yang buruk, yang dapat menimbulkan masalah lainnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau boleh jujur kami sangat bangga pada Sasuke yang telah mengakui kesalahannya. Begitu juga aku, sangat bangga denganmu yang telah mengakui kesalahanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena semua ini terjadi karena kami telah gagal menjadi orang tua..."

Naruto menaruh tangannya yang bebas, di atas punggung tangan Mikoto yang sedang menggenggam tangannya yang lain.

"Tidak, nyonya Uchiha. Kalian tak perlu minta maaf. Wajar jika kalian begitu menginginkan penerus. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga ternama. Tentu butuh penerus, untuk menggantikan generasi sebelumnya," ungkap Naruto.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau anak yang baik, dan terima kasih karena telah memberikan kami penerus," ujar Mikoto dan membuat muka Naruto memerah mendengarnya.

**Sret**

Suara _shoji _bergeser. Memunculkan Fugaku dan seorang dengan wajah diperban. Ia adalah Zabuza, bodyguard Fugaku.

Zabuza disuruh Fugaku membawa Sasuke ke ruang tamu, dengan memegang kemeja hitam Sasuke, seperti menenteng tas. Lalu melemparkan Sasuke ke depan Mikoto dan Naruto.

"UCHIHA-SAN/SASUKE!" teriak Mikoto dan Naruto berbarengan, melihat keadaan menyedihkan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke babak belur, banyak lebam dan bengkak yang besar, seperti ada bola baseball yang menempel di wajah Sasuke.

Kemeja Sasuke robek-robek dibagian punggung, membentuk garis-garis. Darah keluar dari kemeja yang robek. Keadaan Sasuke seperti habis dipukuli dan dicambuk.

Naruto dan Mikoto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berbaring telentang.

Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto memegangi tangan kiri anaknya. Keduanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke.

Lalu Mikoto melepas pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Membuat tangan Sasuke kini berali memegang perutnya. Perutnya memang sakit sekali. Karena mendapat injakan dan pukulan dari Fugaku.

Mikoto mengampiri Fugaku dan menatap suaminya tajam. Air mata mulai berkumpul dipelupuk mata Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, Fugaku?!" tanya Mikoto dengan nada marah.

"Kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab dengan kesalahan yang dilakukannya," jawab Fugaku dingin dan tak berpengaruh dengan air mata Mikoto.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan berlebihan, bagaimana jika Sasuke kenapa-kenapa!" teriak Mikoto tak terima dengan jawaban Fugaku.

Mikoto paham anaknya salah, tapi ia tetap tidak setuju Fugaku memukuli Sasuke, karena kesalahan yang diperbuat anaknya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha. Hanya dicambuk dan dipukuli tidak akan membuatnya mati. Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Lagipula aku sudah berbaik hati tidak menyuruhnya bercerai dengan Sakura atau menyuruh Uzumaki menggugurkan kandungannya," jawab Fugaku tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan dimasukan ke dalam lengan _hakama_nya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Lalu berdiri dihadapan Fugaku tanpa rasa takut. Kemudian membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga salah. Tolong pukul dan cambuk aku juga!" pinta Naruto.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mendengar permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Fugaku masih tanpa ekspresi.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia masih kesakitan, namun ia juga mendengarnya kata-kata Naruto. Jika wajahnya tidak bengkak-bengkak karena Fugaku, pasti langsung menunjukan ekspresi kaget.

"Tidak, aku menghormati bayi yang ada dalam rahimmu. Namun aku punya hukuman lain untukmu..." Fugaku berhenti bicara dan Naruto masih membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke..." lanjut Fugaku, membuat mata Mikoto dan Naruto terbelalak, serta Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh, langsung melirik ke arah Fugaku dan Naruto.

Masalah ini bertambah rumit saja.

*****TBC*****

**Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi kayak sinetron gini #plak**

**Masalahnya jadi ngejelimet gini...fantasi ane terlalu liar... T.T**

**Tapi ane gak niat bikin Fugaku nd Mikoto jadi jahat T.T ane udah netapin cukup seorang aja yang jahat di sini T.T**

**Makanya ceritanya malah begini T.T**

**Dan abis baca kaskus saya mendadak pengen bikin ceritanya jadi angst T.T padahal awalnya udah pengen dibikin happy end duh jadi galau T.T **

**Kyunauzunami: sasu tergoda karena udah lama gak 'main' ama sakura T.T **

**Yuma: pengennya sih gitu tapi... ya sudahlah liat aja nanti T.T**

**Vilan616: ia sasu tergoda karena udah lama gak 'main' ama sakura kata sasu T.T**

**Kyu: T.T liat aja**

**UchiZuma: iya boruto turunan naruto jadi masih kecil udah nakal T.T**

**Iori: T.T saya gak tahu, iya sasu itu udah lama gak 'main' ama Sakura ditambah suara naruto jadinya...T.T**

**Maiolibel: iya disini aku bikin chara sasu agak kasar omongannya macam levi dan akashi T.T**

**Aikhazuna117: di chap ini ada nyempil sn T.T**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki: iya imannya dah jebol T.T**

**Snluv: iya akhirnya bisa juga dibuat panjang T.T iya siapa yang gak tahan denger suara naru T.T**

**Chafujitaoz: sudah dilanjut T.T**

**Guest: iya kucing di rumah juga kayaknya suka ma suke T.T**

**SasuNaru Shipper: saya galau antara angst ato happy end T.T**

**RyanryanforeverYaoi: kayaknya abis ini update agak lamaan T.T**

**aka-chan: iya shikamaru suka ama naruto sayang sudah keduluan sasu T.T maaf jawab pake bahasa indonesia maklum ngerti inggris tapi gak ngerti jawabnya T.T gimana yah susah juga kalo nambah chara baru lagi yg demen ama naruto T.T**

**viskanurkhofifah: iya dia gak tahan makanya kabur ke rumah dan... T.T**

** .18: iya hati-hatilah Naruto T.T**

**Habibah794: Neji masih disimpen T.T**

**kaiLa wu: T.T**

**Lovelysuna: iya panas gegara naru T.T**

**yellowfishh14: iya bisa bisa T.T**

**Furihata719 : saya juga lelah T.T**

**Celo327: iya panas dia T.T**

**alfireindra: susah kayaknya dibikin cepet-cepet jatuh cinta T.T**

**gyumin4ever: memang begitulah sasu T.T dichap ada nyempil T.T**

** : sasu Cuma tergoda T.T**

**unnihikari: dulu iya sekarang shika dah punya tunangan T.T**

**Blassy: bisa jadi T.T**

**versetta: maaf sasu masih waras makanya dia Cuma T.T**

**choikim1310: iya shika ada rasa tapi dah punya tunangan T.T**

**gici love sasunaru: sudah dilanjut T.T**

**Meli Channie: sudah dinext**

**gdtop: iya kalo nafsu ada tapi cinta belum T.T**

**Lutfiah369: iya dia suka ama naru tapi pas jaman-jamannya masih sekolah T.T**

**kuraublackpearl: iya maaf kuro T.T makasih udah diingetin**

**michhazz: iya makasih udah diingeti typonya T.T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Stright, Yaoi, MPREG, Death Chara, mengarah ke lime dan adegan kekerasan, jika tidak kuat lebih baik berhenti saja, bahasa frontal**

**Mohon dijawab : Apa adegan kekerasan di Fic ini udah masuk MA Rates? kalo udah tar malem saya hapus lagi**

*****mulai*****

Halaman yang luas. Terdapat pancuran dari bambu, yang berjungkat-jungkit mengisi air pada kolam.

Kolamnya berisi beberapa ikan-ikan, dari kecil sampai besar, berwarna putih, oranye, hitam, bahkan ada yang campuran.

Di sisi kolam banyak bebatuan besar, sebagai pembatas antara kolam dan tanah berumput. Rumput yang hijau bak permadani zambrud.

Mereka adalah saksi bisu. Hanya mengamati kemelut di keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka melihat bagaimana Sasuke berbaring sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya lebam dan bengkak, sepertinya kadar ketampanannya menghilang karena pukulan-pukulan sang ayah di wajahnya.

Namun seperti yang dibilang ayahnya, luka segini tak akan membuatnya mati. Ia sudah sering mendapat didikan kasar dari sang ayah.

Tak hanya ia, kakaknya pun mendapatkan hal yang sama. Jika salah dicambuk, sudah biasa.

Tapi ia bisa mati mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

Fugaku meminta ia dan Naruto menikah. Itu adalah permintaan yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun pernikahan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Ini bukan kisah cinta dua anak muda yang jika hamil diluar nikah, harus segera dinikahi.

Ini tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua pria yang satu sudah punya anak dan yang satu belum. Dua-duanya sudah menikah, meskipun yang satunya sudah bercerai. Tapi semua itu membuktikan mereka normal.

Hubungan biologis mereka, bukan karena saling cinta atau mabuk atau apalah. Mereka melakukannya karena hubungan ini menguntungkan.

Sebutlah simbiosis mutualisme. Mereka normal dan tak ada yang namanya cinta.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Tubuh Naruto terlihat gemetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Wajah Naruto mendongak, karena Fugaku lebih tinggi darinya. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana tatapan _saphire_nya saat ini, mungkin tajam? Atau berani?

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke-_san_. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura-_san_, jika aku dan Sasuke-_san_ menikah?" ungkap Naruto

Naruto menunduk saat mengatakan maaf dan mendongak saat mengatakan penolakannya.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-_san_ yang dipaksa menikah denganku?" tambah Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto memikirkan perasaan Sasuke juga.

"Dan bagaimana denganku? Uchiha-_san_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke-_san_, begitu pula dengan Sasuke-_san_. Dan lagi kami berdua laki-laki. Kami bukan..." ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak.

Ia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya.

"Kami bukan...gay..." lanjutnya lirih dengan kepala yang menunduk lagi.

Suara pancuran berjungkat-jungkit terdengar di suara angin yang membelai rumput-rumput dihalaman. Awan di atas langit berjalan perlahan. Kadang menutupi cahaya matahari dan kadang menjauhi matahari.

_Onyx _Mikoto menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tidak berhenti bergetar, karena emosi dan mengungkapkan penolakannya.

Kepala Sasuke masih menoleh ke arah punggung Naruto sambil menahan kesakitan. Boruto masih tertidur pulas, ketika para orang dewasa mengeluarkan aura ketegangan. Menjadi bayi memang enak, disaat tegang sekalipun malah tertidur nyenyak.

Fugaku menatap Naruto yang menunduk dengan tatapan datar. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Ia masih saling menyilangkan tangan dan memasukan jemarinya ke dalam lubang lengan _hakama_.

"Kalau memang kau dan Sasuke bukan gay, lantas mengapa kalian melakukan hal yang sama dengan binatang?" tanya Fugaku. Suaranya datar. Tapi kata-katanya seperti pedang. Menusuk ulu hati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Karena cinta? Karena uang? Apapun alasan kalian tetap saja tak kan mengubah kenyataan kalian berprilaku layaknya binatang!" tambah Fugaku dengan suara datar tapi menusuk tepat di hati Naruto dan Sasuke.

Jujur kata-katanya benar. Sasuke melakukannya demi cinta. Naruto melakukannya demi uang dan keluarga. Namun apapun alasannya tak mengubah fakta bahwa yang dilakukan mereka adalah kesalahan besar.

Mereka berdua laki-laki yang sudah berkeluarga. Tapi malah melakukan hubungan terlarang. Alasan demi orang yang dicintai memang mulia. Namun tetap saja yang mereka lakukan salah.

"Tak ada penolakan. Kau dan Sasuke akan tetap menikah!" papar Fugaku _absolute_ dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Namun Naruto masih menatap Fugaku dengan berani, meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Kenapa kami harus menikah? Bukankah bisa jika aku memberikan anak ini kepada Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_. Lalu nantinya mereka akan mengadopsi anak ini. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kenapa aku dan Sasuke harus menikah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Fugaku. Sama seperti ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Bukankah masalah selesai dengan memberikan anak yang di dalam kandungan Naruto dan mengadopsi anak itu.

Kenapa harus menikah? Apakah Fugaku tidak berpikir jika mereka menikah akan menimbulkan masalah baru?

Perasaan Sakura yang sedang sakit. Sasuke yang tidak mencintai Naruto dan bukan gay. Naruto yang berjanji tidak akan menikah lagi, karena ia masih menunggu Hinata dan tentu saja ia bukan gay.

Jadi mana mungkin mereka menikah.

"Apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan anakmu itu pada kami Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba. Ia yang tadinya diam akhirnya buka suara.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran dengan kata-kata Mikoto yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto yakin. Mikoto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, mungkin saat ini kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi jika kandunganmu sudah membesar, apakah kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan yakin?"

Kening Naruto semakin berkerut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mikoto.

"Kau yang membawa anak itu selama berbulan-bulan di dalam perutmu. Mengalami mual, muntah, badan sakit semua, hanya boleh memakan makanan tertentu, bayi yang semakin aktif di dalam perut sampai menendang-nendang perutmu, hingga kau berteriak kesakitan. Saat perutmu semakin besar, jalan saja sudah susah..."

Mikoto berhenti bicara mengambil oksigen dulu. Lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Apakah kau akan memberikan bayi itu pada keluarga kami setelah mengalami itu semua?" tanya Mikoto diakhir penjelasannya.

Naruto membayangkan semua yang dikatakan Mikoto. Memang sejak hamil hidupnya semakin berat.

Pagi-pagi ia selalu merasa lemas, pusing dan muntah-muntah. Gara-gara itu ia jadi terlambat bekerja. Selalu menyusahkan Teuchi dan Ayame. Ia juga harus berhenti bekerja di Naara Market.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga sudah dilarang untuk menyusui Boruto oleh Kabuto. Dokter berkacamata itu bilang orang yang hamil tidak boleh menyusui. Namun ia masih nekat melakukannya.

Ia lebih sayang Boruto ketimbang anak ini.

Tapi akhirnya ia sadar, kalau dirinya sudah berjanji pada Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menjaga bayi ini. Jadi mulai minggu depan ia akan memberikan Boruto susu formula.

Jujur ia tidak tega, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Memang gara-gara anak ini hidupnya jadi susah. Makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat melahirkan dan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Memberikan anak ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura secepatnya.

Tapi pertanyaan Mikoto terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.

Apakah bulan-bulan ke depannya ia bisa menjawab dengan yakin, bahwa ia akan menyerahkan anak ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura?

Apalagi dengan segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan Boruto yang masih bayi dan tidak bersalah.

Tak hanya itu anak dalam kandungannya dibuat dengan membuang harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Anak ini dibuatnya dengan merelakan bagian bawah tubuhnya kesakitan.

Anak ini dibuatnya dengan merelakan diri ditusuk laki-laki.

Semua itu membuatnya memikirkan pertanyaan Mikoto, apakah ia bisa menjawab hal itu dengan yakin, ketika anak ini sudah lahir? Setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Tanpa sadar ia melihat perutnya yang masih datar. Baru berusia kurang lebih sebulan. Lalu Naruto mengelusnya perlahan.

"Naruto-_kun_ pikirkanlah perkataanku. Semua ini kami lakukan, karena kami tidak bisa memisahkan ibu dan anaknya," lanjut Mikoto yang tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto. Tangannya ditempelkan ke punggung tangan Naruto, yang sedang mengelus perut.

"Di masa depan akan timbul banyak masalah, jika kami melakukan hal tersebut," Mikoto berhenti bicara sejenak untuk bernafas.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, seandainya anak itu sudah dewasa ia akan bertanya-tanya apakah benar orangtuaku adalah Sasuke dan Sakura?" lanjut Mikoto.

Angin dari luar berjalan masuk ke _shoji _ ruang tamu yang terbuka, tempat Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Lalu membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"Pertanyaan itu akan muncul jika seandainya anak itu lahir wajahnya mirip denganmu, atau wajahnya mirip Sasuke tapi sifatnya mirip denganmu. Atau jika ia ingin mendonorkan darah ketika dewasa, lalu mengetahui darahnya berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan ternyata darahnya sama denganmu..." oksigen diambil kembali dan karbon dioksida di lepaskan ke udara.

"Kau tahu kan beberapa perusahaan besar biasanya melakukan pengecekan kesehatan dan donor darah. Uchiha _corps_ juga masih melakukan hal itu."

Naruto menunduk dan melihat tangannya sudah dilepas dari pegangan Mikoto. Lalu Naruto kembali mengelus perutnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Mikoto.

Ia tidak tahu ternyata banyak cara kebohongan yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke bisa terungkap.

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi jika anak ini tahu dari orang lain, entah itu musuh Sasuke atau musuhmu. Kau tahu keluarga kami mempunyai banyak musuh karena kekayaan dan kesuksesan keluarga selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jadi seandainya musuh tahu rahasia ini entah darimana, ini akan menjadi kunci kehancuran keluarga kami."

Entah mengapa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Mikoto, mendadak nama Neji-_mantan kakak iparnya- _muncul di pikiran Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa Neji begitu membencinya, sampai tega memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Meskipun setengahnya salah ia. Lagipula gara-gara Neji juga bakal bayinya mati.

Sementara Sasuke yang tahu kenapa Neji membenci Naruto, berpikir orang itu bisa saja membocorkan hal ini.

Neji pernah membunuh calon bakal anaknya. Neji juga pernah menghasut Sakura untuk datang ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk memberikan cek pada Naruto, supaya Naruto pergi dari kehidupannya.

Sasuke tahu hal ini dari cerita Sakura.

Sasuke pikir orang seperti Neji bisa saja melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. Apalagi Neji yang membujuknya melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto supaya bisa punya anak.

Neji tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ini adalah kartu asnya untuk menghacurkan Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih berbaring dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka-luka baru sadar dengan hal itu, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari ibunya.

"Kami tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan membuatmu memberikan anak itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Kebohongan yang kalian lakukan suatu saat akan terbongkar entah bagaimana caranya dan menimbulkan masalah lainnya. Kami tak ingin melakukan hal yang sama, keras pada Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar norma. Melakukan hubungan biologis dengan orang yang bukan istrinya. Keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik menurut kami. Meskipun kalian berdua adalah laki-laki dan tidak saling mencintai. Meskipun hal ini juga menyakiti Sakura. Tapi lebih baik ketimbang anak kalian dan kami semua ikut tersakiti dengan kebohongan kalian."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke mengerti akan satu hal. Sebelum ia jujur pada kedua orang tuanya, ayah dan ibunya sudah tahu semua.

Pasti dari Itachi, karena hanya kakaknya yang tahu tentang masalahnya.

Lalu kemudian sebelum ia jujur, ayah dan ibunya sudah merencakan pernikahan ini. Sebagai hukuman pengganti tidak menggugurkan kandungan Naruto ataupun menyuruhnya untuk bercerai dengan Sakura.

Hukuman yang sangat berat, karena ini menyangkut masalah hati dan harga diri.

Namun pemukulan Sasuke adalah rencana Fugaku. Ayahnya memang selalu keras, hanya pukulan yang dapat menghukum anaknya yang salah, begitulah prinsip Fugaku dalam mendidik anaknya.

Jika ia tidak sedang kesakitan dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar karena wajahnya yang bengkak, ia pasti akan membantah atau mengatakan lebih baik memutuskan tali kekeluargaan dengan mereka, ketimbang harus menuruti perintah ayah dan ibunya.

Memang masalah yang dikatakan Mikoto bisa saja terjadi. Tapi kan masalah itu muncul jika anaknya telah lahir. Masih lama. Dengan kejeniusannya ia pasti bisa memikirkan solusinya.

Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu. Dari awal keputusan cerita pada orang tua memang salah. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta pertolongan keluarganya.

Ia memukul lantai tempatnya berbaring. Ia menyesal telah jujur baik pada Itachi ataupun keluarganya.

Dari awal lebih baik ia menyuruh _maid_ dan _buttler_nya untuk menjaga Naruto dan menutup mulut mereka dengan ancaman, jika berani mengatakan keadaan keluarganya pada siapapun.

Ide itu sebenarnya lebih baik.

Atau bisa saja ia menyuruh _maid_ dan _buttler_ menjaga Naruto, tapi tidak bilang apapun tentang aibnya.

Lalu bilang juga kepada mereka, kalau apapun yang terjadi itu bukan urusan _maid_ dan _buttler_. _Maid _dan _buttler_ cukup menuruti Sasuke. Mereka akan dipecat jika bertanya hal yang tabu.

Tapi jika seandainya tiba-tiba Itachi atau Fugaku atau Mikoto datang ke _mansion_nya, lalu menemukan Naruto.

Keluarganya itu pasti akan mengorek-ngorek rahasianya. Keluarganya sama jeniusnya dengan dirinya. Terutama Itachi.

Alasan lain ia cerita kepada Itachi, karena kakaknya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia bisa membohongi Fugaku dan Mikoto tapi tidak dengan Itachi.

Intinya masalahnya cuma bisa selesai hanya dengan bicara dengan keluarganya. Setidaknya pada Itachi.

'Sial!' Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan Mikoto. Ia juga memikirkan pertanyaan Mikoto. Apakah Naruto akan benar-benar menyerahkan anak itu? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mau?

Sasuke bisa mengancamnya. Jika Naruto tak mau memberikannya, Sasuke bisa memenjarakan Naruto.

Tapi setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap ia dan istrinya. Apakah Sasuke masih bisa memenjarakan Naruto karena tak mau memberikan anaknya?

"Pikirkan kata-kataku dengan baik Naruto-_kun. _Solusi ini memang awalnya menyakiti kalian. Tapi lebih baik ketimbang di masa depan anak kalian tersakiti. Lalu mengulang apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Ingat perbuatan orang tua selalu menjadi cerminan bagi anaknya..."

Matahari di luar sana sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke singgasananya. Perlahan langit biru berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Ya sudah, Fugaku kurasa kita harus memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berpikir. Masih ada waktu sampai bayi itu lahir. Kalian harus memikirkannya secara matang. Sementara itu kau jangan khawatir Sasuke, Sakura akan kami jaga. Biar kami yang menjaga Sakura di Perancis. Kau fokus saja menjaga Naruto di sini," saran Mikoto dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Ta...tapi..." bantah Sasuke kesulitan berbicara karena bengkak di pipi sampai ke mulut.

"Sasuke kau harus tetap di sini untuk menjaga Naruto dan juga mengurus perusahaanmu. Bukankah kau sedang mengurus proyek besar. Tidak baik meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada anak buahmu. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sakura, kami yang akan menjaga istrimu dengan baik," jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak bisa membantah, karena apa yang dikatakan Mikoto benar. Proyek di Amegakure itu sangat penting bagi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Tak cuma di Amegakure, ia juga mengambil proyek _design interior_ di Mall Kusagakure dan proyek _design interior_ Stasiun Kereta di Ottogakure. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja atau menitipkannya pada Suigetsu, karena _design_nya ia yang buat.

Masalah Sakura sudah selesai, tapi ia masih harus memikirkan rencana kabur dari pernikahan ini.

Sasuke pun tertidur karena kelelahan. Mikoto menyuruh Chiyo pelayan di rumah ini untuk merawat Sasuke. Sementara Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah anaknya Boruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih memikirkan pertanyaan Mikoto. Pertanyaan itu pasti akan terus menghantuinya.

Tapi kemudian ia membantu Chiyo merawat Sasuke. Setelah Boruto ditaruh di kamar lama Sasuke karena ruang tamu rumah ini sedang direnovasi.

Boruto ditidurkan di atas _futon_ dengan selimut bergambar Gunung Fuji di atas tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah selesai membaringkan Boruto, Naruto langsung membantu Chiyo. Biar nenek-nenek Chiyo terlihat masih cekatan. Ia mengompres bengkak di wajah Sasuke dengan handuk yang telah dilumuri air dingin.

Sementara Naruto mengoleskan salep luka pada punggung Sasuke yang dicambuk oleh Fugaku.

Naruto menatap ngeri melihat lebih dari sepuluh cambukan bertengger di punggung Sasuke, ketika pria berambut raven itu membuka bajunya.

Tapi Naruto tetap mengoleskan salep pada luka-luka itu dengan tangannya. Hening melanda. Tapi kadang terusik dengan rintihan Sasuke dan kata maaf dari Naruto.

Setelah luka diobati, Naruto memasang perban pada luka di punggung Sasuke. Sementara Chiyo memasang benda yang mirip salonpas tepat di wajah Sasuke yang bengkak.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Kamar yang sudah kosong, karena isinya sudah dipindahkan ke _mansion_ Sasuke dan gudang di rumah orang tuanya.

Kamar kosong tersebut adalah kamar Sasuke sewaktu masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya.

Sasuke berbaring di atas _futon_ dengan selimut bergambar Gunung Fuji. Ia tidak memakai pakaian atas, hanya dibalut perban.

Sasuke tertidur tengkurap, karena yang terluka paling parah adalah punggungnya.

Sementara itu Naruto tidur di samping Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto tidur di sebelah Sasuke. Jadi terlihat Boruto tertidur diapit Sasuke dan Naruto.

Boruto dan Naruto memakai satu _futon_. Jadi di kamar ini digelar dua _futon_ , untuk Sasuke serta untuk Naruto dan Boruto.

Mereka terpaksa dimasukan di kamar yang sama. Hal ini karena kamar tamu sedang direnovasi.

Malam ini mereka menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Kebetulan Sakura sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya, itulah sebabnya Sasuke bisa mengajak Naruto ke rumah Mikoto dan Fugaku, tanpa diketahui Sakura.

Sasuke belum bilang pada Sakura tentang kejujurannya pada kedua Mikoto dan Fugaku. Ia tak ingin memberatkan pikiran Sakura yang sedang sakit.

Jadi sewaktu Sakura ingin menginap di rumah orang tuanya, saat itulah Sasuke langsung mengajak Naruto ke rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Naruto kau jangan katakan ini pada Sakura," pinta Sasuke dengan kepala yang miring ke arah Naruto.

Sehingga matanya bisa melihat Boruto yang sudah tertidur pulas dan Naruto yang mengelus-elus kening Boruto supaya tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

Suara jangkrik di luar kamar terdengar menyelimuti suasana yang sepi. Bayang-bayang ranting pohon yang menari-nari terlihat dari _shoji_.

"Sasuke sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang tidurnya miring menghadap Boruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak akan menikah. Setelah bayi itu lahir, aku akan memberikanmu tiket ke luar negeri, ke tempat yang jauh sehingga orang tuaku dan kakakku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan mengurus perubahan namamu, nama Naruto akan dihapus dan kau akan hidup dengan nama yang baru. Sehingga orang tuaku dan kakakku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu, karena namamu telah berubah," jawab Sasuke. Kepalanya masih miring menghadap Naruto.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus," jawab Naruto setuju.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kali ini suara kodok yang terdengar.

"Sasuke-_san_ apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau menyerahkan bayi ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Merebut bayi itu dengan paksa dan memenjarakanmu karena telah melanggar perjanjian," jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya memang itulah Sasuke. Selalu mengancam dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Hening datang lagi. Hanya suara-suara binatang malam yang terdengar. Waktunya mencari makan untuk mereka.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi, karena terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sasuke berpikir meskipun ide yang dibilang ke Naruto cukup baik, tapi ia merasa tidak akan bertahan lama, karena masih ada Itachi.

Itachi memang lawan yang sulit bagi Sasuke. Orang yang tidak terduga dan tidak bisa dibaca pemikirannya.

Ia juga memikirkan Neji. Sahabatnya itu sudah tidak waras. Tindakannya juga termasuk yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Beruntung ia cepat-cepat bercerita kepada Itachi. Kalau tidak Neji yang akan bercerita pada Itachi dan yang lebih buruk Neji langsung bercerita pada orang tuanya.

Jika itu terjadi maka yang akan menimpa Sasuke adalah orang tuanya langsung menyuruhnya bercerai dengan Sakura dan yang paling buruk Naruto akan disuruh menggugurkan kandungannya.

Untung ia bercerita dengan Itachi yang lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Meskipun gara-gara Itachi orang tuanya menyuruh ia menikah dengan Naruto, tapi masih lebih baik ketimbang dua pilihan di atas.

Sebentar mengapa ia merasa pernikahan ini adalah pilihan yang baik?

Ah, mungkin karena ia lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tidur itu obat yang baik untuk membuat otak lebih jernih.

Sementara Naruto ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan Mikoto mengenai apakah ia yakin akan memberikan anak ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura?

Kata-kata Mikoto membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Sudahlah, Naruto juga berpikir lebih baik tertidur. Kalau ia memikirkan perkataan Mikoto terus, bisa-bisa akan menjadi kenyataan. Lebih baik ia tidur dan tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ia harap, ia bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Ia juga tak mau gara-gara banyak berpikir kesehatan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya terganggu. Ia kan sudah berjanji, untuk menjaga anak ini dengan nyawanya. Jadi ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan masih terjaga di luar sana. Tapi di dalam kamar Sasuke, pria berambut _raven_ itu, Naruto dan Boruto sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Pagi itu rencananya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pulang bersama dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hal ini karena mereka harus menceritakan rencana keberangkatan Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk menemani Sakura ke Perancis. Tapi tertunda karena seperti biasa Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dari _futon-_nya dan muntah-muntah.

Entah bagaimana kejadian ini tidak bisa hilang sejak ia hamil. Naruto sudah pernah berkonsultasi pada Kabuto. Hal ini karena kebiasaan ini membuatnya selalu terlambat bekerja. Tapi Kabuto juga tidak bisa membantu. Kabuto sudah memberikan vitamin dan malah tidak mempan.

Jadi akhirnya Kabuto menyarankan tetap meminum vitamin dan makanan yang dianjurkan, siapa tahu kebiasaan itu akan hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Sorenya mereka baru bisa ke kediaman Sasuke. Hal ini karena Sasuke ada _meeting_ dadakan. Sesampainya di _mansion _Sasuke, Sakura langsung memperlihat wajah terkejut karena kedatangan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kenapa langsung muncul di otak wanita itu. Apalagi mereka datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Entah mengapa firasat buruk langsung menghantui wanita itu. Hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Namun pelukan hangat Mikoto menyadarkannya.

"Sakura maafkan Kaa-_san_. Baru tahu kalau kau sedang sakit. Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu, juga ingin membantu kalian," ucap Mikoto seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Perkataan Mikoto membuat Sakura ketakutan. Pertanyaan apa Sasuke menceritakan hubungan keluarganya dengan Naruto langsung muncul di benaknya? Tapi mustahil Sasuke cerita karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka bercerai, begitu pikir Sakura.

Sakura jadi penasaran sekaligus takut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang hal ini pada keluarganya. Sakura berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sakura-_san_ tidak baik membuat orang tua berdiri di depan pintu," ungkap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura, ketika melihat tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar dan wajah wanita itu mendadak memucat, bak warna asli sang dewi malam.

Sakura tersadar lalu akhirnya mempersilahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu meminta Sumaru membawakan teh hitam untuk Fugaku dan teh hijau untuk Mikoto, serta kue-kue kering yang ditaruh dalam toples untuk mertuanya.

Sementara itu Naruto memohon ijin membuat susu formula dan menidurkan Boruto. Sakura mengijinkan dan menyuruh Sumaru untuk bilang kepada Haku-_koki keluarga-_ agar membantu Naruto. Naruto pun langsung pergi ke dapur bersama dengan Sumaru.

Kemudian Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di atas sofa yang diletakan secara vertikal di atas lantai. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di atas sofa yang diletakan secara horizontal di atas lantai. Sebelum berbicara Mikoto dan Fugaku minum dulu dengan teh yang di sajikan oleh Sumaru.

Selain teh, Sumaru juga menyediakan kopi untuk Sasuke dan teh hijau untuk Sakura. Jadi di atas meja yang terletak di tengah mereka terdapat empat cangkir dengan motif bunga mawar, dan dua toples dengan motif daun maple yang berisi kue-kue kering. Benda-benda itu mengelilingi vas bunga di atas taplak dari semacam karet dengan berhiaskan bunga-bunga.

"Sasuke sudah bicara semua, mengenai kau, Naruto-_kun _dan Sasuke," yang mulai pembicaraan adalah Mikoto dan jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara setetes keringat sudah mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke.

Pria itu tak menyangka orang tuanya akan jujur pada Sakura. Tapi sebelum berangkat Sasuke sudah memohon pada kedua orang tuanya agar jangan memberitahukan rencana pernikahan ini pada Sakura, karena Sasuke takut istrinya kenapa-kenapa.

"Jujur kami kecewa tapi kami juga sadar bahwa setengah dari masalah ini, karena kami juga. Jadi kami memutuskan memaafkanmu, Sasuke dan Naruto-_kun,"_ tambah Mikoto tersenyum. Sasuke agak lega Mikoto dan Fugaku menepati janji mereka untuk tidak membicarakan pernikahan pada Sakura.

Sakura juga lega ternyata kedua orang tua Sasuke akhirnya sadar dan menerima semua ini. Namun entah kenapa Sakura merasa masih ada yang disembunyikan. Insting wanita memang tajam.

Tapi sudahlah Sakura pikir yang penting Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Mungkin ini karena ia juga mampu menerima Naruto. Kebaikan biasanya dibalas dengan kebaikan bukan? Begitulah pikir Sakura.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Persiapan Sakura berangkat keluar negeri ternyata sampai empat bulan lamanya. Hal ini karena kondisi Sakura yang naik dan turun. Dokter Tsunade memberitahukan Sakura bisa berangkat jika kondisinya sudah stabil.

Itu artinya saat ini kandungan Naruto kurang lebih sudah lima bulan. Terlihat perut Naruto sudah mulai agak membesar.

Naruto juga sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan. Ini semua karena sampai detik ini Naruto masih mengalami mual, lemas, muntah dan pusing-pusing. Bahkan semakin besar kandungannya, kejadian itu malah semakin buruk.

Biasanya akan berhenti saat siang. Tapi semakin bertambah usia kehamilan, kejadian itu bisa sampai sore. Karena tak enak dengan Teuchi dan Ayame, Naruto pun mengundurkan diri.

Hal ini juga membuat Sasuke kerepotan karena harus mengurus Sakura dan Naruto. Untung ada Mikoto dan Itachi yang selalu membantunya. Kadang ia merasa keluarganya ini bisa menguntungkan untuknya tapi kadang juga merugikan untuknya.

Pekerjaan Sasuke juga tambah membuatnya repot.

Untunglah dalam sebulan terakhir kondisi Sakura semakin stabil. Selama sebulan ini Tsunade dan Sasuke terus memantau kondisi Sakura. Ternyata sudah mulai stabil dan Sakura siap berangkat keluar negeri.

Meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak bisa menemani Sakura. Kondisi Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pria itu. Naruto memang tidak ngidam macam-macam, hanya sekarang jadi maniak sayuran.

Tapi kondisi mual, pusing, muntah dan lemas Naruto semakin parah. Ditambah lagi saat sedang dalam kondisi tersebut Naruto hanya bisa makan tiga sampai empat suap saja, plus vitamin.

Vitamin dari Kabuto sudah mulai cocok dengan Naruto. Hanya saja tidak bisa membuat kondisi Naruto kian membaik.

Tubuh Naruto memang menggemuk, tapi tangan dan kakinya mengurus. Pipinya juga agak kurus.

Untunglah juga Boruto agak pengertian. Ia sudah jarang menangis dan sudah akrab dengan Ten-Ten. Sudah menerima susu formula juga sebagai makanannya sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sakura.

Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk menjaga Naruto yang seperti biasa tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Semantara Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura dan orang tuanya ke bandara.

Selagi Naruto berbaring di dalam kamar tamu, Itachi membaca novel tebal di atas sofa di ruang keluarga.

Ruang keluarga di _mansion_ ini dekat dengan kamar tamu, sehingga kalau ada apa-apa Itachi bisa langsung datang dengan cepat.

Itachi duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Ia membaca novel bergenre crime dengan judul _Yorozuya Shinsengumi_. Itachi memang suka novel genre crime dan misteri.

Saat membaca novel ia memakai kacamata. Itachi merasa sudah agak tua, karena sudah memakai kacamata plus. Padahal usianya kira-kira tiga puluh dua tahun. Di Konoha umur segitu dibilang masih muda.

Tapi ia sudah menjadi sukses sama seperti Sasuke, sukses di usia muda. Ia pernah menikah tapi sudah bercerai karena kondisinya yang mandul.

Sekarang ia memilih menikmati hidup sendiri bersama teman-temannya. Ia memang tinggal di tempat kontrakan supaya bisa bersama teman-temannya. Kontrakan besar yang dapat menampung empat sampai lima orang.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang membeli _mansion_, ia memilih mengontrak bersama teman-temannya. Meskipun ia juga sanggup membeli _mansion_. Lagipula Sasuke sudah berumah tangga wajar jika membeli _mansion_. Sementara Itachi kan duda jadi kontrakan saja sudah cukup.

Ia tinggal di kontrakan di Amegakure. Sebelum menjadi dokter di Amegakure Itachi sempat pindah-pindah dari negeri satu ke negeri lainnya.

Ia hidup dengan bebas meskipun duda.

Mendadak _smartphone_nya berbunyi. Konan salah satu sahabatnya dan juga sekertarisnya meneleponnya. Konan bilang ada pasien gawat darurat yang harus segera di operasi.

Dokter yang lain sedang sibuk, hanya Itachi yang sedang senggang. Memang rumah sakit Amegakure itu selalu ramai pasien. Dokter di sana juga tak banyak, Itachi memang sengaja tidak memakai banyak-banyak dokter. Ia lebih mementingkan kualitas ketimbang kuantitas.

Tapi bukan berarti Itachi berhenti mencari dokter untuk Rumah Sakit Amegakure, sekarang sedang diusahakan cuman belum ketemu saja yang cocok.

Makanya sejak kerja di sana, Itachi jarang libur. Ia datang ke rumah Sasuke pun kalau ada waktu senggang saja.

Kalau ada waktu Itachi main ke rumah Sasuke. Hal ini karena Itachi tahu Sasuke sedang repot mengurus istri, Naruto dan pekerjaannya. Dua kali lebih repot ketimbang pekerjaan Itachi.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Konan, Itachi segera menelepon Sasuke agar segera pulang, karena ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Untungnya saat ditelepon Sasuke sedang berada di jalan menuju _mansion_ dan mengijinkan Itachi agar segera pergi. Sasuke mengerti kakaknya itu ada tugas kemanusiaan yang sangat penting juga.

Lagipula masih ada _maid_ dan _butler _yang menjaga Naruto. Juga Sasuke akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Kemudian sebelum pulang Itachi ke kamar Naruto. Perlahan ia membangunkan Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto membuka _saphire_nya.

"Maaf Naruto aku ada kerjaan penting, kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bunyikan saja belnya, Ten-Ten atau Sumaru akan datang," pamit Itachi seraya meminta maaf pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak apa Itachi-_san, _aku mengerti," jawab Naruto tersenyum lemah.

Itachi turut tersenyum dan mencium kening Naruto.

Tindakannya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak Naruto menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Tindakannya memang selalu membuat Naruto mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, takut kalau Itachi ada kelainan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyit jijik melihatnya.

Tapi Itachi sendiri tak mempersalahkannya, karena di luar negeri ia sudah terbiasa menyapa seseorang dan berpamitan dengan mencium pipi bahkan bibir. Luar negeri kan pergaulannya bebas, hal seperti ini sudah lumrah bahkan dianggap sebagai ajang pengakraban diri.

Namun untuk sekarang Naruto membiarkan tindakan Itachi, karena pria itu terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Bahkan ia tertidur kembali ketika Itachi sudah beranjak pergi dari kamar tamu tempatnya tidur.

Itachi langsung mengambil _ferari_ _silver_ miliknya dari garasi _mansion_. Sebelumnya ia menemui_ maid _dan _butler_ Sasuke untuk menitipkan Naruto dan Boruto. Lalu setelah itu langsung tancap gas menuju Amegakure.

Lima belas menit kemudian _ferari_ merah _maroon_ yang di parkir di seberang _mansion_ Sasuke terbuka pintunya. Memunculkan sosok tinggi dengan rambut kecokelatan yang panjang dan ujungnya diikat. Sosok tinggi bergender laki-laki itu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang di pakainya.

Ia berjalan menuju gerbang _mansion_. Menekan bel pada di samping gerbang. Kimimaro penjaga gerbang sekaligus _bodyguard_ di kediaman Sasuke langsung datang.

"Ah Hyuuga-_sama_ maaf saya diperintahkan untuk tidak memperbolehkan ada tamu yang masuk tanpa ijin dari Sasuke-_sama_," ujar Kimimaro.

Ia tidak membalas perkataan Kimimaro melainkan menyemprotkan _spray_ berisi gas tidur pada wajah Kimimaro. Tak butuh lama _bodyguard_ itu langsung jatuh tertidur. Ia langsung mengambil kunci gerbang yang ada di kantong celana Kimimaro, lalu membuka gerbang besi bercat hitam.

Ia berjalan kembali kali ini menuju pintu masuk. Ia menekan bel lagi dan yang datang adalah Akon _bodyguard_ Sasuke juga. Sasuke memang memiliki tiga _bodyguard_ Kimimaro, Akon dan Ukon.

"Hyuuga-_sama_ kenapa ada bisa masuk?" tanya Akon heran dan langsung dijawab dengan _spray_ obat tidur miliknya. Akon jatuh tertidur juga dengan pintu yang terbuka. Membuatnya masuk dengan mudah.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya, ke kamar tamu, tempat Naruto berbaring._ Mansion_ itu tampak sepi dan penghuni kamar tamu juga sedang tertidur.

Boruto sudah tertidur dan Ten-Ten ikutan tertidur setelah bermain dengan Boruto di atas karpet persia.

Tak ada tanda-tanda _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang lainnya atau _maid_ dan _butler_ akan mendatangi kamar tamu. Hal ini karena gerakannya yang pelan dan hati-hati serta tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sehingga Haku yang sibuk memasak, Sumaru yang sedang membersihkan ruang makan dan menyiapkan perlengkapan makan, Ukon yang sedang berjaga di pintu belakang, tidak mengetahui kedatangannya kecuali Akon dan Kimimaro yang sudah dibereskan olehnya.

Langkah kakinya juga tanpa suara supaya Boruto dan Ten-Ten tidak terbangun. Lalu ia langsung duduk di sisi Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. Gerakannya membuat Naruto terganggu dan bangun dari tidurnya. _Saphire_nya terbelalak melihat kedatangan mantan kakak iparnya.

Naruto ingin berteriak tapi langsung dibekep oleh mantan kakak iparnya.

"Jangan ribut, nanti yang lain dengar dan kalau mereka dengar mau tak mau aku bisa membunuh mereka semua. Kau mau itu terjadi?" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Anak pintar," pujinya seraya melepas tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, yang pasti bukan suatu hal yang baik.

"Niatnya mau membunuhmu. Tapi kurasa kematian adalah hukuman yang ringan untukmu. Jadi kuputuskan menyiksamu dulu baru membunuhmu," jawabnya dengan santai padahal kata-katanya membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Neji-_mantan kakak iparnya-_ ingin membunuhnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Neji, sampai kakak iparnya ingin membunuh dia?

Neji menaruh bel pemanggil _maid_ atau _butler_ ke dalam laci, supaya Naruto kesulitan menjangkaunya.

Neji juga mengikat kedua tangan Naruto ke senderan tempat tidur. Senderan itu memang berlubang-lubang dan dari kayu. Jadi tali yang dibawa Neji bisa dimasukkan ke dalam lubang lalu diikat ke tangan Naruto.

Keringat dingin bercucuran disekujur tubuh Naruto. Ia sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji. Naruto juga sulit berontak karena tubuhnya masih lemah dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

Mulut Naruto juga diikat dengan tali yang di bawa Neji. Sehingga Naruto dipaksa menggigit tali itu. Membuat air liur tumpah sedikit dari mulut Naruto.

Perbuatan Neji semakin membuat Naruto takut. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Neji.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, kaki Naruto menendang-nendang kasurnya. Membuat kasurnya berguncang-guncang dan membuat suara gaduh. Kalau seperti ini Ten-Ten dan Boruto akan terbangun.

Untuk jaga-jaga Neji mengancam Naruto lagi akan membunuh Boruto jika kakinya tidak bisa diam. Naruto berhenti menendang-nendang.

Neji yang masih tidak puas menyemprotkan spray obat tidur pada Ten-Ten dan Boruto sehingga mereka tidak akan terbangun, meskipun ada suara ribut-ribut. Obat tidur itu memang sangat kuat.

"MMMHHHH!" protes Naruto dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji pada Boruto. Naruto harap spray itu tidak membahayakan tubuh Naruto. Neji terlihat tidak peduli dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Naruto.

Neji tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Neji melepas celana piyama Naruto dan juga celana dalam Naruto.

_Saphire_ Naruto hampir keluar dari sarangnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji.

"MMMMHHHH!" protes Naruto semakin menjadi.

Neji juga menyiapkan silet. Membuat goresan-goresan panjang dan kecil dengan silet tersebut di paha Naruto. Neji seperti sedang menggoreskan kuas pada canvas.

_Canvas_nya adalah paha Naruto dan siletnya adalah kuas.

Jika mulut Naruto tidak diikat dengan tali tambang, ia pasti akan berteriak karena sayatan yang dibuat Neji.

Tapi Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan pergelangan tangannya terlihat terluka, karena Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Tapi tak bisa karena ikatannya terlalu kuat.

Setelah selesai dengan lukisan yang di paha Naruto.

Neji berpindah pada 'milik' Naruto. Ia memijat 'milik' Naruto.

"MMMMHHHH!" Naruto memprotes lagi dengan perlakuan bejat yang dilakukan Neji. Ini pelecehan seksual namanya.

Tapi Neji tak perduli. Ia terus memijat 'milik' Naruto sampai cairan keluar.

Ini memalukan. Neji benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Paha dan pergelangan tangannya terluka. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah hati Naruto terluka sangat parah.

"Oke segini sudah cukup. Lima belas menit lagi Sasuke akan sampai. Aku akan datang lagi dan saat aku datang targetku selanjutnya adalah tonjolan di dadamu. Lalu aku akan datang lagi dan target berikutnya prostatmu. Lalu aku datang lagi targetnya batang milikmu lagi, tonjolan di dadamu, dan prostatmu. Terus-menerus. Berulang-ulang. Aku akan datang, sampai aku puas dan kau siap dibunuh~" wajahnya terliat riang.

Awal balas dendam Neji berjalan mulus, tak sia-sia ia mengganti _ferari lavender_nya dengan _ferari_ merah_ maroon_, agar Sasuke ataupun Itachi atau siapapun tahu ia datang untuk melancarkan balas dendamnya.

Air mata Naruto mengalir. Perkataan Neji benar-benar frontal dan vulgar. Neji benar-benar menyiksanya. Menyiksa batin tepatnya. Dan Neji akan terus datang sampai pria itu puas. Lalu akhirnya Naruto akan dibunuh.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar dan berikutnya Neji mencium kening Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto~"

Neji langsung pergi setelah lima belas menit melakukan penyiksaan fisik dan batin terhadap Naruto.

Ini memang penyiksaan batin, karena yang dilakukan Neji merusak harga diri Naruto.

Neji pergi dengan santai dan pelan. Namun di depan pintu masuk ia malah bertemu Sumaru dan Ukon.

Mata mereka terbelalak dengan kedatangan Neji. Padahal baru saja mereka dikejutkan dengan Akon yang tertidur pulas di depan pintu.

Neji terlihat tak takut dan langsung menyemprotkan spray ke keduanya. Mereka tertidur. Sedangkan ia kembali berjalan menuju _ferari_-nya.

"Ini baru awal Sasuke, Naruto," ujar Neji seraya tersenyum pada kaca yang ada di atas mobil dan langsung menancapkan gas_ ferari_-nya.

Lima belas kemudian Sasuke benar-benar datang. _Onyx_nya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar karena marah. Ia melihat _butler_ dan _bodyguard_nya tertidur pulas.

Lebih parah lagi ia melihat Naruto yang masih terikat pada senderan tempat tidur, sambil menangis.

Pahanya berdarah karena sayatan yang dibuat Neji. Pergelangan tangan Naruto juga terluka karena Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatan dan tali yang mengikatnya dari tali tambang serta mengikat dengan kuat. Dan... cairan keluar dari 'milik' Naruto.

Buru-buru Sasuke langsung melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan mulut Naruto. Setelah terlepas Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Tak sadar bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki-laki.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi dapat membuat cicak-cicak di dinding kabur ketakutan.

Naruto tak menjawab ia masih menangis di dada Sasuke dan tangannya mencengkram kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti sepertinya Naruto masih _shock_ dan tidak bisa ditanya. Merasa kasihan Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan pria itu.

Untuk sementara biarlah seperti ini dulu. Nanti ia juga akan tahu siapa yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Naruto.

*****TBC*****

**Halo semua,**

**Aku update cepat, soalnya chap ini udah selesai dari kemarin kemarin, cuman baru bisa dipublish sekarang**

**Chap ini agak panjang, sengaja, diusahakan makin akhir cerita chapnya panjang.**

**Iya akhir cerita, soalnya Ichi berencana bikin kurang lebih dua puluh chapter aja.**

**Gak mau panjang-panjang. Takutnya jadi sinetron padahal ini aja udah kayak sinetron. **

**Jadi alur mungkin agak cepat.**

**Endingnya masih belum tahu dibawa kemana, tapi apapun yang terjadi reader siap-siap aja #jitak**

**Siap-siap ada death chara entah siapa :3**

**Mohon maaf gak bisa bales, soalnya kurang lebih pertanyaannya agak sama**

**Kapan mereka lovey dovey? Apa sad end ato happy end? Masih banyak lagi, **

**Yang jelas Ichi belum bisa kasih jawaban, karena ichi masih bimbang, udah ada dua dipikiran endingnya, tapi yah liat nanti**

**Yang nanyain kaskus, ini namanya: AkatsukiNoah**

**Yang nanya gaya penulisan jangan heran yah, ichi emang suka ganti-ganti gaya entah kenapa #jitak**

**Yang nanya kebahagiaan ShikaTema, mereka sudah bahagia~**

**Yang nanya Sakura kapan death? Err...**

**Yang nanyain momen sn di chap depan (iler dikit)**

**Yang pengen Neji tobat? Gak ada yah #jitak**

**Yang nanyain om telolet? Gak ada juga #jitak**

**Oke sebelum otak ane tambah eror **

**Makasih buat semua dukungannya **

**See You~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimare **

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Yaoi, mengandung unsur kekerasan, bahasa frontal, lime MPERG**

*****mulai*****

Bumi berputar dengan sangat cepat. Tapi penghuni bumi sama sekali tak merasakan kecepatan putaran bumi.

Berkat perputaran bumi, setiap sudut wilayah bumi dapat merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari. Bahkan kutub utara dan kutub selatan pernah merasakan cahaya matahari, meskipun sangat lama cahayanya datang ke tempat dua kutub tersebut.

Cahaya matahari memang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidup setiap makhluk penghuni bumi. Tanpa cahaya, bumi akan gelap gulita.

Tidak akan ada oksigen, karena fotosintesis tanaman membutuhkan bantuan cahaya matahari. Sedangkan fotosintesis tanaman adalah sebuah perusahaan yang menghasilkan oksigen. Dan oksigen adalah baterai yang merupakan sumber energi bagi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Hanya saja kadang beberapa orang mengutuk matahari. Apalagi jika tiba saatnya musim panas. Orang-orang berkeluh kesah, bersumpah serapah pada matahari.

Padahal matahari tidak salah apa-apa, yang salah adalah manusia yang suka menebangi pohon. Pohon itu kan perisai bagi bumi dari panasnya cahaya matahari.

Cuman yang namanya manusia, kalau salah pasti tidak mau mengaku. Kalau mengaku penjara penuh. Jadi matahari cuma bisa diam dan tetap memperhatikan aktivitas makhluk bumi.

Matahari juga sempat mengintip tindakan Neji dari jendela di kamar tamu tempat Naruto berada.

Andai matahari bisa berbicara dia pasti akan memaki-maki Neji karena telah melakukan tindakan layaknya seekor binatang, pada sosok yang rapuh.

Matahari pasti akan bilang, dasar bejat, pengecut, psikopat, beraninya sama pria hamil yang sedang terbaring lemah. Tapi sayangnya matahari cuma bisa jadi saksi bisu.

Debu-debu dari tanah yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Menempel di jendela kamar tamu. Debu-debu itu juga melihat Naruto yang menangis dipelukan Sasuke dari jendela. Namun sama halnya dengan matahari. Hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu. Hanya bisa prihatin melihat kesedihan Naruto.

Apalah daya para debu itu. Mereka hanyalah debu, diterbangkan angin saja sudah hilang entah kemana.

Tapi sekarang matahari dan debu sudah lega. Tangisan Naruto telah berhenti. Elusan tangan Sasuke di punggung Naruto pun turut berhenti.

Naruto teringat Boruto. Anaknya yang disemprotkan sesuatu oleh orang yang telah membuatnya bersedih. Naruto juga ingat Ten-Ten juga juga disemprotkan oleh spray. Namun Naruto tak tahu apa isi spray itu. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mencemaskan kondisi Boruto dan Ten-Ten.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Menghapus air mata dengan lengan _piyama-_nya.

"Sasuke-_san_, Boruto dan Ten Ten-_san_ disemprot dengan spray oleh Neji. Aku takut mereka kenapa-kenapa. Tolong periksa mereka," pinta Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke datar menanggapi permintaan Naruto. Ada gejolak kemarahan ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto. Kedua tangan pria berambut _raven_ yang mendadak terkepal erat adalah buktinya.

Tidak, Sasuke bukan marah dengan permintaan Naruto. Sasuke marah karena akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya sahabat itu sudah berganti menjadi mantan sahabat. Sasuke tak sudi menyebutnya sahabat lagi.

Sasuke juga akhirnya tahu siapa yang membuat para _bodyguard_nya tertidur pulas. Mantan sahabatnya pasti juga menyerang _bodyguard_nya dengan _spray_, seperti yang dibilang Naruto. Dan Sasuke yakin _spray_ itu adalah obat tidur. Karena Sasuke tadi sempat mencoba membangunkan Sumaru, Akon, Ukon dan Kimimaro. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak bergeming. Malahan ditanggapi dengan suara dengkuran halus.

Sasuke juga yakin obat tidur itu dosisnya sangat tinggi. Karena Sasuke sempat mengguncang-guncang tubuh para _bodyguard_nya dengan keras. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka matanya.

Sasuke kesal. Bukan pada Neji. Tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Hal ini karena ia telah membiarkan Neji menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Selama ini para rampok pun tak bisa memasuki _mansion _Sasuke.

Para rampok akan berakhir dengan kematian oleh para _bodyguard_ Sasuke. Meskipun yang menjaga _mansion_ Sasuke hanya tiga orang. Tapi tiga orang itu bukanlah _bodyguard _sembarang. _Bodyguard_ di _mansion_ Sasuke adalah orang-orang terpilih.

Kimimaro sangat ahli dalam beladiri tangan kosong. Satu pukulan yang di dapat darinya dapat membuat tulang rusuk patah dan tidak bisa diperbaiki. Akon dan Ukon adalah ahli dalam beladiri menggunakan pedang. Pedang Akon dan Ukon sangat tajam. Sekali tebas, kepala jatuh dari leher ke atas tanah.

Tak hanya _bodyguard_nya yang ahli dalam beladiri. Sumaru, Ten-Ten dan Haku juga ahli dalam beladiri. Sumaru sama seperti Kimimaro ahli beladiri tangan kosong. Beladiri yang dikuasai Sumaru adalah _jeet kune do_ **(a/n: beladiri yang dipopulerkan bruce lee).**

Ten-Ten sama seperti Akon dan Ukon sangat jago menggunakan pedang. Bahkan jika terkena tebasan Ten-Ten, korbannya tidak akan mengeluarkan darah. Korban juga tidak akan merasakan kesakitan. Tahu-tahu leher korban sudah terpotong. Sedangkan Haku ahli menggunakan pisau. Lemparan pisau Haku selalu tepat sasaran. Jantung adalah sasaran yang sering dikenai pisau Haku.

Tapi Sasuke sudah lupa, kalau mantan sahabatnya itu memiliki kemampuan beladiri yang melebihi para _bodyguard, maid, butler_ dan koki di mansionnya. Mantan sahabatnya juga memiliki kepintaran yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Makanya Neji mampu menerobos rumahnya sendirian.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia telah meremehkan Neji. Gara-gara kelalaian dirinya Naruto jadi seperti ini. Anak yang masih dalam kandungan Naruto juga terancam bahaya. Sasuke kesal dan marah. Ingin sekali ia menemui Neji dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mantan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-_san_ ada apa? Kenapa melamun? Tolong periksa anakku dulu dan juga Ten-Ten, jangan hanya melamun saja," ujar Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan rasa bersalahnya dan juga kemarahannya pada Neji.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. _Onyx_nya bertubrukan dengan _saphire_ Naruto. Pria ini baru saja mengalami hal yang buruk. Tapi yang pertama dikhawatirkannya adalah Boruto dan Ten-Ten.

"Maaf."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku meminta tolong padamu untuk memeriksa Boruto dan Ten-Ten, bukan meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku."

"Sasuke-_san. _Kau kenapa? Oh, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan bayimu yah? Tenang saja, Neji tidak menyerang bayi ini. Ia hanya melukaiku," ungkap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Dasar _dobe_. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan bayiku. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Lihat pahamu dan dirimu yang setengah telanjang!" muka Naruto memerah saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut-nyebut kata telanjang dengan entengnya. Sungguh frontal.

"Kau berdarah. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya meneliti wajah Sasuke. Terlihat datar seperti biasa. Tapi suara Sasuke terdengar seperti mencemaskan dirinya. Sasuke yang biasa berbicara kasar padanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Ia senang Sasuke mencemaskan dirinya. Rupanya Sasuke masih memiliki kebaikan untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_san. _Dulu waktu masih sekolah luka-luka tidak pernah absen dari tubuhku. Memang yang dilakukan Neji agak..." Naruto berhenti kata-kata. Terlalu memalukan menyebut apa yang dilakukan Neji padanya.

"Pokoknya aku baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Boruto dan Ten-Ten. Kumohon Sasuke-_san_, tolong periksa mereka. Aku khawatir sekali. Soalnya Neji mengancam akan membunuh semua yang ada di rumah ini. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa berontak," lanjut Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya tentang apa yang dilakukan Neji padanya.

Namun Sasuke paham, yang dilakukan Neji pasti telah melukai hatinya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke tak mau bertanya lagi. Ia tidak mau Naruto terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Boruto dan Ten-Ten. Karena pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti itu bisa membahayakan kesehatan bayi di dalam kandungan Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidur Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju box bayi tempat Boruto tertidur. Di dekat box itu terlihat pula Ten-Ten yang juga tertidur dengan pulas. Sasuke berjongkok untuk membangunkan Ten-Ten. Tapi gadis bercepol dua itu tak kunjung bangun.

Obat tidur yang dipakai Neji sepertinya memiliki dosis yang cukup kuat. Sehingga diguncang dengan kasar sekalipun Ten-Ten tak akan terbangun. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Sumaru, Akon, Ukon dan Kimimaro.

Sasuke memilih mengambil _smartphone _dari dalam kantung jaket bertudung yang dipakainya. Ia menelepon Kabuto untuk memeriksa Naruto. Lalu pergi keluar mencari Haku. Cuma kokinya yang masih sadar, karena seharian ia sedang di dapur.

Haku tak sadar kalau ada tamu. Jika Haku tidak menyuruh Sumaru untuk membeli bumbu yang habis, maka Sumaru yang ada di ruang makan juga tidak akan sadar, dengan kedatangan Neji. Hal ini karena Sumaru juga sibuk menyiapkan piring-piring di ruang makan, yang ada di belakang _mansion_.

Selain itu Neji juga datang dengan sangat hati-hati. Langkah kakinya tanpa suara, sehingga orang-orang yang ada di belakang _mansion_ tidak akan bisa mendengar kehadirannya.

Setelah menelepon Kabuto, Sasuke pergi ke luar. Di luar kamar tamu, kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari. Mencari Haku sambil berjalan. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Di sana ia melihat kokinya. Haku sedang menyeret teman-temannya Akon, Ukon, Kimimaro dan Sumaru yang tertidur di pintu depan.

Haku menyeret sampai ke karpet yang digelar di ruang tamu. Mereka dibaringkan dekat meja persegi panjang di ruang tamu. Keringat Haku mengalir deras dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya yang seperti perempuan ternyata memiliki kekuatan laki-laki besar, karena mampu menyeret tubuh Akon, Ukon dan Kimimaro yang berbadan besar.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Haku.

"Haku sekarang tolong ambilkan kotak obat dan kalau Kabuto datang, kau suruh ia ke kamar tamu, mengerti!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan," jawab Haku dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Saat kembali ke kamar Naruto, mata Sasuke melotot. Karena ia melihat Naruto jatuh terduduk di dekat tempat tidur. Selimut dan seprai tertarik sampai ke lantai, karena sewaktu hendak berdiri Naruto berpegangan pada selimut dan seprai. Tapi kaki Naruto tak sanggup berdiri, hingga ia pun terjatuh.

Sasuke memijat keningnya kesal. Baru sebentar ditinggal Naruto sudah berulah. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka pikiran Naruto begitu pendek. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak berpikir jika perbuatannya bisa membahayakan keselamatan bayi milik Sasuke.

Jika hal itu terjadi Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke juga merasa bersalah. Harusnya sebelum ke luar, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengikat Naruto supaya tidak kemana-mana, atau memborgolnya atau merantainya. Apapun asal Naruto tidak banyak tingkah dan Naruto pun tidak akan terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi dan setengah membentak, sambil berjalan menuju tempat Naruto jatuh tertuduk.

Naruto terlihat meringis kesakitan akibat ulah sendiri. Sasuke tak peduli. Salah Naruto sendiri yang tidak bisa diam di tempat.

"Ukh, maaf Sasuke-_san _aku khawatir sekali dengan Boruto. Aku mencoba bangun untuk memeriksa. Tapi kakiku masih sakit, jadi aku kesulitan berdiri dan akhirnya jatuh," jelas Naruto sambil merintih kesakitan.

"_Dobe usaratonkachi_, tindakanmu ini bisa membahayakan kandunganmu. Dan kau harus tahu, aku sudah menelepon Kabuto jadi bersabarlah sebentar," ungkap Sasuke yang selalu hilang kesabaran jika menghadapi Naruto.

"Maaf tapi..." Naruto langsung berhenti bicara karena mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludah. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat raut ketakutan Naruto.

Sasuke lalu menghela nafas. Menggendong Naruto dengan gaya pengantin, ke atas tempat tidur. Piyama Naruto cukup pendek. Hanya sepinggang dan Naruto tidak pakai celana dalam, karena ulah Neji. Sehingga Sasuke sempat menyentuh bokong Naruto.

Muka Naruto memerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, meskipun tak sengaja. Naruto benar-benar malu. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak pertolongan Sasuke. Menolak hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan kematian dari Sasuke. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa berdiri. Tubuhnya lemas dan pahanya perih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Haku datang membawa kotak obat. Mata Haku terbelalak melihat darah dan sayatan-sayatan dari paha Naruto. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

"Ini tuan," ujar Haku seraya memberikan kotak obat pada Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menerimanya.

"Sekarang kau keluarlah, tunggu di depan sampai Kabuto datang!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Baik tuan."

Haku membungkuk permisi dan berjalan keluar kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamar sementara Naruto.

Sasuke menaruh kotak obat di sampingnya. Membuka kotaknya. Membersihkan darah Naruto dengan kapas dan alkohol.

Naruto berjengit perih karena tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mengoleskan luka Naruto dengan ada luka sayatan di dekat selangkangan. Neji benar-benar tidak waras.

Tapi Sasuke tetap harus membersihkan luka itu, tak peduli jika mendekati wilayah privasi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak ingin Sasuke membersihkan lukanya di area itu.

"Biar aku saja," pinta Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Ia pikir tubuh Naruto masih lemah, bahkan untuk berdiri saja tidak bisa. Jadi Sasuke tak yakin kalau Naruto bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Iya," jawab Naruto tegas.

Naruto benar-benar tak ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya di wilayah itu. Itu bisa menyakiti harga dirinya. Jujur Sasuke juga tak ingin menyentuh wilayah privasi pemuda rambut pirang itu. Meskipun tujuannya hanya untuk mengobati Naruto. Karena agak aneh rasanya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang Sasuke memberikan kapasnya pada Naruto. Tangan Naruto agak gemetar menerimanya.

Gerakan Naruto begitu pelan saat pria itu membersihkan luka dan mengoleskan salep luka pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto meringis saat kapas menyentuh lukanya.

Sampai setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Naruto karena perih dan sakit pada lukanya.

Namun tangan Naruto tetap bergerak untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. Meskipun gerakannya sangat pelan. Sepelan jalannya siput. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto.

Pria ini sungguh kuat di mata Sasuke. Bahkan setelah menangis yang ditanyakan Naruto adalah keadaan anaknya dan Ten-Ten.

Padahal keadaan Naruto sendiri sangat memprihatinkan. Tapi masih memikirkan orang lain.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Ia sangat marah pada Neji. Mantan sahabatnya telah berani menyakiti Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkan Neji. Ia akan memberi perhitungan pada Neji.

Kini Naruto telah selesai. Ia lalu meminta perban pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut karena dipanggil Naruto. Soalnya tadi ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan Naruto, sampai tak sadar pria pirang itu memanggilnya.

Naruto jadi terheran-heran karena Sasuke melamun. Tapi Naruto tidak bertanya dan tetap meminta perban pada Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu menyuruh Naruto diam saja dan biar Sasuke yang membalut perban di kedua paha sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke, tapi pria _raven_ itu sudah mulai membalut luka-lukanya duluan.

Kini Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Dimata _saphire_-nya Sasuke terlihat lembut. Padahal biasanya galak dan omongannya selalu Sasuke punya sifat perhatian juga.

Tibalah saatnya membalut perban di selangkangan Naruto.

Pria pirang itu hendak menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke. Tapi pria _raven_ itu sudah terlanjur membalut perban di sekitar privasi Naruto.

Tak sengaja jemari Sasuke menyentuh privasi Naruto.

Naruto berjengit. Ada perasaan seperti tersengat lebah saat Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh privasi Naruto.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke yang terlihat kaget karena tak sengaja menyentuh privasi Naruto.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk maklum.

Sasuke kembali membalut luka Naruto dari selangkangan sampai ke setengah paha atas, pada kaki kanan pria pirang itu. Setengah paha bawah sampai ke lutut sudah selesai dilakukan.

Namun sekali lagi Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh privasi Naruto dengan punggung tanggannya. Memang kalau membalut perban di area itu, suka tidak suka, sudah pasti akan menyentuh privasi Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Karena sekali lagi ia merasa seperti tersengat lebah. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk pencegahan supaya dirinya tidak mendesah.

Kini Sasuke telah selesai membalut di kaki kanan Naruto. Sekarang tinggal di kaki kiri. Lukanya sama dengan kaki kanan. Penuh dengan sayatan dari silet Neji.

Sasuke mengutuk Neji. Karena pria lavender itu juga memberikan luka di selangkangan sebelah kiri. Sasuke jadi harus berkali-kali menyentuh privasi Naruto, saat akan membalut perban di luka Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin biar dia saja yang melakukannya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Soalnya gerakan Naruto begitu lambat. Membersihkan luka saja hampir setengah jam. Apalagi membalut perban.

Bisa berjam-jam lamanya dan kalau tidak cepat diobati bisa infeksi.

Gara-gara hal tersebut Naruto harus terus menggigit bibirnya. Agar tak lepas kendali, saat privasinya disentuh terus-menerus. Meskipun tak sengaja.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan keluar untuk melihat apakah Kabuto sudah datang. Sambil mengembalikan kotak obat ke tempat semula.

Ketika Sasuke pergi Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ulah Sasuke membuat privasinya tegak.

Tubuhnya mendadak panas. Memang sekarang sedang musim panas. Tapi AC-nya menyala pada suhu delapan belas derajat _celcius_. Padahal di kamar itu cukup dingin. Tapi Naruto masih merasakan panas di tubuhnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menyentuh privasinya. Sejujurnya ia tak suka mengeluarkan hasrat biologisnya, dengan tangan sendiri. Meskipun ia sudah tidak lagi melakukan seks dengan sang istri karena sudah bercerai. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mau menyalurkan hasrat biologis dengan tangan sendiri. Dia agak malu melakukannya. Jadi hasrat biologisnya ditahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Perbuatan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja telah memicu hasrat biologisnya untuk tumpah. Ia jadi merasa seperti di neraka, jika tidak segera mengkonsumsi kebutuhan biologisnya.

Ia membuang rasa malunya. Ia harus melepaskannya. Mumpung Sasuke sedang keluar dan Kabuto belum datang. Ia harus melakukannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia melakukannya. Matanya terpejam. Kakinya sedikit mengangkang. Tubuhnya bersandar pada bantal yang didirikan menyender pada kepala tempat tidur.

Ia memijat privasinya pelan-pelan. Dengan gerakan lambat tentunya, karena tenaganya memang sedang lemah. Berbanding terbalik dengan hasrat biologisnya yang sedang kuat-kuatnya.

Naruto sangat menikmati perbuatannya. Hingga tak sadar Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Membuat Pria _raven_ jadi melihat Naruto sedang mengeluarkan hasrat biologisnya.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Kakinya tidak meneruskan melangkah. Tetap diam di depan pintu. Onyxnya terfokus pada Naruto yang begitu menikmati aktivitasnya.

Dalam pandangannya mata Naruto terpejam dan tertutup. Kedua tangan Naruto tampak memijat pelan-pelan privasinya.

"Enghhh..." Bahkan sampai mendesah. Benar-benar menikmatinya.

Sampai akhirnya cairan keluar dari privasi Naruto.

"Ahhh..." Suara yang terdengar puas di telinga Sasuke. Ini semua karena Naruto telah mengeluarkan semua hasrat terpendamnya.

Melihat semua itu tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak panas. Entah mengapa ia jadi ikut terangsang. Ingin ikut melampiaskan hasrat biologis. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan suaranya itu membuat Sasuke bergairah.

Sasuke pun akhirnya kembali melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Sepasang _onyx_nya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

Rambut yang agak basah karena keringat. Kulit tan eksotis. Goresan di kedua pipi Naruto seperti kumis kucing. Terlihat manis.

Kedua tangan yang basah karena cairan dari privasi Naruto. Mata saphire yang kadang terpejam dan kadang terbuka. Begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan diri sendiri.

Sepertinya setelah cairan itu keluar Naruto merasa puas. Ia sudah tidak tersiksa lagi.

Sampai tak menyadari Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya dan bahkan wajah Sasuke sudah beberapa centi di depan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_san_?!" ucap Naruto terkejut wajah Sasuke begitu dekatnya dengannya.

_Onyx_ dan _saphire_ saling beradu. Deru nafas terdengar dengan jelas. Otak Naruto mendadak kosong menatap _onyx_ yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Sasuke baru sadar _saphire_ dihadapannya begitu memukau. Naruto pun seperti tenggelam dalam lautan _onyx_ Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengurung tubuh Naruto. Pria pirang itu jadi tidak leluasa bergerak.

Pikiran mereka kosong. Hanya tubuh mereka yang bergerak. Wajah Sasuke tambah maju. Mata Naruto tanpa sadar memejam.

Hingga akhirnya tak ada jarak memisahkan wajah mereka. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke merasa aneh karena bibir Naruto ternyata rasanya manis. Sama seperti rasa bibir Sakura saat mereka berciuman.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia mencium Naruto begitu saja. Tak ada alasan. Hanya ingin melampiaskan hasrat menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu salah.

Naruto juga merasakan ciuman itu begitu lembut. Agak berbeda ketika ia mencium Hinata. Rasanya aneh, tapi memabukan.

Bibir mereka saling memagut dan mengecup. Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto. Akses masuk ke mulut Naruto terbuka. Sasuke melakukan _french kiss _dengan Naruto. Dan disela-sela _french kiss _itu Naruto mendesah.

Membuat Sasuke bertambah mabuk.

_French kiss_ dengan Sakura tidak memabukan seperti ini. Ciuman dengan Sakura. Ciuman dengan Hinata. Tidak memabukan. Tidak ingin berkata lebih. Meskipun rasanya sama-sama manis.

Mereka telah terbawa oleh nafsu. Padahal hati mereka berteriak kalau mereka telah melakukan hal yang salah. Sasuke telah memiliki istri. Istrinya sedang sakit. Tapi mereka malah ciuman.

Ini salah.

Dan ketika ciuman itu berakhir mereka menyadarinya.

Apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka berciuman? Padahal Sakura sedang berjuang keras menyembuhkan penyakitnya di negeri yang jauh. Tapi mereka malah...

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, Naruto mulai menangis.

Air matanya mengalir. Merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto. Melangkah mundur sambil melihat ke dua tangannya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke berdiri menyandar pintu. Lalu perlahan merosot. Ia memegang bibirnya. Ciuman itu masih terasa manis di mulutnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengusap kasar bekas ciuman tersebut.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Ciuman manis itu memang memabukan. Tapi akhir dari ciuman itu malah menimbulkan perasaan menyesakan hati. Perasaan bersalah.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Lalu akhirnya satu bulan telah berlalu.

Benar-benar cepat. Karena bumi melakukan rotasi dan revolusi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa disadari semua makhluk di bumi.

Naruto sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Ia juga sudah tidak muntah-muntah lagi di pagi hari. Tapi ia tidak bisa berjalan-jalan lama. Soalnya perutnya semakin besar. Lebih besar dari Hinata ketika hamil.

Ia selalu berjalan sambil memegangi tulang ekornya. Seperti orang tua yang sedang sakit pinggang. Ia juga sudah tak sanggup menaiki tangga. Untung kamar tamu ada di bawah.

Jalannya sudah seperti siput. Nafasnya langsung tersenggal-senggal kalau jalan lama. Kadang juga ia merasa sesak dan pengap.

Tempat yang disukai Naruto adalah taman belakang _mansion_ Sasuke. Udara di sana segar. Makanya ia menyukai tempat itu. Biasanya di awal-awal kehamilan, ia ke tempat tersebut. Untuk merasakan angin malam yang sejuk menurutnya.

Namun sekarang ia merasa udara disana sudah tidak segar lagi. Kehamilannya yang sudah enam bulan membuatnya selalu merasa pengap. Meskipun menurutnya udara di taman menyegarkan dan menghangatkan. Tapi kalau sudah merasa pengap tetap saja tidak nyaman.

Penderitaannya tak cukup sampai disitu. Kejadian sebulan yang lalu membuat malam-malamnya terasa panjang. Ini semua karena ia selalu memimpikan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ia jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Ia baru bisa tidur ketika pukul tiga pagi. Karena tidur sebentar, nafsu makan jadi berkurang. Ia makan hanya sedikit. Selebihnya hanya makan suplemen dan vitamin dari Kabuto. Perutnya membesar. Tapi wajahnya kurus. Pergelangan tangannya pun menjadi kecil.

Lingkaran hitam mulai terlukis di sekitar matanya. Wajah tannya berubah warna seperti raut bulan.

Tak hanya itu ia juga memikirkan ciuman itu. Ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Sakura. Ia jadi tak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya selalu menunduk jika berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang keadaannya membuat para dinding di _mansion_ itu prihatin melihatnya. Tapi Sasuke juga.

Sasuke selalu berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya untuk mencari tahu keadaan Sakura. Ternyata pengobatan di luar negeri tidak berjalan lancar. Kondisi Sakura sangat memprihatinkan.

Mikoto bercerita kepala Sakura sudah botak. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Tidak bisa berjalan lagi, jadi harus pakai kursi roda. Sasuke ingin ke sana, merawat istri sendiri. Tapi ketakutan langsung hinggap di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke takut Neji akan datang lagi menyerang Naruto. Bagaimana jika yang diserang Neji berikutnya adalah kandungan Naruto?

Hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha. Sebelum Sasuke memenjarakan Neji, Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha. Naruto juga butuh dirinya. Sasuke tahu tiap malam Naruto tak bisa tidur. Makan sedikit. Jalan saja susah.

Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Ia tidak bisa mendekati Naruto. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada ciuman manis sebulan yang lalu.

Bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan, Sasuke akan langsung melewati Naruto tanpa melihat wajahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menatap _saphire_ itu. Itulah mengapa Sasuke menjaga Naruto dari jauh.

Ia memasang CCTV di setiap sudut rumahnya. Melihat CCTV dari laptop atau_ smartphone_nya. Dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga Naruto tanpa harus menemui pria itu.

Ia selalu melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Yang kadang menangis jika sedang tidur, dari CCTV tersebut. Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang mengalami trauma karena kejadian itu. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto dari CCTV.

Tak berani mendekat karena perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Sasuke juga menyewa dua puluh _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga _mansion_nya. Membeli _bulldog_. Memasang kunci pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan retina matanya, Sumaru dan Itachi.

Tak sampai disitu Sasuke juga meminta Itachi untuk menyelidiki Neji. Kebetulan Itachi punya teman di kepolisian, namanya Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Sasuke akan mencari keberadaan Neji dimanapun berada dengan bantuan mereka. Sasuke tidak akan puas sebelum menemukan Neji dan membuat pemuda lavender itu menderita.

"Sasuke ini berkas Neji yang kau minta. Tapi sayangnya berkas itu tak akan bisa jadi bukti untuk menangkap Neji. Dia bersih. Selain itu aku juga meminta Kisame untuk menyelidiki Gaara. Pacar Neji yang kau ceritakan. Ternyata benar yang membunuh Gaara bukan Naruto, melainkan Toneri, teman Gaara. Toneri membunuh Gaara, karena alasan cinta. Kata Toneri, Gaara sudah merebut pacar Toneri," terang Itachi seraya menyerahkan berkas tentang Neji dan Gaara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menerima dan membacanya. Dalam berkas itu juga dikatakan Toneri sudah di penjara. Di penjara anak selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi intinya masalah Gaara sudah _clear_ satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak butuh berkas tentang Gaara. Karena Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak membunuh Gaara. Semua ini hanya karena, Neji yang menjadi tidak waras karena kehilangan kekasihnya. Membenci Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mungkin juga karena Naruto telah menyakiti adik sepupunya.

Tapi tetap saja bagi Sasuke, Neji itu sudah tidak waras. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas Neji menyakiti Naruto. Sasuke tetap tidak bisa memaafkan Neji.

Setelah menyerahkan berkas itu, Itachi langsung duduk di sofa panjang warna hitam. Sofa yang tersedia di ruangan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kantor Sasuke.

Itachi duduk sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menaruhnya di atas lutut kaki kirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang _office boy_ masuk. _Office boy_ itu memberikan secangkir teh hijau untuk Itachi dan secangkir kopi tanpa gula untuk Sasuke.

Lalu keluar lagi setelah menyerahkan minuman pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Setelah _office boy _keluar, Itachi mengambil cangkir putih bermotif bunga mawar, berisi teh hijau yang masih mengebul asapnya di atas meja. Ia menyeruput sedikit teh hijau itu.

"Sasuke kudengar dari Ten-Ten, kau tidak pulang ke _mansion _selama dua minggu? Kenapa? Kau tahu kan Naruto sedang hamil. Tapi kau malah tidak pulang-pulang," ujar Itachi sambil menaruh cangkir teh yang sudah terambil sedikit isinya, ke atas meja.

"Pekerjaanku banyak jadi aku menginap di kantor," jawab Sasuke seraya menaruh berkas Neji dan Gaara di atas mejanya, karena telah selesai di baca. Cukup cepat. Memang Sasuke hanya melihat dan membaca sedikit. Dan ia tidak mau meneruskannya lagi, karena informasinya tidak penting semua.

"Bukannya _design_mu sudah selesai semua. Sisanya tinggal diserahkan pada Suigetsu kan? Kau jangan bohong padaku, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kasihan Naruto dia sedang hamil dan juga sedang diincar Neji. Tapi kau malah tidak pulang-pulang," ungkap Itachi tak habis pikir dengan keegoisan adiknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah membuka laptop. Menyalakannya. Membuka aplikasi CCTV. Matanya kini tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang tidur siang.

"Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Jawab aku. Kau ada masalah apa dengan Naruto? Hei jangan diam saja. Ceritakan padaku, aku ini kakakmu. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sasuke menekan _mouse_. Menekan tombol _log off_ pada laptopnya. Seketika layarnya jadi tidak menampilkan _desktop_ lagi. Melainkan layar yang berisi tombol _login_. Ia kini menatap kakaknya.

Haruskan ia bercerita?

"Aku mencium Naruto dan aku merasa bersalah karena itu. Padahal Sakura sedang sakit, tapi aku malah..." pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan cerita pada Itachi.

"Bukannya bagus kau berciuman dengan Naruto? Setelah Naruto melahirkan kau akan menikah dengannya bukan," tanggap Itachi dan langsung dibalas dengan delikan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan keputusan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_. Tapi keputusan mereka sudah final. Lebih baik terima saja."

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi lagi. Itachi hanya menghela nafas mendapati tanggapan permusuhan dari adiknya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Tapi kusarankan kau harus pulang Sasuke. Apapun masalahmu kau tidak boleh meninggalkan Naruto. Dia membutuhkanmu. Anak dalam kandungannya membutuhkanmu. Aku paham kau merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati Sakura karena ciuman tersebut. Tapi itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga nafsumu dengan baik."

Kata-kata Itachi seperti pedang yang menusuk jantung Sasuke. Karena kenyataanya kata-kata itu memang benar.

"Karena ini kesalahanmu, kau tidak boleh melampiaskannya dengan menjauhi Naruto!"

"Maaf," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Bukan meminta maaf padaku, tapi pada Naruto. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Sakura. Makanya kau merasa bersalah karena ciuman itu membuatmu merasa kau telah mengkhianatinya. Tapi jangan karena kau mencintai Sakura, kau malah mengabaikan orang yang telah memberimu anak. Pulanglah, lindungi Naruto dan anakmu. Itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai ayah dari anak itu."

Itachi benar, tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini. Disaat Naruto berjuang menghadapi mimpi-mimpi buruknya, Sasuke malah meninggalkannya.

Padahal Naruto telah memberikannya anak. Tapi yang ia lakukan selalu berkata kasar pada Naruto. Dan sekarang disaat Naruto sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatasinya traumanya, ia malah menjauhinya.

Ia memang pria yang brengsek. Sasuke akui itu.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Malam pun tiba. Kala itu Naruto sudah tertidur dan Naruto bermimpi tentang Neji lagi. Ia bermimpi Neji memukulinya. Sampai mukanya tidak berbentuk lagi.

Neji juga melemparnya. Sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Naruto jatuh terduduk lemas. Tak sampai di situ Neji menjambak Naruto.

Membenturkan kepala Naruto berkali-kali ke dinding hingga berdarah.

Terakhir Neji menginjak perutnya.

Rasanya sakit sekali dan darah keluar mengalir di sekitar kakinya.

Mimpi itu membuat Naruto terbangun. Nafas Naruto terasa sesak karena memimpikan hal yang mengerikan itu.

Naruto mengambil segelas air putih di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia meneguknya dengan cepat. Menaruh kembali gelas yang sudah kosong.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu begitu nyata. Ia langsung memegangi perutnya. Dielusnya perutnya yang besar itu secara perlahan.

Ia takut. Sangat takut jika mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Ia tidak mau kehilangan anak ini.

Sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin segelas susu baik untuk membuatnya tidur kembali. Meskipun mimpi mengerikan itu akan datang lagi. Naruto harus tetap tidur. Naruto harus menjaga kesehatannya dan bayi ini.

Karena ia sudah berjanji menjaga anak ini dengan nyawanya.

Pelan-pelan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan sangat lambat dan sambil memegangi tulang ekornya.

Ia berjalan pelan keluar kamarnya. Sangat lambat. Selambat siput. Baru sampai di pintu nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia berhenti sejenak. Semenit kemudian ia berjalan lagi menuju dapur.

Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Namun ia tetap berjalan sampai seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi setelah sebulan lamanya. Sebenarnya semenjak ciuman itu Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Jika bertemu Naruto selalu menunduk. Sementara Sasuke langsung berjalan melewati Naruto.

Mereka tinggal bersama, tapi entah mengapa seperti orang asing.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah melindungi Naruto dengan CCTV, _bodyguard_, _bulldog_ dan teknologi canggih lainnya. Tetap terasa asing bagi Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke memanggilnya, rasanya rindu sekali. Karena suara itu tak pernah terdengar selama sebulan lamanya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Semakin Sasuke mendekat Naruto malah menunduk.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke dapur, aku ingin membuat susu, karena tidak bisa tidur," jawab Naruto masih menunduk dan dengan suara yang pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto pun terdiam. Jeda agak lama. Sunyi seketika. Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto. Pria pirang itu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kuantar," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto tak bisa menolak. Mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur, dengan sangat pelan.

"Maaf kalau lama," ujar Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Sasuke.

"Tak masalah."

"Uhm, kapan kau datang? Aku tidak sadar."

"Baru saja."

"Eh? Maaf harusnya kau istirahat, atau mandi dulu atau makan dulu. Tapi aku malah merepotkanmu." Naruto terlihat merasa bersalah. _Onyx_ Sasuke dapat melihat hal itu.

"Sudah kubilang tak masalah."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Sasuke mendudukan Naruto secara perlahan. Ia memperlakukan Naruto dengan hati-hati. Seperti sedang merawat barang berharga yang mudah pecah.

"Biar aku yang membuatkan susu untukmu," tawar Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak u..." ingin menolak tapi Sasuke sudah pergi ke dapur. Naruto jadi tak enak. Namun akan sulit untuknya berdiri lagi dari tempat duduknya. Memang sejak hamil ia jadi serba salah. Berdiri sakit. Berjalan pengap. Duduk tak nyaman. Tidur pun harus hati-hati. Sekarang ia mengerti perasaan Hinata saat hamil.

Makanya Naruto pun terima saja bantuan Sasuke. Lagipula rezeki tidak boleh ditolak. Kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke selesai membuat susu untuk Naruto. Susu itu diletakkan dihadapan Naruto. Sasuke juga sekalian membuat kopi untuknya sendiri. Setelah itu Sasuke duduk menghadap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyesap susunya. Sebelumnya ia meniup susunya dulu, karena masih panas. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyesap kopinya. Ia tampak sudah terbiasa meminum kopi panas.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Sasuke seraya menaruh cangkir kopi setelah menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil memegangi gelas susunya dengan kedua tangannya. _Saphire_nya menatap susu itu. Tubuhnya agak gemetar ketika mengingat mimpinya lagi, karena Sasuke menanyakannya membuatnya teringat kembali.

Susu itu jadi ikut bergerak-gerak karena getaran yang menjalar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke langsung memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

_Saphire_ itu kini menatap ke arah Sasuke. Seketika getarannya hilang.

"Kau tak perlu takut, mulai malam ini aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan kubiarkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu terulang kembali."

_Saphire _itu mencari tahu apakah ada kebohongan di dalam _onyx_ Sasuke. Ternyata tak ada. Sasuke serius mengatakannya. Naruto mengerti pasti Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke terpaku melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang begitu hangat. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelah merasa getaran di tubuh Naruto berhenti, Sasuke melepas tangannya dari punggung tangan Naruto. Supaya Naruto bisa menikmati susunya lagi. Dan Sasuke juga bisa menikmati kopinya.

"Sasuke-_san _boleh bertanya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau kerja dibidang apa?"

"_Design Interior_." Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Menyeruput kembali susunya.

"_Design interior_ dalam bentuk _kaligrafi_?"

"Bukan, aku mendesignnya dengan aplikasi khusus dari laptopku. Kadang aku juga membuat miniatur sebagai bentuk design 4D-nya." Naruto mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Aku pikir kau membuat kaligrafi untuk pajangan _interior_ perumahan." Sasuke menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apakah kau bisa kaligrafi?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Bisa. Kau harus tahu dulu sewaktu SMP aku ikut klub kaligrafi. Aku selalu juara dalam perlombaan kaligrafi. Tapi waktu STM aku tidak ikut klub. Aku sangat liar saat STM. Lebih suka berkelahi dan berhenti dari kaligrafi. Hum, entah mengapa aku jadi ingin menggambar kaligrafi lagi," cerita Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku ingin melihat kaligrafimu."

"Tentu."

Malam itu mereka saling berbagi cerita. Sebenarnya lebih banyak Naruto yang bercerita. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, karena dasarnya Sasuke memang pendiam.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto tertidur karena kelelahan. Kepalanya dijatuhkan di atas meja. Susunya telah habis. Kopi Sasuke juga telah habis.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pun menggendong Naruto dengan hati-hati. Sangat pelan dan perlahan. Ia menggendongnya ala pengantin. Naruto bergerak karena ulah Sasuke tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Tubuhnya menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

*****IchigoStrawberry-nyan*****

Meskipun malam musim panas tetaplah musim panas. Alias suhu di malam hari tidak akan berubah. Tetap bisa membuat tubuh berkeringat. Tapi itu tidak berlaku di _mansion_ Uchiha Sasuke. Yang memiliki AC di setiap ruangan.

Hanya saja meskipun AC telah dipasang pada suhu di bawah dua puluh derajat, Naruto masih merasa seperti hidup di dalam neraka. Mimpi-mimpi buruk selalu mencekiknya tiap malam. Malam ini pun demikian.

Ia bermimpi tentang Neji lagi, yang menginjak perut besarnya dan darah keluar mengalir sampai di kedua betis kakinya. Mimpi itu membuatnya harus berteriak. Tubuh yang selalu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Nafas yang tak pernah beraturan. Serta wajah yang semakin pucat.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah menemani Naruto ditiap malamnya. Memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto sampai pria itu tenang dalam tidurnya. Mengusap-usap kening Naruto supaya pria itu tertidur.

Bahkan mencium kening Naruto.

Sasuke melakukan apapun demi membuat Naruto tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia sadar perlakuannya mengarah pada pengkhianatannya ke Sakura. Namun disisi lain ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kandungan Naruto.

Kabuto bilang Naruto butuh perlakuan lembut dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Kelembutan dapat menghangatkan hati. Hati yang hangat dapat membuat pikiran rileks. Pikiran rileks dapat membuat mimpi buruk menjadi mimpi indah.

Kadang memang mimpi buruk itu muncul karena seseorang memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Tapi jika selalu berpikir positif, tidur akan tenang dan mimpi buruk pun tidak akan datang. Kalau tidur nyenyak dan tenang, saat bangun tubuh terasa segar. Jika tubuh merasa segar, itu juga akan berpengaruh pada sang bayi.

Makanya Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Meskipun Sasuke tahu perbuatannya salah.

Tapi ia membuang semua rasa bersalahnya itu. Ia menghapuskan semua pikiran mengenai pengkhianatannya kepada Sakura. Semua ini demi bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Naruto dan juga demi pria yang telah memberinya anak.

Padahal Sakura kondisinya sedang naik turun di negeri yang jauh.

Jujur Sasuke bingung. Di luar jangkuannya Sakura sedang membutuhkannya. Di dekat jangkauannya Naruto juga membutuhkannya.

Pilihan yang sulit. Keduanya membutuhkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap harus memilih. Ia memilih melindungi Naruto.

Kadang ia bertanya apakah pilihannya salah? Dan kenapa ia malah memilih menemani Naruto bukan Sakura istri sahnya, orang yang dicintainya?

Sasuke hanya berpikir ia memilih Naruto karena Naruto mengandung anak yang dibuatnya, dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya.

Anak ini dibuat dengan menimbulkan rasa sakit dalam diri Sakura walau pada akhirnya Sakura menerima kehadiran Naruto dan anak itu.

Anak ini juga dibuat dengan menimbulkan perceraian Naruto dan Hinata.

Anak ini juga dibuat dengan menimbulkan kemarahan Neji dan berakhir Naruto harus melalui mimpi-mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

Anak ini ada dengan dipenuhi segala bencana yang hadir dalam kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Jika anak ini dalam bahaya, Sasuke merasa harus mempriotaskan anak ini. Karena semua masalah yang terjadi terhadap dirinya disebabkan oleh anak ini. Jika ia tidak mempriotaskan anak ini dan berakhir dalam option terburuk, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjalani kehidupannya.

Anak yang didapatkan dengan mengorbankan hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia tahu, dirinya telah menduakan sang istri tercinta. Ditambah dengan penyakit yang diderita istrinya membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Namun Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak bisa membelah diri untuk Sakura dan Naruto.

Hanya memilih yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke telah melakukannya. Ia memilih tinggal bersama dengan Naruto demi anak yang dikandung Naruto.

"Sasuke-_san_ bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_san_?" tanya Naruto saat pagi menjelang.

Kecupan Sasuke di kening Naruto semalam, membuat pria itu merasa tenang dan bisa mengatasi malam panjangnya. Dan saat pagi menjelang Naruto merasa sudah baikan.

Kini ia duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Dengan ditompa bantal yang lembut tentunya. Supaya punggung Naruto tidak merasa sakit, ketika bertabrakan dengan kepala tempat tidur yang keras.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan Sasuke.

Kadang Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke menunjukkan raut kemuraman. Sasuke juga sering melamun. Dipanggil lama menyahut. Makanya pagi ini Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Naruto berpikir apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, sehingga membuat wajah dingin Sasuke menjadi muram.

"Sejujurnya Sakura sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. _Kaa-sama_ bilang kondisi Sakura terus menurun. Pengobatannya tidak berjalan dengan baik." Akhirnya Sasuke bercerita setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya? Jika kau ke tempat Sakura, aku yakin istrimu akan membaik. Kondisi Sakura menurun pasti karena kau tak ada di sampingnya," saran Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau sedang butuh seseorang untuk mengatasi malam-malammu. Lagipula Neji belum tertangkap, aku tidak tenang jika ia belum mendekam di dalam penjara," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke begitu peduli padanya. Sudah jelas karena bayi ini. Pikir Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya dan membuat sang bayi dalam tubuhnya menendang perutnya. Naruto mengernyit sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kernyitan di kening Naruto.

"Anak ini menendang perutku," jawab Naruto.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju perut Naruto. Gerakan tangannya begitu pelan. Naruto terpaku melihat tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju perutnya. Dan akhirnya tangan itu sampai tepat di bagian atas perutnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan tangan Sasuke turun dari bagian atas perut Naruto. Terus bergerak turun sampai ke tengah perut Naruto. Bayi di dalam perut Naruto menendang lagi. Seperti merespon gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga merasakan tendangan itu dari tangannya yang sedang meraba perut Naruto. Sedang Naruto keningnya mengernyit lagi karena tendangan itu. Sasuke meraba kembali perut Naruto dan bayi itu merespon lagi.

Bayinya senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke dan terus merespon dengan menendang perut Naruto. Sasuke juga sepertinya mulai tertarik dan ingin meraba perut Naruto lagi. Tapi Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, supaya berhenti meraba perutnya.

"Sasuke-_san_ maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu. Tapi saat ini Sakura membutuhkanmu. Kau seharusnya menemuinya, bukan bersamaku. Jujur aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau jadi tidak bisa menemani Sakura. Maafkan aku Sasuke-_san_..." kepala Naruto merunduk saat berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya menunduk untuk melihat perut Naruto, kini menjauh dari tubuh pria pirang itu. Kini tangannya beralih ke belakang lehernya. Lalu memijat lehernya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah memilih untuk ada di sini. Kondisi Sakura memang sedang menurun. Tapi kondisimu juga tidak berbeda jauh. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi menemui Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-_san_ kau harus menemui istrimu. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku sudah terbiasa mengalami masa-masa buruk. Kau ingat kan aku pernah kehilangan Hinata dan aku berhasil melaluinya. Jadi sekarang pun aku pasti bisa melaluinya. Sasuke kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa, sia-sia saja aku menjaga bayi ini," bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar bujukan Naruto. Pria ini selalu saja memikirkan orang lain. Tapi tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri. Ketika membuat bayi ini juga, Naruto melakukannya demi Hinata.

Saat melakukan hubungan intim yang kedua kalinya juga karena permintaan dari Sasuke. Saat sedang terluka yang ditanyakan malah Boruto dan Ten-Ten. Dan sekarang Naruto memikirkan Sakura, padahal dirinya juga membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau benar Naruto. Minggu depan aku akan menemui Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya setuju dan Naruto pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Namun perlahan senyumannya pudar. Entah mengapa ada yang aneh ketika mendengar Sasuke akan pergi jauh. Muncul lubang yang sangat kecil dihatinya. Tidak tahu kenapa.

Sasuke juga merasa apakah keputusannya ini sudah benar. Neji masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi pada Naruto. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto juga benar. Dan lagi ia sudah mengiyakan. Ia tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya lagi.

*****TBC*****

**Halo maaf agak telat updatenya**

**Ada beberapa hal yang Ichi ganti di chap ini, yang harusnya jadi minggu lalu malah jadi sekarang.**

**Oke sekarang mulai reviewnya:**

**Norhasimah: ini chapter selanjutnya**

**Park RinHyun-Uchiha****: nunggu ketiban meteor dulu baru neji tobat #plak**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki****: iya gak kenal. Kejang-kejang? #plak**

**amisaki****: iya neji manis banget saking manisnya pengen kugigit #jitak. Hum akan kupikirkan #jitak again. Me too :D**

**Parkhyena26****: iya aku juga sedih lihatnya T.T**

**D: hum setelah ditelaah akan kupikirkan #jitak**

**BlackCrows1001****: iya neji lagi mode tsun-tsun XD benci tapi cinta #plak**

**love naru: ini sudah dilanjut**

**ochi uchiha: iya sayang SN selalu dihati #plak**

**ellandaallen****: gak punya T.T. neji lagi mode tsun-tsun XD #plak**

**maiolibel: T.T parah deh neji nyok kita bakar #jitak**

**UchiZuma: yoi #smirk**

**Bastard: masa? O.O tapi kayaknya yang yatim piatu itu Naruto bukan Sakura, nanti kucek lagi**

**AySNfc3****: remes aja remes #jitak, iya naruto lagi trauma T.T**

**Rreee: shock baca reviewmu O.O kejam bener itu mah T.T ane gak tega**

**SasuNaru Shipper: masih dalam prose :D, me too :D**

**Guest: ini sudah dilanjut**

**Ayuki: aku juga #jitak**

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485: me too #jitak**

**gloomyyvi: iya jahat amet neji T.T**

**Ariadne: iya semoga :D**

**Guest: angst sekali T.T**

**Iori: iya kalo lama-lama tar jadi sinetron, ini aja udah kayak sinetron #jitak**

**Ailla: naruto kok yang ngasih tahu :D chap ini terbongkar**

**LeeEunKi: neji mode tsun-tsun XD**

**Megumichan: O.o tar dirajam sasuke saya kalo ama itachi naru #jitak**

**Happy Balon: kayaknya susah kalo update kilat**

**Lovelysuna****: iya udah ditambah bodyguardnya T.T**

**LYX99: O.O ditagih #kabur dulu**

**aka-chan: iya maaf buat fans sasusaku, ini adalah sn jadi gak mungkin ama sakura T.T maaf yah sakura. Kan dicanon sakura udah jadian ama sasuke, masa difanfic jadian juga ama sasuke T.T **

**Vilan616****: met tahun baru juga :D iya tenang ada tachi ma sasu #smirk**

**sriwardhani91****: syukur deh kalo gak sadis #jitak gak tega ama naru, tapi tuntutan cerita T.T. buru-buru soalnya mau tamat #jitak**

**Meli Channie****: neji emang gak waras #jitak**

**gyumin4ever****: iya neji ama gak waras #bakar neji #jitak**

**LuHunHan****: udah di next**

**Celo327****: itu... #mainin jari**

**DeerKitsune****: lagi pms neji #jitak**

**desm88****: iya bentar lagi mau end T.T. saya juga ngerasa gitu #smirk**

**broke lukas****: seneng-seneng #plak**

**Lutfiah369****: aku juga #muka innoncent #jitak**

**ppkarismac****: iya **

**Yukayu Zuki****: neji kamu tuh jahat #korban aadc **

**michhazz****: neji gak punya partner. Aku sengaja bikin neji jeniusnya sebelas dua belas ama sasuke nd itachi. Tapi kalau berantem menang sasuke nd itachi. Makanya dia milih hari pas sasuke nd itachi gak ada. Iya sekarang penjagaan dah di perketat. Iya ini udah panjang #smirk. Death chara tetep ada T.T. gomen kalo ada typo and makasih dah ngingetin**

**Amtrs7227****: setuju #jitak**

**versetta****: harapanmu gak terkabul nak di chap ini, sasu bakal pergi lagi T.T. horor dong gaara hidup lagi :3**

**Ido Nakemi****: om telolet om #jitak follow om follow #promo #kabur**

**gici love sasunaru****: udah dilanjut**

**kaiLa wu****: iya emang #jitak**

**RyanryanforeverYaoi****: hum setelah ditelaah akan kupikirkan #jitak**

**fuJOshi07****: saya juga suka adegan itachi cium kening naru kyaaa #jitak ini sn woi #jitak lagi**

**uchiha moichiru****: saya juga suka adegan itu kyaaa #jitak ini sn eling woi #jitak lagi**

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: sudah dilanjut**

**choikim1310****: saya juga pengennya gitu T.T**

**fyodult****: gak waras dia, biasa lagi psm #jitak**

**ChullZzinPang****: syukur deh kalo gak mengarah ke MA, gak tega kalo mengarah kesana #jitak**

**Habibah794****: susah nyadarin neji T.T**

**gdtop****: iya bener**

**yellowfishh14****: bener tuh #jitak**

**Classical Violin****: syukur kalo aman, kalo kelebihan mau dikurangin soalnya gak tega ama naru T.T takut didepak momod ffn juga T.T**

**Fiuh capek juga balesin review, tapi seneng bacanya #jitak**

**Oke segitu dulu see you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, BL, Yaoi, MPREG, Stright, mengandung kata-kata kasar, lime, death chara**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

*****mulai*****

Apakah keputusan ini sudah benar?

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu. Yang mereka tahu saat ini Sasuke harus pergi menemui Sakura, istri sah Sasuke. Bukan terus bersama Naruto. Meskipun Naruto mengandung anak Sasuke. Namun tetap saja Sasuke harus mendahulukan istrinya. Bukan Naruto. Karena Naruto hanyalah mitranya, bukan siapa-siapa.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengerti hal itu.

Sasuke tetap pergi. Burung besi raksasa itu telah membawanya ke tempat Sakura. Sementara Naruto melepas kepergian pria berambut hitam itu dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Tak lupa lambaian tangan yang berkulit tan kecokelatan.

Dan ketika Naruto sampai di _mansion_ Uchiha, ada perasaan aneh menghampirinya. Perasaan ada yang kurang. Ia tak paham apa itu.

Kenapa ada yang kurang?

Apa yang kurang?

Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat sampai di Perancis, Sasuke langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura di rawat. Bahkan ia sampai berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Karena ibunya bilang Sakura kritis lagi, ketika ia sampai di Bandara Perancis. Dan tanpa sadar ia berkata hal yang aneh sambil menoleh ke belakang, saat sedang berlari. Ia berkata "Cepat _dobe_, Sakura sedang membutuhkanku!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia jadi berhenti berlari. Ia terdiam sesaat di tengah lorong rumah sakit. Ia tak paham, kenapa berkata seperti itu. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berlari lagi. Ia tak ada waktu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk diakal. Hal-hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan logika.

*****skip*****

Sementara itu di sebuah bar Neji duduk di depan bartender yang sedang membersihkan gelas. Dia mengoyang-goyangkan segelas _whisky_ yang diminumnya. Sehingga air _whisky_ yang di dalamnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti ombak yang menggoyangkan kapal laut.

Beberapa wanita yang memakai rok pendek dan _tanktop_ datang menghampirinya. Namun langsung ditolak oleh Neji. Ini tidak seperti Neji biasanya, pikir bartender tersebut. Bar ini memang tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Neji, untuk menghibur diri. Jadi bartender itu sangat mengenal Neji.

Namun bartender itu tidak bertanya pada Neji, apa yang terjadi, kenapa Neji menolak wanita-wanita penjaja diri itu? Tapi bartender itu tidak menanyakannya, karena bartender itu merasa Neji sedang tidak bisa ditanya. Dari wajah saja sudah terlihat Neji sedang berada dalam _mood_ buruk. Lebih baik diam daripada kena sasaran kemarahan, seperti wanita-wanita cantik tadi, yang sempat kena bentakan Neji.

"_Tequila_ satu," pesan seorang pengunjung berambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda, seraya menduduki kursi di samping Neji.

"Baik," jawab bartender itu langsung membuatkan pesanan si pengunjung dengan cekatan. Neji melirik si pengunjung dan matanya langsung terbelalak lebar ketika mengetahui wajah si pengunjung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Neji. Maukah kau ikut denganku ke kantor polisi?" tawar pengunjung itu tiba-tiba. Membuat bartender itu hampir saja memecahkan segelas_ tequila_ untuk pengunjung yang baru datang tersebut.

Sedangkan Neji yang mendengarnya malah menyeringgai. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa lebar. Hingga para pengunjung bar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hahahahaha...hah...hah...hah... kau lucu sekali Itachi," ungkap Neji yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Seharusnya yang masuk penjara itu kau. Kau berpura-pura menjadi kakak yang baik hati tapi sebenarnya hatimu itu busuk!"

"Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan Sasuke yang punya kakak sepertimu."

Pengunjung yang diketahui adalah Itachi itu, hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Sementara sang bartender menunjukan raut wajah kebingungan. Tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Neji dan Itachi. Tapi akhirnya bartender itu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia memilih meneruskan membuat _tequila_ untuk Itachi. Setelah selesai langsung memberikannya kepada Itachi. Lalu kembali meneruskan mengelap gelas-gelas bar itu.

Selama beberapa menit suasana hening. Neji tidak berbicara lagi, ia kini sibuk menegak gelas-gelas _wine_nya. Ini sudah gelas yang ke lima belas dan muka Neji sudah mulai memerah karena mabuk. Sementara Itachi, dia juga diam dan menikmati alunan musik bar, serta _tequila_ miliknya.

"Kau yang telah membunuh Gaara, Itachi, hiks," ujar Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat bartender bar itu kaget mendengarnya. Namun melihat keadaan Neji yang mabuk, bartender itu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Seorang pemabuk memang suka meracau tidak jelas. Tapi kadang kata-kata pemabuk itu jujur tidak dibuat-buat.

"Memang Naruto yang selalu berkelahi dengan Gaara dalam perkelahian antar pelajar hiks. Memang Toneri yang menusuk Gaara saat perkelahian antar pelajar beberapa tahun yang lalu hiks. Tapi Gaara tidak merebut kekasih Toneri hiks. Gaara mencintaiku hiks. Itu adalah alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh kepolisian hiks," racau Neji.

"Kau sedang mabuk Neji biar kuantar pulang," ajak Itachi seraya menaruh gelas _tequila_ miliknya ke atas meja bar. Lalu Itachi berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah belakang Neji. Kemudian hendak menaruh tangan Neji ke pundaknya, untuk membantu pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu berdiri, karena saat ini Neji sedang mabuk. Tapi langsung ditepis oleh Neji, uluran tangan Itachi.

"Jangan sentuh aku brengsek!"

"Hiks, aku tidak mabuk. Memang kau yang membunuh Gaara, hiks. Kau menyukaiku, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku menyukai Gaara hiks. Lalu kau menyuruh Toneri untuk membunuh Gaara dan menyuruh Toneri mengatakan kalau ia membunuh Gaara, karena Gaara telah merebut pacar Toneri, hiks. Kau adalah si brengsek yang telah membunuh Gaara hiks!" ungkap Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Itachi.

"Hiks, ya kau pembunuh Gaara, hiks. Euhmm Gaara itu siapa yah? Hiks dan kenapa kalian semua punya kembaran? Hiks Kau juga punya kembaran cowok tampan~ hiks... ada satu, dua, ti... hiks..."

"Baiklah kau memang mabuk Neji aku kan mengantarkanmu pulang," ajak Itachi yang langsung membantu Neji berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari bar.

"Aku tidak mabuk hiks, siapa yang mabuk? Hiks lagian kau ini siapa? Hiks oh aku tahu, kau adalah stalker yah hiks. Kau adalah penggemarku~ hiks, iya kan? Mengaku saja, aku tahu karena aku adalah _detektive~_ hiks..." Neji terus meracau tidak jelas dan Itachi mengabaikannya.

Itachi membawa Neji ke mobilnya. Ia hendak mengantarkan Neji pulang ke rumahnya. Namun Itachi teringat kalau ia tidak tahu dimana Neji tinggal. Itachi memutuskan membawa Neji ke apartemennya.

Satu jam setengah perjalanan dari Bar ke apartemen Itachi. Selama perjalanan ternyata Neji tertidur. Sehingga Itachi harus menggendong Neji ke kamar apartemennya. Ia menggendong Neji seperti pengantin.

Setelah itu Itachi naik ke atas, ke lantai sepuluh tempat kamar apartemennya berada. Ia naik dengan menggunakan lift. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan satpam apartemen, atau penghuni apartemen lain yang berpapasan dengannya, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, karena menggendong Neji.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia sampai di lantai sepuluh. Ia cukup kesulitan membuka pintu apartemen ketika ia sedang menggendong Neji. Namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil, walaupun ia membutuhkan waktu dua menit untuk membuka pintu.

Kamar apartemennya tidak luas tapi juga tidak sempit. Cukup untuk satu orang. Bagian depan akan terlihat sofa panjang warna putih dan meja panjang dengan hiasan pot kecil dengan tanaman buatan.

Di belakang sofa ada meja makan dengan bentuk bulat dan tiga buah kursi. Di belakang meja makan ada mini dapur dan kulkas. Di samping kanan ada dua pintu. Satu pintu kamar tidur, satu pintu kamar mandi. Itachi berjalan memasuki kamar tidur.

Ia membawa Neji ke atas tempat tidur yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk satu orang dewasa. Jadi hari ini Itachi terpaksa tidur di sofa. Ia melepas sepatu Neji dan menyelimuti pemuda itu.

"Gaara..." Neji berguman ketika Itachi menyelimutinya dengan selimut warna biru tua. Membuat Itachi tidak jadi pergi ke sofa untuk langsung tidur setelah menyelimuti Neji.

Harusnya saat Itachi menemukan Neji, ia langsung membawa pemuda berambut panjang itu ke penjara. Karena sudah berbulan-bulan ini, Itachi mencari Neji yang telah melukai Naruto, orang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupan adiknya.

Tapi Itachi malah membawa Neji ke apartemennya.

Jika adiknya tahu, Itachi pasti dibenci oleh adiknya, karena malah berbuat baik pada orang yang dibenci adiknya.

Namun Itachi punya alasan, kenapa ia berbuat baik pada Neji. Karena Itachi menyukai Neji...

Seperti yang diracaukan Neji, semuanya adalah benar.

Neji benar, dia adalah orang yang busuk. Lebih brengsek dari Neji.

Karena ulahnya, adiknya dan Naruto yang tidak salah apa-apa jadi korban.

Itachi melihat kedua tangannya. Ia merasa tangan ini sudah kotor dengan darah. Jatuh cinta telah membawanya menjadi kakak yang brengsek.

Mungkin secara tak sengaja ia membiarkan Neji melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kematian Gaara terhadap Naruto.

Hari itu Itachi tahu, Neji ada di sana, menunggu dirinya pergi ke rumah sakit, supaya Neji bisa melecehkan Naruto.

"Kau benar Neji, aku memang kakak yang brengsek. Aku lebih busuk dari sampah..."

Malam itu cahaya bulan melihat dari celah jendela kamar apartemen Itachi. Melihat Itachi yang menangisi dosanya. Dosa yang tidak bisa ia hapus. Dan bulan juga melihat, bagaimana Neji selalu menggumankan nama Gaara dalam tidurnya.

Cinta memang buta. Saat datang sungguh menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan. Akan melakukan demi cinta. Menjadi pembunuh, menjadi pemerkosa, menjadi orang yang brengsek, menjadi gila, akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan cinta. Meskipun begitu manusia akan terus mencari-cari cinta sampai akhir hayatnya.

*****skip*****

Pagi itu hari pertama Naruto tanpa Sasuke. Biasanya ia sarapan dengan Sasuke. Namun saat ini Sasuke sedang pergi menemui Sakura. Jadi terpaksa ia makan sendirian di meja yang besar. Merasa aneh sarapan sendirian, Naruto memaksa Ten-Ten, Sumaru, Haku, dan para _bodyguard_ untuk sarapan bersama.

Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi Naruto merengek memaksa. Akhirnya hanya Ten-ten dan Sumaru yang menemani Naruto sarapan, karena tak mau Naruto bersedih. _Maid_ dan _Butler _Sasuke itu sudah dipesankan untuk tidak membuat Naruto sedih dan capek, karena akan mempengaruhi kandungan Naruto.

Mereka tahu kondisi Naruto. Dari fisik Naruto juga sudah terlihat, kalau Naruto seperti orang hamil. Tapi mereka tidak bertanya kenapa ada pria bisa hamil dan siapa yang menghamili Naruto. Mereka merasa tidak berhak karena status mereka, dan lagi mereka takut jika Sasuke akan marah dan memecat mereka.

Naruto merasa senang karena ada yang menemaninya sarapan, meskipun hanya Ten-Ten dan Sumaru yang menemaninya. Setidaknya ia tidak makan sendirian.

"Sumaru nanti aku mau ke minimarket tempatku bekerja dulu, aku bosan di rumah ini terus, apalagi Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ sedang tidak ada," ujar Naruto setelah selesai menikmati sarapannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa tuan. Saya dipesankan bahwa tuan Naruto tidak boleh kemana-mana. Harus selalu di rumah," tolak Sumaru secara sopan.

"Dasar _teme_. Seenaknya saja memenjarakan orang. Tidak tahu apa aku sudah pengap dengan kondisiku. Sekarang malah ditambah tidak boleh kemana-mana. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dikurung di rumah ini terus. Jadi kumohon Sumaru biarkan aku keluar. Lagipula kau dan para _bodyguard_ bisa menemaniku. Jadi kalian bisa menjagaku," pinta Naruto sambil menggerutu kesal pada _teme_ alias Sasuke.

"Sudah biarkan saja Sumaru. Nanti kita ijin saja dulu pada Itachi-_sama_ dan sekalian menemanimu Naruto-_sama_. Lagipula Sumaru, sebenarnya yang dilakukan Sasuke-_sama_ itu agak keterlaluan. Orang hamil itu jangan diam di rumah terus. Sesekali harus diajak jalan-jalan, olahraga sedikitlah. Untuk mempermudah proses melahirkan secara normal. Begitulah yang dikatakan nenekku," nasihat Ten-Ten.

Sumaru agak _sweatdrop_ dengan kata-kata Ten-ten. Karena nasihat itu cuma diperuntukan untuk wanita yang ingin melahirkan secara normal. Sedangkan Naruto kan laki-laki, memang bisa melahirkan secara normal?

Sumaru jadi pusing mendengarnya.

"Baiklah tuan Naruto, tapi saya minta ijin dulu pada Itachi-_sama_. Karena saya tidak bisa langsung membawa tuan Naruto keluar tanpa ijin," jawab Sumaru. Wajah Naruto terlihat cerah mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar juga dari sangkar burung ini.

*****skip*****

Naruto menyeruput teh buatan Kurotsuchi, teman kerjanya dulu di minimarket. Rasanya manis di lidah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan teh buatan Kurotsuchi, sambil menikmati kue-kue yang selalu dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

"Wah Naruto kau benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kau benar-benar seperti wanita hamil. Ini adalah momen langka dalam kehidupanku," ungkap Kurotsuchi.

Hari itu minimarket sedang sepi. Jadi Kurotsuchi bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto di ruangan karyawan bersama dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Akatsuchi yang menjaga kasir.

"Kau terkejut apalagi aku. Aku memang sudah tahu, aku ini aneh. Tapi tetap saja masih tak bisa dipercaya perutku bisa membesar seperti ini. Kau tahu ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kau seperti membawa tiga kardus besar ke dalam gudang. Sungguh berat," curhat Naruto.

"Aku jadi takut. Aku kan wanita suatu saat pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"_Mendokusai_, untunglah aku tidak akan merasakan," timbrung Shikamaru.

"Diam kau Shika, jangan mentang-mentang kau tidak bisa hamil, jadi merasa senang dan mengejekku!" ungkap Naruto agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Shikamaru

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Ini Naruto makanlah yang banyak, supaya bayimu sehat," tawar Kurotsuchi menyodorkan kue-kue pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto terlihat cerah kembali, setelah tadi cemberut dengan kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kurotsuchi, tidak seperti kau Shika..." puji Naruto pada Kurotsuchi dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru hanya ber_mendokusai_ ria melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak berubah. Kekanakan. Sedangkan Kurotsuchi hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ten-Ten yang ikut menemani Naruto ke minimarket terlihat tersenyum lega. Ia senang Naruto bisa tersenyum lagi. Karena setelah kepergian Sasuke, wajah Naruto terlihat murung. Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang semula. Ten-Ten jadi lega.

*****skip*****

**Rumah Sakit Perancis**

Di sebuah kamar rawat Sasuke tampak memegangi tangan seorang wanita.

Wanita itu sangat kurus. Terlihat seperti kulit hanya membungkus tulang. Tidak ada dagingnya. Rambutnya botak. Terdapat slang oksigen terpasang dihidungnya. Dan infusan di tangannya.

Meskipun terlihat menyedihkan, wanita itu tersenyum senang melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau datang Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang pelan namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus bertanya, kau adalah istriku, jelas aku harus ada disampingmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang... kasihan Naruto, dia sedang hamil, kau harus menjaganya. Kau harus menjaga anak kita..."

"Naruto yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini. Sebagai suami harusnya aku mendampingimu di sini. Dia tidak apa-apa, ada Itachi yang menjaganya..."

Wanita itu diam tidak menanggapi. Suasana kembali hening. Cukup lama. Sasuke juga tidak bicara lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu bicara kembali. Wanita yang merupakan istri Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, kembali berbicara, tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke. Hanya melihat ke langit-langit.

"Kalau memang itu sudah keputusan kalian. Maka kau jangan kembali lagi..."

"Eh?"

"Awalnya kupikir aku bisa menghadapi semua ini tanpa kau ada di sampingku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi semua ini tanpamu. Setiap hari aku ketakutan dan kesakitan. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku takut kau malah akan membenciku dan malah menyukai Naruto. Aku takut..."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. Dia tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Sakit sekali Sasuke. Penyakit ini terus menerus menggerogoti tubuhku.Kemoterapi itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak cantik lagi. Aku hanya wanita yang botak dan kurus. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Atau aku yang akan pergi jauh meninggalkanmu... Aku takut mati sendirian Sasuke. Jadi tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi lagi dariku. Jangan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tetaplah disampingku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan anak itu dan Naruto. Aku hanya mau kau... ada disini..."

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh berkata akan mati lagi. Aku akan ada terus di sampingmu, sampai kau sembuh..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia sangat senang. Dan ia mengangguk menjawab permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun turut tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa hatinya berteriak. Tidak tahu kenapa?

Apa? Apa yang salah? Sasuke tak tahu. Ia hanya tahu Sakura tersenyum dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus ada di samping Sakura, untuk membantu kesembuhan istrinya. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Lalu apa yang salah?

*****skip*****

Neji terbangun ketika matahari hampir berada di atas kepala manusia. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang asing. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut dan perutnya bergejolak. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Keluar dari kamar yang asing. Mencari kamar mandi dengan badan yang terhuyung-huyung karena kepala yang sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia menemukannya. Ia langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet duduk. Suara air menyiram muntahannya, setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah itu ia merasa lapar dan haus.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah ada air, makanan dan secarik kertas. Ia mengabaikan kertas itu. Karena ia sudah lapar dan haus. Ia langsung menyantap makanan dan minuman di depannya, tanpa peduli tempat ini asing baginya. Nanti saja mencari tahunya, perut dan tenggorokannya harus diobati dulu.

Setelah kenyang dan dahaganya terobati barulah ia membaca secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja.

_Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untukmu. Mobilmu juga ada diparkiran, sudah kubawa dari bar. Aku sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Kalau kau lapar dan haus, makanan dan minuman ada di kulkas. Baju ganti, pakai saja bajuku, ada di lemari kamar. Maaf aku mengurungmu. Aku takut kau akan macam-macam pada Naruto lagi. Jadi untuk sementara kau harus tinggal di apartemenku._

_Tertanda_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Neji merobek-robek kertas itu. Membuangnya ke lantai. Ia langsung menuju pintu keluar. Mencoba membuka pintu kamar apartemen Itachi. Tapi nihil, terkunci. Ia pergi ke beranda, di kamar Itachi. Namun saat membuka jendela angin kencang langsung menerpa dirinya. Ia melihat ke bawah. Jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil lalu lalang.

Kamar ini ada di lantai sepuluh. Sehingga tak mungkin kabur lewat beranda.

Kesal, ia pun menendang pintu jendela. Menimbulkan suara memekakan gendang telinga. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Itachi sialan, beraninya ia mengurungku di sini!" gumannya kesal. Namun kesal pun tak akan membuatnya bisa keluar dari sini. Ia harus memikirkan caranya keluar dari kamar apartemen ini. Dan segera menjalankan rencananya membunuh Naruto. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini, pikirnya.

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang. Langit oranye berganti menjadi langit kelam. Binatang siang masuk ke tempat tinggalnya. Digantikan oleh binatang malam.

Itachi kembali ke apartemennya setelah selesai bekerja dan sempat mampir ke kediaman Sasuke, untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Makanya ia datang telat dan baru sampai jam sebelas malam.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan saat pintu terbuka, yang dilihatnya suasana yang gelap. Ia mencari-cari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Tanpa menyadari dari belakang seseorang siap menyerangnya dan...

**Buagh**

Tengkuk Itachi dipukul namun dirinya masih bisa berdiri walaupun pusing melanda.

**Buagh**

Tengkuknya sekali lagi dipukul dan Itachi sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesadarannya. Ia jatuh pingsan dan orang itu langsung lari keluar apartemen.

"Rasakan Itachi sialan. Siapa suruh mengurungku di kamar apartemen yang sempit itu!" ungkap si penyerang senang dan langsung tertawa gembira. Si penyerang langsung ke tempat parkiran dan segera meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat Itachi tinggal.

*****skip*****

Malam ini Naruto tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia berkali-kali minta susu pada Ten-Ten supaya bisa tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa meminta susu lagi, karena tidak enak dengan Ten-Ten yang kelelahan sehabis meladeninya terus.

Ia memutuskan membuatnya sendiri. Namun tidak jadi, karena tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk dibawa ke dapur. Kehamilan ini membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana. Apalagi tadi ia sudah kelelahan setelah main ke minimarket.

Ia harap ia bisa tidur.

Ia pun melihat ke jendela yang tertutup hordeng. Ia bertanya-tanya sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? Pasti sedang merawat Sakura. Mereka pasti sudah bertemu. Ia merindukan Sasuke. Meskipun orangnya menyebalkan dan sering menghinanya, tapi perhatian Sasuke membuatnya merindukan orang itu.

"Sasuke kapan kau pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

**Hotel, Perancis**

_Shower _mengalir menggelitiki tubuh Sasuke yang kekar dan memiliki kotak-kotak di perutnya. Rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu turun karena air. Aliran air membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

Ia baru bisa ke hotel untuk mandi dan istirahat, karena Sakura tidak mau ditinggal. Untunglah ibunya Mikoto bisa membujuk Sakura, supaya mau ditinggal. Lagipula Sakura harus di kemoterapi. Sementara Sakura dikemoterapi, Sasuke pergi ke hotel untuk membawa barang-barangnya, mandi dan istirahat sejenak.

Sambil mandi ia memikirkan kesanggupannya untuk tidak kembali ke Konoha, sampai Sakura sembuh. Apa yang sudah dikatakannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Rasanya ingin menarik kembali ucapannya tapi tidak bisa.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto baik-baik saja di Konoha. Lagipula ada Itachi. Sedikitnya ia merasa lega, karena ada kakaknya yang bisa diandalkan.

Ia juga berharap Sakura cepat sembuh, dan ia bisa pulang ke Konoha.

*****skip*****

Neji sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Ia melihat ada banyak penjaga dan anjing-anjing besar. Neji mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah benda bulat besar seperti bola kasti. Lalu membuka jendela mobilnya dan melemparkan bola itu masuk ke dalam celah gerbang rumah tersebut.

Anjing-anjing di dalam rumah itu langsung menggonggong. Para penjaga rumah langsung bersiaga dan menyiapkan senjata. Sementara bola yang dilemparkan mendadak mengeluarkan asap putih yang pekat. Menyebar ke seluruh halaman rumah itu melalui perantara angin.

Perlahan suara gonggongan Anjing melemah. Detik berikutnya anjing-anjing itu jatuh tertidur. Detik selanjutnya giliran para penjaga yang tertidur. Neji tetap diam di dalam mobil. Jendela mobil sudah ditutup supaya asap putihnya tidak mengenainya.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dari mobil. Semua penjaga dan para anjingnya telah tertidur lelap. Ia mulai masuk dengan memanjat gerbang.

Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Namun sebelumnya ia melempar bola aneh yang mengeluarkan asap putih ke arah jendela. Lemparan yang kencang membuat kaca pecah dan bola dapat masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Asap putih langsung menyebar.

Semua penghuni rumah besar ini langsung tertidur lelap. Kecuali Neji yang sudah bersiap dengan maskernya. Setelah merasa semuanya tertidur, Neji langsung mendobrak pintunya. Memasuki kamar seseorang yang diincarnya.

Kamarnya ketemu namun ternyata pintunya terkunci. Kuncinya dibuka dengan menggunakan retina.

"Sial," gumannya kesal. Ia mencoba mengotak-atik kunci itu. Untunglah ia mahir dalam hacking dan teknologi.

Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Malam masih panjang. Jika salah mengotak-atik kuncinya bisa membawanya ke perusahaan _security. _Biasanya alat-alat pengaman seperti ini memang begitu. Salah sedikit akan membangunkan semua _security _bahkan polisi.

Satu jam kemudian ia berhasil membongkarnya dan pintu pun terbuka lebar. Mata tanpa pupilnya kini dapat melihat sosok yang diincarnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Ia langsung menggendong sosok itu ala _bridal style_ menuju mobilnya. Lalu meninggalkan rumah itu ke tempat yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Kini ia sudah di dalam mobil miliknya. Sosok yang diincarnya ia tidurkan di sebelahnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung menancap gas. Mobil pun melaju kencang menembus gelapnya malam.

Mobil itu melaju cepat di atas aspal tol. Keluar dari tol menuju jalanan yang sepi. Stir dibelokan ke kiri, pohon-pohon langsung menghadang pandangan matanya. Mobil itu memasuki hutan. Laju mobil yang tadinya lancar jadi melompat-lompat.

Mobil itu terus melaju memasuki hutan bagian dalam. Kaki menekan gas lebih kencang, karena jalanan mulai menanjak. Kaki kembali melemah menekan gasnya. Karena jalanan mulai lurus kembali.

Dan akhirnya Neji sampai di depan sebuah gubuk.

Neji keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa menggendong Naruto –_sosok yang diincarnya-_

Ia memasuki gubuk yang kosong itu. Menaruhnya di atas tanah yang cokelat. Mengikat tangan Naruto pada tiang yang menyangga gubuk. Dan juga kakinya.

"Aku sudah bosan melecehkanmu. Kini aku menginginkan kematianmu. Kau akan disini sampai kau mati. Gubuk ini kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Letaknya diatas bukit. Di dalam sebuah hutan. Tak ada yang tahu tempat ini, kecuali aku. Kau akan mati sendirian di sini..." ungkap Neji setelah selesai mengikat Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kau mungkin tidak salah. Yang salah adalah aku dan Itachi. Kau hanyalah orang yang berada ditempat yang salah. Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal Naruto..." ujar Neji lagi seraya mengusap pipi Naruto secara perlahan.

Detik berikutnya Neji mencium Naruto. Secara lembut. Cukup lama...

Semenit kemudian ciuman itu selesai dan Neji segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam gubuk yang kosong. Yang dingin dan sepi.

Neji memasuki mobil. Namun tidak jadi ia jalankan.

Ia tertawa lebar. Cukup lama ia tertawa. Dan anehnya air matanya mengalir.

Ia tertawa tapi juga air matanya mengalir.

Ia berhasil membunuh Naruto. Secara perlahan.

Padahal Naruto tidak salah. Padahal Gaara juga tidak akan kembali lagi jika membunuh Naruto. Namun Neji tetap melakukannya.

Ia sudah menjadi gila sejak Gaara mati. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan membunuh orang yang tak bersalah.

Tapi ternyata ada sebagian hatinya yang terasa sakit saat ia melakukan perbuatan keji itu. Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa mengulang waktu.

Langkah selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri...

*****skip*****

**Rumah Sakit, Perancis**

"NARUTO!"

"Sa...Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Sakura kaget dengan suara teriakan Sasuke.

Siang ini Sasuke tidur di rumah sakit. Ia tidak jadi istirahat di hotel, karena Mikoto meneleponnya. Mikoto bilang setelah terapi, Sakura ingin menemui Sasuke. Jadilah Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit. Tapi karena lelah ia tertidur sambil duduk dan kepalanya direbahkan di samping kasur tempat Sakura terbaring.

Namun baru setengah jam tertidur, ia mendadak bangun berteriak. Sakura yang ikutan tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis kemoterapi pun mendadak bangun, karena teriakan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Padahal ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia terbangun karena baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendadak berteriak? Dan lagi kau menyebut nama Naruto," jawab Sakura tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Mungkin aku lelah karena habis dari bandara langsung kemari dan belum istirahat. Maaf, sekarang kau tidur lagi yah..." ujar Sasuke masih berbohong karena tak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke langsung memotong kata-kata Sakura dengan mengecup bibir wanita itu.

"Tidurlah Sakura, jangan khawatirkan aku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau baru saja selesai terapi. Jadi harus banyak istirahat supaya kau cepat sembuh, tidurlah..."

Sakura ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi ciuman itu sudah membungkamnya. Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun hatinya tak tenang. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto.

Tangan Sakura memegangi dadanya. Ada rasa sakit menyerang. Saat suaminya menyebut nama orang lain dalam tidurnya.

Sementara Sasuke ia larut dengan pikiran tentang mimpinya. Hatinya tak tenang. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto baik-baik saja. Nanti malam ia juga akan menelepon kakaknya. Karena saat ini di Konoha pasti masih malam. Jadi ia akan menunggu sampai nanti malam, sebab besok di Konoha sudah pagi. Ia benar-benar tak sabar.

*****skip*****

**Tuuuttt...tuuuttt...tuuuttt...**

"Angkat Itachi, angkat!" pinta Sasuke.

Malam mulai memayungi negara yang memiliki ibukota bernama Paris. Ibukota yang dijuluki kota paling romantis sedunia dan memiliki tujuh keajaiban dunia, yaitu Menara Eiffel.

Malam itu Sasuke mulai menelepon kakaknya. Tapi berkali-kali ia telepon, tidak diangkat juga. Ingin sekali ia menendang kakaknya. Di saat seperti ini kakaknya tidak mau mengangkat. Benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Mungkin Itachi sudah berangkat kerja Sasuke atau sedang sarapan dengan Naruto," ujar Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke karena melihat kegelisahan di wajah anaknya.

"Tapi harusnya dia bisa menjawab teleponnya, _Kaa-san_."

"Jika Itachi sedang memeriksa pasien, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengangkat teleponnya," tambah Fugaku.

"Tunggu beberapa menit saja Sasuke, lalu telepon lagi," saran Mikoto. Sasuke pun menuruti saran ibu dan ayahnya untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Ia harap kakaknya akan menjawab, kalau tidak ia akan benar-benar menendang kakaknya. Saat dirinya ada di Konoha nanti.

*****skip*****

Dering telepon berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru kamar apartemen Itachi. Namun pemuda itu masih terbaring lemah karena serangan semalam.

Telepon itu lelah bernyanyi. Sebab Itachi tak kunjung bangun.

Menit-menit berlalu. Itachi masih belum bangun. Jam dinding terus berdetak. Menit berganti jam. Telepon bernyanyi lagi. Nyanyiannya sungguh nyaring. Membuat jemari Itachi mulai bergerak. Kelopak matanya mulai berkedut. Lalu akhirnya terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Itachi saat ia bangun adalah memegang kepalanya yang pening. Ia berdiri secara perlahan. Masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tangannya yang bebas berpegangan pada tembok.

Ia berjalan menuju telepon. Mengangkat telepon itu supaya nyanyiannya berhenti. Bisa dibilang nyanyian teleponnya, membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"**Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?!"**

"Sasuke, jangan berteriak. Kau membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit," jawab Itachi.

"**Dengar, aku akan membuat kepalamu tambah sakit, bahkan kalau perlu kupecahkan sekalian, jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"**

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Itachi jujur seraya melihat apa yang terjadi pada kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan ia melihat sedikit darah ditangannya. Pukulan itu menyebabkan kepala bagian belakang bawahnya berdarah.

"**Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kau berjanji akan menjaganya bukan! Jangan membuatku memecahkan kepala kakakku sendiri!"**

"Maaf Sasuke aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Semalam aku diserang oleh Neji, kepalaku dipukul olehnya. Jadi aku belum sempat mengecek keadaan Naruto pagi ini."

"**Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau diserang?"**

"Yah, aku lengah. Sebenarnya aku telah menemukannya di suatu bar. Lalu aku membawanya ke apartemenku, karena ia mabuk berat. Tapi aku sudah mengurungnya di apartemenku. Namun dia malah..."

"**Apa kau idiot?! Kau membawanya ke apartemenmu bukan ke penjara. Kau mau memperkosanya atau apa?" **kata-kata Itachi langsung dipotong dengan teriakan dari si penelepon. Membuat telinga Itachi berdenging sesaat karena teriakan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik aku segera mengakhiri percakapan ini. Aku harus mengobati lukaku dan mengecek keadaan Naruto. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke."

"**Ya kau benar, cepatlah kau cek keadaan Naruto dan segera kabari aku. Jika sampai Naruto kenapa-kenapa, aku benar-benar akan memecahkan kepalamu!"**

Sambungan itu akhirnya berakhir. Namun Itachi tidak jadi mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu. Karena sambungan ini ia jadi mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Ia memencet tombol pada telepon _wireless_nya. Menyambungkan pada _mansion_ adiknya. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara _tuuuttt tuuuttt tuuttt._ Ia menaruh telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke _mansion_ adiknya.

*****skip*****

Itachi mencoba membangunkan semua penjaga, _maid_, _butler_, koki, siapapun yang menghuni _mansion_ ini. Namun nihil, mereka telah terkena obat tidur yang dapat membuat seseorang tertidur sangat lama.

Itachi memilih mencari Naruto. Tapi nihil juga. Itachi tidak menemukan pemuda berambut pirang itu, di tiap sudut _mansion_ adiknya. Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Bukan karena pusing yang menyerangnya. Tapi karena Itachi merasa bersalah.

Ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan membawa Neji ke apartemennya. Bukan ke penjara. Dari awal ia memang sudah salah. Ia telah membunuh Gaara. Dan sekarang ia takut ia akan membunuh orang yang tak bersalah lagi.

"Kau bodoh Itachi, kau bodoh...kau sangat bodoh..." gumannya berkali-kali.

*****skip*****

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata birunya yang indah. Ia terbangun. Oleh penghuni bukit itu. Oleh seekor burung kecil yang memasuki gubuk tempatnya terikat melalui celah-celah.

Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Tak ada satupun. Tangannya terikat dengan kencang. Begitupun kakinya.

"Dimana aku? Ten-Ten? Sumaru? Haku? Dimana kalian?"

Tangannya mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

"Ten-Ten? Sumaru? Haku? Dimana kalian? Kumohon jawab aku?"

Ia mulai takut. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Tempat ini asing. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada burung-burung kecil. Tapi mereka hanya burung. Tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia sendirian. Tidak ada satupun. Berteriak pun percuma. Tak ada yang menjawab. Yang ada para burung kecil terbang menjauh, karena ketakutan mendengar teriakannya.

"Sasuke...Sasuke... kau dimana? Tolong aku..."

"Tolong...tolong aku..."

"Sasuke...tolong...tolong...tolong...jangan pergi..."

"Aku...aku membutuhkanmu...ukh..."

Tak ada jawaban. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Ia juga tidak bisa bergerak karena ikatan ini. Ia hanya sendiri. Dan tak ada satupun yang menolongnya.

Burung-burung kecil itu hanya bisa terbang memperhatikan. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan prihatin. Mereka hanya burung. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong pemuda malang itu.

*****TBC*****

**Halo maaf telat update**

**Oke waktunya balasan review:**

**mysuga****: ini sudah update makasih buat reviewnya**

**nanamikiyuri22****: idem jawaban di atas makasih buat reviewnya**

**Guest: karena Sasuke juga harus tanggung jawab ama istrinya, makanya naru ditinggal, yah bahayalah, tapi mau gimana lagi, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Elan134 : iya naruchan terlalu baik, makasih reviewnya**

**Guest: makasih buat reviewnya**

**Lululala04****: sama-sama, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Inari: idem jawaban di atas makasih buat reviewnya**

**amisaki****: sama gak tega juga, tapi mau gimana lagi, pasti ada apa-apanya, dichap ini dia ada sedikit merasa bersalah, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Iori: haha gitulah, iya belum, liat nanti aja, makasih buat reviewnya**

**uchiha moichiru****: memang difokuskan ke sn nd trauma naru chap kemarin, iya makasih dah ingetin, adegan? Reviewnya ada yang kepotong, ah itu... liat nanti deh, makasih buat reviewnya**

**evilpiku****: maaf dichap ini sasuke harus pergi #jitak, yah berarti naru menderita lagi #jitak, tahu tuh lambate sekali makasih buat reviewnya**

**RyanryanforeverYaoi****: gak bisa janji kalo kilat updatenya, ah itu sih kayaknya gak bisa #jitak makasih buat reviewnya**

**Hamura: iya kasihan naruto makasih buat reviewnya**

**Yukayu Zuki****: iya dong harus lembut #smirk, gak janji kalo kilat updatenya, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Meli Channie****: idem jawaban di atas makasih buat reviewnya**

**D: kalo kayak gitu berarti sasuke gak tanggung jawab dong ama istri sendiri, nanti malah naru yang bakal marah ke sasu, kalo sasu malah tetep sama naru, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Maiolibel: dichap ini kejawab, mau gimana lagi, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Yuma: itu gak bisa janji makasih buat reviewnya**

** .12****: ah itu liat nanti aja, hm liat nanti aja makasih buat reviewnya**

**LeeEunKi: kemana aja bu, iya naru terlalu baik, begitulah #smirk makasih buat reviewnya**

**Vilan616****: silahkan #kasih nomor telpon rsj, begitulah #smirk makasih buat reviewnya**

**SasuNaru Shipper: iya, dichap ini terjawab, tachiput~, ah kalo itu liat nanti, kalo sasu aja gak bisa nolak permintaan naru apalagi saya **** lagi hamil mana bisa pergi jauh, makasih buat reviewnya**

**fans sasu naru: makasih buat reviewnya**

**sibohae: ah itu liat nanti, chap ini terjawab, makasih buat reviewnya**

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485: naru memang terlalu baik, dichap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**snluv: kita liat nanti makasih buat reviewnya**

**aka-chan: begitulah naru dia gak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri, chap ini terjawab, thanks for your review**

**sanayu: maaf sasu memang harus pergi #jitak, liat nanti saja, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Hyull: sasu pergi benar, neji dateng ini juga benar, naru keguguran sakura mati liat nanti aja, sasuke jadi gila liat nanti saja makasih buat reviewnya**

**Guest: saya sudah tidak tega lagi buat nyiksa naru #jitak makasih buat reviewnya**

**Guest: makasih buat reviewnya **

**Dea lira: oke, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Habibah794****: chap ini kejawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**kirei-neko****: oh yah? Gak sangka, sudah dua tahun berlalu T.T maaf sasu harus pergi dan neji ah sudahlah, aku gak punya T.T makasih buat reviewnya**

**desm88****: chap ini neji keluar goa~ liat nanti yah makasih buat reviewnya**

**dianarositadewi4****: liat nanti yah~ makasih buat reviewnya**

**YuRhachan**** : chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**gyumin4ever****: chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**Lutfiah369****: masaka? Yah memang saya selalu beda-beda gayanya #jitak biasa labil, makasih buat reviewnya**

**hanazawa kay****: udah~ tapi yah biasalah lambate nyadarnya -o- makasih buat reviewnya**

**Angel Muaffi****: chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**versetta****: pengen dilanjut tapi belum bisa #jitak, chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**kaiLa wu****: iya tuh dasar neji makasih buat reviewnya**

**Ido Nakemi****: wkwk bener tuh, chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**Happy Balon****: ini sudah update makasih buat reviewnya**

**Park RinHyun-Uchiha****: itu...liat nanti aja makasih buat reviewnya**

**uzumakinamikazehaki****: udah, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Furihata719****: udah, makasih buat reviewnya**

**choikim1310****: ada itaput~ chap ini terjawab makasih buat reviewnya**

**Deasy674****: sudah ada kok~ tapi yah gitulah lambate nyadare -o- makasih buat reviewnya**

**Classical Violin****: iya, makasih buat reviewnya**

**yellowfishh14****: pastinya makasih buat reviewnya**

**gici love sasunaru****: udah, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Eun810****: udah, makasih buat reviewnya**

**ppkarismac****: sama, makasih buat reviewnya**

**michhazz****: makasih buat saran typonya and makasih buat reviewnya, yang angst yah ada sih, tapi lupa judul, makasih buat reviewnya**

**Hyull****: hehe kita liat nanti makasih buat reviewnya**

**Dan makasih juga buat yang follow dan fav**

**Oke see you**


End file.
